A Devil's Song
by otakuprince012
Summary: Rin has had a rough past and is looking for acceptance. Years after the death of her best friend, she meets Fairy Tail. Soon after, a man by the name of Ging offers her the opportunity of true acceptance and information on her missing father, all if she looks after his son. Now Rin is torn between Fairy Tail and two soon to be Hunter, what lengths would each go to to keep Rin?
1. Playing X The X Hero

I recently went to look for a crossover for my two favorite anime ever and saw like 3 that was really good, but the rest wasn't so good. I thought why not write your own, so here I am.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Fairy tail. And I might die writing this, either from a lack of sleep or laziness or being killed by my editor. My editor, who will kill me if I don't give her credit, is OtakuPrincess010. She is also an author, she is currently working on a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction. But she found enough kindnessin her cruel heart to help me write this story.(yeah she even helps me on my H.W. best GF ever)

* * *

 _Monster, how should I feel_

 _Creatures lie here, looking through the window_

 **Rin's POV**

The maze of trees is nothing but a blur as I run for my dear life. My breath comes out as short, hard gasp. Even with the crunching of the leaves and snapping of twigs under my bare feet, I can still hear the men shouting out and their footsteps following me. Conflicting in my head on whether or not I should turn around and see if they are still chasing me, I run even faster.

I take a hard left into an area where the rays of the afternoon sun are blocked out, leaving nothing but shadows. I frantically scan the area, searching for a soul that may see me. Not spying a single person, I quickly transform into a shadow.

My formless, dark body is camouflaged in the large shadows of the trees. I stay silent as the quartet of men hurries by me. The three buffy one and one that can't be more than two years older than me, which would make him around thirteen or fourteen.

I stay in my shadow form until they are far from range, which is quite far when you can hear things from dozens of meters away. The longer I'm like this, more I can feel my already low magic power level plummet.

With a sigh, I morph make into my human form. My legs are numb when I place them on the ground, so I end up sinking onto the forest floor. My black jeans are fading and full of rips, which wasn't the original design. I brush the bits of leaves and dirt from my sore bare feet.

Wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead with the back of my cut wrist. I try to steady my breathing so it comes out in a normal rhythm. Once my legs didn't feel like they were going to give out on me any second now, I make my way to town for some food and new clothing.

Walking out of the wooded area, I see a small town a short walk away. I sigh in frustration as I make my way toward the village. I begin to mentally prepare myself for the dozens of stares I'm going to receive from the people I'm going to surround myself with.

A young girl with tattered jeans, shoeless feet, and I fading black and white checkered crop top is quite an odd and uncommon site. As a bonus, my unnaturally long hair, that is perfectly divided into a black half and snow white, covered in twigs, dirt, and mud.

As soon as I step off of the dirt trail and onto the stone ground of the village, I hear the gasp and whispers around me. I even though I have had to endure this public torment for over two years now, I have never gotten used to their piercing eyes, pointing fingers, and hushed whispers

I shove my hand into the pocket of my tattered jeans, feeling the few jewels I was able to snatch in the last town I was in, and my music player that is wrapped in my earbuds, a treasure I will never replace.

I now figure out that I have far too little jewels to purchase any type of clothing to cover myself. I do know that there is enough to get a quick bite to eat, and thankfully I can cook a decent meal later.

I walk over to a man who was selling fruits and baked goods. The merchant physically flinches as I walk in front of his booth, the lady behind him frozen in fear. I pretend to not notice and pick up and apple and a small roll of bread. I reach into my pocket to hand him the money.

As I extend my hands, he takes a step back and puts his hands up in defense. "I-It's fine, just ta-take the food and leave," he insists in a shaking voice. I have stopped the habit of inserting to pay long ago and I simply nod. As I walk away I hear the woman behind the stand whisper, "Good choice, the money would have probably been cursed."

I roll my black and light icy blue eyes as I take a bite into the juicy fruit. Looking strange doesn't make a person evil, just different. Walking down an almost deserted street, my ears pick up on murmuring and footsteps that I didn't since before. My adrenaline spikes as I sense a nearing presents.

But I'm too late.

Before I know it, an unseen force is on me and I'm being pushed down into an alley. I stumble and fall to the hard ground. I look up to see no one, but I can hear them. They are invisible. "Show yourself," I say as sternly as I can.

A man appears out of thin air in front of me. He has blue hair that is styled in a buzz cut. I immediately recognize him from the group I saw in the woods. I look around the alley, searching for the remaining members of his group.

"Hey, guys, I found the brat," the man says. I get up, preparing for the fight I know I'm going to have to take part in. A man with a leather jacket and boots joined by a smaller dude with wilder brown hair step into view behind Buzzcut.

"So it is," Leather Jacket says with a smirk. "The same freak who thought she could tell us what to do with our members and waste our hard earned money." He spits and the saliva lands right by my left foot.

I wasn't trying to tell them what to do necessarily, I thought I was helping out a defenseless boy. The boy, the only unpresent member of this group, was being knocked around by these dudes like he was a rag doll. Play the hero card I rarely ever draw, I decided to step in and defend him.

After tripping on a bag and knocking the occupants of the bag, a few thousand jewels, into their fire, I froze on the spot when the man noticed me and said,"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Then looked to what had fallen in the fire and turned to ash."This brat burned all of our money, LET'S GET HER!" as the rest of them began to swear and making death threats.

I'm still in my thoughts, thinking what to do, and I fail to notice one of them approaching me with a battle ax. Swinging it wildly, it grazed my cheek. I step back, but I'm not quick enough or the sudden attack. The flat side of the weapon hits me in the face and I fall to the ground.

I get up from the attack and stand my ground in my fighting stance. Right, left right, left. This was the pattern he swings at me. I suddenly forgot about the other men, that was my mistake. The other two have swords and start to swing at me.

Right, left, left, right, down, right, up, left. Changing it every now and then. I then realize I'm getting nowhere and decided to run for it, no way am I using my magic. As I'm getting ready to sprint when something caught my eye. Pausing for a brief moment, I noticed it was a magic ring.

The ones that make the user unknown to their enemy, unless the enemy knows of it. That must be the reason I was unable to sense him. My mind is too focused on the ring and it doesn't notice Leather Jacket, who is charging at me.

He's sword comes down towards my arm. I didn't move in time to completely dodge it and the blade grazes my forearm. I hiss in pain as the sharp metal cuts my arm. I feel the heat rush up my arm. Crimson liquid begins to trickle down from the wound. I clench the limb and launch off my feet, jumping back a meter or so.

I'm already low on energy and magic power. I look around, taking in the surrounding. Behind me is a solid brick wall and the trio of men are block the exit. No one is on the street and across from the alley is a rowdy bar. No one to see.

With a deep breath, I clench my eyes close and say not more than a whisper, "Holy light sphere." I feel my magic escape my body and a blinding sphere of light appear around me. I hear the men scream, one of them yelling, "What the fuck?! My eyes!"

The light dims and then complete leaves and I fall onto my knees. I hear their running footsteps fade into nothingness. I feel the sweat damping my monochrome hair and my fingers tremble slightly. I look up to see a pair of shoe and I swear under my breath, I thought they left.

My eyes travel up into the man's eyes, and it isn't any of the previously men. Two scars under his left eye, crossing each other. He's hair and clothes are a mess and I can smell alcohol radiating off of him, must have been in that bar.

"Oi," he calls out. "You okay?"

Even with my blurring vision, I can see him hesitantly taking a few steps in my direction. He walks closer to me and I don't fight. I can tell he's concerned and I use this to my advantage. I fall in his arms once he's close enough, and if on cue, I black out.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hi everyone, I'm Iris."

"What are you doing," I snap at my friend.

"Introducing myself, duh."

"You can't this isn't your chapter."

"Whaaaa, that's not fair." She puffs out her cheeks like a child.

"Next chapter, okay."

"Rin-Rin, you're being mean."

"I'm sorry, that's how it's set up."

"Fine, but you're not getting any cake then."

"Cake, what cake? You have cake?"

"None for you."

"Iris stop being mean."

"You're the mean one."

"Iris." I groan in frustration.

"Rin." She chirps with a grin.


	2. Past X and X Plans

Even if the sky is falling down

I know that we'll be safe and sound

" _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours_

 _I am forever yours_

 _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_

 _You're always in my prayers-"_

" _What's that?" I ask my friend beside me who was singing the song._

" _It's a song, my mother would always sing it to me when I was feeling down," she answers. She doesn't look away from the star filled sky and I mentally pray for her to. I want to see her eyes, her brown eyes sparkle every time they look over at me, brighter than all sky filled with stars._

" _Is something wrong then?" I ask with concern. I want to place my hand on her back to comfort her if is something is troubling her, but I can't. I know if I left my hand from the tree branch, I may lose balance and fall out the tree we are currently sitting in. It was her idea of course, I would never suggest climbing trees for fun. She on the other hand, would probably climb the highest building in all of Fiore is she thought she would get some kind of adrenaline rush from it._

 _Her flamboyant attitude is not the only contrast from us, is anything, we're polar opposites. For example, my hair half black other white and rests just over my bottom when I stand, but not her's. Her hair is up to her shoulders and is currently a light blue color (at the moment) and is as wild as her personality, so untamable that without a headband, she would more like a lion than a girl._

 _But there feel like there is something wrong with her tonight, and I can't just let it slide. She pestered me about climbing the tree, saying she wanted it to just be us right now, leave all of Magnolia behind. But ever since we sat down, she hasn't look at me once. I look over at her again. "Iris?"_

" _Nothings wrong," she says meekly. "I just felt like singing it to help clear my mind."_

 _Silence._

" _I'm sorry," my friends says with a sigh. "I was just thinking about stuff and then I realized I no longer wanted to think about it."_

" _Well that's good," I say. "You thinking is a very dangerous thing. If you do that, I think we should put all of Magnolia, no, Fiore on lockdown. You know, just to be safe."_

 _She giggles at my words and looks over at me. Her hazel brown eyes have the sparkle back in them, something I can only do. "I doubt we should put the whole country on lock down, but maybe the city. That should give me a huge section of city to think so nothing would happen if I have," she pauses for dramatic affect, "an idea."_

" _Oh no, not one of those," I says with a gasp._

" _Yeah. They did something like that before though, change the whole city for a single wizard."_

" _No way." I say with disbelief_

" _It's true, I lived with her until I was ten, I know what happened in this city," she says with a cocky grin. "It was about six years ago. I was playing outside like aways, and sudden, everyone was told to head inside. My mom picked my up and rushed into our house. A minute or so later, the whole entire town started to move around. And then, in the middle if the city, was a walkway, and a single wizard walked to the guild on the other side of the town."_

" _That's a lie," I say with the roll of my eyes._

" _I'm not lying, the wizard was so powerful the people were scared he would wreck the town by just walking by."_

" _Sure," I say with sarcasm._

 _I look over to the other side of town where the guild Iris must be talking about is. It is huge and has some of the toughest looking wizards in there. I would be surprised is powerful mages decide to join it, now what was the name. Moonlight Goblin? Starry Monster?_

" _Would you join a guild?" Iris asks. She brought up the same question multiple times, but the answer is always the same._

" _No, not until I'm sure I can get my own magic under control," I say. "Besides, I have you, there's no need for others."_

" _True, besides, I don't think I would want to share you."_

" _Hey, can you teach me that song, it can be like a song to remind each other-"_

" _That everything will be fine and okay!" she says with excitement literally seeping through her words. He pale blue hair changes to blonde, a sign of happiness._

" _Hmm, okay then a song to help cheer us up," I say with excitement._

 _She was the first person who ever made me so happy. When I found her I was really surprised when she asked me to be her friend. At first I didn't know what a friend was, all I knew was family, so she said she'll be my family and friend. I was a bit sceptical at first, I even tried to push her away. She never left me though and know I couldn't ask for more._

 _She was a rainbow in my monochrome world. So full of color, life, so vibrant, and radiant. Sometime I envied her because of it, so I copied her personality but ended up with a whole new personality. She says my new personality reflected me on a whole different level and I was kind of happy to praised once again._

" _It goes like this: Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours," she says pulling me out of my thought_

" _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours" I say copying her._

 _She looks up at me with brown eyes that lit up in excitement and a huge grin plastered on her olive skin. "WOW! If I didn't know better I would have thought that you were a professional singer or something."_

 _I can feel my face slowly heat up with embarrassment "I'm not_ that _good, compared to me you sound like a goddess," I say complementing her, but her being tsundere denied it with a tomato face_

" _Wh-what are you t-talking about. I-I c-can't sing at all…..baka" she says stuttering with the cutest look on her face. I know anytime I try complement her, she gets all blushy and suddenly can't form a proper sentence._

 _We stared at each other for a while, when in reality it was a few seconds, we grin at each other then burst out laughing. She laughs so hard she loses her balance and begins to slide of the branch. I gasp when I think she may just fall, but she grabs back on and climbs back on to the branch. "How about we get on solid ground before continuing our lesson," she says and I nod with a small giggle._

I open my heavy eyelid and expect to be be in some back alley, that's where I usually end up. This time there must have been a different factor, because I'm on a soft bed. I look around, taking in my surrounding.

The room is a mess. There are clothes and books all over the floor. The shelf the most of the book and paper is nearly empty. I sniff and a strong wiff of alcohol and man hermione feel my lungs. It is dark and moon light shines through the curtainless windows. There is no one around, but I can hear someone moving around in the other side of the house.

I should jump out of this bed right now and leave through this room before anything can happen, by my weak body won't would probably fail be by the time I'm around the block.

So I lay in the bed, hoping that whoever else i'd hear doesn't come in. I think about my dream. It is rare for me to dream, and if I do it usually a nevery unpleasant nightmare. But this one was different.

I remember sitting in that tree in Magnolia, talking to Iris like it was normal. Like we were your average ten and a half year-old who step outside for a late night chat. We didn't look like two orphan, that walked the streets of Fiore pick pocketing strangers and stealing for food. We were there for each other, well, Iris was mainly there for me.

I feel my heart ache as I think of my best friend. Even though the memories of her are one cherish, the same scene comes back to haunt me each time she crosses my mind. The burning building, the bloody corpses littering the floor, the air filled with scream and cry. I remember everything as if it just happened a second ago. I remember her, in my arms…

"You're awake," a voice says, snapping me back into reality. I look up to see the man from early, the good one- well, none of the ones I had to fight. I stay silent, as our eyes meet. His turquoise eyes staring into my one visible blue eye.

He walks closer to me and I notice that he has a cup of water in his hands. He extends his hand to me. I'm a bit hesitant at first, but I take the glass from him. Sniff the water, I detect no smell of any drug or poisoning. I didn't notice how thirsty was until I felt the cool liquid on my tongue. I gulp down the water and set the glass on the nightstand beside me.

"Ya okay, head hurt or anything?" he ask, sitting on the bed besides me.

"I'm fine," I say in a meek voice.

"Oh, so you do speak," he says in a flat tone. "What were you doing in that alley?" I don't answer him, instead I look down at my hands. "I was kick out the bar across from it," he says when I don't reply. "I was about to go home when I saw this bright light and then three men running out. Went to go check it out, and there you were, on your knees, seconds from passing out."

I nods my head, not having much to say. When I moved my head I felt my earring hit my neck. Wanting to make sure I still have everything thing, I move my hand to my pocket, my money and music player still there. I guess he didn't take any of my stuff.

"Do you know where I can get some money?" I ask him, dismissing his lead to talk about the alley.

The question, coming out of nowhere, takes him by surprise. "Well, there work around here if you look for it."

"Something else," I say. I've tried to get work in a town before, but no one wants a freak like me around.

"Are you a wizard?" The question in an editable one in this world. I nod my head, knowing a wizard is anyone that has magic power and can use it. By this standard I am A wizard, and much more than that too.

"You can join a guild."

"I can't join a guild yet. I've tried, none would accept me."

He face softness at this misfortune. I can tell he is piting me, something I hate. "I know this isn't something I should be telling a kid, but you look like you really need it," he says. This grabs my attention and I'm listening to him intently. "I used to work for the Magic Council, and you learn a lot when you work there. Ya'know, a lot of connection. Any ways, what most people don't know is that the console sometime has jobs that people can take if they know who to talk to. You can go there and ask for one."

"Really, it's that simple?"

"Well, no," the man says. "When you go there, ask to speak to Lahar, tell him that Doranbolt sent you. Tell him to give you a mission with good pay and I that I owe him."

I mull the idea around in my head. Go to the council, get a mission, get the money. I don't have to be a member or even associate with many people, perfect. "Okay then, I will take the offer, thank you, Doranbolt."

"No problem," he says with a sigh. "I always had a soft spots for kids," he whispers under his breath. Oh no, don't tell me I'm dealing with a pedophile. "What's your name anyways."

"Rin," I say with hesitation, and it feels odd. It has been a long time since someone asked me for my name, even longer since I've said it.

"Well, Rin, you can stay here for the night and tomorrow you can head on up to the Magic Council Headquarters." He smiles softly at me. Like always, i nod my head in response. I begin to lay back down when my stomach grumbles embarrassingly loud.

"I guess you should get something to eat" He laugh gruffly.

omake

"Hey, Rin," Iris says. "Why do you keep your hair so long, doesn't get hard to keep dealing with it?" Iris asked with curious eyes.

"No," I say. "I like it long, anyways it's prettier, right?"

"Yeah, but I just. Want. To. Cut. It" she says as she pulls out sharp scissors. An evil smirk crosses her face and I go pale/

"What? No, no. NO!" I scream, as she chases me around like a wild dog trying to cut my hair. She laughs like a mad person.

"Iris, stop, this is dangerous!"

omake 2

"Hey, Doranbolt," I call. "Why do you have a soft spot for kids? Most people don't even take pity on us."

"Well, I used to hang with this girl and she was just a bit older than you so kin-"

I cut him off by saying, "So you're a pedophile?" I stare at him emotionlessly.

"Wha-no!" he says as he continued to deny the stated fact. "She just changed me in a way I didn't think was possible."

"That sounds really bad."

"Damn it, it's not like that. I didn't want to hurt her, but I feel as if that was exactly what i did. i just wanted her to be happy, bu-"

"Doranbolt, you're sick."

"Why are you acting like this, I saved you butt."

"Is that what you want out of this, my butt? You saved me just to use me, how despicable."

"NO!"


	3. Meeting X Fight X Curse

_Standing in the hall of fame_

 _And the world's gonna know your name_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _And the world's gonna know your name_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

I walk down the street that leads to the station. Doranbolt told me the best course of action is to take the train to Era. As I walk down the streets, more people begin to mumblings about me and pointing at me. Literally people straight up in my face talking bad about me. Man, some people have no shame.

I mean, yeah, I'm getting used to it by now, but this is going a little overboard. What I'm wearing really is no help either. At least I don't look as crazy as I did before. Doranbolt told me that if I'm going to the Magic Consul, I need to look presentable. After a much needed bath and hair brushing, he gave me some clothes. Where he got them or how is outside my knowledge, and I have no desire to find out.

I wear a blue tank top with a white jacket over it. My shorts is the same lighter blue color as the shirt and reach just over my knees I have a black belt on with it that has a white trimming. I have black knee high boots that complete the outfit. Though I prefer black and white this was the closest thing he had and I wasn't complaining

My icey blue, crystal prism earring still in my left ear. My hair let down, now it reaches mid thigh. I never plan to cut my hair only when it touched the ground in a high ponytail. **(A/N: Her figure is like Celia, but is a bit shorter, But just a cm taller than Wendy)**. I make sure my bangs still cover my right eye, the black one. People already think I look like a freak, showing them my pale blue one,- which is an extreme contrast from my black, left one. If they saw both, they'd go bat shit crazy.

I finally reach the train station after what seems like forever. I put my hand in my pocket, fingering the jewels Doranbolt gave me. I step onto the platform and walked towards the ticket station, receiving a few glares in the process.

"Hello, can I have a ticket to Era," I ask the blue hair man behind the desk. His usual, greeting smile is gone the moment he lays eyes on my. He talks a step back in shock and forces a very frightened looking smile.

"U-um, yes. H-here you go," he says as he hand me the tickets with his shaking hands. Sometime I wonder why they don't like me, or are scared of me. Is it because of my unnatural appearance or because they just don't like people that don't look like them.

If that is true, then why don't they treat people with pink or green or red hair differently, why only me? So what my hair is divided perfectly, or my right eye is so pale it looks like I'm blind; I'm still human. Okay, okay, I'm not human, though I do look like them. I was pulled out of my thought when I felt something hit my head.

I turn around with my poker face only to see a boy who seems to be about fifteen with brown hair and wide, honey eyes staring at me. Once we make eye contact, he looks away. One of his arms are stretched out in front of a girl, no more than seven, who was on the verge of tears.

"Why did you do that, do you want to be cursed?" the boy says to the shaking girl.

"B-B-But she looks like a witch. We need to get r-r-rid of her," the girl stutter to boy.

I wonder why? I turn back to the counter dude and take my ticket, placing the money on the counter and a quick 'thank you' A man says that the train is about to leave, so I hurried to catch it.

I rush to the train, taking a seat on the empty train compartment; seeing as though it was left for me. ' _Why?'_ is the only thing in my thoughts

' _Why do they treat me so differently, I don't want to become used to this type of treatment. I'll find a way for them to appreciate me more. That it. I'll find a job that I can do and get some more people to like me, even though I don't like the idea, it the only choice.'_

I fish in the small book bag Doranbolt gave me- he was really willing to help me, I'm going need to pay him back- and get out a box of pocky and music play. I play the next song on the device, stick in my earbuds, and eat the snack.

* * *

The feeling of someone poking me wakes me from my light slumber. I open my eyes to see a little girl sitting next to me. She give me a cheeky grin and says, "I like you hair, miss."

I blink at the girl, trying to wake myself up from the dream I must be having. There's only a handful of people that would willingly come near me, much less converse with me. Now suddenly this little girl, maybe about six, is complimenting my hair.

"Uh, thank you," I reply once I notice that I'm no longer sleeping. "I like your cowgirl hat." Her purple eyes seem to sparkle at the complement. She touches the orange hat that's atop of her dark green hair, which is in a braid down her back.

"Thank you," she replied. "Mama and Papa gave it to me on my birthday."

"That's nice," I says and she nods and begins to look around the cart. I also inspect the vacant cart. I listen closely, but the only ones on the train are us two.

"Let's go now, the train has stopped," I say getting off the seat and taking the girl's hand in mine. "Where are you parents, they were with you, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Why aren't you with them then?"

"I wanted to explore!"

I shake my head at the little girl. Did she really want to get lost or kidnapped? We walk out of the train and into the bustling area of the station. People walking to and from places, trying to get to their desired destination.

"Let's play a game," I suggest to the girl. "When you spot either your mom or dad, you point them out to me and call out to them"

"Okay!" she exclaims and starts to look at the people, searching for her parents. The determined look on her face makes me giggle a bit. I also search the crowd for anyone that may resemble the girl.

A group of men walk with each other, all of them screaming 'wild'. There's a white-haired man walking beside a pink-haired lady as she talks about the benefits of love. A women in a frilly pink dress holding a large wooden box ask people for directions. Even with so many people around, none of them give off any hint of resembles to the little girl.

"Attention travelers," a voice says from over the intercom. "We have a report for a lost child. Repeat, a lost child. Her name is Asuka Connell and is five years old. She is wearing a orange cowgirl hat and pink shirt…"

My gaze falls into the girl and look her over. Sure enough, she fits the description to a t.

"Are you Asuka?" I ask her.

"Yup!" she says joyfully. "But I'm five and a half."

"If you find this child," the voice continues, "please return her to her parents at the information desk."

I begin to walk in the direction of the information desk and Asuka follows. She skips along side me, almost like this is a trip and she's perfectly fine with a stranger. She talks to me about how her parents are the best shooters in all of Fiore and how she can hit a target straight in the middle without looking. "Mama and Papa are so cool," she says. "We're in a guild, too. We belong to Fa-"

"Asuka!" a voice calls out, interrupting the girl. I look up to see a woman with long green hair and a similar hat to the girl's. She rushes towards us and steals the girl from my hand. "Asuka, baby, we were so worried."

I look at the lady, who I assume is Asuka's mother, embrace the child in a loving a hug. A men with a poncho and black hair walks in our direction calmly with a smile and sigh of relief. "You think you can just run off and leave your ol' man behind?" he playfully questions Asuka. He pushes the hat further down on her head, blinding the child.

"Thank you for taking care of Asuka and returning her to us," the father says to me without the slightest bit of hesitation. I'm surprised they seem so carefree about me being with her daughter, but they're probably going to ask her later if I hurted her.

"No problem, if it wasn't for her I would have still been on the train," I say with a shrug.

"Mama, Papa," the girl says once she's freed from her mother's hold. "Isn't Onee-chan's hair pretty?" The question makes me bite my lip at the two adults inspect me closely. I wait for their faces to morph into fright or disgust.

But they don't. They both smile at me warmly. "Her hair is quite nice," the greenette says and the dad nods in agreement. "Anywho, thank ya for returning our darlin' Asuka back, sorry is she was a hassle."

I wave my hand in dismissal. "No, no problem at all. You're welcome." I try to give them a convincing smile. "I'll be off now."

They wave, say thank you one last time, before turning around and going the other direction. As I walk away I hear the man say, "This is why you need to take her to the bathroom, Bisca," before leaving earshot.

I sigh as I make my way towards the exit. I envy Asuka, having such loving parents. I never did meet my mother, which an odd thing for most. Even though one's mother is usually the first person they see, I have no clear memory of her. My father left me about two years ago. I do have many memories of him, both good and bad. He was a loving father, although he was someone people would find unfitting to raise a child. For my father was none other than the fallen angel Lucifer.

Since he was both angel and devil, I began the living incarnation of his power. I represent both side with not only my appearance, but my powers. He taught me Holy Angel magic and Devil's Darkness, although I try to use the former when I need. He left me long before I mastered Devil's Darkness, so I try not to use it. It brings out a whole new part of me that I would rather stay hidden.

I sigh and try to focus on the here and now before my thought completely engulf me.I make my way through the crowded streets, back alleys, up the mountain rail, and to the front doors of the Magic Consul Headquarter. I'm stopped by two guards, both holding large spears and wearing deadly glares.

"What business do you have here, little girl?" the one to the left says. He has blonde hair and very thick eyebrows

"I'm here to see Lahar," I state firmly.

The one to the right chuckles at me and makes a 'shoo' guter. "Run along girly, you have no business with him. Beside, you can't just come here without a reason."

"I have a reason, one that doesn't need to be given to two lowly guards given gate duty because they aren't strong enough to hold their own in the line of defense." If I learned anything from my days on the street with Iris, it's that people will always respond to insults. You just need to know how far to go with them; which is the easy part. The hard part is dealing with their reaction and get what you want.

"Why you little brat!" the one to the right shouts, thrusting his spear in my direction, which I easily dodge. He swings it towards me, but I gracefully jump out of the way.

"She's a little girl, can't you stop her?" his partner says. "I don't want to hurt you. Just go back down the path and bring an adult with you."

"But I don't have one that I can rely on," I say. "I need to speak with Lahar, like today, as in, now."

"If you don't have an appointment, you can't go in. If you try to, you're trespassing; if so, then I'm going to defend the HQ. Just because you're a little girl, doesn't mean I will go easy on you." He transforms his large spear into a sword with a look of boredom.

I raise my eyebrow and proceed to enter the building. He swing his sword at me and I gracefully jump afar from the blade. The duo proceed on taking me with er blades, but I dodge each one, still not even breaking a sweat.

Getting bored with me jumping, I stay still. I wait for the man with the spear to come a me. I jump onto the blade, making it sink into the ground. I jump off the weapon and kick the man in the face. He falls to the ground with a thud. His partner, complete shocked, doesn't notice me coming for him next.

"Fist of Holy Light!" I scream, my right fist glowing with a blinding light. I smash my fist into the man's jaw, and he fall to the ground along die his partner. I hear footsteps coming from the hall beyond the the doors. A moment later a man and about a dozen others come barging out of the building.

"What the hell is going on here?" the man in front says. He wears a pair of oval glasses and his hair is in a weird bun/ponytail. His purple eyes fall on me and his face become very confused.

"Lahar?" I ask the man. They all seem to be mentally questioning why to guards are on the ground and a girl is standing confronting them asking for their upperlink.

"Yes, and what business do you have with me?"

"I'm here to talk to you about something. I was sent by-" and look back and the guards. "I don't know if I should be saying any of this in front of them."

"State your business, I don't have time to be standing out here while a child picks fights with the guards."

I take a deep breath and continue. "I had a run in with a 'retired' member of the Magic Consul, Doranbolt Gryder. He tol-"

"Doranbolt?" Lahar question, as if he doesn't believe the words I say.

"Yeah, him." I bend over and open the bag I placed at my feet. Some of the guards shift, as if preparing to fight. Lahar outstretches his arm, signalling for them to stay still.

I take out an aqua, sphere shaped lacrima and walk over to the Lahar. I hold out the stone to him.

"Lahar," a soldier says behind him. "You can't pos-"

"Silence," Lahar says.

He take the lacrima from me and and taps it. Without a second of delay, Doranbolt voice can be heard. "Hey, Lahar, it's me. Uh… how do I even say anything after all this time. Well..this isn't about us, it's about this girl named Rin, who gave you this message. She is looking for a job and I sent her here. She may look small and dainty, but she is strong, so don't underestimate her. Help her out, she really needs it. Well, that's it I guess. I owe you a drink sometime, just get me on my good day."

Everyone is silent for some time after the recording finishes. After what seems like an entry Lahar looks up from the lacrima and says, "So you want a job from the Council?"

* * *

I walk into the town where I'm suppose to met the person that sent the Magic Consul the request Lahar gave to me. I arrive at town it to tell you the truth it looks like a ghost town. No, that's rude to all ghost town across Fiore. At least those towns are completely empty. This place, how ever, has dead body here and there along with what I think is blood and bones scattered across the ground.

Yes, when they said he was a psychopath who torturing innocent people, I thought I can use this to my advantage to win some hearts, but I am starting to doubt my ability.

"Fufufufu," I hear a person say. I stop and start focusing on the sound. _'Behind_ ,' I think as I turn around at lightning speed, lifting my foot to kick the side of the figure coming towards me. He almost completely dodged me, but my foot is still able to find its way to his side

"Fufufu, not bad for a little girl," old man says as he starts taking a strange stance. He is bald with beard dyed in blood. His grey eyes are bloodshot and his toothy smile reveals nothing but chipped and yellow teeth. His clothes are ragged and stained with blood. "Shroot" He says.

At once I move out of the way, going back instead of right or left. The spot where I once was standing was now covered in vines stained red. I know this type of magic, I've read about it before.

"Holy Light Ray," I say to him. A white beam shot out towards him. I don't see if it had taken effect when I suddenly feel a blade run over my stomach.

"H-how" I say weakly. He has a triumph smirk on his face.

"Oh it simple my dear," he says with fake sympathy, " it is really simple. I just took advantage of my opponent being a kid. Really they send soldiers, knights, mages, the best of the best, then a child, I wonder if they are taking me lightly. Oh well, I'll just have to kill you so they can send better," he says with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

I take the chance to jump back but stagger a bit and hold onto my stomach. ' _This isn't good, it will start to take control,'_ I think as I look for an opening or a way out.

"Shroot," he says

Suddenly I can't move. I look down to my feet to see vines stained red holding them down as they stayed attached to the earth. I could easily turn into a shadow, but the consequences of him escaping and hurting people would backfire on my part.

I bend over and turn the ground black that has blanketed my feet into rubble. With my feet know free, I run to attack him, ignoring the raw pain flaring from my abdomin. "Wing of the Angel!" I shout. A cross my arms and two blades of light go hurtling towards the man.

They were too fast for him and he is knocked down from the attack. He rolls some meters back with a groan. He pushes himself off the ground and looks at me with a smirk. "I guess you're not completely useless. I will like to hear you scream before I kill you though. And I'm going to have fun doing it!"

 _Right. jump. punch. sidekick._ We started with hand to hand combat. At least I thought we did before he started using a weapon that had sliced my abdomin.

I cough up blood, the blow from his last attack truly beginning to take its full effect. I can't keep this up any longer, I'm going to have to change my attacks. Even if it means losing control.

I stubble to my feet and I'm a bit wobbly once I'm fully standing. The man laughs at my weakness, but I give him little attention. I take a deep breath and focusing on my surroundings.

I can hear the earth below me and the winds above me. "What, are you giving up, heh and here I thought you would put up a good fight. Guess I was wrong I'll hurry up and finish this so I could go and have more _fun,_ " I hear him say.

"Holy Angel's Voice." Rings of enlarging light leave my mouth heading towards the man. I can see my hair as it flies along with it.

He looks astonished before he calms down and smirks. "Vines of defense" he says a wall of vine climb out of the ground and starts to wrap around themselves in a shield.

"Holy Light Ray," I say to him as a ray of white shining light flies straight toward him. He let his guard down before he left his wall weak. He was directly hit, and I was glad things were in my favor, again.

"Double," I hear him whisper, I swear I must thank these super hearing ears of mine. I was making sure to stay aware of what was happening. All of a sudden there were two of him.

"Huh?" I say slightly confused and, quite frankly, scared. I mean he looked like really bad before but now he looks like he has only taken half damage. "Ha! you thought you can take me out with that puny spell, think again _little girl._ I can't be killed that quickly," he says like he just won the battle.

 _Let me out…..let me out….let me...kill..him._ I could hear the voice deep inside of me asking to be let out. She wants to get rid of him the harsh way, but I refuse. I want to quickly kill him or dispose of him, but she wants to torture him in the most agonizing ways possible.

 _Kill. kill. Let me kill the son of a bitch...kill..scream. Beg. Let me out..Let me kill!_ I'm fighting to keep her in, but on the outside you might think I'm trembling from the sight of them old men in front of me. I really don't want to, but I can't let her out, but I don't want to, but…..no I can't. I feel my limbs tingling with numbness and my mind getting fuzzy. I try to fight the inevitable transformation.

But it's too late.

"This is going to be easy I just need to-" I blocked whatever he had to say as I feel her escape. The thing that terrifies me about letting her take control, is I'm still seeing what is happening but I'm not doing it. My soul is going to be tinted by the death of another person by my own hands, yet I have no control.

Huh… She doing it again. Her tactics she uses on weakling. She increases her shadow so she looks as if she was testing his will. He started to visibly shake up. I couldn't help but smirk as I witness his cowering body under her/my presence.

Her/My devil wing sprouting from her back, and tail growing which just made me look even more terrifying. I swear if I had control over my body, I would have been laughing hysterically at his face. He looks like he is going to shit himself shitless.

Her/my bat like wings lift her high off the ground with only two strong. She stares down the the quivering man with a deep from. "Devil's Orbs," she says in a voice that if far more menacing than my own. Orange size, black orbs of magic from around her. One by one, the launch towards the man.

The man tries to escape the hurling magic by crawling on his hands on knees. He only go so far before one of her flying, dark masses hits him. He howls in pain when he is thrown by the impact. He lands on his back a few meters away.

He lands on his back and covers his face with his trembling hands. She looks down at him with no mercy as she read her final attack.

"Demon….erase….begin….vanish…..help…...sleep...forever," he muttering a few words in a quivering voice as he takes something out of his back pocket with. I try to warn her of the spell he's casting.

The demon is too arrogant to pay the trembling wizard any attention. "You think a pity spell will harm me, you pathetic human?" she questions with a smirk.

She launches her large mass or darkness at the man as a light shoots from the object he was holding simultaneously. The darkness engulfs the man with his final scream fading into the night. The only thing that escapes is a shred of the original beam of light. The beam hits her.

The small ray of light was far more powerful than it looked, and the devil staggered out of the sky and hit the ground.

I wake up some time later, my devil left me long ago. The bat-like wings are gone and my tail has shorten back into its usual form. I have bruise and scratches covering my body and the clothes Doranbolt gave me are torn. None of this bothers me as much as a mark on me.

There is a dark mark on my left side where the ray hit me, it shaped like a crescent moon. That spell, it sounded weird, like he was cursing me with the 'oh so powerful eternal sleep'...oh how wrong was I.

(Four month later)

I walk the streets of Magnolia, finding a place to rest for the evening. I came here to do one thing, to final join a guild. I never liked the idea of surrounding myself around too many people, but it can't be helped anymore. I need support now more than ever. I've been trying to make it on my own like I've been doing for months now, but it's more difficult than ever with the curse. No matter how much I train, once the curse is activated I am not able to do anything.

I place my hand over my side where my crescent moon mark is. After the battle with that man, I thought everything would be fine. I had enough money to last me about three months and more traveling experience. I didn't give the mark a thought until I was back at the magic consul headquarters.

I was discussing my pay with Lahar when the mark shined a light blue. I didn't remember anything after that. I woke up some time later on a bed and Lahar was by my side in a chair. He explained that the mark on my side was from a curse the psycho wizard casted on me. Usually, it would put the victim in an eternal sleep. This wasn't the case for me since I nullified most of the ray with my own magic. I was left with a condition where I would fall into a deep sleep at random times for no cestant length of time.

At first I thought I could handle this by myself. Whenever the mark glew, it meant I had about sixty seconds before I passed out. By Lahar recommendation, I bought a magic tool that could support me during this time. I bought a white black choker necklaces that would create a cloud-like bed when ever I was under the sleeping spell.

Even though I did keep this up for a few months or so, it wasn't the best. I passed out before in random alleys, shops, and streets. Most of the time someone would call an officer and I would be excorded somewhere. A few times I was pickpocket from, but never truly hurt. The one event that made me make the discussion of finally joining a guild was when I was kidnapped. I easily escaped, but it left an uneasiness that I could never shake off.

I came here to join the guild I heard about for some time, Twilight Orger. It's been a very strong guild and I heard it had high paying request. When I got there, though, I was immediately shunned. I wasn't even able to see the guild master, some random member just gave me the boot. He told me this guild wasn't one for babysitting little girls, or _freaks_. I left and began searching for a place to spend the night.

It is hard for me to being in this town, it holds too many emotional memories. This is where I first met Iris long ago. She was an orphan and we met during the cherry blossom festival when we were both around ten. She found me crying alone as groups of people walk pass me.

I told her I couldn't find my dad and that I didn't have anyone. She took my hand and lead me to the beautiful scenery of the multiply color flowers. I forgot my worries as she held my hand and talked about the flowers like they were the most interesting things in the whole world.

I stayed with her from then on. She lived in an abandoned house and seemed way more mature for being ten, plus she was several months younger than me. She taught me the ropes of living on the street and how to survive. Although we were nothing more than bothersome kids to others, we were the world to each other.

I shake my head, trying to forget the memories before my emotions turn me into a sobbing mess in the middle of the street. I dug my hand into my black jeans to feel my music player in my pocket, the metal relaxing me.

It has been over a year since losing Iris, but she still plugged my thoughts everyday. I don't want to forget her, but the memories can become too much at times. Maybe I should look for another guild, but I have to wait. When I was at Twilight Ogre, I heard people talking about their plan for the Grand Magic Games.

After asking around, which is an extremely difficult task for me, I learned about the games. Almost all the guilds will be participating, so most of them wouldn't be accepting new members of jobs. I guess I picked the worse time possible to go guild hunting. Maybe I can find some odd jobs until then.

* * *

 **omake**

I was truly depressed, no, even depressed can't even describe me now. I was just called a witch, again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I run into an abandoned alley. There i see my worst enemy…a kitten. I can't take it anymore and squeal and ran up to the kitten and started petting it and hugging it and rubbing it until I had an idea.

I grab the kittens front paws before singing. "Cat. I'm a kitty cat… and i dance dance dance. and i dance dance dance." I say putting the kitten into random positions. By the end of our 'dance' i had seen that the kitten had little swirls in it poor eyes.

So i ever so slowly put the kitten on the ground and ran away before it could do any damage screaming. "YOLO" putting my finger into a 'v' sign as in victory, as i ran away from my glory/death.


	4. Try X It X Out

_Yeah, and that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since every day and everything has_

 _Felt this right_

For some odd reason, I feel myself being pulled to Magnolia once again. I haven't been there since I asked to join Twilight Ogre a month or so ago. The town that I've tried so hard to avoid seems to be working like a magnet against me.

First it was the talking about the town, that some guild was revived or something like that. The winners of the Grand Magic Games are said to be staying there. Although The Games ended a week ago, I never continued my guild hunt.

The second thing was the my job. I've been working as a housekeeper for a blind, old lady. I have been helping her around her house for sometime. She pays well and allows me to stay in her home. Since she was blind, she never seen me, which I'm thankful for. I bet she would have never hired me if she saw what I looked like. She was unable to live with her son for some time, so I helped in his place. She said that she was going to move in with him. I helped her move into her new home, which was the town of Magnolia.

Once I finished and she gave me my final jewels, we parted ways. I'm planning on leaving the town in a day or two after I get more things. I have a bag with a change of clothes, my wallet, snacks, and a few other necessities. My outfit which consisted of a slightly small black and white, checkered shirt, gray cardigan, with my black jeans and black and white shoe.

I walk in the park and sit on a nearby bench as I watch family and children play. I take out my music player and listen to a soft piano and violin duet as I peel an orange. The day is sunny and very peaceful.

That is until I hear a loud scream of joy behind me. I turn around sharply to see a small figure running towards me. The child dives under the bench I'm sitting on giggles. I stare dumbfoundedly behind me as I see two people soon follow, running around frantically. One of them is a guy with pink hair and a white muffler, the other a blond who was wearing a top a little too small. I don't believe my eyes when I see a flying blue cat behind them.

I shake my head a look away, pausing my song. I get off the bench and onto my hands and knees to look under the bench. A cheeky little girl smiles at me with sparkling purple eyes. She looks vaguely familiar, and I swear I've seen the orange hat before.

"Onee-chan," she says with smile. She crawls out of her hiding spot and jumps onto me. I was shocked by the girl's energy and contact. "Remember me? I'm Asuka."

It takes me a moment to remember the girl from the train station. The moment I do, I smile equally cheerful at her. "Hello again, Asuka."

Her smile widen when I speak her name. "What are you doing here, Onee-chan?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, really," I reply with a shrug.

"You want to go to my guild?" she questions. Although I was planning on buying some stuff in town, I know I can't refuse. If I say no, I would brake the girl's heart. I smile and nod my head.

She jumps up and down with glee, clapping her hands. She takes my hand and leads me in the direction of the guild after I collected my belongs. We walk the streets, a very odd sight for the pedestrians. I block them out as I wonder what the Asuka's guild is like. The only guild here is Twilight Ogre, so I'm guessing her and her friends have some kinds of club house they call a guild. Imagine my surprise when she led me to the gates of the Twilight Ogre guild hall.

"Asuka, why are we here?" I ask nervously.

"We're at my guild of course," she replies with a smile.

"You're a member of Twilight Ogre?" The question sound ridiculous, but the situation is extremely unbelievable.

She makes a pouting face at me. "Twilight Order is a guild filled with meanies. This is Fairy Tail, the best guild in all of Fiore!" I look back up at the building. Sure enough, it is drastically different from the last time I was here. The main thing in the emblem, a new mark on a flag flying proudly.

"Asukaaaaaaaa!" I hear a voice call behind me. Asuka and I both turn around to see the flying cat from before. The cat come flying towards us at a dangerous speed. Not thinking twice about it, I pull the girl out of the creature's path and hug her against me. The cat flies straight into the door of the guild.

I look behind to see the pink haired guy from earlier running towards us. I tense up as he get closer towards me. The guy runs straight past me and to the cat.

"Happy. Oi, Happy, you okay?" the young man question the cat that is no doubt seeing stars.

One of the doors open and a girl with blue hair comes out alongside a white cat. The girl gasp and hurries to the blue cat's side. The white car say, "For Heaven's sake Happy, what happened this time?"

I'm distracted with the scene in front of me I don't notice I'm still holding Asuka against me. Only once she tries to wiggle free do I let her go.

"Hey...Natsu," I hear a panting breath call out. I look behind me to see the blonde running tiredly towards us. She makes it to the entrance and collapses onto her knees. "Natsu," she says, regaining her breath. The pink hair guy focuses his attention on the girl, I'm guessing he's Natsu. "Who...is she?" She points up at me as she breathes out the question.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me. I'm lost for words as I feel their eyes burn holes into me. Natsu puts down the blue cat and walks over towards me. He cooks he head to the side and examines me. "I don't know, Luce," he says to the girl without breaking eye contact with me. "Who are ya then?"

Before I could speak, Asuka jumps in and says, "She's my friend."

He crosses his arms and says, "Really, never seen her before. What's your name?"

"Rin," I answer.

He smiles widely and outstretches his hand, "Hey, Rin. I'm Natsu." I take his hand and shake it. "What'cha doing at Fairy Tail?"

"Asuka wanted me to see her guild," I answer.

"Come inside then," the blonde says with a grin, already off the ground. "I'm Lucy by the way," she says bubbly.

I'm surprised they haven't commented on my appearance at all. They don't even look the slightest bit uneasy by me either. They must be a very strange group.

Asuka takes me hand and pulls me down the trail and into the guild hall. I enter the building and look around.

There dozen of people in here, chatting lively with each other. There's a plump man and one with orange hair fighting as a small bluenette watches on with a annoyed look. A bulky man with white hair arm wrestle with another man that has long dark hair and too many piercings to count. Although it's just pass one in the afternoon, a brunette drinks wine straight out of a barrel as a white haired woman ask her about her dad.

"Lively bunch," is all I mutter as Asuka pulls me into the building. She takes me to the bar and looks at the white haired bartender.

"Mira, may I have a juice for me and my friend?" Asuka ask her.

"Why of course," the lady, Mira, says with a smile. A moment later she hands both of us a cup of juice. "Who's your friend, Asuka?"

"She's Rin," she answers.

Mira faces me with an angelic smile. "Hello, Rin. I'm Mirajane, welcome to Fairy Tail."

I nod and smile back. "Thank you." I sip on my juice and look around. A raven hair man comes up to the bar be side me. He had a silver cross necklace hanging from his neck. I practically fly out if my seat when I notice he's completely naked.

My sudden retreat catches his attention and he looks at me. "Who's she?" he ask Mira cursorily.

"Gray, you're stripping habit is scaring out guest," Mira says with a shake of her head. Gray looks down and notices his lack of clothes.

"What the hell?" he exclaims, almost as if he didn't notice he was naked.

"Gray-sama," someone calls out. A lady with blue hair comes over with clothes in her hand. "Gray-sama, Juvia has found your clothes."

Gray thanks the woman and begins to clothe himself. I look away and try not to blush as he dresses. The bluenette looks at me with a curious look. "Juvia hasn't seen you around, are you a new member?" Her face suddenly turns very menacing as she says, "Or are you after Gray-sama's heart?"

"Uh.." I say, not know exactly what to say.

"She's just a guest," Mira says, backing me up. Juvia nods and walks after Gray like a puppy. I notice that Gray isn't too crazy for stripping, it is quite warm in here. I shed my grey cardigan and place it on my lap.

"Thank you," I say to Mira. I noticed that Asuka has left my side to play with the now recovered blue cat.

"No problem," she replies as she dries a cup with a cloth. "So, you and Asuka are friends?"

I hate being questioned about stuff, but I know I can't just ignore the lady who's been nothing but nice. "Not really. I met her at the train station about two months ago."

"Mhmm," she hums. "Oh, now I remember. Asuka told Master and me the story of how a girl with pretty hair helped her find her parents. She's right, you do have nice hair and it's quite long."

I touch my hair unconsciously. She actually just complimented me. It seems that no one in this whole guild seems to bat an eye at my odd appearance. I'm shocked by how easy going they are. None of them are accusing me of being a witch or cursing them. The fact makes me smile at my cup of juice. I let my bangs cover my eyes completely as a small smile appears on my face. "Thank you," I reply. Until I looked back at her with curiosity. "Didn't this place belong to Twilight Ogre?"

"Well, it's a long story, but it was ours and then they...borrowed it for some time."

I nod my head. "Was the guild location always here?"

"Yup, since the first master built it."

The information sparks a memory from long ago that I can't help but ask. "Is it true that the whole town used to move to allow a single wizard to walk across town to get here?"

Mira laughs softly at my question. I feel stupid for asking such an idiotic question. I'm about to say it was a joke, but the white haired woman says, "Yeah, that's true."

"No way!" I exclaim.

"It's true. There's a wizard named Gildarts with who's extremely powerful. No one wants their house destroyed, so they worked that mechanism in."

"Wow," I say completely shocked. I guess Iris wasn't lying that day.

An arm is thrown around me and I look up to see Natsu hanging on me. "Hey, Rin. Chatting up a storm with Mira," he states with a grin.

"Yeah," I say. I look at his shoulder to see a red guild mark on it.

"Eyin' my emblem," he says with a smirk.

"Oh," I say, not noticing I was staring. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he says. "I show it so all of Fiore sees that I'm a proud Fairy Tail wizard. Hey, what guild are you in?"

"Me? I'm not in one, but I'm a wizard." It slips from my mouth before I can stop it. I hate telling people I'm a wizard, because the inevitable question of 'what's your magic?' always follows.

I'm waiting for him to ask, but instead he says, "What do you mean, your emblem is right there."

I follow his pointed finger to my exposed side. I didn't notice my moon mark was visible. "Oh...that…" I trails off, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, Natsu," a voice interrupts. I look up to see the blue cat flying towards us.

"Yo, Happy," Natsu says back, dismissing the earlier conversation.

"Who's that?" He lands on the center between Natsu and me.

"This is Rin."

"Cool, nice to meet you, Rin." The cat stares at me for a moment. "Hey, can you see me?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Can you see, you look blind."

I'm taken back by the sudden question, but it was going to happen eventually. With a sigh I nod my head. "Yes, I can see you, I'm not blind."

"Oh, okay then. What about your hair, it sure is weird."

I feel the sensation of rejection all over again. This is just the beginning. Little by little, everyone in the hall is going to lose their smile and stare at me in either disgust or fear. I should just leave now before anything really agonizing happens.

"Happy!" Natsu snaps at the cat and I feel myself flinch. "Don't say stuff like that, that rude and insensitive."

"Oh, sorry about that, Rin," Happy apologizes sincerely.

"Don't listen to him, Rin. He can be very blunt sometime and teases a lot."

"I-It's fine," I say, strongly gripping my empty, glass cup. "I'm used to it," I mumble under my breath.

"You shouldn't take cramp like that from anyone. If anyone ever says anything about you, let me know and I'll make them eat their words." He punches his fist, emphasizing his readiness to brawl.

"If you're not in a guild, you can join Fairy Tail," Happy says. "We accept odd balls all the time." The cat's attempt to conferred me makes me chuckle.

I look around at the members of the guild. They all have their own past and their reasons for being here, I wonder if theirs are any like my own. Everyone looks happy to be here and enjoying themselves. No matter how tragic their lives could have been, they were accepted. And if a person as strange as me gets the invitation, why not give it a shot. Besides, they look like the kind of people Iris would have loved to be around.

I look over at Natsu and say with a smile, "I'll give Fairy Tail a try."

* * *

 **omake**

' _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, I don't give any shits anymore, I can't even…..What the hell were you thinking when you did this huh?!huh?! I can't take it'_

I got up out of my spot and ran toward to closest bridge….and jumped off…..naw I'm just kidding. I threw the book in my hand into the river and watched it as it sink. The sad excuse of literature the blonde have. I kept muttering to myself evil curses at the so-called mystery/murder book.

It was just a sappy love story...blegh disgusting. I mean why would you poison yourself only to find that your love was sleeping and then she kills herself.I mean i don't mind the suicidal people but for something so simple as a _prank_ just die, again!


	5. Deals X Doubts X Dads

_And of all the things you never explained_

 _When you know this is your biggest mistake_

"I still don't understand what we are doing," I state, crossing my arms over my chest. One minute I was in my apartment, listening to my music player as I cleaned my room, the next minutes I'm being flown to the station by Happy.

I knew it would be a bad idea to live in the same apartment building as Lucy, but she insisted. I was questioned multiple times why I didn't live in Fairy Hills like most of the other female guild members. They thought it was best for me to stay with them, me being the youngest member and all. I told them that I was fully capable of living by myself, beside, the rent there is far too much, and I kinda don't want my secret out. Lucy urged me to stay with her at first, which lasted for about a month. I payed half rent for my share of the apartment, but I didn't like Natsu breaking in so often. But sometimes he would sleep in Lucy's bed I couldn't help but wonder if I was intruding on their private lives.

I was going to move to a new building, but Lucy made me get the room below her. She said that if anything happened to me, she'd be right there. It was a good idea and I felt comfortable with it. I have my privacy but still had someone I know close by. Even though I had a new location, Natsu and Happy still broken in when Lucy was in a bad mood. This was their second time of abduction, though.

"I told you," Happy says, "we got this request to hunt down and turn in this huge group of bandits." The exceed stretches out his arm, indicated how large the group is.

"I still don't see why I was forcefully taken from my room," I say with a sigh.

"I know how you feel, Rin," Lucy says next to me. "These two dragged me around almost every time they take a job. They once took an S-class mission without telling anyone and Erza hunted us down." She shivers slightly, as if remember something she rather not bring up. I look over at Natsu, who look ready to barf, again.

"You two got me on the one day I actually decided to clean my room," I say.

"Don't worry, Rin," Wendy say. "It should be a really quick job, especially since we're going to do this together."

"Yeah, it should be," I reply. Wendy smiles at me and I smile back. Even though there are so many people in the guild, I feel as if Wendy is the one I'm most open to. Maybe it's because she is the closest to my age and also knows how it feels to loose people at a young age. We talk a lot and share stories about our past, manly hers, and 'adventures'.

"Yeah, aren't these missions fun?" Romeo says with glee. I roll my eyes at him, although my lips curl in a smile. he like going anywhere with Natsu, no matter what he's doing. Romeo is also the other guild member I have been drawn to. He is very intusticast, yet he has his calm and mature moments. He reminds me of Iris, even down to their magic Romeo's is using different color fire, all have a unique ability, same with the crystal magic Iris possessed.

Although my days by myself were only a year ago, they feel like another lifetime. I find myself going on more adventures and hanging out with others. I learned that almost everyone in Fairy Tail had their fair share of tragic experiences in their childhoods and learned how to use their struggles as their strength. Having them share so much with me, I was debating on whether or not to give them my story.

I told them about how my father left me years ago and how I lived on the street with a friend. I didn't tell them that my father was Lucifer, or that I was a half demon and angel. The only people I shared that knowledge with was Master Makarov and Mira. He respected my secret and promised to keep it between us. He told me that I should trust my guild mates and open up, but he never pushed me. Although he is an honest man, he constructs a lie for me. He said to tell everyone that I had an unknown magic and I simply referred to it as holy magic. No one seem to question it.

I think the thing they were most interested in was my moon mark. I didn't explain it until I fell asleep for the first time. I remember waking up and my first sight was everyone staring down at me with a worried expression. I explained that I was cursed and that was the aftermath. I didn't talk about the battle itself, just the result. No one seemed to pry for detail, something that I was thankful for.

Mira seems to show the most concern for me. She was also shunned by the people of her town when she did nothing to harm them. We both had the understanding of being rejected simply because of our outer appearance. Also, I think having come demon in her is the closest thing to my devil side. That is actually the reason why Master told me to go to her if anything odd happens. I've showed her my tail, but never my magic. Thinking of the bartendress makes me think of food, the lady alway giving me the best ice cream whenever I was down.

"Do they have a snack cart?" I question with a groan.

"Yeah, I think so," Happy says. "Want some food Natsu?" The dragonslayer groan in pain and hurls out the window. I immediately bolt up from my seat, knowing his up chuck is going to make me lose my appetite.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I state.

Wendy gets up also and gives me a smile. "I'll come too."

"Wendy," Carla says in her usual commanding voice. "You shouldn't walk around on a moving train if it's not necessary. Just stay seated, child."

I roll my eyes at the mother like exceed. I try not to have negative feelings towards others that are just trying to be nice, but Carla's overprotectiveness is bothersome. Maybe because I've never had an overprotective associate, but I've don't like people trying to control me.

Wendy is much better at saying no thank you in nice way than I am, and she assures her partner that we'll be okay. Romeo, having nothing better to do, decides to join us.

Wendy, Romeo and I make our way to the snack cart, discussing what we want to have. Romeo mentions cake, which causes us all to begin a mild argument on the best cake flavor. Romeo declares that vanilla is the best, red velvet is Wendy's candidate, yet I stick with my favorite, chocolate.

"Chocolate cake is just so rich and flavorful," I explain to my comrades. "It is totally the best."

"What did you say?" I hear an all too familiar voice say as I walk through the doors to the cart. Almost shaking, I look up to see none other than Erza Scarlet staring hard at me, a piece of strawberry cake on a fork an inch from her mouth.

"Oh, Erza," I say, almost sweating bullets. "I didn't know you were here. We were just trying to figure out the second best cake, following strawberry cake of course."

Wendy lets out a nervous laugh and Romeo nods, Erza composes herself, eating the desert. I let out a sigh and go over to the bar where the food is served. The dragon slayer gets a fruit salad, our male comrade goes for a sandwich, and I order multiple snacks.

"Why are you getting so much?" she ask in her usual composed voice.

"I need to stalk up," I say. I hold up my adventure pack, the one thing I was able to snag before getting dragged here. I always have my bag with me when I'm heading out, it's basically an essential.

The sky dragonslayer nods her head in understandment. We go back to the others and take our seats.

"Hey, Rin," Happy says, staring at me oddly. "Where's your earring?"

The question confuses me, it's always in my ear. I move my hand to where my crystal jewelry should be, but my hand only touches my neck. My eyes widen and I feel myself begin to panic. I feel my neck on both sides and shake my head, but I don't feel the precious stone touch my skin.

I see Happy snicker from the corner of my eyes. Instantly, I grab the exceed and bring him to my face. I stare down at him intensely, angered even. He's smirk leaves his face and he is shaking. "Listen you little brat," I hiss, black fire flaring off of me like my anger. "What the hell do you do to my earring?"

"I-I-I," the cat stutters out.

"Speak!"

"I-I-it's in y-y-your hair-r-r," he answers. I drop him into the floor and he lets out a yelp. I comb my fingers though the hair that near my ear. Sure enough, the gem was untangled in black locks. I sigh in relief and sit back down in my seat.

"Rin," Lucy says cautiously, "I know Happy can be annoying at time, but don't hurt him too bad."

"You know how I feel about my personal positions." The blonde nods. "I honestly think I was soft on him." I take my music player out of my pocket and put my earphones in. I listen to a recording of one of Marijane's songs, her voice soothing me.

"I hate train," Natsu states are we leave the train station.

"It's fine, Natsu," Romeo encourages. "We all have weaknesses, you're still the strongest wizard in fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," Wendy says sadly.

"Don't be upset, darling," Carla says. "It isn't your fault he has a weak stomach."

Everyone laugh at the joke but Salamander. "Yeah, yeah," he mutters.

I look around the station, scanning the crowd of people.

"Looking for someone?" Lucy questions.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ezra?" I ask the group.

The dragon slayer and celestial mage stare at me with wide eyes. "Erza was there?" They question in unison. I nod my head and I see Natsu turn a bit pale.

"What, did you take another S-class mission?"

"No," he states. "It's just that she was there and I didn't know. The thought creeps me out."

I roll my eyes at me them, and we all begin to head towards town. When I'm with my guild mates, I feel less self conscious. I block out the odd glares and whisper like before, but I do it with more confidence now.

We make it to the client's house. Everyone goes in, and I insist on staying outside. They have long stopped trying to force me to interact with others and respect my wishes. I stay on the porch, watching people go to and from destinations.

Then one person catches my eyes, because he seems to have his on me. He leaned against a building on the opposite side of the street. I can see from here his brown eyes peeking under his blue cap-turban. He looked a bit rough and his clothes were sagging and old looking. We lock eyes for what seems like an hour, but only a few mere seconds. He smiles slightly and straightens off the wall. He walk away and I keep my eyes on him until he turns a corner and leaves my line of sight.

There's nothing new about people looking at me, but this was different. I get up to go over to where he disappeared to, but the door to the house opens. Natsu and company comes comes out of the house. I sigh and turn toward them.

In front of the group is a mid-aged man. He eyes me up and down without saying a word. "Show me your emblem, young lady," he commands.

I have learned some time ago that if the client wants something that isn't of inconvenience, then don't argue with them. I sigh and pull up the side of my shirt, revealing my light blue, Fairy Tail emblem on my upper right arm, right under my shoulder. The man nods his head and walks back into the house mumbling something.

"Tch," Natsu says. "I hate when they act like that."

"It's fine," I assure him. "Do we have the path and location to the gang's hideout?"

Lucy retrieve a price of paper from her pocket and makes it slightly. I nod my head as they descend down the stairs and we walk the streets of the town. I turn my back, checking to see if the man from earlier return, but he didn't. I decide to forget about him and focus on the now.

We walk to the end of town until we come to the wooded area with a dirt path. Curtesy of Natsu request, there's no cart provided for us, which makes the rest of us a bit ticked.

"If I get tired, you're caring me," Lucy says as if it's a threat to Salamander. Natsu and I both roll our eyes, but for different reasons. He probably finds the joke unamusing. I just want them to stop freaking flirting and hurry up and confuse their undying love.

It doesn't take us too long before I hear rustling in the bushes. I look over to Natsu and Wendy, who I can tell both heard it.

A second later, about two dozen men come out of the wooded area and surround us. We all stop moving, full alert of the enemies. A tall one with wild brown hair and light armor steps up, placing his hand on the sword in its stash on his side. "What are you folk doing here?" he ask with a smirk.

"We're here to take you punks down," Natsu says punching his palm with a wicked smile.

"Is that so," the leader says with a glance to his men, who all snicker. "A pink-haired punk, a little boy, three girls, and a pair a little kitties, are here to take us down. Well," he drawers his sword from his sash, "lets fight." With that, him and his men begin to charge at us. They draw their own weapons, yelling loudly.

Natsu is the first to attack, his fist engulfed in flames. He dashes with lightning speed towards the enemies. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" he yells, smashing his clenched hand into the face of man.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see more men appear, and daggers are thrown our way. I duck down, Lucy jumps out of the way with a yelp, and Carla lefts Wendy into the sky. Still suspended in the air, Wendy uses her sky dragon's roar, sending multiple bandits flying and knocking against trees.

"Purple net," Romeo says, setting a netted mass of purple flares in the direction of the enemy. The are caught in the stick flames, unable to escape.

"Holy Light Ray," I say, a ray of blinding light bursting from my hands, blinding the enemy. The yell, shielding their eyes from the harmful light. "Now, Lucy!"

"Got it," she says, grabbing her whip and snapping it in their direction. The electric whip slaps all their ankles, causing them all to hiss in pain and fall to the ground. She then takes a key from her pouch. "Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo."

With a puff of smoke, the pink haired maid appears before us. "Is it punishment time, Princess?" she ask in her usual flat tone.

"No!" Lucy yells at her masochist maid. "Just help me."

"As you wish, Princess."Virgo disappears into a hole. The bandits, stunned by Lucy's celestial magic, wonder where the sudden maid vanished to. Moments later, large craters form under them, causing them to fall into the deep ditch.

I point my fingers in a gun gesture at the bandits. "Holy Light Bullets." Small burst of light begin to shoot out of my pointer fingers, striking the enemy.

I lower my arm, surveying the area. The bandits are all lying unconscious on the ground. I sigh, that was a quick one. Well with all us working together, it doesn't take long to defeat a few dozen criminals.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I quickly fire another ball of light at the remaining enemy. Instead, I shoot Natsu in the face, causing him to fall to the ground from the sudden attack. Wendy gasp and I hear Lucy laugh slightly.

"Sorry, Natsu," I say crouching down. "But you shouldn't touch some who still has adenline in their blood."

"Yeah, Natsu," Happy says cheekily, "this isn't the first time you were attacked by a girl for touching them." He snickers, as if thinking of something totally different.

"Okay," he says, getting up from ground. "I just wanted to say good job." I nod my head at the complement.

"Yeah guys," Wendy calls. "I saw a cart a bit further up the trail, should we use it?"

Natsu turn ill just by the thought of the transportation. Lucy says we should carry the men in it. Natsu and I race up the trail and get the cart and bring it back down to the others.

As we walk back down the path with the unconscious gang members in one of their own carts, I notice movement in the bush. My head snaps towards the direction, but the figure is gone. I stare intensely at the area I know I say something.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Romeo ask, noting my alert state.

"No," I answer softly, not turning to meet her gaze. "Just give me a second." I walk into the brush and away from my guild members. I hear Lucy and Wendy begin discussing something, but I block them out. Moving branches to the side, I walk a bit deeper into the wooded area. I don't hear or smell anyone, but the feeling I have is unshakable. After a second longer of standing in a still area, turn back and head towards the trail.

We make our back to town and bring the bandits to the client. I turns out that the leader was just his rebellious son and the followers were his misguided friends. They have some kind of heart to heart that I almost barf over. We stay long enough to get payed and head back towards the station. Even through out everything, the man and the figure in the woods pledge my thoughts.

"Yo, Rin," Natsu says as we wait for the train to arrive.

It takes me a moment for me to come out of the deep though I sunk into. "Hmm, yeah?" I respond to the fire mage.

"You okay, you seem out of it."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Watch out, Natsu, Rin's thinking," the blue exceed warns playfully. "We better take cover before something happens.

I roll my eyes at them. "If anything, you should be hiding when Iris is thinking." I say slightly, remembering saying the same thing to her year ago. Natsu and Happy give me a puzzled look and I cock my head to the side. "What?"

"You're talking about Iris again," the cat says. I feel myself freeze and look away. She seems to always be on my mind and her name leaves my tongue too often for my liking. I told them long ago to ignore me if I ever mention her. I told them she was my friend, but I never go into detail. I don't like giving people uneasy information about the past I wish could remain hidden. I know that they are conscious, but the never try to pry.

"Sorry," I softly. I think it goes unheard by the loud sound of the train's brakes screeching. "Hey, look the train is here." I jump up from my spot on the bench and head towards the doors. I hear the mighty dragon slayer groan at the thought of stepping on the train. Lucy sigh as drags him on the train my his scarf.

* * *

"Rin, aren't you going home?" Lucy ask me once we leave the train station.

"No, I'm going to head to the guild," I answer. "I was planning on going today anyways, and I don't want to be out when it's too dark." I say this, but I could care less. It one of the things I say to make everyone worry less about me.

"Okay then," she says, heading towards the apartment with a wave. Natsu admittedly talks with Happy, which I guess is the reason for Romeo to linger near Wendy, Carla, and me as we walk to the guild hall.

"Is there something you need from the guild?" Wendy question.

"Well," I say, "I need to speak to Mira about something." I look at the sky and fire mage out of the corner of my eyes. I contemplate on whether to show them or not. Mira told me long ago that I should be more open towards the gild mates, specifically Wendy and Romeo. Not only are we all close in age, but they is the only ones besides Master and Mira who has seen my tail. Ezra decided she wanted to take use 'little ones' on a mission, during this job, my tail was accidentally revealed to the two.

"I will show you two something, you guys promise not to tell anyone," I say. The look at each other and then nod in unison and we arrive at the gate of the guild. I look at Wendy and nod my head towards Carla, indicating that the exceed is excluded. With a bit of hesitation, she nods again and ask her mother-like exceed to give us a minute. Carla gives me a side glance and leaves.

I look at Wendy and Romeo and with a deep breath, smile widely. They gasp slight at at my open mouth. My canine teeth started to point into fangs, become extremely sharp. If I bite down on my lip or my inner cheek, and one of my many bad habits, I immediately start to bleed.

"Cool!" Romeo exclaims with a wide grin of his own.

"How long have they been like that?" she questions, being a bit more mature about the situation.

"About three weeks," I say shyly, closing my mouth. "I'm going to ask Mira what she thinks about it."

She nods. "Yeah, that's good idea." We stay in silence for a moment, but then she puts her hand on my shoulder and says with a smile, "I'm happy you showed us."

"Yeah," Romeo agrees. He smiles softly at me. "I'm happy that you're warming up to us more."

I nod and they head into the guild hall. I stay at the gate for a moment, leaning against the stone wall. I gaze at the hazard, the light of the fading, twilight almost coming. I love it. It is dark and scary, yet is beautiful and loved at the same time. I'm not calling myself beautiful, but I think that I'm like the night. The night also holds many memories, both good and bad.

I the street lights begin to flicker on one by one. When the street is eliminated, I see a shadow out of my peripheral vision. I'm on full alert again and don't have second thought before darting down the road. Whoever is watching me is irking my nerves, and I'm not one to enjoy a stalker.

I race down the road, my ears straining to pick up footstep and my nose raise in the air to track a smell. When I scent finally enters my nose it's odd, but I follow it nevertheless. Suddenly, I see something on the ground that catches my eyes. I stop and look over at it. It's the blue cap-turban the man was wearing. I pick it up, clenching it in my fist. "Hey," I yell, even though I don't see a single soul. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you better stop messing with me!"

I then hear movement and turn in the direction the noise came from. Like I predicted, the man from early comes out, his hands up in surrendering gesture. "I give up," he says. "Just throw me the hat would ya?"

I narrows my eyes at him. "Why the hell are you following me?" I question, venom dripping from my words.

"I'm not going to lie, I was watching you. All in good intention, though."

"I'm not into older men, so run along you sick pedophile," I snap, throwing the hat at him. The catches the hat with a smile. I slightly laugh at myself. the last time I saw an unshaved man with oldish clothes, I also thought he was a pedophile. Unlike Doranbolt, I don't think he can benefit me in any way.

"I've been called many thing, but never a pedophile. But no, I have no ill thoughts. You see, I have a job and I thought you'd be good for the job." I raise my eyebrow at him, curious of what he has to say. "I can't just give this offer to anyone, and you caught my attention some time ago."

"Just get on to it," I snap.

He smirks. "I have a son that needs to be watched over, and I think you're good for the job."

"Why can't you do that yourself?"

"We just can't see each other at the time, but I still need someone to look over him."

"Why do you want me?"

"You're different from those members in Fairy Tail," he nods his head towards the direction of the guild hall. "I can tell by the way you act and even look, no offense."

I toss over the idea in my head. "What's in it for me?" I don't do charity, most of the time, so I need something out of this.

"I can promise a true adventure and a place where you'd be accepted for who you are."

My eyes widen slightly before narrowing at him sharply. "There is no such place, if their was I would have heard of it or be there already."

"Oh but that's the thing, it's not here, in Fiore, or the magic continent." ' _What is he talking about, it's like he's talking about...'_

"Ahh, I see you realize it now." he says, his smile growing wider.

"But that's not possible, unless it was a place like-" I was cut off by him, nodding at me with triumph.

"Oh, but it is. It's just like that place, but better, we have magical beast just like those talking, flying cats." I can't help but wonder if the place he is talking about is real. I know the story of it happening to the Fairy Tail members, but I never thought it was real.

I instantly notice something is off. "Prove it. Show or tell me how I know you are telling the truth." I can't just believe him like that. I learned that trust is something that must be earned, and I'm not just going to hand it to him.

"Oh, but you don't need one." My eyes widen filled with shock then narrows at him, if he expects me to believe him with no hard core evidenced, then he is sadly mistaking. "I'm a proof itself." ' _What.'_

"I am from this place we both speak of," he continues. "If you don't believe me, then I will show you something we can only do over there." Once he finished saying that and incredible aura was thrown my way, filled with blood lust. I started sweating, and praying no one will feel the monstrous amount of energy. It takes a lot to shake me, but this man does it with ease.

"I-I believe you," I say before he takes back his aura, "What was that, I felt this many time off of different enemies but this one is stronger." I yearn to know more about what ever he is producing.

"Nen." He states simply before continuing, "It is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy."

"Wait, then that means I can also do that because I can use magic, and such."

He looks at me intrigued before I continue, "Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. We-our life energy is in our magic, if we were to run out of magic we would die because it is like using up one life energy."

He looks at me with even more fascination, but only shows it with a smile, "Yes, that is the same thing, we use our Nen to fight with enemies just like when you use your Magic to fight with your enemies, but the only difference is, unlike magic that only certain people can have, Nen is in everyone and Nen is one of a kind. You can't have the same Nen."

I hummed at this finding this interesting, until I smelt two familiar scents of two certain guild mate. They aren't the cinnamony smell of Natsu, the strawberry scent of Erza, or Mira's raspberry fragrance. It's minty fresh and belong to a certain sky dragon slayer and the young fire mage's peppery scent. I turn around, but neither one hasn't approached yet. Did they sense this man's 'Nen'.

"Hey," I say to the man, a bit shaken, "can we talk about this later and somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, uh…"

"Rin, I'm Rin," I say, looking back in the direction Wendy and Romeo should be coming from.

"Yeah, Rin, you can either take the offer now, or decline, there is no later."

I stare at the man, completely shocked. "What? Why not?"

"I can't risk you tell anyone about myself, my world, or son."

"I don't even know who you or your son is."

"Oh, my apologize," he says sarcastically. "I'm Ging Freecs, my son's name is Gon Freecs. Since you're asking, I'm guessing you're taking the offer."

"No, yes, uh, I won't tell anyone about you guys, I'll give you my word."

"I can trust you, but I don't know how long I have before I have to go back to my own world."

"Uh," I say.

"Rin?" I hear Wendy call, not too far away.

I state showing signs of panic as I press my lips together, body language translated to 'OMG, what the hell I'm i going to do?'

"So let me get this straight," I say quickly, "I go to your world and watch your son until you're ready to see him again. In exchange for my services, you will show me a place where I'm truly accepted."

He nods his head. He must have noticed my uneasiness, because he says, "I will throw something else in."

"What's that?" I ask, not looking at him my eyes attention on Wendy and Romeo's footsteps and frantic calls.

"Yo, Rin, where are you?" Romeo shouts, voice coming closer.

"I will give you some information about your father, Lucifer." The state me makes me snap my head so fast I'm surprised I don't suffer from whiplash. I stare at Ging in shock, how does he know my father.

"How do yo-"

"I will answer the questions you have about him if you take my offer." He walks towards me, shortening the couple of meters between us to a single foot. He outstretches his hand.

Hesitantly, I move my hand from my side and towards his. If I shake his hand i will get answers and a sanctuary

"Rin!" Voices yell in unison. I turn to see Wendy rounding the corner, Romeo on her heels, their eyes wide. I stare into Wendy's eyes, so similar to Iris'. Romeo has his Rainbow Fire attack prepared, ready to defend us if necessary. A feeling sinks like a stone in my stomach, one that I haven't felt in years. Guilt.

I look at them and say so softly I'm sure neither can didn't hear me, "Sorry, Wendy, Romeo." I grab Ging's hand and say, "I accept."

Ging's grin is the last thing I clearly see before my vision begins to blur and my senses die out. Then I'm blinded with an unworldly light before transforms into darkness.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Don't you think you went overboard with Happy?" Natsu questions.

"No, he made me think something happened to my earring."

"He's like that, so it's fine. We all know its precious thing, so don't sweat it."

"Okay, then I will take your muffler and watch you have a panic attack."

"Let's not play like that, shorty." He laughs and pats my head.

I frown and pull him by his scarf so we're eye level. "Watch it,flametard."

Natsu frowns at me. "I can say the same for you, you don't know who you're messing with."

I smirk. "Someone who can't even beat Gray, so a whus I guess."

"Hey, I don't fight kids."

"Really it sounds like you're chickening out. I'm stronger than I look, so bring it."

"Hey, you two," Erza calls. "What's going on?"

I let go of Natsu's muffler and fake a smile. I punch him in the arm in a playful gesture. Natsu puts his hand behind his head and wraps the other around my shoulders, laughing nervously. "Nothing, Erza," we say in unison.

She raise a brow at us. "Hey, Natsu," I say. "Let's go get some food, there's a new buffet in town, all you can eat food and dessert."

"Yeah, that sounds great," he says and we bolt out the guild doors.


	6. A X New X Adventure

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

 _Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

 _Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

 _Everything she doesn't see_

I'm awakened by a violent yet gentle shake. I slowly open my eyes and get up. Before I have time to register what is happening, I'm facing a lady. She has orange hair and light hazel eyes, that held worry, and her mouth slightly parted, preparing to ask a million questions.

"Are you okay, I saw you in the middle of our yard just lying there," she says. I look around noticing that I'm on a little hill top and to my right is a house with empty space for a few miles.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," I reply back to the kind woman.

"AUNT MITO!" I hear a new voice scream. I turn to see a boy who looks about my age all, decked out in green, with spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. "I caught the-" I see to stop listening at this point. ' _What was I doing here?'_ I try to remember what happened before all this. ' _I was approached by this weird guy, named Ging, who said he will give me a place to be accepted, but there was something else…..something about….Yes, he said he has information on Father. But there was a catch'_

'Think, think ….oh yeah, he said to protect and watch over his son until they meet each other. But what was his name..uh, let's think. Game? No, no, no. Gonzel? Naww that a weird name. G-g I know what it is, it's on the tip of my tongue.'

"Gon." The name leaves my lips before I can prevent it. The two people looked at me strangely. ' _Oh god no, did I do something wrong? Are they going to think I'm a freak too?'_ I start looking at myself. It's then when I realize I'm wearing the same clothes I was wearing before I left, and I shake my head slightly, feeling my earring hit my neck. I quickly check my pocket and felt my hand hit something hard and wiry.

I sighed in relief and looked back up to the two people. 'I almost forgot about them for a second," I think. "Is something wrong?" I ask in the kindest voice I can muster up. They look a bit taken back. They look at each other and smile before looking back at me. Their smiles never once leaving their faces.

"No, nothing is wrong, I was just confused as to how you know Gon's name," she says as she points to the boy next to her, Gon.

"I am sorry, but I suddenly remembered something that had to do with him and unconsciously said his name," I say.

They seemed to understand until something registered to them. "You said something that has to do with Gon, can you tell me," the lady says before realizing something. "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't get my name yet, I'm Mito."

"I'm Rin," I say to them. I mean it is only normal for you to give your name when they give you theirs.

"So, uh, Rin," the lady, Mato, says. "Why, and how, did you get in my yard?"

"Oh." I'm just realizing how odd this may be for them. A strange girl in her yard, having a conversation as if we've known each other for years. "I'm so sorry, this must be really awkward for you."

She laughs lightly and give a dismissal wave of her hand. "I'm used to that strange and unexpected. This boy," she gestured toward Gon, "keeps me on my toes."

I nod my head. "And to answer your question from before, I was asked to watch and help Gon until he meets h- that person," I say quickly, covering my mistake hoping they didn't notice.

The boy looks worried for some reason. Then he speaks up. "That's okay and all, but I'm going to the Hunter's Exam, do you think you can come?"

I look at them confused. "Hunter's exam," I echo hesitantly and a little confused.

They look shocked, before both, well just Gon, broke out into a giant grin. "Yeah, it's where you take an exam in order to become a Hunter. We will get to fight and do other cool adventure and stuff."

"I'm going to become a Hunter so I can find someone, someone I cannot get to talk to if I become a hunter," he says with almost palpable determination.

I look at Mito and she seems depressed and sad, but quickly covers it up when she notices me looking at her. ' _They must be referring to Gon's dad,'_ I think to myself. 'That jackass.'

"Until you meet the person you are supposed to see, I will accompany you. If I have to take the Hunter's Exam to accomplish that, so be it. But just one question," I say as they both looked back at me. I look at Mito and ask, "May I borrow a hoodie?" I ask as I get up and bow a ninety-degree bow. I mean, come on, I have to show respect for this nice lady, and I am asking her for something.

"Um.. yes I do, but may I ask why you need it?" she says.

I straightened from by bow, and I am contemplating on whether or not I should tell her. I usually don't speak or act so comfortably with others, but I must in this situation.

"The way I look," I say, staring my reason. They looked at me weirdly. "My hair is perfectly split into two different colors, people will call me a freak by my appearance. As you see, my eye color is a very pale blue and people associated with blindness." I don't tell them about my black eye.

"But you hair is really unique and your eye is such a pretty blue!" Gon shouts and I look at him. "It's pretty too, and fits you nicely," he continues.

I let a small smile cross my face and pat him on his head. "Thanks, Gon, but most people don't think like that and I don't want to be the center of attention," I explain in a soft and gentle voice.

"Here you go, Rin," I look to my right only to see Mito handing me the hoodie. I didn't even know she was gone until she called me.

"Thank you, Mito. Do you mind if I change into this before we leave?" I ask Gon and Mito. They only looked at me before Mito ushered me into the house, telling my to change. I don't get why she did that I'm only going to put on a sweater.

I took off my wayfarer backpack that was filled with all my essentials and my gray and white, off-shoulder t-shirt, leaving me in my black tight tank top and black pants and put on the gray hoodie. Noticing that it went just a little past my mid-thigh. I went in my bag and grab a hair clip, and wrapped all of my hair in a bun clipping it to the back of my head. Pulling up the hood and putting my bag back on and shoving my hand into the front pocket, I walk outside where Gon and Mito were waiting.

Gon and I leave Mito, who kept telling Gon to be careful and for me to watch him. We walk in a comfortable silence when I felt it happen. ' _Ehh now, why now? If this is going to be the same as before, then I better tell him so he won't be surprised or shocked or something'_

I take a deep breath and call out to him "Gon," I say as he looks at me. "Something odd is going to happen to me. When I go to sleep, don't touch me. I won't get hurt, so don't bother catching me, please. All of this is the result of a curse I have dealt with for some time. When I wake up, I'll explain everything," I say as I slowly stop not even giving him time to question what I meant.

I slowly saw the ground coming closer but it was soon replaced by a white fluffy cloud and I feel into a deep slumber.

3rd pov

Gon looks astonished. Before he had any time to register what was going on, Rin is falling to the ground. On instinct, he stretches out his arms to catch her but stopped when he sees her hit a soft and fluffy cloud that had appeared out of nowhere. His mind is filled with wonder as he inspects at the fluffy cloud. He reaches out to touch the cloud and pulls a piece off of it.

Just as he thought, it is fluffy and really soft, then put it back thinking he might get in trouble if she noticed if a piece of her cloud is gone. The boy then continues to walk on. Releasing something he looks back at Rin only to see her close by him. He was sure he walked on for a minute or two before turning around.

He decides to try something. He walks slowly again and turned around only to see Rin behind him. Then he runs and turns around rather abruptly and sure enough, she was floating along behind him. He then walks backward to see it happen with his own eyes. He sees Rin's cloud following him and the first thing that he says is, "COOL!"

Rin pov

I open my eyes to see the ground moving under me. As soon as I sit up, the cloud disappears. I fall onto the dirt path with a 'umph'. Gon, who is about a meter ahead, turns around to look at me.

"Rin," he says, walking over to me, "you're finally awake." He outstretches a hand to help me off the ground. I take it after mumbling a thank you. "What happened, and what's up with the cloud?"

I explain my conduction to the boy with minimum detail. I don't tell him I'm from another universe or that I have no idea how I got here. While explaining the cloud, I note that it disappeared faster than usual. It usually leaves once I get off of it, but that wasn't the case this time. The necklace uses my magic power, may it's not as strong in this world.

"Well," I say as we walk down the path, "where do we take this exam?"

"On a boat," Gon explains. "It's ported in the town we're heading to."

"What exactly do we do during this exam?"

"Oh, well. I don't know."

"How do you not know?! Wait never mind… is this your first time taking it?" I say skeptically.

"Yeah, but I met this guy, Kite-san and he told me to take the Hunter's Exam to find my father, he told me that the exams were filled with big sweaty men."

"You said 'men', are girls not allowed?"

"Girls can compete, I think."

I bite my lip. If girls participating is strange, then I will be attracting attention. I don't want us to be the center of attention or make anyone look twice at us. "From now on, I'm a dude," I say.

Gon gives me an odd look. "What?"

"I don't like drawing attention to myself, so if I need to be recognized as a boy, so be it. This hoodie doesn't give off the shape of my body, so it should be fine."

Gon nods. "Okay!"

I realize Gon is staring at me, I decide to ignore it and call out to him. "Okay, Gon we are near the town. You are to find the boat that will take us to the exam, and don't worry I will be following you, but you won't see me, just trust me," I say as he nods slowly. He then blinks and, when he opened his eyes, he doesn't see me.

' _Maybe I should have told him…..naw….maybe….ugh'_ He starts looking around frantically and remembers what I said. He starts walking to town with the look of doubt still lingering on his face. 'Now just to sit back and relax while Gon leads the way.'

Ahh, if you are still wondering where I am, I turned into a shadow and slipped into Gon's shadow. By me doing this, I can gain some control over the person. So as long as there is a shadow to a person, I can control them, but I can only do this if that person trusts me enough or UK really focused. I can tell it would be slightly hard for me to do with Gon, meaning he doesn't fully trust me. There's no surprise there, I'm some random girl who said I'm protecting him and hasn't told him much about myself or proven myself trustworthy.

Of course, I have no need to control him. I can, however, use his shadow as a support of transportation. Well, the only reason why I did this was because I didn't want to attract a lot of attention. I know Mito gave me the hoodie, but I didn't feel like being seen, too….lazy.

It felt like hours until Gon actually gets to the boat. When he gets on, the captain calls to the people saying that they were departing. Gon starts looking around, his eyes darting around frantically. Then it hit me, like a stab into the chest. ' _He's looking for me, and here I thought he forgot about me. I'm so mean.'_

Making sure no one is looking, I leave Gon's shadow and transform into my normal human form. A feel a surge of happiness when I see his face light up as his eyes land on mine. I smile at him and, as if I can't control the sudden glee inside me, I throw myself onto the male. "Gon, you're sooo sweet."

"Rin you were here all along?" he questions in surprise. "I was worried when the captain said we were leaving and I didn't see you." He smiles wide at me and hugs me back. I see multiple people begin to watch us, but I don't care. I know that a year ago, I would never show my delight like this, but my time in Fairy Tail changed me significantly.

"Gon, not only are you nice you are also cute," I say as I began squishing him, gaining, even more, attention from the surrounding onlookers. This time, I instantly shut up feeling their iron hard glares. The glare isn't scary in the least it's exactly the opposite. What made me shut up was that I was supposed to be playing 'boy'. And boys don't call each other cute, at least, I don't think so. And I also just defeated one of the reasons why I was hiding, to not gain attention.

I let out a big yawn before and quickly cover my mouth. Most people think that it's just something everyone should do, but I have a different reason. I don't want to reveal my fangs. I fight the yawn, long enough to say, "Gon, I'm going to sleep." And with that, I walk away with a wave into a cabin and found an empty room and sleep on the hammock.

Time skip

I woke up again to someone shaking me ferociously. I give the most ferocious glare I can muster up in my tired state, and realize it was Gone waking me up with a visible sweatdrop. I stop glaring at him and with a yawn, forgetting to cover my mouth showing my fangs, not noticing the people in the back slightly tense.

"The captain asked for our names," he say. I stare at the one who was the captain.

"Process of elimination, I'm guessing you are the captain," I say, pointing to the red nosed big guy. The other two were to normal to be a captain. He replies with a nod and told me to tell him my name. "Rin," I say in a tired voice indicating I still want my sleep. He nods to me and continues.

"Why do you want to become a hunter?" he says. I think that may be an invasion of privacy, but I didn't really care cause my reason was simple.

"Huh?! Why do we have to tell you that?! You are not the examiner!" an old man in a suit shouts. I slightly wince due to his loudness. Then I hear a familiar voice speak up.

"I want to become a hunter because my dad was one and I want to know why he wanted to be a hunter," Gon exclaims without the slightest remorse.

"Hey, kid, why are you telling him this!?" the old man shouts at Gon. I growl under my breath at him for yelling at poor, innocent Gon.

"I'm here to make sure he meets someone and protect him, I guess," I say after him.

"Hey not you, too, kid!" he shouts again.

' _I swear I might go deaf because of him'_ I think.

"I have to agree with Leorio, my reasons are private. I can't expose something so personal to you," a blond girl, no boy no….uhhh, I give up just Blondie, for now, say.

"Its Leo-rio-san to you," he says.

"Oh, is that true. Katsu, we have more dropouts this year!" the captain says screaming to one of his crewmates….I think. The two said people look completely stunned before Blondie recovers first.

"What do you mean by dropouts?" Blondie says. The captain looked back at them slightly annoyed.

"If you haven't noticed, the Hunter's Exam has already started" when he says that, Blondie and Suits look shocked. Suits opens his mouth but is completely cut off by Blondie.

"I'm the last survivor from the Kurta clan," Blondie starts. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a hunter and hunter down the band, Phantom Troupe."

The captain looked at blondie, intrigued by his words. ' _Are they some scary group or something, like a dark guild?'_ I think, noticing the tension.

"So you want to become a blacklist hunter, huh? The Phantom Troupe are an A-class bounty. You would be throwing away your life." The captain spoke in a serious manner.

"I do not fear death. I only fear my rage will fade over time," Blondie says as his eyes flash a scarlet color for a brief moment. No one seems to notice but me.

"So you want to become a hunter for revenge. Can't you do that without becoming a hunter?" Suits says to Blondie.

"That may be the most stupid question I've ever heard, Leorio," Blondie says to the man in the suit, who's name is Leorio. "Places accessible to hunters only, information action otherwise impossible. There are more reasons, but I fear you brain will not be able to comprehend them." Blondie ending in a taunting voice

Before he had time to start an argument Gon intervene. "Why do you want to become a hunter, Leorio?" he says as Leorio looks at him in realization then something shows up in his eyes, as he began a long ass speech.

"MONEY! Money can buy you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!" He starts daydreaming as he says all of this.

I sigh silently. ' _I laugh at your stupidity,'_ I think only to be brought out of it by a fight happening.

"You can't buy class," Blondie says looking at Leorio with a blank face. ' _Not as good as mine, but eh it's good for an amateur,'_ I think to myself.

"That's three times today. Let's step outside to settle this. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline here and now," Leario shouts at Blondie, as he walks out of the room.

' _Oh no. Never, ever, ever insult someone's guild, or, clan…..shits about to go down,_ ' I think with a slight smirk.

"Take that back Leorio!" Blondie shouts at him, following him.

"Boys, I'm not finished yet." The Captain is about to go to them when an arm shoots out to him blocking him. The owner of the arm was none other than Gon.

"'If you want to get to know someone, make sure you know what gets them angry', Aunt Mito once told me. It's important to understand why they are mad. So we should let them settle this themselves." I look to Gon, shocked by his sudden action. I swear if they could see my eyes they would be wide.

A very wise saying if I do say so myself. Then a man comes rushing to the captain with a very scared expression. "There is a water sprout." As soon as he says that, Gon and the captain ran to the deck.

I jog behind then lightly. As soon as I reach it, I see Gon jumping off the deck and catching a man. This idiot is trying to kill himself and his my responsibility. He is then followed by Blondie and Leorio. Just after spilling their life goals, they're all going to kill themselves, just great. I see that they miscalculated the weight of everyone. Not hesitating for a second, I grab onto Blondie's legs.

I pull them up with a little too much strength because they all flew up a little and land in a dog pile. I start to walk away slowly before anyone can notice it was me who pulled them up. After a while, the storm clears up and when it was completely cleared, the duo were scolding poor Gon.

"What were you thinking Gon! Jumping off the boat," Leorio shouts at him.

"Yes, it's exactly as Leorio-san says, what would you do it we didn't catch you?" Blondie exclaim.

"But you did," Gon says unfazed and a full out grin on your face.

"But there is something I don't get," Blondie says confused. This catches their attention and mine.

"We were on the edge of the deck, right?" he says as the other two nod in confirmation. "I know I felt someone's hands pull me up, but all the other competitors were completely seasick, so who was it that pulled us up?" he says it like it's a mystery. Then Gon suddenly looks at them while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I think I know who it is," he says, looking for someone, me. The other two looks confused completely forgetting about me. ' _Time to make my grand entrance'_ I think to myself.

I swiftly went behind Leorio and went "boo" into his ear making him jump with a 'kyaaaa', like a girl. I swiftly went behind Gon making, sure he completely covered me. ' _Thank you Gon's hair,'_ I swear if Gon's hair was flat, I would have been spot immediately.

They were laughing at him when Blondie realized something once again. "Where are you?" he says in shocking. Everyone looks around until Gon turns ever slightly and realized I was behind him. He grins so much it reached up until his eyes.

"Rin!" he exclaims, hugging me, and I hugged him back laughing ever so slightly.

"I can't believe you forgot about me," I say with a pout.

I look up remembering about the other two and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Hahaha, I doubt you remember me from what I can tell earlier, but I'm Rin," I say

The other two still in shock just sit their dumbfoundedly. "Ahahahaha, I like you guys I'll take responsibility for bringing you to the exam site." I look up to see the captain saying that.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Do you think it'll be hard for me to pass as a boy?" I ask Gon.

"No, no one has noticed yet anyways."

"I think someone's going to see me without the hoodie."

"I'm not really sure…"

"I do have fairly large breast for a twelve-year-old."

"..."

"Will I have to change in front of everyone or something?"

"..."

"They're not that big, maybe it'll be fine. Or should I wrap something around them just to me safe?"

"Um, Rin?"

"What?" I look to the boy, his face resembling the shade of Erza's hair. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is totally a conversation meant to be discussed amongst girls." Never had I complained about my breast size. What would Wendy say if she heard me?


	7. Trivia X Tricks X Tunnel

_I can't take all this madness, it's time to go,_

 _I'm in the race._

 _Too many cities, Oh so bright,_

 _I'm searchin' for the right one to keep me going' strong._

We were heading off the boat when a loud voice called out to us. "Just because I have taken an interest in you, I'll give you a hint to where the exam is at." Gon and I look at each other before nodding at the captain. "You see that cedar tree at the top of that hill, that's where it will be held."

I look at the hill before sighing 'Looks like we still have a long way to go,' I think, slightly depressed, but then thought of this as a chance to get to know the others better.

"Thank you!" Gon shouted as he waves to the captain. I only nod in approval. As I was walking towards Gon and the rest, I noticed a presence follow us.

I sighed once more before going to Gon and the others. When I saw them, they were staring at the map, and must I say that map looked extremely complicated. "This is where Zaban is, this is the cedar tree, and this is us," Blondie says pointing to the map. I look away to get less confused. Yes, I love books and stuff like that, but I hate stuff that has to do with a big area or something like that.

"But I heard there was a bus that takes you to Zaban city." Leorio says. '

'How much of a fool can he be, obviously if this hunter's exam is as hard as what Gon was telling me, then why would there be a bus to take you?' I wonder, thinking of how big an idiot this buffoon is.

"Hmm," I heard the blonde say.

"But I trust the captain, he wouldn't be lying to me, and I know it." I turn to see Gon heading in the direction of the cedar tree. I follow in suit, I am supposed to be going with him, plus this seems to be getting exciting. Then I remember the other two. "What about you?" I say in a monotone voice.

The blonde looked thoughtful then decided he would follow us claiming that he was interested in Gon. Leorio then starts going on at how our meet was short and he enjoyed it, lies. We then started going our separate ways, until I decided to speak up.

"Gon and Blondie, don't worry about him, he's going to be coming back with some random excuses as to 'how we will miss him'," I told them noticing the look of worry leave their faces until Blondie realized something. He pointed a finger to himself while looking at me.

"Blondie?" he says confused as to why I said that, thinking that I didn't know his name. I looked at him before at Gon, catching up to him. "Yeah, Blondie, cause I don't know your name," I say looking unfazed

I then look back at him only to see him sweat drop at this. "My name is Kur-" he says as if he was about to continue, only to get cut off by Leorio screaming at us to slow down. I looked at Gon only to see him smiling big about this. When he caught up with us he started going on and on about how he thought that we will miss him. I gave Blondie a look that stated 'see-I-told-you-so' only for him to look at me in amazement.

We have been walking for a while when suddenly we saw a town. I started walking around completely ignoring Leorio's protest for us to go back. I turned my head to the side observing the 'abandoned' house on my right, only it was not abandoned. It was filled with people. We couldn't see them but I smelt and heard them and it seemed as if Gon and Blondie did.

"What's up with this place, it's so empty," Leorio says looking around. I only shook my head to the side, indicating he was wrong.

"No, it's not empty don't you hear it?" Gon says looking around while Blondie only agrees with him.

A sudden creaking noise caught my attention. Out walked an old lady and a group of people in clothing that covered them completely beside their hands that held different instruments. "Doki….Doki" the old lady said.

I heard someone gulp and repeat her, Leorio. "The exciting single question quiz!" The people behind her began to make 'music'. It was really bad. Compared to them, Gajeel is a five-star singer. I couldn't take it anymore of this awful 'music'. I took out my music player, plugged in my earbuds, and start going over all my songs, choosing for the best one. Finding the right song for the mood, I plug my earbuds in and take a look up.

When I finally took notice of my surroundings, I see Gon thinking really hard about something, Blondie looks like he had just solved the world's greatest puzzle, and Leorio picking up a stick swinging it around violently. 'Wait..what?' I look at him and where he is heading, the old lady.

Before I can even move, he jumps up ready to hit her only for the stick to be broken by Blondies sheath swords. 'Thank god Blondie was watching him.' I look at them once more before pulling out one of my earbuds leaving the other one in while I still pay attention.

"Aha I give up, I can't think of an answer!" Gon says as he let out a breath I can only guess he was holding in.

"You don't have to think anymore, the quiz is over," Leorio says as he looks at Gon with a slight laugh.

"But what if that happened for real, who would you be able to choose?" Gon says quite seriously. 'What would happen in real life? What did I miss?' I think, completely confused.

I saw Gon walking into a tunnel and followed in suite. As we're walking, I keep thinking about it until I give up. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"What are you sighing about Rin?" I look up to see Gon talking to me, as we walked down the black hall.

"I have no idea what made you come up with an answer like that and what will happen in the future? I can't answer the question because I don't know it," I explained as they all stopped, dead in their tracks, before continuing.

Leorio was the first to speak up "You don't have to think about it anyways the quiz is over."

I look at him then at Blondie, then at Gon. Then let out a frustrated sigh ready to break something. "Yeah, I know that, but it won't leave my head."

Then Blondie said something that is what I was trying to get to them. "You mean you weren't paying attention as to what the question was"

I let out a sigh "Exactly." I look to Gon, getting tired of these people.

"Huh-wha- How were you not listening to the question, she was literally screaming all of her words." I look at Leorio, who is at a lost of words.

I let out another sigh of frustration, I then took out my music player, that was still playing, and pointed to the earbuds, that were still intact in my ear. "When those people started playing those awful sounds, I blocked them out with this," I say as I quickly covered my mouth as I let a yawn. 'This is getting boring,' I think.

"Can you just tell me the question. I'm getting bored just answering these irrelevant questions," I say, slightly annoyed. I look to Gon, hoping he would be the one to answer my question. As to my relief he was, but not before motioning for us that we are almost there.

"An evil villain has captured your son and daughters, you can only save one. One for your son and two for your daughter. Who would you choose." He said as if repeating the same word for word she said.

I gave them a blank look, "Isn't it obvious." I say looking at them as they gave me a look. "I would save both, if I can't save them both, then I would manipulate the evil villain into giving back my children, so three," I say, causing Leorio yells at me on how I could only save one of them.

"I would choose both and if I couldn't, then that would mean I wasn't strong enough. I'll leave them with the villain until I can beat him and get my children. Okay, maybe not leave them, but you get the point." I say as I looked up to the front. Not wanting to see their expression, I told them that we are there.

As we get out of the darkness, I took notice of my surroundings. Everywhere we passed, there were signs that said 'beware of magical beast'. I look to my side to ask what a magical beast was, only to get cut off by Leorio saying he sees a house. I look up and he was definitely right, there was a small house.

A Bone rattling scream pierces through the air, causing all of us to be on full alert. We all ran toward the house, the source of the scream, and banged open the house. My eyes land on a monstrous beast. The one thing I notice immediately is that they all have the same smell. 'Weird, everyone has a different scent, so why do they all have the same?' I think slightly confused. I look at the giant beast in front of my and in his hands were a 'woman'.

I couldn't shake off the feeling of something wrong. Gon and Blondie ran off to the beast that had taken the woman, and Leorio was taking care of the man and reassuring him that his 'wife' would be alright. I walk up to him cautiously.

"Who are you," I question the man, "and why do you smell like that beast and 'woman'?" Leorio gives me a confused look that soon turns into disgust.

The 'man' let out a laugh. "So you figured it out, huh. Well, let's go, I'm sure by now if your friends are as smart and perspective as you are, then they would be fine. Let's go." he says getting up as if he was not hurt in the slightest.

I look at the four 'people' in front of us. One of them, which I assumed is the husband, start going on about how long it's been since someone has been able to tell them apart.

"Hey, can you tell them apart?" I hear Leorio whisper to me and Blondie. Blondie only shook his head 'no' while I told them 'yes'. They looked at me surprised.

"They have the same or close scents." They both look confused at this piece of information.

"What I mean is everyone has a unique scent, like for example Leorio smells like strong cologne. Let's say a person has a child, most of the time that child has a mixture of the parents scent. So when I smelt them at the house they all had a similar scent, which was weird and that got us here." I told them pointing to the difference in them. They only gave me a shocked look while Gon agreed.

They told us that they are the secret examiners and they will take us to the exams location. Since there was four of us and four of them. Two carrying Leorio, because he was heavy, one carrying Blondie, while the wife was carrying me and Gon. I look at Gon, who has a huge smile on his face from what I can only guess this is his first time flying. Trust me the feeling of flying is just amazing. For now, this is the closest I can get to the sensation of actual flight.

We finally reached Zaban City, and, might I say, it's really big and lively. I go from stand to stand, looking at all the fake yet beautiful objects.

"Don't waste your time they are all fake," I turn to see the son, who was guiding us through the city. I pull my hand back towards me, which was outstretched to touch one of the swords. I turn to the next stall to see God reaching out to touch a necklace and pull away sheepishly.

We started walking towards a big tower. 'Man, I'm surprised it didn't fall yet, they never had anything like this in fiore, the closest thing was probably Lucy's mansion.' I think never seen a building this tall.

"This is the hunter's exam, huh? Well, I couldn't expect anything less from them." I turn to Leorio, the person who muttered to himself.

"No, no. That's not the hunter's exam, this is." The navigator told us pointing to a small, steak house on the side. We just stare in shock and followed him into the building. The navigator says something, but I'm not paying attention, just admiring the small building and its smell. I mean smell, it smells amazing. Like meat, and ramen….I want some ramen.

I see Gon and company walking toward, what I can assume, the back door. The navigators lead us inside to a small table with four chairs. I didn't wait for anyone and sat down, waiting for something to happen. grumble I heard something, then again. I look at everyone, as they stared back at me.

I rubbed my shoulder sheepishly while muttering a 'sorry'. I then remembered my bag and my snacks. I pulled my bag over my shoulder, ignoring the two bickering grown man. I start searching for a snack until I reach the jackpot. I pull out a bar of chocolate and start to open it.

When I finally put a piece into my mouth, I lifted my head only to see Blondie and Leorio in Gon's face as he looks anywhere but them. He then caught onto my gaze. His eyes were pleading for help, I looked at the two grown men and faked a cough. After I finished my first piece I shove a huge piece into my mouth leaving less than half left. The two said men looked at me as if forgetting I was there, then a look of determination crossed their faces.

"Rin, don't you think a hunter is all about honor!" Blondie says looking at me.

"NO! Don't listen to him, It's all about Money, Money!" Leorio says as if money appeared behind him. I only look at Gon with an unnoticeable eyebrow lifted. He seemed to be getting what I was pointing out and before either of us could reply, a 'ding' noise was heard.

I look at the source, only to see doors opening. I shoved the rest of my chocolate in my mouth and walk out. I take out my earbuds and put them in my ear leaving one out and my music player into my front pocket. I walked out with the rest, only to feel as if I was being sucked out of all the air in my body.

I then notice a green bean handing me, what I think is a pin. It had a number. '406' It read. I look to see Gon's number and he's 405.

"Wow, there are so many people here," Gon says without noticing the tension in the air. I chuckled silently to myself as I look at his innocent self.

"Hey, there I'm Tonpa," a squared nose guy shoved his hand in front of us.

"Hello, Tonpa, I'm Gon, and that's Leorio," he says pointing to the older man on my left. "That's Kurapika," he points to the very feminine looking boy on my right. 'Oh, his name is Kurapika, too long, Piku it is.' "and this is-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth.

He looks at me weirdly before I whisper into his ear "I don't like the way this guy acts." He then questions as to what I meant, and I take my hand off his mouth. The square-nosed guy starts talking on and on about how this is his 35th try.

'What is this guy up to? No one will be this determined to do this exam, he is definitely up to something.' I suddenly smell that a scent that I hadn't smelled for a while. Strong iron. Blood.

I unconsciously licked my lips, realizing this action and stopped. I look around for the source, only to find a guy with his arms disappearing into flowers. I couldn't help but mumble 'pretty'. No one seemed to notice, which I was grateful for, but hey they were pretty.

"Not him again #44, Hisoka the magician. Last year he was close to becoming a hunter, but killed one of the examiners because he didn't like them" Square-nosed said.

"Why would they even let somebody like him enter?" I hear Leorio complain.

"It doesn't matter who enters, as long as they are qualified to take the exams, and the examiners give the ok, even the devil can sign up."

I laugh silently to myself. 'Oh the irony', I think. He then starts pointing all the people who took the exams over again. When he finishes, he says to have a toast to 'new friendship'. Before I can say anything, he abruptly shoves a can in my face.

"Here this is a sign as our new friendship," he says. I take it hesitantly, seeing as he was trying to try something.

I open the can but not before taking a whiff of it. 'So that's what he's trying to accomplish,' I think. I took the can away from my mouth and look up to see his eyes with mischievous in them. I can see he was trying to hide it but failed miserably, I then decided to try something.

"Hey, Tonpa-san," I say. "Why don't you try this first, I was always taught never to accept thing from strangers." I see him tense slightly and it takes a lot of inner strength not to smirk. "So why don't you drink it instead, to see, if i don't know, if it is poisoned or so," I continue as a smirk play on my lips as I watch him sweat bullets.

"H-huh? Oh no, I c-couldn't d-do that, i-it would be ru-rude to do that," he says as he tries not to look at my face. I take the can back.

"Okay then, if you insist," I say as I bring it up to my lips. "You know what, never mind I don't think I like poison, or should I say laxatives." As I say that Gon, who was completely oblivious of the situation, spits it out, saying that it tastes spoiled.

I spill it beside me and threw it into the crowd, hoping it would hit someone, and luckily it did because I heard a 'HEY' from someone. I chuckled silently and looked back at the room. Forgetting about the tension in the area from before. After staying in Fairy Tail, I've learned to check anything given to me for poison.

A memory begins to play in my head. I was in Fairy Tail for about two months during this time. I was in the guild talking with Levy about a god awful book Lucy gave me when a fight started up. Natsu supposedly drugged Gajeel's drink and the two dragon slayers were going mad it. After Master calmed everyone, we were able to get down to the source of the problem. The drink was meant for Gray and there was some kind of love potion in it. It didn't take much thought to figure out who did it. Levy told me she would have gone crazy if Gajeel started going gaga for Juvia, causing both Lucy and me to laugh hysterically.

I touch my right upper arm where my blue embalm is. I feel a wave of homesickness wash over me. I let out a sigh as I wonder how everyone is doing.

"Lililililililililililili." This sound brought me out of my thought as did to everyone else. A guy with purple hair, black mustache, and extremely long limbs came out from the rising wall, but that wasn't the weirdest thing, it was the fact that he…..has no mouth.

'What. What kind of guy doesn't have a mouth? How does he eat, it must be really hard considering the fact that he is still alive and well….hmm.' I shove the rest of my snack in my bag before I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts. Gon takes my hand and started running. I look at him, utterly confused my the situation. I then notice the serious expression on his face. I slip my hand from his and run next to him instead of him pulling on me

Time skip~ 2 hrs

We were running for some time after that thing showed never explained anything, but I don't question him. We jogged in silence. Then we're startled by Leorio and his annoying big mouth.

"HEY! KID!" he shouted to somebody in the front, that's when I notice him. Electric blue eyes, pure snow white hair, riding on a skateboard. He looks back meeting my gaze for a split second then at Leorio.

"Huh?" he says clearly confused as to why he was getting yelled at.

"SHOW THE EXAMS SOME RESPECT!" Leorio shouts again slightly louder. I wince once again due to his loudness. I swear if you hit the only few nerves left I'll punch you in your mouth.

"What are you talking about?" he says innocently. I think he knows what he's talking about, he probably just wants to provoke him.

"THAT," he says pointing at the skateboard. "THAT'S CHEATING!" he screams at the kid again.

'Huh, is that true?' I think slightly confused but then replaced by a he's-over-reacting-again thought.

"THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" he screams even louder, if possible, my ears are ringing right now. I swear if he yells at him again, I'm going to murder at him.

"No, it is not," Gon says. "He just said to follow him"

'Oh, then that's not cheating if he didn't say how to follow him.' The silence received from the old man was perfect.

"GON WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON" I am literally vibrating. That's fucking it!

"LEORIO, SHUT THE HELL UP, WOULD YA. MY EARS ARE BLEEDING BECAUSE IF YOUR BIG YAP!" I exclaim with venom dripping from every word.

He shivers and nods. "Good," I say with a smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Kurapika, who only sweatdropped at this and started distancing himself from us. The white haired boy looked thoughtful and slowed down to match mine and Gon's pace, but I'm sure it was mainly for Gon. He looks at Gon for a second, then at me, then back at Gon.

"I'm, Killua," the albino boy says, looking at Gon. Gon had replies with a huge smile "I'm Gon" he says looking really happy, taking notice that he was the only one, other than me, who looked around his age, and seemed to be taking the exam.

"How old are you?" Killua asks Gon, as to which he replied with a huge smile.

"I'm twelve."

I heard him mumble, "Hmm the same as me." He then looks at me. I look back at the two boys who were staring at me. I pointing a finger to myself as him indicating that they wanted my answer, and they nod at my action.

"I'm Rin and I'm twelve, too." I say as we run in silence for a second when Killua says, "Guess I'll run too." Then he jumps off his board into the air doing a cool trick and catching his board under his shoulder. "Cool!" Gon and I say at the same time.

We start talking to each other like lost friends until I then hear a thump sound. I slow down before stopping completely. I look at Leorio who is leaning on the wall

"Leave him, he is done," Killua says.

'But that's not nice, we can't leave him. I'm really sure that not how you treat an acquaintance,' I think, slightly sadden by this thought.

"SCREW THIS ALL! I'M GOING TO BECOME A HUNTER! DAMMIT!" I look to see Leorio run past me leaving a trail of dust behind him. I then turned to the others and saw gone through a line and pick up Leorio's case.

"Cool" Killua and I say at the same time.

"You have to let me try that." Killua says looking at Gon amazed.

"Me too!" I say enthusiastically, well why not I never used a fishing rod before. Even in the numerous fishing trips I've been on with Happy, I never gave it a try.

"Sure! If you let me borrow your skateboard!" Gon says equally excited.

"Ehh! Why doesn't he have to let you try something too." He says slightly annoyed if I can tell.

"Hmm," I hum, thinking about something I can let them borrow. Then I snapped my finger, thinking of something.

I pointed to my neck, then made a shape with my hands. "I'll let you use that," I offer him knowing he would say yes.

"That?" he questions, not figuring out yet.

"That." I state and he finally figured it out.

"Really you'll let me use that," he says looking excited, I mean it's not every day you get to use that.

"Hey, hey what's that?" I hear a voice. I completely forgot about, Killua.

"Umm-" I get cut off by a wave of nausea hit me like a tsunami. "You'll see it soon, not now, but soon. Gon, I'm going to the back of the group, don't worry I'll still be following you." I leave before giving him a chance to protest.

I went behind to the back of the group and turned into a shadow; I quickly speed off to Gon and his shadow. I attached myself to his shadow and allowed the darkness to consume me.

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to I quickly, making sure no one was looking, got out of shadow form. I didn't notice a certain joker looking at me with interest. I notice Gon and Killua were running next to each other before they started talking about something. "So why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked him.

"Hmmmm," Killua hums. "I don't really want to become a hunter, I just heard that the Hunter's exam was famous for being a challenge, so I wanted to try it. But, it seems like I'm going to be disappointed by the look of things. What about you?" He says looking at Gon, not even noticing me right behind the both of them.

"My dad was a hunter, I want to be a hunter like him," he says without any bad feelings at all about the man you left him.

'Ging, when I see you again, I am going to punch the stupidness out of your head,' I think, suppressing a growl.

"What kind of hunter was he?" I look up to Killua then at Gon.

"I have no idea," he says enthusiastically.

"You want to be a hunter like your father but you don't know what kind of hunter he is, that's hilarious."

I looked at gon waiting for a reply "I don't know my father, I've only seen him in pictures, I was raised by Mito."

'Mito, why does that name ring a bell.' I know I heard that name somewhere, but where?

"Mito?" I heard killua ask.

"Yeah, Aunt Mito" Gon replies. 'that doesn't explain anything, Gon.'

"THE EXIT!" we hear a random person scream. Gon looks at Killua. "Race you the to the top."

"Loser buys dinner" Killua replies implying that he was okay for the race.

"3-2-1, GO!" They say. The two spirit to the top, but I stay behind. I craft a plan to scare them. I sprinted even faster to them, making sure they don't notice me I easily past them. I was right behind No Mouth, and past him as soon as he crossed the finish line.

Not even a second later, Gon and Killua come next screaming "GOAL". I then turned to see them argue about who was first. Gon turned back to no mouth asking who won.

"I believe you finished simultaneously, but that young man over there, finished first," he says, pointing towards me. Before they had a chance to look over, I was behind Killua, making sure only Gon can see me.

They started looking around for me. Gon stops once he spots my black and white hoodie. He looked as if he was about to scream my name, but I put my finger on my lips, indicating for him to be quiet. I pulled my hood back just so you can see my face and started making weird faces as Gon stifled his laugh.

I'm sure by now Killua was annoyed with Gon laughing at 'him'. So he started to turn, and quickly I pulled my hood over my face, and greet Killua shocked face.

"I thought you said you were going to the back of the group, So how are you here before us!" He exclaimed.

I only shrug, not wanting to give away my secret. "Hey Satotz, is this where the second phase is at?" Gon turns and asked no mouth, whose name is Satotz.

"No, we still have a long way to go." He says. 'Damn more running, even though most of the time I was sleep.' I sigh an annoyed breath and waited for him to continue.

* * *

 **Omake**

"That riddle the lady had was tricky," Gon says.

"I guess," I mumble. "Hypothetical question like that can be very interesting."

"Yeah, you give me one."

"A what?"

"One of those hypo-something scenario things."

"'Kay. Um, you're fishing with a person and for hours, neither one of you catch a fish. Right before you leave, the person gives you the rest of their bait because you are out. using their bait, you catch a fish. Who gets the fish?"

"Hm." He places his hand on his chin. "I would split the fish, if it wasn't for the person, I wouldn't have it."

"That's good."

"What would you do?"

"I don't like fish. I would probably give it to my friend's cat."

"Okay, say it was cake."

An evil shadow crosses over my face and with a menacing glare I say, "It will be an all out battle, winner takes all. Those people can die, I'M GOING TO GET MY CAKE!" I pose in a victorious stance with a triumphant smile.

"Does it matter the flavor of the cake?"

"No...wait, if it is strawberry, keep me out of the battle."

"Why, do you not like strawberry cake?"

"No, just," a shiver runs up my spine, "I rather not get between a certain warrior and her cake."


	8. Weird X Cooking X Flying

_My head's underwater,_

 _but I'm breathing fine_

 _Your crazy,_

 _and I'm out of my mind_

It feels as if Gon, Killua, and I stayed at the gate for an eternity before Leorio and Kurapika arrived. Piku whizzes as he cross the line and Leorio is panting hard. I lean on the wall while looking beyond the field, noticing that the fog was clearing up. The people were filling up the limited area and a sudden plead for the gate to stop so they can get through.

I sigh at their misfortune _, 'Better luck next time'_. Everyone soon gathered around Satotz. He explains the place, Numere Wetlands, an area where the animals fool you when you least expect it.

"How can we be fooled when we are expecting it!" I heard a voice say.

' _You are going to be the first to be fooled if you keep that up,'_ I think, going through all the time when nature has gotten the best of me.

"Don't let him fool you!" I heard a random voice came in. I turn to the voice, and must I say he looks awful. I don't know weather it was the running or his face.

"I just said they can't!" I hear Old man shout, his new name. "He's lying to you!" He says once again. "I'm the real Examiner!" He continues.

' _Liar. If you were the real examiner, why do you look so weak?'_ Everyone starts mumbling stuff about their confusion.

"He's the man-face ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands! He loves the taste of fresh human flesh!" The fake one explains while pulling out Man-face ape.

' _Huh?'_ I think, looking closer at the ape. ' _They can't be the same….because the ape has a mouth and Satotz doesn't. Not only that, but he said they love the taste of human flesh, but he doesn't have a mouth. So They can't be the same if one eats and the other doesn't.'_

The applicant start to question the Satotz. Suddenly three cards fly towards the man and satotz, while four card fly towards me. The man gets hit and collapses to the ground while Satotz and I catch them with ease.

I look at the cards that were thrown toward me. ' _A black king of spades, a red queen of hearts, a black and white joker, and a red ace of hearts.'_ I look at the cards confused before looking towards the Joker.

"I see, then that settled it. You're the real one, Mr. Examiner," Joker chuckles. "You see examiner's here are Hunters hired by the Hunters Association to do this job without pay. Real Hunters that hold the title we seek, even low-type ones, can easily block that attack"

Everyone else stares at the joker, dumbfounded after witnessing that display. Satotz flicked the cards away, maintaining a stoic expression. "I'll consider that as a complement. However, should you attack me once again more, here on out, I shall consider it as you turning on an examiner and report you for disqualification immediately. Is that clear.?"

"Hai~" Joker says, not the bit least intimidated. I take this as a chance to give him his cards, while everyone was listening to the rest of Satotz explanation.

I tug on his sleeve, surprising him a little, as I hand him the four cards that were thrown to me. He looks down, licking his lip.

"That was dangerous you know, you could've killed me." I say, not in the least scared of the man who was standing in front of me.

He just hums in a weird manner and take the cards away slowly. I just stare at him as he only looks down at me. I let a meek smile cross my face as I walk away to my group. They were all looking at Satotz, all but one.

Killua. He was staring at me. I walk towards him, waving my hand in his face. This action seemed to bring him back to reality. "Wha-why were you talking to Hisoka?" he questions me.

I looked at him confused. "Who's Hisoka?" I ask, thinking if I spoke to anyone named Hisoka, and none came to mind.

"That clown you were talking to," he says, slightly annoyed.

"You mean Joker, I was only giving him his cards back." I tell him. He's eyes don't leave mine and I feel a bit uneasy by his stare."Come on we don't want to be left behind, do we?"

He seem to snap back into reality, "You're weird," he says with a slight laugh, and with that we follow Satotz into the deadly Numere Wetlands.

We were running for a while as the fog got thicker and thicker, when a sudden wave of blood lust came flying through. I felt a shudder go up my spine and began speeding up, determined to get away from it. Killua must have felt it because he told us to go up farther.

Gon, being innocent as always, says, "Yeah, we don't want to be separated from Satotz." I face palmed at his innocence. Killua seemed to notice that I too experienced the weird feeling. "You noticed it too, Rin?" I only nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm more concerned of increasing our distance from Hisoka," Killua tells us. "I can smell it in the air."

Gon lifts his nose and starts to sniff the air. "Huh? I don't think he smells," he states simply. I sigh at his inability to understand the situation.

Killua looked at my dark-hair friend weirdly, and glance at me with a bewildered expression. I only shrug,guessing this was how he always is. I've been with the boy for, I think three or four days now, and I know he is just a ray of innocence.

"He's oozing with blood lust," Killua says and I nod my head in agreement. "He would try to use the fog as a distraction to lower the number of examiner. I can feel it, because he and I are the same."

"How are you the same?" Gon asked once again.

Killua only replied with a cold smirk, "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." he states.

' _Oh I know that, but the question is do you know that, can you not judge a person before or after you met them.,_ I think, not noticing Gon taking in a giant breath.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua said we should move up front!" I was shaking, literally shaking with vibration of his voiced, bad thing I was right next to him.

"Can't you feel the tension around us?!" Killua states in complete and utter shock.

"Eh but-" he gets cut off by Leorio.

"Baka! If we could, we would," he obnoxiously loud voice cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" I hear Kurapika reassuring voice.

The fog has gotten thicker and harder to see in and this made the boy worried. I could tell by his facial expression that he was deciding on what to do.

"They'll be fine, Gon. Now let's head to Satotz before he leaves us." I say in a reassuring voice and entangle his hand into mine.

He looks at me and smiles widely. I smile back at him. Sensing something odd, I quickly let go of Gons hand and jump up. Big mistake. Before I had time to worn either of them, They were swallowed whole by a….giant frog.

 _What that hell, where did that come from?_ I stare at the creature, but there's no time to wonder about such things. Right now, the boy I'm supposed to be watching is inside a giant amphibian. I'm a second away from finally using my attack magic when I notice the frog's face change color. A second later, my comrades are thrown up.

I quickly rushed towards them, forgetting about the frog, and held out both of my hands for them. Gon accepted easily, but Killua looked hesitant before grabbing it. This made me smile at both of them.

"How did you get out?" I ask. "I was about to get you guys out when the frog threw ya up." I told them, wanting an explanation.

"It was this," Killua answers, holding out a can that seemed really familiar.

"Ah, that was the can that Tonpa gave to us," Gon exclaims. "So Tonpa really did help us." I really hate that fat ass, but only now will I agree with him just this once, but I still hate him.

"I could have gotten out myself" I hear Killua mumble.

"Yes, you could, I'm sure you could," I say truly believing he could do it. He only looks back at me, his eyes widen by a bit. When suddenly an awful scream shrills out somewhere, causing me to tense.

We all look up, but Gon Is the first to react. I quickly grab his forearm, saying it was just a bird, pointing to the bird that screams just like a human. He got the message and we start running to catch up with Satotz. When we finally reach him, I turn around only to face nothing.

A wave of panic fell over me, I look at Killua, but he seems to be hiding that he was indeed worried too. ' _Oh god no, I was supposed to watch over Gon, to make sure he doesn't get himself killed, oh god no…'_ I was too busy focusing on my thought to notice I was being pulled near the rest. When I finally came to, I was standing next to a tree next to Killua.

"Killua, what happened to Gon?" I question frantically, my cool diameter vanishing along side the bot in question. "Oh god, he's going to kill me if Gon's dead. Oh god no." I started mumbling the last part making sure he doesn't hear me. Then I take a quick sniff hoping he would be here soon. Then my head shot up.

Killua looked shocked before asking, "What wrong?"

"They are here, Suits is here, and Gon and Piku are following," I explained as I turn and point to a tree that Leorio is leaning on. We start to look around for Gon and found him and Piku running up the path that lead to here.

"Gon!" I shout once he made it near us and glomp him in a hug. "Man, do you know how worried I was? I turned around, only you see you not there, and I think killua pulled me here, but that doesn't matter, your hear and that's all that's matters." I say letting him go only to glomp him again, then let go.

"For a second there, I thought you wouldn't make it, how did you do it?" Killua ask as we walk towards Old man.

"I just followed Leorio cologne," he states.

"I know his cologne was really strong and has a weird smell to it." I said quickly intervening.

Killua looked at us weirdly "You followed his scent, you're defiantly weird," he say speaking to me and Gon.

"Huh..owowow." I need to see leorio waking up holding his face. "Huh what happened, my memory is kinda fuzzy."

"Maybe it's best not to tell him what happened." I lifted my hand to quickly side hit the person who scared me, slightly, only to drop it back to my side reliving it was only Piku. ' _Hmm, what happened'_ I thought then looking at leorio.

He seemed normal to me, nothing wrong with his face. Then something seemed off, and realize it. I took his glasses that were crooked on his face and fixed them, while placing them back on his face. "There, now you look the money hungry old man that does nothing but scream at people and complain."

He seemed to get annoyed, with this a screams at me, in my ears, "I'm not old I'm from the same generation as you! I don't complain and I rarely ever raise my voice!"

I look back at him in shock, a disbelief look crossed my face. "Don't lie!" I scream back at him.

"Where are we?" I ask, finally looking around. I hear someone sigh behind me.

"This is the second phase," killua says.

"Oh...hahaha….sorry," I say, looking to my left opposite side of killua.

"Excellent work, everyone," Satotz congratulates us. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." Satotz starts to run down the path again.

The doors to the park opened right as he leaves, revealing a mansion and a large open yard with tables, stoves, anything you would find in a kitchen all over it. "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" a girl at the entrance of the mansion asks, sitting on a couch with a very... large man behind her.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," she say, she had turquoise hair wrapped in five different ponytails and green eyes she was wearing a brown bikini top and mesh to, with jean booty shorts.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," Buhara said and by now we were all gathered in front of them. A large rumbling sound came from Buhara and I tried to contain my laughter.

"You must be hungry." Menchi turned her head towards Buhara.

"I'm starving..." Buhara says and put his hands on his bloated stomach.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve..." Menchi says and stood up, the applicants preparing for what's coming. "..cooking!" she says, causing the other applicants to question her, thinking she was kidding. They started to laugh and mock the examiners while I bit the inside of my lip trying not to yell at them, unknowingly it bleed.

' _Calm down,_ ' I think to myself. ' _Some people are really rude_.' Not listing what she said to cook, until a hand grab mine."Hey, Weirdo. The Second Phase started," I heard a familiar bored voice say.

"Oh! Thanks, Killua." I thank him, not before wiping off the fresh trail of blood from my lip, as I ran after the other applicants with me trailing behind Killua. "Wait, what are we doing?" I ask Killua as I finally catch up to.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" I shook my head. He sighed. "We're supposed to get pork, you know, from pigs," he said and I nod.

"Okay, thanks. I wasn't listening out there." I say as we both walked into the forest and spotted Gon, Leorio, and Blondie.

"Hi, Gon!" I says, waving and joining them as they search the area for the pigs.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase," Leorio says as we all looked around.

"I don't think so,Leorio," I say "Cooking is a very serious matter." Suddenly, Gon jump down the hill as if it was a slide and I follow after him. Forgetting that my hand was still in Killua's, we both fell down at the same time.

"Wahoooo!" I exclaim and let out a giggle but it was short lived once I bumped into Gon. I groan in pain as Killua, Leorio and Piku bumped into me.

"What was that about, Gon?!" Killua scolds as Gon look to his right and I follow his gaze.

"Found them," Gon says as everyone turned their gaze towards the big nosed pigs chewing on bones.

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaims.

"Is it just me or are they chewing on bones..." I point out.

"Don't tell me... they're carnivores!" Piku says as one of the pigs notice us and warns the other pigs. That's where the death chase began. I never actually thought I'd ever run away from huge, carnivore, big nosed pigs. Unfortunately, we bring the pigs to other people who weren't fast enough and got knocked into the air by the pig's snouts.

"Sorry!" I yell to the people who got caught by the pigs. I let out a yelp as I notice the pigs were gaining up on me and panic in a different direction, drawing one of the pigs from the herd. When I turn back to see if the pig was still chasing me, he just sat there looking at me. Now that neither one of us are running, I can properly observe the creature. Aww, they actually look pretty cute.

I walk slowly towards the pig, holding my left hand out towards it. "Nice piggy..." I say calmly as my hand was inches from it's nose. It stares at my hand for a few seconds before nudging his nose onto my hand. Looks like he likes me.

' _Sorry.'_ I thought sadly and elbow It on the head. I studied the pig for a second wondering how I will take it back. Deciding on just dragging it, I turned around and was about to grab the horn only to feel nothing, ' _Huh?'_ I thought noticing my pig wasn't in my hands. I turned toward to culprit, Killua.

My mind was filled with wonder. "Hurry up, if you don't want to be left behind!" he shouts over his shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at this as I jogged towards him.

"Thanks," I tell him wholeheartedly.

We arrive at our stations and Killua puts my pig on the table and takes his own meat his is station. I start to open and gutted the pig, and I can't help but smile at this. Then stopped, hoping no one saw my pleasure of gutting something. I season the pork and throw in some cut up vegetables. Then put it on the rotator, not before slicing the outside so the inside can cook too, giving each side a certain amount of time to cook. I put the rest of the vegetables on the plate in a presentable manner, and take the pig off the rotator. I noticed that it was smelly really good and really wanted to eat it.

I decided against it, I put the roasted pig on the plate adding some more season here and there and went to the line. I look down at my plate, confidant of my meal. Freed taught me all about cooking in Fairy Tail. Although I rarely cooked for others, he made sure I had the proper skill when it came to presentation and taste.

When it is finally my turn, I present my dish to the drooling man and stunt woman. The man was about to eat it when she stops him. She picks up her fork and starts to eat it. "Right amount of fire time, season's good," she started mumbling to herself about my dish, After tasting it two more times, she sighed and held up a green circle, along with Buhara.

I grin a huge smile, and they seem a bit taken back. I wonder why as I go back to my station. Then it hits me ' _My fangs, God, I need to remember them,'_ I think with a sigh.

I looked up, noticing that the other contestants look dejected. Menchi soon announces that nobody passed except for #406. I looked around for #406, forgetting it was me, then remembered I was the one who passed and walked over to my group. When i heard a loud smashing and quickly turned my head to the source.

A fat man with blonde streaks was complaining about not passing and how he was going to be a blacklist hunter claiming he wasn't going to let a mere gourmet hunter decide his fate., menchi replied with "Too bad you got stuck with a mere gourmet hunter, better luck next year" With a mocking tone.

His face was red from embarrassment and anger and shot at her quickly when he was thrown towards the gate smashing pieces of it. I looked around for the culprit only to see it was Buhara.

"Buhara. Don't interfere"Menchi said sternly

"Yeah but if i didn't you would have killed him." I then noticed the knives she had in her hands, but they were covered in something. ' _huh? I've seen something similar on jokers cards when they were thrown to me...i wonder what it is'_ Completely ignoring the speech she made about us not being able to be a capable hunter.

"That said…" a voice boomed from above.

Everyone, me included, looks up to the sky in surprise. There, above us, was a large aircraft that I was surprised no one heard coming.

"It would be excessive to fail every single applicant," the voice finalizes.

"That's the symbol of the Hunter's Association!" someone yelled out in shock. "Is it someone from the Selection Committee?"

As if to answer his question, someone lept from the window of the aircraft and fell to the earth with an earth shattering explosion. Dust covered the area and I squint through the dust, trying to see who on earth had been crazy enough to do that. As the dust clears, it reveals a large crater created in the earth as well as a….old man?

I gasp in shock at the old geezer, surprised he wasn't at least injured in the fall. What was he made out of? Iron?

"W-Who is that old geezer?" someone managed to stutter out, verbalizing the question we are all thinking.

Menchi steps forward calmly, making her way to the old man. "The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam…Chairman Netero."

From the sound of it and everyone's reactions, this old geezer must be important. Quite frankly, I didn't care. I was still too occupied about _how_ he had jumped from that height without a single injury.

"Well, I work behind the scenes,." the old man explains. "I only take action when there is an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun…" The Chairman stares squarely at the turquoise haired woman.

"Yes, sir," Menchi says respectively.

"You failed all of the applicants but one because you disapproved of their reluc-" I twitched, noticing the Chairman's brief glance down at Menchi's chest. "-tance to try new things?"

"No, sir." Menchi replies, seemingly not noticing the quick glance the Chairman had done. "I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters and I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you were aware that this exam was unacceptable?"

"Yes, sir," Menchi answers reluctantly. "When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an Examiner. I'll resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

I smile a Menchie's choice, she really was nice.

The Chairman hummed in response. "But it would be difficult to find another Examiner on such a short notice."

"I apologize…"

The Chairman suddenly held up a finger, like an idea had just struck him. "Alright, how about this?"

I stare down into the abyss below me in awe and wonder.

The Chairman had taken all the applicants, as well as Menchi and Buhara, to Mt. Slit-in-Half for the redo of the Second Phase, which was now boiled eggs.

I squint looking down and see gigantic spider webs with egg sacks hanging from them. I want to try it but she said I don't have to since I already passed it. Regardless, I convinced her to let me do it for fun..

"Now, everyone…" Menchi caught everyone's attention. "Look down there. Those are a Spider Eagle's web."

A sudden rush of air came through the crevasse and knocked a few applicants back. Now I really want to try it, it will be like flying again.

"Look below the web," Menchi continues. "Those are Spider Eagle Eggs."

I ignored the spider part, because…..they're spiders.

The Chairman continues for Menchi. "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredient to obtain. The eggs also known as dream eggs."

"W-what a minute….you don't mean-"

"I sure do." Menchi cut fat blonde streaks off, making my heart flutter. She jumps over the ravine and Menchi grabs onto one of the webs and waits, staring down at the eggs.

"Even if she can grab an egg, how will she climb back up?" Leorio mutters quietly from his spot beside me.

"The wind…" I whisper excitedly,

Menchi all of a sudden lets go of the web and begins to plummet downwards, everyone cries out in shock. On the way down, Menchi manages to grab an egg before disappearing into the fog below.

"Is she trying to killer herself?"

I block Leorio out as I stare intently down, waiting for Menchi to reappear.A ridiculously strong wind blasted through the ravine making me fly a little, Menchi coming back up with it, an egg in her hands.

As Menchi hovered above us I glanced back at the ravine with excitement. At times like these Iris really rubbed off on me. ' _Iris'_ I thought sadly, then I shake my head a little to focus on the task at hand.

"I've been waiting for something like this!" I hear someone say, I turned towards Gon and our companions. Jumping off. I couldn't let them beat me so I jump off as well. Everybody lands, by grabbing a web while I decide to impress them by standing on the web, balancing on it.

They started tuning around looking for me, then looked up.

"Wow! Cool!" I hear Gon say. I looked under them, yes I was standing on the web the held Gon and co. Yes, I was right between Gon and Killua.

I held up a 'v' sign in victory, and laughed. A man drops again to grab an egg.

"Let's go!" Leorio exclaims, about to let go before Gon stops him.

"Not yet," Gon commands.

"Why not?"

"There's no wind," Killua states simply as I intensely waited for the wind.

"There isn't always an updraft," Kurapika says as the man who grabbed the egg fell to his death. I winced.

"Wait," Gon says, closing his eyes. All of the applicants stare at Gon, waiting for him to tell us when to jump down. Suddenly the web starts to snap.

I let out a yelp as the web started to get thinner and thinner, what do you expect I _am_ _on_ the web. People started to jump, impatient, and fell to their deaths. Why did they do that? I mean they could've just waited a couple seconds right? Why do they want to waste their lives?

I smile when I felt a little wind, turned around and fell backwards. "Now!" Gon calls as we all let go and grab an egg before falling down into the ravine. After a couple seconds we came back up, and I felt as if I was flying again.

"Yay! I'm flying again!" I say happily before landing on my feet a couple seconds after the rest due to the fact I was blown higher than the them, and waiting for my egg to boil. By the time all of the eggs were done, it is sunset and I just stare at my egg, not feeling like I want to eat anything.

I stood in between Gon and Killua, and Killua had already finished his looking sad because of it. I looked down to my untouched egg and handed it to him. "Do you want it?" I ask him and his head perks up.

"Seriously?" he ask hopefully.

"Seriously," I confirmed as he ate it immediately. I smiled at how sloppily he ate then grinned even more. "But you owe me dinner now." I say after he finished and his eyes widened.

"Aww, man!" he shouts.

I smile softly to myself. I look down at my shoes, moving my feet side to side. I wonder what everyone is doing back in Fairy Tail. I'm sure Natsu would have taken my egg just like Killua. I sigh, thinking about the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Killua," I say softly.

"Hm?" he hum as he uscks his finers, savoring the taste of the egg.

"Why do you think I'm weird?" The thought wouldn't leave my head. He hasn't seen me or gotten to know me. Of course I've been called weird and a freak, but no one ever sticks around after stating the obvious

"Well," he says. "You can smell stuff like a dog and seem to always be a step ahead of us. I think that's kind of weird, especially since I'm usually the one ahead of people."

"Mm," I hum. So it isn't' because of my physical appearance, that's good.

"Why, do you not like it or something?"

"No, I was just wondering. And just an FYI, I don't like fish, so keep that in mind when you buy me food"

He rolls his eyes and mutters a whatever. Gon goes crazy after hearing my dislike of fish and I swear he give me the same lecture Happy did about the beauty of the sea creatures.

Once everyone was finished we boarded the airship so it could take us to the Third Phase. The Second Phase was a lot shorter than the First, so I was relieved.

But I couldn't shake off the bad feeling I had about the Third Phase.

* * *

Omake

"That really felt like flying, though," Gon says cheerfully. "Even if you don't have wing of your own, just the feeling is amazing."

"Well," Killua says. "you shouldn't be too crazy about it. Yeah it's fun and all, but some creatures aren't meant to fly."

"Like what?" I chime in.

"I don't know. Cats. Cats shouldn't fly."

I laugh at the white-haired boy, if only he knew what I've seen.

"Don't be so mean to cats," Gon says.

"Yeah," I say. "they can be annoying. Especially when you want to go somewhere with a friend, but the cat is like 'no, she shouldn't do that, it's too dangerous.' It gets really bothersome, to the point where I had to sneak her out of Fairy Hills just to hang out." I remember how I had to convince Wendy to leave Carla for one evening so we can have some fun.

The boys look at me blankly, blinking in confusion.

"What?" I say, cocking my head to the side.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Gon ask with a laugh. "Cats can't talk."

"Yeah, you're right. What's next, cats can't be blue, flying around with a green pack on his back saying 'Aye, sir!' while eating fish? Or maybe they can't transform into huge, humanoid fighters with a huge sword?

"No, they can't," Killua says slowly to me. "Did you hit your head during or something? Maybe you're having weird dreams or a lack of sleep is making you dilutional. Gon, was this dude like this when you first met him?"

Oh yeah, normal cats don't do thing like that. Well, they are exceeds not cats. I hope Gon and Killua don't think I'm crazy, because it is all true.

Gon shrugs and I laugh nervously. "I'm going to sleep."

"I think you need it," Killua says with a smirk. I stick my tongue at him and lay back down.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is a little late. I was busy with finals. To all the people who take their time to read my story.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Oh and if you want to know what the songs I use at the top are, just comment. XP**


	9. Play X and X Training

_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change_

 _They say "just grow up", but they don't know us_

 _We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

* * *

After boarding the airship that would take us to the Third Phase, we all gather in one room on the airship where the Chairman will explain things to us. So here we are, and I'm already itching to take a nice and warm shower.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicant," The Chairman says. ' _Wow, forty-two? A lot of people dropped out since the First Phase_ '. "I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." ' _I was right! His name is Netero!'_

"I am his secretary, Beans," a small, green man says. Whoa, it's the little pea guy who gave me my tag!

"Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." Netero pauses and stares at the remaining applicants including me. "I'm loving this tension in the air!" he proclaims. I have totally forgot about the tension since the First Phase, I guess I just got used to it. Killua and I yawn at the same time. "So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip," Netero continued and laugh.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM," Beans announced. "You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

"Okay, Gon, Rin! Let's explore the airship!" Killua says, crushing my dreams or relaxing. Another world or not, I'm sure he and Natsu know each other.

"Yeah!" Gon agrees and they both start to run towards the exit, but Gon waits for me at the door. "Are you coming, Rin?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I say with a sigh as I ran towards them.

So we explored. We found a small gym, the dining hall, and several rooms filled with sleeping applicants, who I envied deeply. Killua started to mess with some of the heavy sleepers, like putting their fingers in their noses or tickling their noses with a feather.

After that, we snuck into the kitchen where the boys found chicken, and I found cupcakes. Before I could decide which I the delicious looking flavors I wanted, a chef caught us and kicked us out. I was able to snatch a chocolate one and Gon and Killua had chicken legs in their mouths and we all ran for our dear lives.

We walk the halls lined with windows showing a great view of a city at night. I continue to eat the cupcake. Suddenly, Killua rushes over to the windows and pressed his face against it. "Look, Gon, Rin!" He exclaims.

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon says and goes to his side and I reflect his actions.

"Huh? Whoa! It looks so pretty..." I say as I gaze out the window, completely mesmerized by the sight before us.

"It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaims. He was right, it looks like I had just opened a treasure chest filled with jewels and gold.

"Yeah!" Killua says, equally amazed.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Gon says and Killua let out a 'hmm' in response. Oh, he's talking to Killua. "Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asks as my eyes widened. I hadn't even thought about Killua's family. Now that I think about it, I don't really know that much about Killua.

"Hmm... They're alive. Probably," Killua say in response. That's it? What's that supposed to mean?!

"What do they do?" Gon asked.

"They're assassins," Killua says nonchalantly as I finished my chocolate treat, Assassins?! Th-that's so cool.

"Cool~" I say.

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon says innocently and looks at Killua.

Killua tore his eyes away from the city and look at Gon and I. He smiles and starts to laugh. "That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!" Killua says, still laughing.

"Huh?" Gon says in confusion as we all sat down on the bench.

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon asked.

"What makes you think that?" Killua says as his smile faded.

"It's just a hunch."

"Your eyes," I say as they both look at me. "Your eyes don't give away the fact that you would lie to us." They both stared at me shocked.

"What? That's weird... People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious." Killua says.

"Who told you that?" I ask him, getting his attention.

"Nobody. I can just tell," he says and directs his gaze towards the city lights again.

"I can assure you that Gon and I don't like you just because of that," I confirm, waving my index finger from side to side. "So stop thinking like that, because I doubt other people like you just because they can't tell whether you're serious." Killua and Gon glance over at me.

"Mhm. He's right, Killua," Gon agrees but Killua just shrug and letting his eyes linger on me for a second and then back at the window.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassin's," Killua says after a long silence. That would explain the assassin parents. He rested his chin on his hand. "And my family has really high hopes for me... But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" That would also explain why he didn't have friends up until now. "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." Gon laughs nervously as I just stare at Killua with an unnoticeable eyebrow raise. I don't think a mother is supposed to do that...

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad," Killua continued, earning a chuckle from me. I'm glad he agrees. "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Killua says it all smugly and smirks. I noticed his aura go happy and I immediately grimace. "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..." Killua continues, looking way too happy about it.

"What about you" I turned to Gon. They both look at me wanting to explain my story, as soon as I was about to speak. Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me and I whip my head back, only to see no one there. I saw that Killua and Gon had looked that way too, but Killua's eyes widened considerably.

"Something wrong?" a familiar old voice says from my right. It was the Chairman, of course.

"Hello, Netero." I greet with a slight smile.

"Ah, Netero-san... Did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asks the Chairman, pointing to where I had felt the presence. I look over to Killua and Gon, with Gon looking as innocent as ever while Killua's eyes were narrowed towards Netero.

"No," Netero says. Killua's eyes narrow even more if that was possible.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua states. ' _Huh?He noticed too,'_ I think staring at him. He was really fast, probably faster than even my eye can see, but I heard that small clank of shoes hitting the floor.

"That little trick? I barely moved," Netero says, his grin never leaving his face. The tension in the air grows, even worse than it was with the other applicants.

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase right?" Killua says, annoyed. "No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions," Netero explain. "By the way, I meant to ask you three…Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Exam?"

I blanch, no way had he done all that just to ask us _that_ stupid question.

Gon speaks up and grins. "Uh-huh! It's fun!" He exclaims, an excited gleam in his eyes. "And there haven't been any of the written exams I had been dreading!"

I smile at the typical Gon answer before turning to Killua in curiosity, what does he think of the Exam?

Killua narrows his eyes. "I'm disappointed…I expected the exam to be more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" I lowered my presence so he wouldn't notice me. "Well, now…I wouldn't know about that." I roll my eyes at the old man's attempt at being nonchalant. _'Liar._ '

"Let's go, Gon! Rin!" I really wanted to take a nap or take a shower, so I just turned around and follow him.

"Now wait just a moment," Netero says, causing Killua to stop in his tracks. "Would you care to play a game with me?" The question causes Killua to actually turned around, interested.

"What game?" I ask and I could still tell that Killua was still glaring at Netero from the corner of my eye.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Netero says making Gon and I smile.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon says, excitement feeling his words.

"Me too." I agree. Now it was just Killua.

"What about it, eh?" Netero says, challenging Killua. So of course, he agrees and Netero leads us to the gym we found before. Before he explains the rules to the game, Netero changes into a t-shirt and shorts.

Netero goes over the rules of the game and to put it simply, we had to take the ball he was balancing on his hand away from him. If we took it from him before we reached the Third Phase, then we would become Hunters. Seems simple, right?

Killua had a go at the old man first and slowly starts to walk around him. Suddenly it started to leave after-images of Killua until it looks like there were twenty Killua's. "No way... is that Rhythm Echo?" I mumbled, remembering that technique in one of the books I read at a random library in Fiore. It seems similar to a type of magic in my world, but how is that possible?

"Huh? What's that?" Gon asks me, noticing how shocked I am.

"It's an assassination technique..." I say, only half-interested in Gon. He nods nonetheless as we both continue to stare at the multiple Killua's and Netero. Suddenly the real Killua jumps out and attempts to grab the ball, but Netero easily dodges. And that happened over and over again until Killua decides to try something else. Killua kicked the old man's leg and they stayed in that position for a bit before Killua jumped back and cried in pain.

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!" Gon says happily, holding up his hand. Killua limps towards him and high-fived him, then sat down against the wall. I stare at Killua then smile, and hold out my fist. "If it's any consolation…that was amazing!"

I swear, Killua's cheeks turn a slight pink as he bumps his fist against mine. "Yeah, thanks."

I grin and turn my attention back to the game just as Gon shot off towards Netero. I widen my eyes. _'Wahhh he so fast,'_ I think, surprised by his speed.

I saw Netero relax just before Gon disappears.

I looked around for the green boy, only to see him reappear above Netero just as said old man did. My eyes widen in shock when I realized Gon's mistake. "Baka!" I cry out. "You jumped way too h-!"

Too late.

Gon's head smashed into the ceiling and he went tumbling back to the ground, landing on his behind as he rolled around on the floor in pain, rubbing his sure to be throbbing head.

"H-high…." I falter at his failure.

"Baka!" Killua yells in annoyance. "We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua crosses his arms and pout. "For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!"

Gon, seemingly unfazed, got back up and began to walk around Netero, rubbing his head. "I messed up there…" He tries many different tactics but nothing works. "Gon! My turn! My turn!" I say, jumping like a child who is getting candy for being good. He walks back towards me, and high fives my hand. ' _It's been a while since someone did that'_ I think happily.

I walk towards Netero and just stood there. From someone else's point of view, it would seem as if I was staring at him, but I'm calculating what to do. After some time, I an idea pops into my mind. I start walking to the wall and jump off doing this for a while confusing him. '' _Cause I'm just too fast for you,'_ I think arrogantly.

Instead of slowing my momentum and gaining my footing, I continue to sail towards the wall and dashing back at Netero, who is beyond shocked. I felt my hand touch the ball when a force pushes it farther. I stop and stare at him, amazement. I try to do it again. He dodged smoothly but I repeat what I had done before and continue to launch myself off the walls, getting faster and faster as my momentum builds. I'm surprised that my hood stayed on the entire time.

This is getting nowhere and I'm getting tired. I yawn forgetting to cover my mouth, and Netero looked straight at my fangs. "Ya know it's rude to stare into a person's mouth," I told him trying to distract him.

"Oh, but I wasn't staring, just analyzing those teeth," he says in a testing tone.

' _He's playing me,'_ I think to myself getting annoyed. "Fine, I'll just end this quickly," I say in a laughing voice. I raise my hand, doing weird things in the air. ' _They mean nothing, but I just loved the look on their face when they realized I'm doing sketching wrong, and plus just moving your fingers a little are boring,'_ I think smirking slightly.

His movements stop. Good. I quickly walk towards Netero and grabbed the ball, letting him go after I got a few feet away from him. "I win," I say while grinning. He looks shocked before registering what happened, sighing in defeat. "It's as you said you win, I'll go make preparation for you to-" I cut him off

"Naww It's fine, I'll wait until till they get the ball, and if they can't get the ball, I won't take the promotion. The Exam would be boring without them. Plus I'd most likely get killed if I left Gon here." I said, mumbling the last part to myself, grinning again handing him the ball back and went to my side next to the boys. The two boys look like they had gotten a boost of confidence, and went to try.

Hours passed by and they had yet to get the boys had stripped down to their undershirts and were already panting, sweating messes. I sit against the wall on the sidelines, tired and bored.I sat by a sweating Gon and I watched Killua going for the ball again, but still being unsuccessful.

I winced when Killua slammed face-first into the back of the old man's head. Killua collapses to the ground and held his nose. _'Geez, I hope it's not broken…'_ I think sadly

Netero turned and looked down at Killua with a chuckle. "You kids aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?"

' _That's right. They haven't tried that yet!'_ I think happily. Killua shoots up with a glare and darts for the old man again. "Why, you-!"

Gon suddenly shot forward as well. "Right! I'll get you this time!"

Netero dodges Killua's attack and slams Gon's head to the floor while Killua has already tried to grab the ball, which Netero doesn't have a hold of. Netero jumps over Gon, he quickly hit it down, and, again, Netero has the ball.

"OW!" they say in unison as Netero balance the ball on his nose like a seal, mocking the boys. I grimace slightly. Gon turns on his heel and charges head-on towards Netero again.

"Your attacks are getting boring," Netero says with a smirk. Gon ignored his smug comment and tried to kick him, of course, the older man dodges, but suddenly Gon's boot fell off and hit Netero in his face. His head snapped back and in the next split second, Killua goes behind him and hits his back. Netero drops the ball and my eyes brightened.

' _Yes, they can do this'_ I think happily. "A chance!" Killua says as he tries to grab the ball, but Netero kicked it away from him at the last second. Netero swiftly gains his balance back and reaches for the ball, but Gon kicks it away with his remaining shoe.

"You and your little tricks!" Netero shouts as the two of them ignore him, heading for the ball.

"It's mine!" they shout at once, reaching for the ball. Right before they reach the ball, I feel the same intense aura from behind them and in that moment, Netero shot past them and grabs the ball. The two of them are knocked out of the way while Netero takes on his usual position, balancing on his right leg.

"I commend you for your efforts," Netero says. I can feel Killua's glare, even if it isn't directed towards me. Gon looks amazed, though, why wouldn't he be?

"You're amazing, Netero-san! Really amazing!" Gon complements as Killua and I both looks at the smoking black patch on the floor.

"Wow, you did that?!" I say, referring to the smoking floor. "That's so cool!" Netero just nods and closes his eyes. Suddenly Killua stands up.

"Forget it... I give up. I lose!" Killua says and starts to walk towards the entrance to the gym. He grabs his white V-neck and pulls it over his shoulder.

"Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close," Gon says and points to the clock on the wall. I notice that a little over four hours had passed. I know they should be committed, but that is ridiculous

Killua turned to Gon and sighed. "Jeez. You really have no clue, do you? The old man-"

I cut Killua with a sigh, "The old man hasn't even used his right arm and left leg."

"Eh!" Gon was clearly shocked by this.

"But we're still powerless against him." Killua continues, a mixture of defeat and frustration in his voice. "We could chase him around for a year, and still not get that ball…"

The Chairman hums. "Oh, so you figured it out? And here I thought I had you fooled!"

"So that's what he was doing…" Gon mulls over this information.

From the doorway came a very fake laugh from Killua. "You really know how to piss me off, old man!" He turns to walk away. "Let's go, Rin! Gon, come on!"

I nod and begin to follow him, too tired from boredom. "Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer!"

I stopped mid-stride at Gon's words, ' _Wow he is just..wow,_ ' I think happily.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I just said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!" Killua barks in Gon's face while Gon just smiles back. I watch the exchange between them, I held my laughter in.\

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball!" Gon replies happily, making Killua blanch. "We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs up."

I slowly slide my hand down my face and sigh, grinning at the hyper boy.

"Good luck with that…" Killua and I spoke at the same time, beginning to walk away again. I wave a hand over my shoulder lazily. With my other hand, I reach into one of my backpacks pocket and grabbed a strawberry lollipop.

I grip the thin stick and I skilfully unwrapped the candy and popped it in my mouth, my tiredness practically slipping away at the sweet taste, as I follow behind Killua. I glance at Killua from the corner of my eye as we walk down the hall. He had such a dark look on his face.

'I'd get like that if that happened to me.' He either didn't notice I was next to him or he's too deep in thought to notice me. I follow him, but kept my distance, since I could feel his bloodlust from here. Killua passes by a couple of guys and bumped into them accidentally. I gulp. I know how mad the people here would get if you bumped into them, accidentally or not, and now I'm guessing something really bad was about to happen.

The men yells at Killua then runs at him after he didn't respond, but once they touch his shoulders, they immediately fell to the ground. Blood splattered along with torn clothing all over the floor. I'm frozen in shock as I see Killua harm the men, my blood running cold. It makes me uneasy, seeing him like this isn't right. On instinct, I run after him, which was a pretty bad idea. He only grazed my cheek slightly before I shoved another lollipop, this one cherry flavored, into his mouth to calm him down.

His eyes turned back to normal after a second or two. I feel relief wash over me as he look normal again. Wiping the blood off my cheek, I smile at him.

But then soon after, a wave of nausea hits me. I feel my body begin to numb and I bet if it wasn't for the thickness of my hoodie, Killua could see the glow from my side caused by the moon mark. I have sixty seconds.

"Hey, Killua, calm down," I say in a soothing voice. "I'm going to show you that, the thing Gon and I were talking about earlier." He doesn't know what that is, but it's to calm him down.

"What's that?" He asks, trying to figure out what I had meant.

Thirty seconds. I touched my neck and a white cloud was formed under me, before he could say anything I shoved him and myself on the cloud, knowing it can expand to enough to hold the both of us. The last thing I hear is a weird yelp from Killua before going unconscious.

* * *

 _I bounce up and down anxiously on the century old bed. I stare out the broken window, eying the nearly empty steer ne_ _rvously. The only sounds are the scurrying of mice and the creaking of the bed. No matter how much I get up and pace the room, I know my movement can't control Iris'._

 _She has been out for almost two hours. Being gone for that long isn't out of the norm for either of us, but she said she'd be back in half an hour. She said she was getting some food, and that takes her only a few minutes. I don't doubt her ability to defend herself, she's been on the streets for years, but there are so many things that could happen to her._

 _I hear the door to the abound on house crack open. The sound makes me freeze as I sense someone coming. The mirror crystal Iris setup interferes with my surreal senses, so I can't smell the intruding person. I don't know what to do as I hear whoever get closer to the barrier, a smooth, crystal wall. The mirror crystal that Iris made is like a double mirror, only she can see through and it's quite hard to break through._

 _Not knowing if I'm going to face an enemy, I ready an attack, just in case I have to fight. The relief I feel when I see Iris' face when the crystal part is unmeasurable. My relief soon turns to concern when I see her olive skin scratched and bruised. I launch off the bed and hurry to her side._

" _Iris, what happened, why are you so beat up?" I say as I go to her. I see that there is blood bleeding out of her lip and left brow._

" _Rin!" she says in excitement, smiling with glee. Her joy takes me back and I stare at her in confusion. "Do you know that young wizard fighting tournament thing that they were hosting in town?"_

 _I nod my head as I recall the event. It was this really big battle royale thing that was happening. The gears in my mind begin to turn and I stare hard at my friend. "Iris, you didn't..."_

 _She smiles sheepishly and walks over to the bed. She sits down on the ancient furniture and shrugs off her bag. "Well, there was this cash prize for the top four competitors and we both know that money is something that we could always have more of."_

" _Iris!" I get to the bed and take the bag from her. "Lay down right now." My voice is stern and slightly colder than I meant it to come out._

" _Rin," she says with a sigh. "I'm fine, just le-"_

" _No, Iris." Our eyes lock in a stare down. With both knows how this ends, with her giving up and me getting my way. Without fail, she sigh and lays down, following my orders._

 _I sigh myself and move my hands over my friend. A pale yellow glow comes from my hands as I heal my friend. I can't fix anything major, like large wounds or broken bones, but I do the little I can. "Why did you go?" I ask softly._

" _I told you, we need jew-"_

" _Were you lying to me?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Were you lying to me when you said you were just going to get food?" I've been with Iris for a few months now, and trusting her was a long and hard process. Putting my life in another's hand isn't something that I could do with ease. I feel like I've been betrayed and an emotion I almost never show seems to creep into me. I feel my eyes burn with tears._

 _Iris' blond hair, which signals she's happy or excited, turns to a pale blue. Blue means sadness or pain. She sits up and gives me a long hug. "Of course, I wasn't lying to you, I would never lie to you."_

 _After a moment of hugging, she releases me. She smiles and her hair transforms back into yellow. "Now let me explain," she says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I was in town getting some food when I saw that boy again. You remember that punk that was bothering you when we first got you?" The face of the blonde jerk pops into my head and I nod. "Well, when I was in town, he started saying crap about me. I ignored him at first, but then he brought you up. He started getting cocky and dissing you. I got really mad and, well," she scratches the side of her face and smiles sheepishly, "I lightly tapped his jaw with my fist."_

" _So you punched him," I corrected._

" _Potato, tomato," she says nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Anyways, it was going to turn into a full on street fight, but this dude told us to take it to the tournament. He had spiky, white hair and I swear when he touched me I felt like he was freezing my shoulder. So I went, beat that blondes' butt, and won third place. I'm so happy I didn't have to battle this pink haired girl. Man, she looks okay on the outside, but she was a monster when it came to fighting."_

" _But you weren't seriously hurt?" I ask._

" _I'm okay, there was a healer there that took care of anything that was too bad."_

" _I don't want you doing anything like that again, especially if I'm not there."_

" _Okay," she says with a smile. She reaches for her bag and digs in it. She pulls out a stack of jewels and a box. "I knew you'd be mad, so I got you a present."_

 _I take the stack and put it in my own bag, we established long ago I'd be the money manager. I look at the box and open it. I'm taken back as I see four, small slices of cake, each varying in appearance and hopefully taste. My face brighten and I look up at Iris. She has two forks in her hands and says, "Let's dig in."_

 _That night we shared the cakes, devouring the flavor of each unique desert._

* * *

I awoke to a fluff of white hair, I sit up noticing I was still on my cloud and Killua is, too. Guess he decided to sleep on it also, I won't blame him, though. He looks pretty peaceful in his sleep. I can't help but smile and hum a song.

"What that," a voice says making me jump a little. It's Killua.

"A song," I reply, being vague, teasing him a little. I smirk a slightly, noticing that it was working.

"What the song called?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I smile at him, "It's a song only a select few know. If I tell you, you can't share it, so this can be our secret, 'kay?" I say holding out my pinky, waiting for him to wrap his around mine.

"You know you act like a girl," he says in a teasing tone.

I pout at this and hold my pinky out for a while, "Do you or do you not want to know what the song is called?" I say in an impatient tone.

"I do, I do," he says giving up, wrapping his pinky around mine.

"This is a song my best friend taught me, it's called _Je T'eime_. It was a song that told us everything will be alright. That everything was going to be fine and work out in the end." I say in a melancholy voice. His eyes were wide, his mouth parts slightly but before he can say anything, a loud annoying income voice rang through the halls.

"WE ARE LANDING, I REPEAT, WE ARE LANDING. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ANY VALUABLE ITEMS ON BOARD." I was shaking, literally vibrating clutching onto my ears.

I turn towards Killua, looking at him sheepishly. "Ahaha I have really, really sensitive ears," I explained to him. He only looks surprised, then his face changes into a look of amusement as he starts laughing. I pout at this and smirks.

I was ready for landing so I snapped my fingers and the cloud disappeared. I fall gracefully onto the floor while my comrade falls on his back. I laugh at this and run noticing the glare on his face. I hurry away and laughed as he chases me. I feel as if I'm forgetting something, though.

Gon!

* * *

 **Omake**

"Even though you didn't win the challenge, you guys did great," I say to my comrades.

"Thanks, Rin," Gon says.

"You're just saying that because you were able to do it," Killua says, glaring at me.

"Watching you two was also interesting," I continue, ignoring Killua's comment. "You reminded me of a friend.

"Really, who?" Gon asks curiously.

I laugh slightly. "It's just that, one second you're normal, the next you stripping your clothes." Memories of Gray suddenly losing his clothes during combat makes me chuckle.

"Does he get hot easily?" Gon questions innocently.

"I don't know. His teacher just used to strip during training, he just followed her."

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Killua exclaims, eyes wide. "This dude sound like a complete pervert."

"When I first met him, I thought the same thing. Because it's not only fighting, sometimes he takes off his clothes without even knowing."

"What kind of friends do you have?" Killua's facial expression was pure confusion.

"Odd ones."

"No kidding?"

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea."


	10. Trick X Memory X Smile

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

 _The people we used to be_

 _It's even harder to picture,_

 _That you're not here next to me_

* * *

"Gon? Gon!" I shout as I run through the halls of the airship. ' _Where is he? How could I leave him? My only purpose for being in this world is to watch over him. I left him and know we're about to land and he's still missing._ ' I know my internal panic isn't helping, but I need to find this child. I continue to run through the halls as people pass by me and gave me weird looks. I reached the gym doors and decide to check anyway, even though I seriously doubted he was still there.

For once I'm thankful the universe wants to prove me wrong, there Gon is passed out on the floor. I rush towards him and knelt down beside him. "Give me a break... don't tell me you passed out from exhaustion..." I mutter with a forced laugh under my breath, which made him immediately wake up. "Come on, Gon, we are landing soon," I say as I grab his stuff and we walk out. I know he's tired and I feel bad for him, knowing he definitely overworked himself..

Killua, Gon and I sit idly on the airship as we near our destination.

"I still can't believe that you passed out," Killua says. "Both of you!"

Gon laughs nervously at this, but then looks over at me. "You fell asleep again, Rin?"

I nod my head meekly. "Yeah."

"What even hap-" Killua starts, but I cut him off before the question fully leaves his mouth.

"Don't be so reckless, Gon," I lecture, something I never do.

"I'm fine though," he says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him, knowing I've been through this before.

Killua gets up and walks away, saying he wants to quickly get something to drink. With him gone, I look over at the remaining boy and say, "I'm supposed to watch you, so don't die on me."

"I don't need a babysitter," he says, a bit harshly. He seems to notice his tone. "Sorry. It's just...you can watch me and make sure I live, but I need to do this on my own. How else will I become a Hunter and meet my dad?" He says the last part with a smile and I nod with my own small grin. ' _Yeah but how will you take it if I told you, it was your father who told me to watch over you'_

Killua comes back as they announce that we are about to land.

The airship dropped us off at the top of a tower. The top of the tower has nothing on it, which makes several other applicants question what we were doing here and what was happening. Seriously, the day they stop questioning the Hunter Exam will be the day hell freezes over. I sigh as Beans let out a small 'ahem', making everyone's attention turn towards him.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower," Beans announces. "To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." When he finishes, he boards the airship again, then wished us good luck again through the speakers.

We walk to the edge and look to the bottom.

"Wow, it's so far down," Gon says, looking towards the ground.

"Are we supposed to climb down that?" Leorio says as he clutches to his briefcase as if it will be his lifeline.

"That would be suicidal," Pika says as he turn to Leorio.

"Yes, probably for a normal guy, but I'm a professional rock climber," a buff looking guys says as he reaches for the edge and starts climbing.

"He's going pretty fast," Gon says as Killua whistles lowly.

"Bye Bye~! See you in hell," I yell out to him, only muttering the last part so lowly that even Gon can't hear. As he and the other turn to look at me. The sound of birds' wings flapping comes into our hearing range. The man starts pleading for help only to be eaten in return.

"How did you know he would be killed, Rin?" Piku look at me, astonished as if I can tell the future.

' _Hmmm, that not a bad idea to play with.'_

"I can see the future," I state calmly as they all look at me, shock written across their faces. I start to tremble slightly. "Pfft," I say as I quickly put my hand on my mouth as my laugh are getting hard to hold back. I turn around so they can't see my laughing face, but not before taking a quick glance at them. Stunned. It's the only way one can describe the look on their faces.

"Hey, do you really mean that?" I turn slightly to see Killua putting his hand on my shoulder, as my laugh is still getting hard to contain so, I let it out.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA!" I laugh. I clench my side as they begin to ache by the intensity of my laughter. I try to calm myself, taking in deep breaths. "You...should...have s..seen...-the looks on your faces." I say as my laughter dies down.

"Man, that was a good laugh," I state and look up to only see again looks of shock on all but one, Gon. I walk up to him and ask "Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to take the joke that far," I say only to see him break out into a full out grin

"You laughed, a lot, and it was cute." he says happily. ' _Hmm I guess I.'_ I think happily as I put my hand on his head and rubbed it. Realizing the compliment he gave me, I feel my cheeks heat up a little, "Don't call me cute." I mumble to myself.

"Hey, there are less people now," Piku states. I slowly look around to see that he is right _._

"Gon, Rin, we'll look over there while you look over there." Killua instructs as he turn to me and Gon then at Leorio and Piku pointing in opposite directions.

We eventually split into two groups, the group I was in consist of Gon, Killua and I. They start to talk about ways we might be able to get to the base of the tower, while I just wandered off a couple meters away from them and stare at the ground.

"Hey! Kurapika! Leorio! Over here!"

"We found something!" I rush over, feeling excited.

Gon grins at me and bends down. "Just look! We found a hidden door!" Gon puts his foot on the area and it pushed in. When Gon released the trapdoor, it snapped back up.

"I see," Piku mumbles in thought. "We can descend by flipping the stones."

"Good job, Gon!" Leorio exclaims, patting Gon on the back. "Let's hurry up and head down."

"Actually," Gon speaks up, stopping Leorio in his tracks. "I'm confused. There are also hidden doors here, there, over there, over here and over there as well." Gon points out the five other doors before continuing.

"Why that many?" I question and Gon just shrugged.

"Six hidden doors, located in the same area," Piku muses to himself. "It sound suspicious to me."

I nodded in agreement. "This place _is_ called Trick Tower, after all. We should expect the unexpected," I warn. "I mean, some could be traps, right?"

Everyone looked at me and nods in agreement before Killua spoke up.

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once…we tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge."

"And…" Piku adds in. "None of these doors are big enough to fit more than one person at a time, meaning it's highly likely we're all going to be separated."

Killua nodded. "We'll have to split up."

My heart ached at that and I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to be separated from them, it was much more fun with them. Beside, I have to keep an eye on this happy-go-lucky kid. "Gon and I decided we were each going to choose a door," Killua rules.

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap, right?" Gon chime in with a grin. "How about you guys? What are you going to do?" Gon glanced at the three of us.

"I can live with that," Leorio agrees with their idea.

"I have no objection…" Kurapika stepped forward.

"I.." I begin, a bit uneasy. Gon looks at me and cocks his head to the side, questioning my silence. Killua give me a concerned look. I really don't want to be separated from either Killua nor Gon. "I can trust you with Gon, right Killua?" I ask. He give me a confused look but then give me an assertive nod. "Okay then, I'm okay with the plan."

"Well, that settles it…" Kurapika steps up to one of the trap doors and everyone else followed his example, I squeeze one of my arms as I glanced around at everyone in worry, hoping we'd all make it through okay.

"Let's go on the count of three?" Leorio suggested and I nod along with everyone else.

"I guess this is goodbye for now!" Gon chirps happily,

"We'll meet up again, at the Tower's base." Kurapika consoled.

"One!" Killua said

"Two!" Gon continues

"Three!" Leorio said

I heard the sound of three doors flipping and I look up in shock. Killua hasn't gone. Instead, he was staring at me with a soft expression.

"Don't get yourself killed" he says.

I sigh brightling up my mood. "You too," I say with a grin once again forgetting about my fangs and jumped onto the trapdoor and fell gracefully on my feet. I look around only to see a paper on the wall ' **Path of Insanity'** It reads.

' _This won't be fun_.' I think as I walk over to the sign and get the watch on the table grab it and a door appears.

 **Do you want to pass, O for yes X for no**

I press 'O' of course. and from there my journey began.

 _Two hours. I'm sure I've spent at least two whole hours of 'O's or ''X's, yeses or nos, lefts or rights. There was not a single trap yet, just sudden jumpscares(not really)and dead skeletons(fake). I want something good to happen_. As if to answering my prayers, the next option is sparks my interest unlike the others.

 **O for path of regret X for path of sorrow**

' _If I choose path of regret, They might make me do something I will regret or show me something I will regret. If they show me something I regret, I would kill myself. No doubt about it. Then my only choice is sorrow. But they can't make me feel sorrowful, the only thing that had made me remotely bitter was **that** time. But it's not like they can jump into my mind, and she me **her**_. _Right.'_

I think deeply about it before coming to a conclusion of sorrow. I press _X_ then the right gate opens. Then as soon as I reach the middle of what looks like a room, darkness over comes my sight.

 _Black. An abyss of darkness surrounds me. As I float in an endless abyss, I look around to see if anything or anyone else is around._

" _It's useless," I hear a voice. The sudden companion puts me on high alert and I look around to the only person I know who owns a voice as sweet as that. It is a voice I have heard hundreds of times and it's impossible to forget. But there is no way that it's her's._

" _It's your fault." I turn around once more only to come face to face with the first girl to be called my friend. All the air leaves my lungs and my blood begins to run cold._

" _IRIS!" I shout at her, completely forgetting everything and run towards her._

" _It's your fault," she repeats as I stop dead in my tracks._

" _Eh?" I say as she continues._

" _If I wasn't in the house, if you just listened to me in the first place, none of it would have happened. We could have been together when it happened, yet you insisted on leaving."_

" _That's not true," I say as I step away from the girl who looks like Iris, but is not. This isn't her, it can't be. I love Iris, I really do, but she's dead, she's gone!_

" _Why did you leave me?" she says again but with more sadness I thought was possible for my friend. I know it isn't her, but my eyes tell me another story. Her hazel eyes that I have stared into dozens of time. Her olive skin that I have removed many cuts and bruises from. Her hair that reaches her mid back, which she asked me to cut every month. Her strands of hair of blue, sadness. This person looks exactly like Iris,_ my _Iris._

' _I didn't do that I went to get-"_

" _SHUT UP!" I look up at her through teary eyes. I'm completely astonished, she never once yelled at me with such hate. Her hair transforms from bale blue to a faire red, symbolizing hatred and anger._

" _If you didn't leave that day and if you didn't insist I stay at home to rest I wouldn't... I wouldn't.. I WOULDN'T BE DEAD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

 _I remember that day too clearly. I force my eyes shut, trying not to look her in the eyes, but the scene is painted on my eyelids. I wanted her to rest that day because she seemed on edge that day, it was a special day, too. She got me the wonderful music player but I didn't give her anything. The only thing that made an impact on her life that day, was that it was the end of it._

 _Wait. Special day. "Iris, listen to me, I didn't leave you that day-"_

" _SHUT UP, YOU LEFT ME AND THAT'S THAT!" she says as she looks at me her hair flaring red._

 _I gotta make this quick "That day you died I was so sad I couldn't do anything. After I found out who killed you, I lingered around the remains of the house for a month" I say as I walk closer to her. "That day was a special day, our one year of meeting anniversary, you got me the music player remember. Because you said you loved the sound of my voice and you wanted me to sing more songs for you." I take another step towards her until I'm close enough to touch her._

" _I asked you what you wanted the most and you said a pedal of each color on the rainbow cherry blossom tree. At the time, I thought it was because that was the place we met, so I easily complied, but now I know I shouldn't have ever left, I shouldn't have told you to rest, I shouldn't have said it would be quick and when you wake up I'll be there. I should've let you be awake and awaiting my arrival, but I didn't and I remember everything clearly that day too."_

 _I slowly wrap my arms around her. "You knew what was going to happen too didn't you?" I say with a small sad chuckle, my arms still wrapped around her petite body. "You wanted me to send me far away so I wouldn't smell the fire or burning wood. That's why you sent me to the tree, our tree." A single tears escapes my blue eye and rolls down my cheek._

" _You wanted me to get away to live. I always told you that I only needed you to be by my side and I could be happy, but you said I needed more than that. I think I finally understand it know, I want to thank you so much."_

" _Iris. Thank you for giving up your life to save my pathetic one. Even if it is miserable I will always live on and with people that accepted me for me, just like you did," I say as she slowly disappears_

" _I guess nothing can pass your eyes," she says with a smile._

" _How are you even here?" I question her._

' _Well, of course it isn't really mean, I'm just a creation from the room, based on your memories."_

 _I laugh slightly. "That's weird. So you telling me that I'm imagining you?"_

" _In a way yes. I did always tell you that you're messed up in the head."_

" _Not more than you."_

 _I notices her hair has gone back blonde. Soon, she starts to slowly turn transparent_

" _Heh?" I exclaim, looking at my disappearing friend. "What's happening?"_

" _You pass the test, there's no longer a need for me to be here," the not-really-Iris person says._

" _Wait, no!" I exclaim, trying to hold on, but my arms grab nothing. "Don't leave me again. Please, stay for a bit longer."_

" _Oh, Rin, I was never really here in the first place."_

" _No! Don't say that. Even if you're just a hallucination, I want you to stay."_

 _The figure pushes my bangs out of my face, revealing my black orb of an eye, a single red tear escaping from it. She smiles at me and kiss my forehead. "I know it's hard sometimes, but please smile and stay strong. Live life till its fullest, promise me," she says as she finally disappears from my grip and I slowly sink to the ground crying._

" _I promise," I sob silently as I finally leave this unconscious state_

When I awoke, I saw a door leading toward an unknown path. I look around, searching for Iris, but she's gone. I touch my cheek, wet with tears. I sniff and scoff softly, she seems to always be the reason why I cry. I sit on the ground for some time, collecting my feeling and emotion. I know it wasn't her, but it felt too real.

With a sigh, I get up, brushing the dust off of me, fixing my hood, and putting back strands of random hair that fell loose. I take my music player, a precious gift from Iris, and started listening to Across the Line. I slide my hand into the hoodie, touching the crystal my friend made me in her dying moment. After of last exasperated sigh, I put on my best poker face and walk over to the new sign, ready to face anything it have to throw at me.

 **Choose O for path of Individual or X for Majority rules.**

Not wanting to go through another round of shit, in my current state, I pick X.

 _In this desert  
In darkness  
Lying with the gun across his chest  
Pretending  
He's heartless  
As the fire flashes in the sky  
He was fragile  
And frozen  
When the bullet took away his friend  
And now he's somehow  
More broken_

I was walking down a platform, it was completely dark I couldn't help but let out a sad smile as I thought of Iris, then went back to my poker face.

 _He's pulling his weapon to his side  
Loading it full of his goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line  
He's pulling his weapon to his side  
Loading it full of his goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line_

The path I had been walking on was curving, and I must thank these abilities of mine, or I would have been a goner by now. I finally reach a bigger platform in the middle was a really buff guy, and on the side a small source of light.

 _Sweating  
And shaking  
Lying with her hands across her chest  
She wakes with  
Her cravings  
As the fire flashes in her eye  
She was fragile  
And frozen  
When the needle took away her friend  
And now she's somehow  
More broken_

"Well look at what we have here, a little kid, this will be easy, Looks like we can win this thing, and get less sentences," the bulky man says as he starts explaining that we are having a death match.

 _She's pulling her weapon to her side  
Loading it full of her goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line  
She's pulling her weapon to her side  
Loading it full of her goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line_

"Get ready you brat," he says as he runs towards me and jump into the air with his hand out, maybe to strangle me. I don't have enough time to _play_ with him, so I had to end this quickly.

 _With every battle he's choosing  
With every fight he's losing  
His enemy's not far behind  
With every promise she's broken  
With every lie she's spoken  
Her enemy's not far behind_

I don't move an inch as he still head towards me, not scared in the least, my poker face not giving away anything _._

 _It's your time  
It's your time  
It's your time  
It's - your - TIME!_

He was getting closer, that's when I decided to act.

 _He's pulling his weapon to his side  
Loading it full of his goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line_

I held my hand and pointed then into the gesture of a gun.

 _She's pulling her weapon to her side  
Loading it full of her goodbyes  
Holding an enemy across the line_

I whisper, "Angel's Orb," and a pale yellow ball of light forms on the tip of my index finger. At first, he laughs at me, telling me to take my best shot. I aim my finger towards the area where his heart is located.

 _With every battle he's choosing  
With every fight he's losing  
His enemy's not far behind  
With every promise she's broken_

"Bang," I whisper and the orb shoots straight for the man.

 _With every lie she's spoken  
Her enemy's not far behind_

I walk away from the dead body with my hand in my pocket and onto a platform. The lights didn't come on, but I did pick up four familiar scent and a disgusting one.. The lights finally flicked on and I was right. In the front of me was Killua, Gon, Piku, Suites, and….. a fatass. I growled under my breath when I see him.

Gon turns around and looks in my direction. He sends me a grin, that snaps me from my emotionless state. Iris's words echo in my head ' _..smile and stay strong.'_ I blow air out of my nose to hide a laugh. Smile at the boys and hold my fingers up in a peace sign. "Yo."

* * *

 **Omake**

"So," Iris starts, "you're tagging along with boys." She makes a mischievous face and wiggles her eyebrows.

I hit her playfully. "Shut up," I say.

"Remember those Sabertooth boys we say before? You know, the Twin Dragons that we were going crazy over when we saw them fighting."

I place my finger on my chin. "You mean Sting and Rouge?"

Her eyes almost come out of her skull. "You know them!?"

"Yeah, I met them some time back." It is my turn for the mischievous grin. "You still think Sting, the blonde, is hot?"

Her face flushes and her hair changes to a pale green. Green represents a thing such as uneasiness or worry. In this case, embarrassment. "Stop that, you have no place to speak. I believe you were the one saying, and I sort of quote, 'Ohmygosh, that dark haired one is so mysterious looking and hot.'"

"Iris, we both know I didn't say that."

"You basically did."

"It doesn't matter any more."

"Why? If it's because I'm dead, then you're mean." She puffs out her rosy cheeks like a small child.

"No, I think they like each other."

"No way."

"I swear it's true." I smile with dreamy eyes. "I love BL."

"What's that?"

I place my hand on her head and gaze into her hazel eyes with sorrow. "You died too young, I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ **Reply to comments:**_

 **BlackRose161:** _ **The story is going to follow up untill a certain point then change then go back on course then change than ending. Sorry No spoilers, I already have how this will be planned. XP**_


	11. Reveal X Nicknames X Anger

We were just like the brothers

And we had each other

We were down for the good times

We were there for the trouble

Like a thief in the night

Broad daylight

You stole my sanity, and now

You are the enemy, yeah

* * *

We were currently in a room, that we had to stay in due to Suites' pervertedness. Turns out he betted most of the time on whether or not a female prisoner was a female or male, and got to ravish her body to 'find out'. I swear when I was told this, I was blushing like crazy and I had punched Leorio head for his pervertedness.

Having nothing better to do, I plop onto the couch. I want to close my eyes and sleep, but a voice call out to me. "Hey, Rin, what did you do to that man? You know, the one you had to fight." This seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Umm well I just, I did this," I made a gun shape with my finger, "and pointed it at his chest when he was within arms reach, just enough to touch his chest, and bang!" I exclaim the last part like a child. They all stare at me eyes wide.

Piku looked at me and says, "What did you do to your finger to shoot him?" I look at him confused. ' _Can they not see it.'_ I think slightly depressed. I point my finger in front of them. "Can you not see this?" I ask them, making a small ball of pale yellow light form on top of my fingers.

They only shook their heads, utterly confused. I'm slightly upset about this, I went into emo-mode, something I haven't gone into for a while. I start mumbling, about how cool it would have looked if the saw it and started rambling.

"No, you were very cool, even though I couldn't see it. I'm sure you were 100% cool!" I hear Gon exclaim. I stare eyes-wide at him before I got out of emo-mode and glomp Gon.

"Gon, oh Gon, you really are nice," I say still hugging him. A cough brought me out of my moment with Gon, as I look at the rest sheepishly. They all just laughed at me. ' _Come on Rin, fix yourself. You're a boy, remember? A normal male doesn't just throw himself on another male. Well, besides Freed and Laxus, although Freed does more of the embracing.'_

"Oh yeah, Rin," Gon says, gaining my attention."What path did you get before you came here?" Killua seems to also have an interesting in my choice route, because it looks as if he has given me more attention.

"Uhh….my route was…." I say thinking back to the beginning of my route. ' _There was individual and majority rules, and regret and sorrow, and left and right, a lot.'_ I think back to the recent events, as it starts giving me a headache.

"Aha, I remember!" I exclaim to them. I look at them excitedly.

"So that means you forgot what it was," Killua deadpans as I look away in embarrassment while mumbling an audible 'sorry'. The two boys only look at each other before laughing at me.

"Hey..hey, it's not my fault I didn't remember right away…" Their laughter dies down slowly then stops completely before staring at me in amusement(Killua) and confusion(Gon).

"What do you mean?" Gon asks

I only sigh. "I got the 'Path of Insanity'," I say, remembering the words I first read.

They both look at me shock. Well I would too if I were in their shoes. I mean if you got path of insanity you were supposed to become insane right, yeah thats right, but I was insane to begin with….

"At first, I thought the path of insanity was going to be a total mind twisting experience, along with a lot of traps everywhere, trying to set off your nerves. Or major mind games, or find-the-door-in-the-dark game." I explain. "I thought it was just going to make the person go insane, which I know I'm far from that line by now."

They start to laugh a little from this, then I continue, "Trust me when I say it was the total opposite, there was no traps no mind twisting experience nothing, only a few non-jumpscares and skeletons. After a couple of hours a door showed up. I had to choose between right, which was 'sorrow' and left which was 'regret'." I stop and look at them, and they nod their heads for me to continue. "I chose sorrow, after some time of thinking, 'cause I'm sure regret would make me want to kill myself." I said with a slight laugh, I already had that feeling multiple times.

They looked at me with sad eyes, before either could say anything, I continue, "Then I had to deal with a memory that had haunted me, even till this day it still does" I say, bitterly, but I still go on before I can dwell on it too much. "Then when I finished I had a choice between 'Individual' and 'majority rules',not wanting to go through more mental stress, I chose majority rule," I say concluding my journey.

I yawn, with my mouth wide open. I am really tired. I look at them, the question that was ask caught me off guard completely. "Why do you have sharp teeth?" innocent Gon question.

"Because I'm a demon." I say with a smirk as I fall back onto the couch for some sleep.

I woke up by somebody talking. "Do you think he was joking" I hear someone say.

"No, I don't think so, but why would he say that?" I hear another familiar voice say.

"No remember he said he could see the future, maybe he was joking like he was at that time," one tried to reason with the other.

I immediately shot up startling the two people who were mumbling next to me.

"I'm bored," I say, waking up from my nap. "Is there anything to do?" I turn my head towards Gon and Killua, the culprits who were talking. They stop their conversation and nod. With that, we begin search the room.

After a while of searching the room, we have learned that there wasn't even a single thing remotely entertaining. The TV in the room works, but Old man was hogging it up telling us to wait our turn, there were books but they were mostly about survival, artifacts, and philosophy. Most of the food provided in the fridge had already been scarfed down by the box-nosed fattass.

For now, Killua is showing Gon and I the cool trick he had done on his skateboard.

"Shut up!"

My head shoots up as I hear Leorio shriek. He is standing above Tonpa with his fist raised, looking really pissed off.

"You don't even want to be a Hunter!" Leorio shot at Tonpa, who continues to sip his drink. "You only care about ruining our chances."

I narrow my eyes as Tonpa smirk to himself right before a saw a familiar yellow skateboard going flying over his head and smash into the wall. I turn around only to come face to face with a Gon, who was laughing nervously.

"Hey!" Leorio yells at him. "What are you doing!?"

Gon scratches the back of his head and sent him an innocent smile. "Sorry!" he apologizes and I roll my eyes.

"Don't skateboard in here!" Leorio finalizes and I hear Gon whine, then it hits me. I won't be able to skateboard, ' _and I really wanted to learn too._ ' I think dejectedly, going back to my emo-corner. Sensing my distress, Killua crouchs next to me.

"I can teach you later," I hear Killua whisper next to me. I grin at him. Happily, I glomped him into a hug, just like I did to Gon.

After that, the hours passed by slowly until the lights in the room dims. Everyone assumed it was because it was getting late so we all settled down to sleep. I lay in between Gon and Killua as we shared one of the couches as a cushion. Leorio and Tonpa were snoring away while Blondie, Killua and Gon were sleeping peacefully. I fall asleep, too, but am awoken by something shifting ever so slightly, yet I felt it. I wonder. I turn towards Killua. His blue eyes were staring up at me, glowing in the darkness.

"Sorry," he whispers. "Did I wake you?"

I only shook my head no, "Shouldn't you be sleep?" I ask the boy, slightly worried about him.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired. If it was necessary, I could go days without sleep."

I frown at him and felt sad. "It must have been hard," I whispered sadly.

Killua gives me a confused look. "What?"

I turn to face him fully. "Training to be an assassin all your life. It must have been hard."

Killua shrugs. "Not really."

"Can't sleep?" I jumped as Kurapika spoke to us. Killua repeats what he said to me to the blonde.

Kurapika nods in understanding before he looked up at the timer that sat above the door. "10 hours have passed, huh…"

Killua glances up at the timer as well. "It's hard to tell since there aren't any windows, but it's probably morning." I groan and slump back down onto the couch. A yawn escaped my mouth as I glance over at the sleeping Gon, only to pause and smirk. He is no longer breathing deeply and his eyelids were constantly moving. He's awake.

A pillow suddenly soars over me and towards Gon, only for the 'sleeping' boy to catch it and throw it back. I caught the slight twitch of Gon's lips as he tries to hide a smile.

I grin and grab the pillow off of Killua, sitting up and grinning as I peg it at Gon, with only just enough force to send him tumbling back.

Gon's eyes open as he caught it this time before he sat up and hurl it back at me. I duck grinning like a madman. Killua must have caught the pillow because it's sent right back again. The pillow fight somehow escalates into a wrestling match amongst the three of us. Gon pulling my leg, Me about to bite Killua's arm, and Killua pulling his arm away while his other arm elbows me.

"Oi….pipe down." Leorio's tired voice calls out. Gon, Killua and I pause our match to laugh at the situation.

"Let me sleep some more," the older ten whines again.

I laugh at this and yell back at him, "Old Man!" I know that will get him riled up.

"What did you say-" he is cut off by Tonpa putting his foot on Leorio's face.

I laugh along with Gon, Killua and Blondie when Leorio scrunch up his face in disgust before sitting up and marching up to Tonpa and getting in his face.

"Bastard, you better not be pretending to sleep," Leorio hisses venomously before backing away.

I laugh even harder when I see Tonpa open one eye and smirk.

"Damn, now I'm wide awake." Leorio groans as he sat down and glances at the clock. "And we still have 40 hours left?" I yawn and blink my eyes tiredly, I could defiantly use some sleep, and with that I nod off.

* * *

I awoke again by someone shaking me. I glare at the person, then realized it is Gon, "I'm going to show Killua how to use the fishing rod, do you want to see?" I think for a second then nod rapidly.

Gon starts explaining that if we want to catch the fish, we should think like a fish. ' _But-but fish can't think, they can't reason so they can't think, maybe on instinct, but they can't think but-but.'_ I keep going on and on inside my head until I feel something come into contact with my head. I start clutching it, hoping it will lessen the pain.

I glare at the culprit, Killua, but he can't see it do to the hood. I silently start cursing him and planning his death. I decide to come out of my planning-killua's-death mode. When I looked up, I see Killua pulling on Leorio's pants, as if he was a fish.

I start giggling until Leorio exclaim he wasn't a fish, only for Killua to reply with, "It wasn't like I was going to eat you." At this point, I'm hollering and holding onto my side. When I finish my laughing session, I'm give a turn with the fishing pole.

I was terrible….no worse that terrible. At first I started moving it slightly, then moving it back and forth even faster, but lost my grip. Lets just say it flew out of my hands, into Piku's pile of books and it fell on top of him. I had another bump on my head and a laughing Killua as he mocks me at my misery.

"Rin, can I try _that"_ I hear Gon say.

"Yeah," Killua says. In a whisper he says, "But can we just call it a cloud?"

"No," I say, "referring to it as _that_ is more fun." I sigh, I was hoping they forgot about it. "Okay, okay just let me get it ready." I say, putting my hands up in defence, signalling I give up. I slowly touch my neck thinking of the cloud and it slowly appeared in front of me, although it forming slower than usual. I turn around to face the boys and held the cloud out.

"Tada! Producing Rin's best pillow in the world, The sleep cloud!" I say as if showing it on a commercial. They look amazed.

"Ne, ne, can I sit on it?" Gon says. I nod my head, letting a huge smile across my face. He slowly sat on it as if one touch and it will shatter. He sat on it and starts playing with it even more amazed. I feel something missing and look at Killua with a bewildered expression.

"How can you even do this?" he questions in confusion, but still amazed.

I smile at him, "Magic." He then looks at me with an angered expression. Why would he be angered. "Here you go saying stuff like that, at first it was seeing the future, then you being a demon, now its magic! What is all this!?" he yells at me, demanding a logical explanation.

I only smile a sad smile at him. "I was joking, maybe," I mumble the last part so no one can hear. I wipe the upset expression from my face in beam at the assassin. "Stop worrying about the small stuff, _Kil-chan,_ come on let's ride!" I say in pure excitement hoping onto my cloud, Gon already on. Killua looks displeased at his new nickname, but get on the cloud none the less.

I look at them excitedly, and scream, "ONWARDS!" to the cloud and it starts moving slowly then speeds up really fast, as we went around the room. I was in pure bliss, we were all laughing in pure happiness. I've never actually tried this this before, but of course I don't tell them this.

Until someone chucked a pillow at me, making me fall off my cloud and disappears from under killua and gon, making them fall to the ground. Sliding against the floor, my hood comes off without me knowing it.

I got up slowly glaring at the suspect, Leorio. I was about to stomp on his face when I heard someone say shocked,"Rin, you're a girl?" I give Killua a perplexed look, wonder how in the world he suddenly came to the assumption. I then realize the hood of my hoodie has fallen off. My expression goes blank as I tuck my long hair back into the hood and walk over to the sofa. I collapsed onto the couch and pretend to sleep.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" he says, pulling me up to him, pulling off my hood, letting my black and white hair touch the ground. His blue eyes look into my only visible icy blue eye, our nose almost touching. We don't break eye contact until he noticed how close we are. He backs away with pink tinted cheeks. I take my hair back up putting it into a bun. Then putting my hood back on, I pretended to sleep again, only for Killua to repeat what he did, this happened twice until he threw my hood off again, letting my hair flying out, and him grab onto my hands.

My poker face remaining stoic. "Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?!" Killua shout at me.

"You never asked," I tell him with a perfect poker face, which only causes him to become more infuriated. He growls but lets it go, only then do I notice that Blondie and Leorio were looking at me shocked.

"Gon, can you believe her, she just-"

Gon cut him off. "Actually, I already knew," he says rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What- you already knew?" Killua says, disbelieving what he heard. He nods his head. Killua looks at me. "I can't believe you, you had me completely fooled, and I'm rarely fooled!"

He looks away and seemed to be In deep thought. I was about to say something when he turned around abruptly and he seemed to still have the annoyed look on his face but recognition crossed hiss face and he said.

"well, that explains why you act so girly, you are a girl."

Well,I don't think in anyway was I acting girly besides …...those times. Okay I can see where he is coming from. Damn, I thought my acting skills were really good. Seeing as though I fooled Fairy tail for an entire year.

"Yeah, when I first saw her she was really pretty, and I was happy that she was going to join the hunters exam with us. When she asked for a hoodie i was kinda of shocked." I look at him confused as he continues.

"She was so pretty, yet she wanted to cover that up, I couldn't understand why, but when she told me ' _the way I look. My hair is perfectly split into two different colors, people will call me a freak by my appearance. My eyes are two different colors, from what most people think I must be blind because of it_ ' and when I told her it was pretty she only replied with, ' _most people don't think like that and I don't want to be the center of attention'_."

They only gock at me, all accept fatass who was sleep, which I was thankful for, as if wanting an explanation. I turn to them with a sigh, and start. "From where I come from, most people thought of me as a freak, an outcast, a _monster_. Because of how I looks, because of what I can do, because of what I am." I explain with a dry laugh,

"You would think that they would be nice, to try and not get on my bad side, but they chose the latter and decided to ignore me and pretend I wasn't there to begin with. Only I wish they would ignore me, instead I got those eyes that burn into my soul. Screaming, taunting, laughing, _mocking_ me. Even if I tried to blend in with the crowd, I would somehow get caught, and get even worse treatment." I sigh thinking of those times I was naive, thinking I could blend in with the crowd, if I covered how I looked,

By the time I finished, they all look at me with sorrowful and pitiful expressions and one that perplexed me the most, understanding."Come on lighten up, I'm happy now, I have Gon and Killua!" I say, remembering about the other, "Oh, and you too Piku! And Old Man." I said giving them a quick smile.

"I'm not old, the name Leo-rio" he says, getting back his spunk. Blondie points to himself muttering Piku.

"Why do you call him Piku?" I turn to see Gon asking me.

I only give him a huge smile. "Because I don't feel like saying his full name." They all just fell back anime style. Piku opened his mouth, and was about to say womething but was cut off by fattasses, who woke up at some point, complaining about food.

I stalk up to him, kicking him on his face so he only fell on his back. I started stepping on his face grinding my heel into his square nose, knocking him unconscious "Piku was telling me something, shut up before I make you." I growled at him, then skipped off to Blondie.

"So, what were you telling me?" I say.

"My name is Kurapika" he says.

I look at him confused. "Kurapika, yup too long on the tongue, Pika is it." I say knowing I already won this battle. "I'll give you a different nickname, Pika." He give his own sigh in defeat at this.

"Now do ya want to try that again?" I asked Killua and Gon. They look confused for a second but then started nodding like crazy. I call forth my cloud and it rides around the room until I feel it happen. We are still on the cloud, so I have nothing to worry about, then realized I didn't tell anyone besides Gon about my curse. Before I get to say anything, I fall back onto someone's lap. And with that let that fell asleep.

* * *

I finally woke up after what felt like a millennia. I sit up, ignoring the glances I got from the two boys who are doing God knows what, and reached for my bag. I started going through it, looking for my need. I feel something pointy hit my finger and grin, while the two boys look at me in an odd manner.

I pull out a box of chocolate pocky, glee plastered on my face. I open the box and start looking at the two. "Want one?" I ask them with a smile, Killua nods his head with a cat look on his face, and Gon just nods his head normally. I grab one and ate it, before getting another and putting it near Gon's mouth.

He takes it with his mouth and starts biting down on it. I do the same to Killua, only his face is pink as he takes it with his mouth and quickly turned away once he has it. I decide to split it evenly, instead of giving one to each slowly. I finish mine in a couple of minutes as did Gon, but Killua devours all of his in mere seconds. I only laugh at his love for chocolate.

* * *

Right now I'm really bored. Gon and Killua are talking about something that I'm not allowed to hear. They even separated themselves from me just so I can't hear them, but I only caught a few words here and there. Sitting up I scan the room. Old man is sleeping along with fatass. Pika is ready a book so diligently as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

I kept staring at him as he read silently. I found myself being drawn to him. Without realizing what I was doing I called out to him, "Pika," He turns towards me, and smiles asking "Yes."

My eyes widen and before I could prevent the words from leaving my mouth, they have already escaped, "Pretty…" He only stares at me, his eyes widening only a bit. Once I realize what I just said I try to apologize but it comes out like this, "I'm sorry-No I mean you are pretty-No I mean that I didn't mean it-No I uhhh umm…..I'm sorry" I say with my head dropping in shame and embarrassment.

I hear a chuckle and I look at him. He looks back at me, putting his hand on my head rubbing it, "It's okay." I smile at him nodding my head. He is about to go back to him book, when ask him, "What are you reading about?"

He turns back at me before explaining, "It's about different region. Talking about what you can find there, the resources, and information about the people, plants, and animals living in it." He explains pointing to a strange looking animal on one page, then flipping to another with a strange gem on it. The color captivated me, it was a dark scarlet. The color seemed to sparkle even on the paper.

' _Pretty~ The scarlet seems as though it's right in front of me sparkling. Wait scarlet. I feel as though I've seen an even prettier shade of scarlet, but where.'_ I continue to ponder on it, completely ignoring Pika as he explains so me. Then it hit me, ' _From that time, on the boat. When the captain asked us why we wanted to become hunters. When Pika explained his reasoning his eyes glowed a bright and vibrant scarlet. Maybe I should ask him about it?_ '

Deciding on asking him I do, "Pika," He hums in response before turning to look at me. "Remember that time, at the beginning of the hunter's exam, you know at the boat." He nods slightly confused as to why I brought this up.

"And remember when the captain asked us why we wanted to be hunters." He stays silent but nods none the less. Taking a deep breath, "I notice when you gave your reasoning, afterwards your eyes become a pretty shade of scarlet but only for a mere second. If I may, can I ask you why." I know I might be a little prying, but I want to know.

 _It seems like magic, but they can't see it nor do they have it. So I need to know._ He doesn't say anything for a while, and just before I'm about to tell him it's okay, seeing as though it was becoming really uncomfortable, he answers.

"If you remember, I told the captain My clan was annihilated. The reason was My clan, The Kurta clan was famous for their Scarlet Eyes. Our eyes would change into a scarlet when we felt a strong emotion." I nod my head in understanding.

As he opened his mouth, I put my hand in front of him signiling for him to stop, "I have already gotten what I wanted, so there is no need for you to tell me more. I'm sorry if that sounded mean and rude but I notice the look of pain that crossed your face as you talked about their eyes. I won't ask about it if it brings up bad memories. I'm sure everyone has something they don't want to tell someone."

He looks shocked before nodding with a sad smile, "Thank you." He says.

I smile at him, "No problem."

For about an hour I had just spent next to Pika reading books, asking from time to time about a meaning or recommendation. I don't know when but I had fell asleep and when I woke up. Everyone was asleep and all my books were up. I smile at everyone except for fatass, I glared at him, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Eventually, we are down to our final four hours, Gon, Killua and I resorting to childish hand games as entertainment. When Gon fails to get his hand through Killua's he gets a flick to the head.

"Oi!" I speak up, raising my hand. "Lemme try already!"

Killua glances at me and turns, holding out his hands. I almost made it through but Killua caught my thumb. The assassin grins at me as I pout at him before he raises a hand and flicks my forehead. I flinch and rub the sore spot, glaring at Killua.

"One more time!" I say holding a finger out for him, indicating I want to try again. He sighs, but does so none the less. This time, I get through Killua's hand, and it is my time to bring punishment. I flick Killua head not hard but not soft either. He holds his forehead in pain.

I smirk at him and stuck my tongue like a , we are down to our final minutes in the room, all of us ready to go. I stand next to Killua, making sure my hood is on correctly and stare at the door in anticipation.

"Okay…" Gon says determinedly. "Ready to go?"

It's a tense final moments before the door finally opens. The moment it does, Gon takes off. I only laugh at his antics, but run after him, determined not to lose him again. We end up running in a circle for half an hour before we find the right path.

We have to ride an insane mine cart, which makes me laugh in joy as everyone stares at me like I'm crazy, which indeed I am. The next part is to run through a room with a collapsing floor and run away from a giant bolder before we encounter the next Majority Choice door.

I stare at the door in confusion. The sign told us to choose whether or not to open the door.

"We're supposed to vote on whether or not to open the door?" Leorio voices my silent question. "We need to move on, so obviously we open the door."

Everyone raises their stopwatches and pressed their buttons, but the tally didn't show up. "Oh, me too" I say, rubbing my neck sheepishly, but pressed ' **O'** none the less.

The tally showed: O-5 X-1

Someone had voted to keep the door closed. Leorio suddenly spin around and grabbed Tonpa the collar of his shirt. "I've had enough of your crap." He growls at the box-nosed man.

"Wait, I pressed 'O'," Tonpa shoots back.

"Don't lie!"

My brow ticks as I began to get annoyed at their bickering. The door had already opened anyway, so who the hell cared about who pressed what?

"Uh, sorry, Leorio." Gon says with a guilty expression on his face. "I accidently pressed the wrong button."

Leorio sighs and backed away from Tonpa. "Oh, I see."

"Wait. You owe me an apology!" Tonpa proclaims, anger in his voice. "I can't let that slide."

"It's your fault for doing things that making me distrust you. I don't owe you anything," Leorio grit out.

"You make it sound like I'm to blame for everything that's gone wrong. Have you forgotten who cost us those 50 hours? You're the one who made a critical mistake. Not me."

I can see Leorio's rage building with each word Tonpa spoke. I really don't want a fight right now, we really need to leave this tower. Kurapika stepped forward and pulls Leorio away from Tonpa, speaking as he did so. "Hey, Leorio-"

Leorio shrugs off Kurapika's hand and snarls at the blond. "Shut up, Kurapika!"

The hurt on Kurapika's face is as clear as day and I feel anger build in me. Anger at Leorio for hurting a friend's feeling. Angry at Tonpa for provoking Leorio. Angry at this goddamned tower and its stupid trials!

I stomp forward with a glare and snarl at the two as they readied for a fist fight. "Oi! Jackasses!" I shout at the men. "Get your head out of your asses and get them in the game! Stop bickering like a pair of fucking children! THE DOOR IS FUCKING OPEN SO CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN GET GOING!?"

My hood falls back enough just so they could only see my eye, but they surely didn't want to see it. I was hard core glaring at them, teeth bared and growling. The two men stare at me in a stunned silence, sweat running down their necks and their arms dropping to their sides.

"U-um….It's my fault for pressing the wrong button anyway…" Gon adds in quietly.

"Idiots." I hear Killua mumble and see him slip into the next room out of the corner of my eye. "Wait! Killua!" Gon cries after him, just before the albino stuck his head back out with a smirk."Hey, Gon, Rin…We're getting close to the goal."

Gon spins around. "What! Really!?"

His shout draw the attention of the other boys and they all turned to Killua before going to check out the room for themselves. I sigh and head through the door, but as soon as I stepped through the room, it starts giving me a bad feeling.

The walls were lined with weapons and there was a statue of a weeping women above the steel doors, one marked with 'O' the other with 'X'. Killua began to read out the sign. "This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose 'X' or 'O'…That's it…"

We all voted, only for the score to show up as O-5 X-1.

"Bastard-"

"Stop it!" Kurapika cuts off Leorio before he could have another go at Tonpa. "We don't have time to argue about this!"

I step forward. "Kurapika's right. We have less than an hour to get through this tower, let's just all shut up and get going."

Suddenly, there was a mechanical beeping before the voice of the Third Examiner filled the room. "Please choose a path. There are two choices; One path allows six to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three to pass, but is short and easy."

My heart sunk and I clenched my fist.

 _'Oh, please. Please don't tell me…'_

"Incidentally…" The examiner continued. "The long and difficult path requires a minimum of Forty-five hours to pass. While the other path takes around three minutes to complete. Press 'O' for the long and difficult path or 'X' for the short and easy. However, if X is selected three people must be secured to the wall while another waits in this room with them before the door will open."

I freeze and my blood runs cold as I realize what this meant.

 _'No…No, I don't want to leave any of them behind! Well, maybe fattass, we can leave him behind but the rest I don't want to!'_

"The three chosen will be unable to move until the rest of the time limit has run out."

I see Tonpa and Leorio eyeing the weapons on the walls. ' _Does that mean we have to fight each other?'_ I think dejectedly.

"The Examiners were very prepared." Killua spoke up. "There isn't a weapon missing from this line up." He whistles lowly as he scans the tools.

"Three out of six…" Kurapika mumbles to himself and my heart drops even more. "So we're supposed to fight, to decide who passes?"

"Let me make this clear," Leorio suddenly says in a cold tone. "I'm going to press 'X'. But I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the three who pass…"

"You're shameless," Tonpa sneered as he circled around to behind Leorio. "Had you not wasted 50 hours, we could have taken the long path. Shouldn't you take responsibility and stay behind?"

Leorio becomes enraged. He turns to Tonpa with a fist raised. "What!?"

"I'm sure everyone agrees," Tonpa added in as he looks at all of us.

"Hold on a second," Gon butts in, a determined expression on his face. "I'm going to press 'O'." I smile at the boy's kind honesty, glad he wasn't thinking selfishly. Even when we are in a predicament like this he still is kind hearted ' _Don't ever change, Gon.'_

"We made it here together. I want us to pass together. Even if it's a big risk, I still want to give it a shot!" Gon finalizes.

Killua sighs and held up his watch. "Oi, oi. You can't really call this a risk. We have less than an hour."

I glance at my own watch and realized he was right. "Gon, there's only one choice, if you want to pass the Exam." Killua's tone was serious.

"There you have it," Leorio states, eying the weapons again.

"Now we have to decide on how to choose which three pass."

"Well, I'm planning on them being Gon, Rin and me." The albino says, facing the others, his nails starting to get sharp. I sigh and try to think of how this is going to work unconsciously taking a couple of steps next to Killua, only to get yanked back a second later. An axe embedded itself in the floor where I was previously standing.

"Tonpa! That was dirty to swing at a kid!" Leorio screams, as says this, fat man picks his weapon back up and glared at him. I feel anger starting to roll off me as I glare at the floor where I was standing. I look back up, just to see the fight start.

As Tonpa lashes at Leorio, Killua takes a threatening step forward, towards the box-nosed man as a deadly bloodlust surrounded him. I leep forward and caught Killua's clawed hand, the nails digging into my palm enough to make it bleed. "Stop."

Nobody listening to anything i said.

"Stop." I said with more power, but my words fall on deaf ears. "STOP!" I scream, holding everyone's shadows, before they can do actual damage to each other.

"H-huh? Why can't I move?" I hear fattass say. They all tried to move, but none can accept me and Gon. Once I let only a piece of them go, Fattass let go of his axe, dropping it to the ground, making it stuck into the ground.

My eyes widen with realization. _'_ _The weapons…_ '. I see Gon pick a weapon off the wall and know he has realized the same thing. _'They could break the walls!'_

"Wait!" Gon cries out, making me let go of their shadows so they can move completely. They all stopped and looked at Gon. "I have a plan! But you all need to trust me."

Leorio looked at the boy skeptically before backing down, making Tonpa do the same. "What is it, Gon?"

Gon grins and held up the weapons. "First, we all have to press 'O'!"

Leorio, Tonpa and Kura gave him untrusting looks for a moment before reluctantly pressing the button. The door opens and Gon rushed in, beginning to dig at the wall. I smile at his quick thinking and grabbed my own weapon, only to have it taken away from me by Leorio.

I glare at him, even though he can't see it, and just huff and sat by them, and watch as everyone dug through the wall. They, Leorio, Pika and fat ass were getting tired and I push my way through the group and punch the wall _hard._ Well, it looks like that to them.I'm actually using my 'holy light fist', but they can't see it, so there's no point in telling. They stared amazed by me, cause please, bitches I'm awesome.

Gon jumps into the hole, but slips and starts sliding. I grin and grab Killua's hand and copy Gon's action. I scream in pure bliss as i travel downwards. When I got to the end, I moved out of the way just in time to avoid the other two from slamming into me. The door in front of us opens and I rush through, a bright light greeting me.

"Rin, applicant #406, is the twenty-third to pass."

I sigh and practically jump up and down in relief. I had passed. We passed.

Together

* * *

 **Omake**

"Do you always give people nicknames?" Pika asks me.

"Um.." I think. I go over the list of aais I have come up for the members in Fairy Tail. Natsu; Flametard, Lucy; Celestial Sadist, Juvia; Water Works, Gray; Stripper, Gajeel; Studs, Levy; Booksexual, Wendy; Windy, Carla; Yappy (goes good with Happy), Laxus; Electrics, Freed; Rapunzel, Elfman; Realman, Evergreen; Forever-mean. "Hmm, yeah, I make up names occasionally."

* * *

 **Okay, I know it has been a long time. I have been very busy. For the first week I was sick, and that gave me a chance to post but I was _stuck_ on a part, then the next week I had test everyday of that week, then the last week I had to go to a friends wedding, then later I had a splitting headache. Long story short I had a bunch of excuses but all I can say is SORRY! I promise to update even faster, AND this chapter was long just for the people who take there time to read my story. **


	12. Number X Pocky X Bugs

_Here on the stage tonight_

 _Let's leave the past behind us_

When we reach the room, I quickly let go of Killua's hand, which I had no idea I was still holding. I look down at the hand that wasn't holding Killua's and notice that it is bleeding, probably from holding Killua's razor sharp nails. Not bothering if anyone is looking, I lick up the sweet liquid. Suites comes up to me and inspects my other hand.

He was shocked to find it only came out with a scratch, but when he sees my other hand he starts flipping asking where I got a 'wound' like this. I don't know why he's complaining it, was only a scratch. Well I've had my own time of overreacting because of small injuries, but they were never mine's.

I hear a noise and see the hall that probably leads outside. I walk out with Gon and Killua, both excited to leave. It was too bright. I growl a bit and the two boys seem a bit taken back.

I looked at them unhappily. "It's too bright," I complain as Killua laughs at me and Gon only smile sheepishly. A man with a purple mohawk big circle glasses, and a scrawny figure, eating snacks, stood in front of everyone. I really don't want to listen to what he had to say so I block him out. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look at the person and see Killua looking at me.

"You are up after me so stop spacing out," he whisper to me. I glance at him in confusion, but see Gon go up to a box and grab a tag from it.

When it's my turn, I copy Gon's example and grab a tag and exit. This pattern continues for the remaining people. "Please remove the cover." I do as I'm told and lift the cover off the tag. #198. I look around and see my number, it was one of those three brothers Fatass was talking to. "The number on the tag is the one you'll be hunting."

'Hmm, so this is like a prey and predator. We are the predator, and we are hunting the prey, our numbers.' I think excitedly. Putting my tag in my pocket, I see others people begin to board a boat that is no doubt taking us to some unknown location

I walk around for a bit until my gaze falls onto two familiar figures. I smile and jog up to them. "Killua! Gon!" I calling them, waving my hand to get their attention. They look up and wave back. I sat in front of the two boys instead of beside them. We just stare at each other in complete silence.

Killua decided to break the ice. "Which number did you pick?" he ask Gon

"Secret! What about you?" he says, asking me.

"I'm not telling!" I retort, sticking out my tongue. "Don't worry, I don't have your tags." I assure them with a smile

"Then how about we show our cards on three." I smile at this idea.

"1"

"2"

"3"

My grin widens at Killua, but his attention is on Gon.

"#44" I say, then look confused.

"Seriously!" Killua exclaim at Gon number, "You don't have much luck at lotteries." Gon only shook his head.

"Who's #44?" they look at me, shock written all over their face.

"#44, Hisoka" Killua say, looking at a loss of words.

I smile sheepishly and say, "Who?"

Killua looked more stunned if possible.

"The clown!" Killua shouts in my face, noticing how close we were sits back down with pink tinted cheeks. I've noted that he's been doing this after figuring out my true gender.

A look of realization hit my face, "You mean Joker." I look over at Gon with pity and give him a forced smile. "Ahh-umm, don't die?" I say it more like a question or suggestion then encouragement. He was completely ignoring me, and I felt depressed. I completely ignored their is this world coming to? Gon is ignoring me, what's next, Suites is actually nineteen and not in his late thirties?

Then a look of realization came upon my features, "Hey, Killua," I say. he hums and faces me in response. "Since my number is close to yours, then I think I know your number."

His eyes sparked with interest and his lips curl into a smile, "Who is it?"

"I think it is one of those brothers, my number is one of theirs, but I don't know which one or about the rest."

He looks at me and smile, "Thanks, that's all I need to know," he says.

I feel my heart flutter, as I blush slightly, pulling my hood slightly down so he could see my bangs and blue eye, I smile at him with my head tilted and say, "No problem."

* * *

Once we arrived at Zevil Island, we got to enjoy the wonderful guide ramble on and on, again. "Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase. After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn."

"That means we'll be waiting here for a while." Killua says with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah."

"This sucks~" I complain and sit back down on the floor.

"You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. All right then, the first person may start!" The guide states enthusiastically as Joker starts to walk off of the boat.

I don't know how many minutes passed, but eventually I notice Kurapika gets called and walks off of the boat ,which meant that it's Killua's turn. I stand up since it would be my turn to get off the boat in less than five minutes.

"Two minutes have passed. The twenty-first person may start!" The guide exclaim, calling Gon up as it was his turn. I wave to him as he leaves, but before he exits I whisper to him, "Go get Joker's tag." I smile at him.

"Two minutes have passed. The twenty-second person may start!" The guide exclaims. Killua picks up his skateboard that had been on the ground next to him. "See ya." He says as he started to walk off of the boat.

* * *

'This is way too nostalgic,' I think as I leap from tree branch to tree branch, which reminded me of the time I ran away from a group of bandits, or people, or for training. After I jump a few miles or so away from the starting point, I rest in a high branch. I look at the canopy of green surrounding me. There actually aren't any people in this area, so it is quiet. I hum softly to pass the time and to clear my head.

So I have no idea where #198 is, and this island is larger than all of Magnolia. I sigh. "I guess I'll just stay here, maybe I'll find Killua or Gon later." I say to no one in particular. Then I felt it "Ugh, why now?" I question the universe, yet I know it won't give me a reply.

After god knows how long, I finally awoke only to see the sun setting. Glee rushes through my body at the fact. It has been forever since I was alone at this time of the day. I can finally do something I wanted to do since the second phase of this exam, to fly. It's been awhile since I last flew. I scan the area to make sure nobody was near me, and thankfully, it is vacant of other competitors. I'm actually quite happy the curse took effect when it did, now my magic energy is full.

Although both my devil and angel wings are technically 'part of my body' I was never fully trained out to summon them with ease. Father left before showing me how to use them properly. My devil ones come out when I go into my Devil state, and my angel wing almost never come out. To reveal either one, it takes a good sum of magic power, but it's worth it every time.

Using my newly restored magic power, I summon my angel wings. With a glisin of light on my back, the white feathered wings sprout of my back. I smile and flap them a few times. I fly up into the air, just floating in the sky. I raise my hands and I remove the hood from my head. My black and white hair reaching to my knees and perfectly framing my face. I fly horizontally, my front facing the rising moon. I sigh and a smile is plastered on my face. This is great, it feels like forever since I let myself unwind.

Time seems to also fly tonight, because without me even noticing, and I become hungry, like, famished. I descend to the nearest tree, making sure no human are near. I sit on the tree branch, munching on some chocolate that was stored in my bag.

I sigh, satisfied with my night. Not only was it peaceful, but I also got to fly for some time. Although being lazy and indulging in self pleasures is fun, I should really go find my prey soon. More importantly, I have to find Gon. Even though the reason for me being here is to make sure he doesn't die, I seem to split from him a lot.

I close my eyes and let sleep take me for the remainder of the night.

I was wander around hoping, to 'bump' into a person I know. Given how many competitors are left, I should have seen at least one other person by now. I smell the air, but the forest is thick and the smell of mutiple of things such as animals and plants interfere with my abilities, making it harder to pick up other's scents.

I give up after an hour or two of unsuccessful searching. I sit in a tree, waiting for someone to pass by. I wonder if something happened and everyone is dead and I've been left here on this island by myself...Naww.

When evening nears, I begin to see some trails of smoke fill the air. I don't bother going to one of the cites. It's not because I don't want to see people, but because others will have the same eager to go to that target.

Like the night prior to this one, I find a place in the trees to rest for the night. Unlike last night, the silence is annoying and I decided to listen to a soothing song on my music player.

"I'm bored," I whine, slumping against the trunk of the tree. This is so boring, this thing is finally starting to feel like a test. Day three and still no Gon or prey-urr, opponent. My theory of everyone dying is starting to feel me real every second.

Suddenly, I sense someone, snapping me into alertness. I sniff the air smelling a familiar scent. My lips curl into a smile as I realize who is near me. I silently move in the tree, searching for the person.

Soon, I locate my prey, and I stalk up to him, my presence completely gone. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Killua-" I begin, but stop as I noticed a sharp object coming towards me. On instinct, I attempt to grab it. The object strikes my hand, but I wrap my fingers around it so it can't escape.

"Oh, Kil-chan, is this really what I get as a grand entrance, no chocolate or roses," I playfully complain with a smile although a wave of pain shoots through my hand and up my arm. It takes the assassin a moment to notice who I am. I let go of his hand he removes his nails, the sharp object, from my palm.

I lift my bleeding palm to my mouth and lick the liquid. I hum, the sweetness of my blood making my mouth water and cheek tingle. Killua look at me with a confused look. I stare blankly at him. "What?"

"You're defiantly weird," he says.

I smile, but it's short lived as I feel something odd. I left my nose in the air and sniff a bit, picking up multiple scents "Hey, Killua, you do know that there are three men hiding in that bush over there, right?" I say, pointing at the bush that kept moving even after I got here.

"Yeah, I know, I tell them to come out but they never listen." When the words leave his mouth, the bush stops moving and out came the trio of idiots. The skinny one wines as the other two beat at yell at the smaller one for not taking Killua's tage, but the smaller one replays with he was going to do it when the albino was asleep.

"Just take his tag!" the fattest one exclaims, making the skinniest one shake getting into a fighting stance and says, while approaching ever so slowly, "Give me your tag and I won't hurt you."

I couldn't help but giggle. He's so weak there's no way he could get his tag. I've seen Killua, and he is fast enough to dodge any attack this man may us.

He takes another step and kicks Killua, which causes me to stop laughing.

'Why would he-oh oh I get it.' I think smirking. The trio starts laughing, thinking it will be an easy win, think again. Killua got up, unharmed.

They stop laughing and look at him. His hands that were occupied in his pocket pulled out a tag, "#198, huh?"

'Wait ,that's my number!" I think happily grinning. "Killua that's my number!" I say to him, the idiot trio finally noticing my presence.

"Huh, I could've sworn that he was my number, oh well, here," he says, tossing me the number tag. I grab it before looking back at him. "Wow, I didn't know which one was my target, thanks Killua." He just looked away as I smile at him.

Before I got to say anything else, I was picked up by my neck, my hood slowly falling off, but not completely, but just enough for strands of white hair to fall out and my eye to show. I look at the prey pretending to be a predator, who snuck up on me while I was conversing with Killua. The largest of the trio is holding me, hand gripping my neck hard. He stares at Killua, smirking. "Now look here," he says. "You give us your ticket, and we won't your hooded friend over here."

Suddenly, a loud laughter is heard throughout the area, my laughter. "Hahahahaha….you know, that was the funniest joke I ever heard," I says as I grab his wrist, hard. My hold on him is much forceful than the one he has on me. "You know this is a game of predator and prey, the predators are strong, and the prey are weak. I am the predator and you are my prey" He cries out in both surprise and pain, dropping me in the process.

As soon as I'm release, I look at Killua who he runs towards the group. Saying he ran fast in an understand meant, it looked like he disappeared then reappeared behind the skinny one. Killua kicks his knees, causing his opponent to fall to the ground. He points his nails at the man's neck.

"Don't move," the albino ordered the idiot trio calmly. "My fingers are sharper than knives." Proving his point, he dug a nail into the man's neck, drawing blood. I unconsciously licked my lip at the sight of the crimson liquid flowing down the man's skin. Then the brothers begin to sweat immensely. I can even smell the fear in the air.

Killua uses his free hand to search through the bleeding man's pocket until he found his tag and made a sour expression. "Huh? You're #197," he whines. "And I was mocking Gon for having bad luck."

I roll my eyes at the whining albino.'You probably don't, but you probably want something fun to do.' I couldn't help but giggle a little at this. Killua turn his eyes towards the fat one who had held me by my neck.

"Hey, are you #199?" Killua ask. The largest man nod slowly. "Hand it over." He holds out a hand for the tag, in which is tossed in his hands by Fatty. "Now for the tags I don't need," he says as he threw two tags, with great force it created a sonic boom.

Leaving the brothers, I follow after Killua. "Where did you get another tag from?" I question him.

"I just got it from a random person I met before seeing you, #87," he states calmly, still walking not looking at me. GROWL.

"Killua~" I whinned, as he looked shocked, "I'm hungry~"

"Seriously?" the albino almost whines.

"What, can I not be hungry? I'm human, too." Well, that's a lie, but whatever.

"Don't you have snacks in that pack of yours?"

"But those are snacks, I want food. You aren't hungry?"

"No," he says. His stomach must think otherwise because it let's out a growl louder than my own. He cheeks turn a light shade of pink before looking away saying, "I guess hunting for something doesn't sound too bad of a plan."

I grin at the boy, thankful that he's finally complying. Suddenly, I feel the all too familiar wave of sleepiness wash over me. My eyelids feel as if they are being pulled down by weights and my legs go limp. Killua surprises shout I'm unable to comprehend is the last thing I hear before the world is muted and goes black.

* * *

"Oi, Rin, wake up," a voice calls, and I feel a violent shaking. I groan, sluggishly swatting the hands on me away. "Rin, you need to wake up," the voice commands again. I slowly open my blue eye to see another staring back at me. I recognizing the electric blue eyes as Killua's. I sit up and stretched, yawning a massive yawn.

"Mornin', Killua," I yawn with a small wave to the albino.

"Mornin nothing, it's evening," he say bitterly. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one second you are complaining that you're hungry, the next you're pass out on the cloud thing from earlier."

"Oh, that…" I say hesitantly with a crooked smile. I look the the left of the boy too see he's started a fire. A creature of some sort is one a stick by the side of the fire, it's body cooked to near perfection. I inhale, smelling the delectable meat. My stomach growls, telling me it's time to eat. "Hold your thought, Killua; I'm starving."

He lets out a protest, but I'm already off my cloud and dashing over to my dinner. Since the meat is cooled, I quickly rip a leg off of the creature. I bite down on it and nearly moan at the taste of it. "Oh god, this is good," I say while chewing.

"Rin, this isn't the time t-"

"It's always a good time to eat," I protest. The albino rolls his eyes and gives me a look a defeat. He walks over by me and takes the front leg off the animal, which I'm assuming is a rabbit. We eat in silence for some time, staring at the dancing flames of the fire.

"Do you ever feel bad for the animals we ate?" I ask Killua, staring at the rabbit leg in my hand.

"No, not really," he says, taking another bite of his. "It is a kill or be killed world."

"Spoken like a true assassin."

"Rin," the albino says with a sternness that catching my attention, "can you please tell me what happened. I don't know if it was normal or what, but I was seriously worried. You just fell asleep suddenly. You were on the cloud thing and all, but I was still worried. It took me a good hour or so to leave you so I could get the rabbit."

I wipe my mouth with the end of my sleeve. "Sorry for not telling you about it," I say. "I have this curse thing that causes me to fall asleep at random. There's no way for me to get rid of it, so I've just grown used to it."

He nods his head slowly, processing the new knowledge. "And that cloud just appears when it happens?"

I nod my head.

"Pft, hahaha," he bursts into a sudden laughter that takes me by surprise. "You're so weird, Rin." He clenches his sides as if his innards my come out from the pure momentum of the laugh. He wipes a few tears away, smile still present on his face. "As long as you don't make me think you had some kind of heart attack, we're good."

I smile a let out a small laugh.

* * *

"How much longer do we have until this whole thing is over?" I ask Killua from the tree I'm in.

"Asking the question every hour or so won't change the answer until the next day," Killua snaps at me.

I sigh, ripping another leaf from the branch over me. I twirl the leaf by its stem between my fingers, staring at it rotating. I rip it up and let the torn remains drift to the ground. I let one of my legs sway back and forth like the pendulum of an old clock; ticking away the seconds. "I don't understand why this phase is so long. If you can't get a tag within seventy-two hours, you suck and don't need to become a Hunter."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Maybe. I don't know, I just hate waiting, it's boring."

"What do you originally do in your spare time."

"Ha," I let out a sarcastic laugh. "I rarely had 'freetime'. When I wasn't cleaning my apartment or working, I was being dragged around by my friends."

"What did you do for work?"

"All kinds of odd jobs and varied from watching pets to finding lost treasure. It was fun going on different jobs with my friends. Once I had got mission a small mission I can do with my friend, Lucy. We had to retrieve a lost item. It was a treasure box, and we had no idea what it was for. So when we retrieved it I had convinced her to try it out. I went first. I opened the box with Lucy peaking behind me. That was when a bright light blinded me and I had to look away. The next thing you know I was in a weird garment. It turn out that they needed that trunk because the owners daughter needed it for the festive they were having and she was the main attraction." I laugh a little remember, "She had to dance ancient dance praying to the gods of their land. I had no Idea on how to dance but I sang instead. All in all it was really fun"

He laughs at this, I too I find this story really interesting. "But enough about me. What about you, what did you do for fun."

He looks past me and up to the sky as if something truly captivating was up there. "The most fun I ever had was this exam. I was raised in a strict house with strict rules. I didn't have friends, either, it was just my brothers and I."

I look at the albino with a bit of pity. So he also knows what it feels like to not have friends. I can relate with him in that perspective, but I never had to deal with demanding parents or rules. I was actually kind of free, or so I thought. I was always chained up, it just didn't seem like it because the chain holding me back was actually very long. But once I gotten older and my father left, I finally felt the tension of the metal. With Iris, it seemed as if it was finally broken, but it was just an illusion. I still tug at the chains at time, trying my best to break from it and be truly free.

* * *

A dozen birds fly from a tree not too far away, probably fleeing from the other contestants. I look over at my pack that is hanging on a neighboring branch. I notice that a box of pocky is peeping out, begging to be eaten. I smirk and reach for the bag, ready to eat the sweet treat. "Oi, Killua, want some pocky?"

"Sure," he says with a shrug. "You have chocolate?"

I remige through my bag, positive I have the fruit flavored snack. I find the box and open it, and it is about half full. I do the same with the strawberry, and it is also about to reach the halfway mark. It would be too bothersome to hold both, so I transfer the strawberry ones into the chocolate box. I make my way down to the albino, who was busy fighting imaginary opponents.

"Don't hurt the air too much," I joke as he sits down. "I don't want to breath in bruised oxygen."

He rolls his eyes at me and picks a stick out of the box. "You should train, too," he says. "It's a good time to do it."

"But that seems like a lot of work," I complain, biting my own stick.

"You're lazy yet you got this far in the exam. I swear, you are different."

"Yup."

He is about to bit another pocky when he looks at it questionably. "I thought these were chocolate," he states, staring at the strawberry covered sweet.

"Oh, I mixed them," I say. "Just give it to me," I say opening my mouth. He places the snack in my mouth and I take it from him. I chew the snack and look back at Killua, but he quickly looks away. I shrug my shoulders and pick up another of, but this one is chocolate.

"Killua," I say and he looks over at me. "Say 'ah'."

"Whah?" he questions.

"It's chocolate, so you have it." He looks up at me and opens his mouth. He takes it from me and I notice his cheeks turn the same color as the strawberry pocky. We continue this for some time. Whenever one of us get the flavor the other wanted, we'd feed it to them. Killua's face never calms down and he won't look me in the eye when I give him one.

I look into the box and notice that there is only one left. Right before I pick it up, the albino swipes it.

"Hey!" I exclaim at the boy.

"What? It's chocolate, so it's mine," he counters.

"I want it though," I say with a pout.

"Too bad." He places the stick in his mouth, taunting me. I stick my tongue at him and he smirks in return.

"Fine, be that way." I lean over and take the other end in my mouth. He stare wide out at me, his face flushing again. I give him a challenging look and nibble some of the pocky. He does the same, eating away the space between us. Neither of up break the stick, not wanting to give the other the remain snack and the feeling of victory. We continue to eat little by little, bringing our faces closer together. Our lips are no more than an inch part and I stare into his eyes. He gazes back into my one visible one. I feel my heart begin to beat harder, yet I refuse to break away.

There is then a rustle in the bushes. The sudden sound causes us both to direction of the sound, snapping the pocky in the process. I tense, on full alert to detect a threat of any sort. A small brown bunny emerges from the brush. It sniffs the air, its wet nose twitching, then scampers away.

"Just a rabbit," I say with a sigh.

"Yeah," Killua says lowly, not looking in my direction. I lean over to see his face, but he only lowers his head.

"Kill-"

"I'm going to go find the rabbit," he declares, standing up in lightening speed. I'm about to ask him if he wants me to join him, but he bolts away in the blink of an eye. I left there, confused expression on my face. I look down at the now empty box of pocky. Maybe the strawberrie were bad and the spoiled dairy gave him the runs or something.

* * *

"Killua!" I scream the albino's name. He immediately jumps up from his resting position. His body is tense and he looks up at me with wide eyes.

"What!?" he shouts up at the tree where I sit. I bet he can only see my silhouette outlined by the light of the moon. He then looks around frantically. "Is someone coming? Are you hurt."

"No," I say, much more calm.

"What is it then?"

"I wanted to know if you were still alive," I say with a smirk. I know it's mean for me to startle the boy, but my mind seems to shut off when I'm bored.

"Well I am," he snaps. "Jeez, don't scream like that, you made me think something bad was happening."

"'Kay," I say with a sigh.

Killua does the same and lays back down, facing upwards toward the tree I'm in. I stare up at the night sky with a sigh. It is our sixth night on the island, the last one too. The wind blows soft, causing the dancing fire to pop, sparks flying sometimes. I couldn't help but grin as I watch the flame and feel the wind, reminding me of a certain little sky maidan and raven pyromaniac. I wonder what Wendy and Romeo are doing now. Are they still hanging around the guild, or off in some city on a job? I feel my heart arch a bit thinking of the two.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel something on my shoulder. At first I think it's just a leaf from on of the branches, but then I feel small legs moving on me. The crawling object moves from my upper arm to my shoulder blade, spreading panic throughout me.

"KYAAAAAA!" I scream, waving my limp arms in panic. I loose balance and fall out of the tree, falling into a bush at the base of the trunk. Not thinking about my now throbbing head, and climb out of the bush. I still feel the bug's legs on me and I repeatedly brush my arms over my back.

"Rin!" Killua shouts, getting once again. "What's going on?"

"Bug!" I scream. "Get it off! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" I repeat the words until they become nothing more than panic filled mumbles.

"A bug?" Killua question.

I don't respond. I continue to run around our small camp, swatting at my back like a mad person. I then feel a hand grasp my arm and yank me to the ground. I fall with thud and a groan of pain. Killua's hand is on my back keeping me on the ground.

"Where's the bug!?" he shouts.

"It's un-n-n-nder my sh-sh-shirt," I sutter, the bug still crawling under my garment.

"Under your shirt?!" he shouts in disbelief.

"Killua, get it off!"

"Okay, okay," he says. Hesitantly. He pulls up my hoodie from the back, revealing my black tank top. I feel the cool air rush over my back, giving me goosebumps goosebumps. "Oh, god," he says. "It's under you other shirt."

"I don't care, just get it off of me," I cry turning around and staring the boy in the eye.

He closes his eyes tight and nods. I feel him take the hem of my under shirt and pull it up. With my pale skin and bra exposed along with my aril wrapped around my waist, I feel my face heat up despite the cold. The freed bug travels down my back and jumps off of me. I let out a sigh of relief once it's off. I sit back up and fix my clothes. "It fine now," I say.

He hesitantly opens his eyes with a nod. I'm able to to get a look at Killua's face, which is as pink as mine. There's a moment of silence between us.

"Th-thanks," I mumble to the albino.

"No problem," he replies. "So, you're scared of bugs?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I hate them. They creep me out with their big eyes and hairy legs." Another shiver runs up my spine just thinking of them.

Killua smirks at me, a menacing look I've seen far too many times on different people. "I guess I know your weakness. I'm going to have fun with this."

I stare wide eyed at the boy. I stand up and take some steps away from him. "Don't you dare put one of those things next to me. If you do I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Death doesn't scare me."

"Then I will steal whatever sweet I find near you."

He narrows his eyes at me. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me," I threaten before climbing back up the tree I've been sleeping in. I stare down at the albino, watching him lay back down. I refuse to go to sleep until this dude is knocked out. After some time, I hear is breathing rhythm change I sign, he's asleep.

I let out a yawn, signalling my fatigue. Right now, sleeping seems like an amazing choice, especially since I haven't slept for the past two days. I have the urge to go up a tree and sleep, but the nerves in my back demand other wise. After using my wings within such a short period of time, my nerves begin to 'regret' them. I've had this feeling before, and the best thing to do is to fight the unsettling feeling and allow my body to accept them once again. But...since I'm probably not going to be able to fly again anytime soon, I think I can let them out one more time.

I stand up and walk away from the fire towards the nearest tree. I climb up the tree until I can sit on one of the branches. I go from branch to branch, swift and agile. I continue until I make it to the tree I have been returning to every night. I inhale through my nose and remove my hood. Although it is a bit easier now, it take much less focus and energy to summon my angel wings.

I just floated like I usually did but this time I was going over what has happened ever since I came here, Unconsciously singing a song, casting magic upon them.

( _allen walker 14th melody)_

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

 _ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

Gon; you really are an amazing boy. You stand in front of your enemies with a smile, that does not falter. You are full of courage yet still so simple minded. You hold no hate towards those who have done you wrong, yet you smile and ask them to be friends. _Angel's heart_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

Kurapika; even though when I first met you, and still didn't know you name, you were still suspicious of me always wearing a hoodie and always kept a keen eye on me, even more when I killed that guy with the 'light'. when I told you all what had happened to me you looked as if you understood me, not pitying me, which I was grateful for. _Angel eyes_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _ikutsu inori wo_

 _tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

Leorio; when i had first saw you, getting into a fight with the captain, i immediately knew i wasn't going to get along with you for one reason only, your loud. But over the time i realized that was just your character, You like to say what you think. Everyone has their own characters and that was yours, so you have got to used to it get your point across. **Angels voice**

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka ko noko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

Killua; you know I think I understand you the best. I didn't want my future plan out for me just like you. I didn't want to be an outcast with nobody to turn to, and you didn't want to be an assassin.

 _Then the boy fell asleep_

 _and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire_

 _flared up in the shape of a beloved face_

I had fun when we hung out together with Gon, too. When you had seen my face for the first you flipped, wondering why I hid why I was a girl. You didn't care for my outer appearance unlike the rest, you just wanted to know why I hid the truth.

 _Dreaming many thousands of dreams_

 _spreading across the land_

 _Your silver gray eyes shine their light_

 _like stars falling down from the night sky_

When I had caught onto your scent, you don't know how happy I was It was like that time when I was with Iris, but different. You made my heart jump and skip a beat. Whenever you look me with your electric blue eyes, the way you smile at me always fills me up with butterflies

 _Even though countless of years_

 _turn so many prayers back to earth_

I wonder what this feeling is, I want to know. No, I need to know.

 _I will keep praying_

 _somehow, love for this child please_

 _kissing the joined hands_

This feeling that yearns for you, that needs you, and when I do….

When I figure these feelings out you'll be the first to know.

I promise. **_Angels Kiss_**

and with that floated in the starless sky that radiates a bright glow that belongs to the moon. I started getting tired and headed back to my tree but wanting to be a lazy butt i am flew towards killua instead.

When I reach our area, I get rid of my wings and drop next to Killua, making sure not to make a sound. A smile stretches upon my face when I notice the peaceful look on the albino boy. Not wanting to disrupt his sleep, I lay down next to him, snuggling on his chest.

^\\\~\\\^

 **Omake**

"What about this one?" He said holding a brown bug near me face.

"NO! Get it away!"

"Then what about this one?" A spider

"Nooooo! That's even worse!"

"Then, this one!" A ladybug

"Get the evilness away from me! I can't stand bugs! I really hate them, so keep them away!"

"Come on, a ladybug is supposed to bring good luck. How can you be sated of something this harmless?"

"Looks are deceiving! You of all people should know that. So get it away!"

"Fine, this is the last one." He grabbed something from a nearby bush. "Here!" Her thrusts a snake out to me

"WHAT NO! GET IT AWAY! EW EW EW EW STAY AWAY! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" It chased me around the area, with no help from a certain albino.

"Don't worry I'll get my reven-! STAY AWAY!"


	13. Stars X Gon X Kil

_But you let go_

' _Cause your hope is gone_

 _And every question fades away_

I'm woken by something moving against me. I don't open my eyes immediately, although I wonder what in the world it is. The light shifting turns into a violent shake. I groan, trying to figure out why my pillow is being so mean. I cuddle with it, trying to calm the soft object. My pillow stops being soft and..tenses? Pillow don't tense _._ I smile and rub my face into it, that is until it begins to shake again. This is getting annoying and I growl in frustration. My pillow stops and I sigh. I need to talk to Lucy about this pillow, she said they're suppose to help people sleep longer, not bother them.

I cuddle further into my pillow until I notice its scent. I tense slightly as I realize that I'm not cuddling with a pillow. I have to options; get up and apologize or mess with the victim in this situation like the devil I am.

I choose the ladder

I smile and cuddle even further into my warm 'pillow', I really don't want to move either way, although I know my 'pillow' is praying I do. I get up yawning while rubbing my eyes, "Ohaiyo~" I say in a sleepy voice, and slowly fell back on the ground with a small **thud** , and lay back down.

"Don't go back to sleep!" I hear someone shout at me. I feel myself being lifted back up onto my butt, my head nodding as I try to stay up. I feel someone shaking me violently.

I decide Killua has had enough suffering and I sit up correctly. "Okay,okay I'm up," I say in a sleepy voice, yawning.

I got up and stretched, popping a few joints here and there. I look up at my 'pillow'. He looks at me with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Killua, I need to tell you something."

"What?" he grumbles, eyes remaining on the ground.

"I'm being serious."

He turns his attention on me when my tone changes. "Yeah, okay."

"You," I say with a dramatic pause, "are," pause…I throw myself onto him, glomping the boy. I notice his face turn cherry red at the contact, "the best cuddle pillow ever." I say laughing still hugging him, cuddling into his chest.

"I officially dub thee 'Rin's cuddle buddy'." I state, before getting off of him noticing his rosy red cheeks.

"Rin-"

"The Fourth Phase of the Exam has just ended," I voice suddenly announces, cutting off the albino. "Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once! You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam! Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified!"

"Sorry 'bout that. So what were you saying, Killua?" I asked looking at him apologetically.

"No never mind," he says. "Besides, why are you saying sorry, it wasn't your fault." He laughs and says in a cheerful voice, "You're definitely weird, though." I pout as he said. "Lets pack our stuff and go."

I look at him weirdly, then remember what the announcer said. I start packing my stuff into my bag and and throw on the pack, as killua only picks up his skateboard, his only luggage.

"Let's go, Rin." Killua says and motions for me to follow him to which I gladly comply. I forgotten the location of the starting point long ago, anyway.

"Why weren't you sleeping in the tree like you did the other night?" Killua questions me.

"No reason," I lie with a shrug.

"Okay...why _do_ you sleep in trees?"

"Reasons," I say simply.

"Tell me," he says in a demanding tone.

"Why should I?"

"Because you owe me that much after I took that bug off of you last night."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, but you're going to laugh at me."

"No I'm not."

I look up at the clear blue sky. "For one thing I'm closer to the stars, which I love. They're so beautiful and shimmery. And on clear nights, you can see them perfectly. Also, a friend of mine used to do the same thing. She was also climbing a tree and liked to stay in it for a while. I asked her and she said because she wanted to be closer to the heavens. She said the closer she was to them, the less space between her and her parents. In a way I kind of adapted it. It's like I'm closer to my dad."

"You miss him?" Killua asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah. I really do want to see him again. He left so suddenly and I've never seen him since. I know he's out there, though. He told me that if he would ever go missing, I should look for him in the places he's least likely to be."

"Mmm, yea-wait, what!?" he exclaims with a confused expression.

"Look, the boat," I announce. I quicken my pace, rushing towards the target, putting my hood and hair up. Killua chases after me, still shouting questions that I know I won't answer.

We arrive at the starting point with a lot more time than I thought we would have to spare. Po-something, Bald Dude, Geezer, Pin-head, and Joker had already arrived before us and were spread out in front of the boat. Leorio, Pika, and Gon haven't arrived yet, which worries me to no end. Joker is here… So does that mean Gon didn't take his tag?

I start worrying, wondering if I should have went to look for him, instead of staying with Killua. But then I remember what he told me on the airship, how my job is to make sure he stays alive, no baby sit him. ' _Besides, he would have wanted to get it on his own.'_ I think, trying to stay optimistic.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here!" A loud lady exclaimed as she walks off of the boat with a clipboard and a pen. "#44 Hisoka-san," she calls, making Joker show all four of his tags. He had #384, #80, #281, and #118. He didn't have Gon's tag or his own. So Gon did take his tag, he just hasn't arrived yet. Relief flood through me as I come to the conclusion. I hope Pika and Suits are with him as well.

"#406 Rin-san," the lady calls out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I make sure my hood is secured and reach for my tags, pulling them out of my pocket and showing them to her. She marks something down on the clipboard as Killua chuckles at me.

"So seven applicants have passed? Oh?" As if on cue, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon walk out from the forest.

"Gon!" Killua and I call in unison, relieved that he has arrived in time.

"Ah, three more arrive at the last second," Loud Lady says and starts to write more stuff on her clipboard as Killua and Gon gave each other a thumbs-up. I hug him.

"I was worried," I say.

"But I'm fine," he say with a smile. "You weren't doubting me were you?"

"Pfft, of course not."

"And now for the last few members…" Loud Lady says, calling out their names one by one and writing down more stuff on her clipboard. Once she is finished, she clips the pen onto the clipboard and starts to speak. "These ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the Exam!"

* * *

"Hello, Rin-kun," Netero says, sitting down in front of a huge sign that reads: "Heart"

"I'm going to be honest, my plans for the final stage, we have one contestant and I would like you-"

I cut him off, "Wha- why are you cutting me off?" I say, disbelief and panic filling me. There is no way I've come this far just to be dropped, plus what would Ging do. He probably won't give me any information if I ditch his son half way.

Netero stares at me then laughs. "No, no you are far too talented to be taken out," he said before sipping his tea. "I would like for you to become a Hunter."

My black and pale blue eyes widen. "Wha-why wouldn't that be unfair?" I ask him, stunned by the sudden request.

Netero chuckles at me once again. "But isn't there a better choice, like Joker or Pin-head? I'm sure they are both stronger than me?" I question, naming the people I know can beat me in a one-on-one match. "Especially that Pin-head. I get bad vibes from that dude."

Netero shakes his head. "They may be stronger than you, but they don't have what you have. You will make a better choice."

I became even more confused as he explains. "What do I have that they don't?" I ask, pulling on some black strands that came loose in the front.

"That is something you have to find out. Now from here on I declare you, Rin, as a Hunter," he says as Jelly Bean pops out of nowhere, handing me a wooden box, Jelly Bean smiles at me.

"This is your hunter's license," he explains. "With this, many things you couldn't do when you didn't have a the license is now opened to you." I open the box with excitement only to deplete staring at it, my Hunter's license. I'm a bit shocked that is classifies me as a female. I guess things like this don't go unnoticed, just unmentioned.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?" Netero ask, noticing the frown that has formed on my mouth.

"It's not that I'm complaining or anything, but this is really boring, just getting my license. Can I at least watch the fight, that I won't be able to join."

"Of course," he says, gesturing me towards the door. With this, I run off with glee out the door, not before shoving my license into my back pants pocket.

"Well, gentlemen. Did you get plenty of rest?" Netero asks. "This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have been concluded. For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-one-one tournament," Netero explains as a guard in a tuxedo rolls a board with a cloth covering it over to where Netero was standing. He uncovers it, making all of the applicants gasp or show some amount of surprise.

I knew the Final Phase would contain some kind of fighting, but this was also unexpected. Either you person pass, or fail. ' _I hope it's the former,'_ I think to myself as I study the board. All of the remaining applicants, including me, are all standing in a line, a couple meters away from Netero and the board.

"So only the last person standing passes?" Leorio ask, coming to the same conclusion that I had.

"No," Netero answers. He was probably going to continue, but I interrupt.

"Then the person who ends up at the top fails?" I question.

"Precisely, Rin-kun." Netero says, grinning. "One win is all you need to pass. The losers move up the bracket, while the winners are removed from the competition. As Rin-kun said, only one person here will fail." Netero say, making all of the applicants understand. The only people who probably didn't understand at that point was probably Leorio and Gon.

"One win? I see," Gon see, nodding in understanding.

"And here is the bracket," Netero says, pulling off a piece of paper at the bottom of the board and revealing who was going versus who. Pokkle (his name) and Killua, so whoever wins the fight between Boldie and Gon will go against Pokkle.

"Impressive, right? After all, everyone has at least two chances to win," Netero states after everyone had a moment to soak it in. Most of the applicants still looked displeased, though.

"But some people, like #294 and #405, get five chances," Pokkle points out. Oh, they really do have a lot of chances.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Geezer (Bodoro) ask, clearly displeased.

"A question that must be on everyone's mind," Netero says. Eh, not really. "This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances," he explain. Ah, so Gon did pretty good.

"That doesn't sound right," Killua blurts out, probably displeased that Gon ranked higher than him. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?" Killua ask. Yep, he's definitely mad.

Netero smirks at him before abruptly shouting, "NO!"

"Why not?" Killua retorts back, probably jumping at Netero's sudden outburst. I held back my laughter. Barely.

Netero laughs. "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression," Netero starts to explain."For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgement, and creativity." Oh yeah.

"However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the final phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter. And we also incorporate the opinions of your peers. That was our process." He finally finished his long explanation. My brain felt like it was overheating. Way too much information.

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win." Pretty simple. "However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?" Silence. "Then, we shall begin the Exam's Final Phase."

The first fight was Boldie vs Gon, which I was not particularly happy about. Can Gon really beat him? He looks strong. They both step forward into the space for the fight.

"I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck." The referee, Masta, says and nods to the two applicants.

"Hey, good to see you again.," Hanzo says, smiling at the referee who looked shocked. "You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase."

"You noticed?" The referee asks.

"Naturally…I'm assuming each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed," Hanzo says, making me nod slightly, not visible though. But mine's went missing at times, or maybe I just lost him. "You have my thanks. My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Though the outcome was never in doubt!" Hanzo says smugly, turning around and smiling. Oh. Another guy who's full of himself and likes to show off.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Moving on, I have a question for you," Baldie says, pointing at the referee.

"What is it?"

"We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct? It doesn't matter if we knock them unconscious. No KOs allowed, either?" Baldie ask.

"Yes. That is correct." Oh, that little crafty old man. There's a small chance that any of the remaining applicants will surrender that easily. Gon, being the most stubborn one of them all. Trust me, I'd know. I'm a bit scared at the thought. When we were on the airship, he kept going to the ball until he exhausted himself. I hope he doesn't show the same stubbornness here, well, maybe not to that degree.

"Now then, it's time to begin." The referee backs off as the two get into their fighting stances. "Begin!"

Gon immediately jump far behind Baldie, creating distance between them that didn't last long. Baldie catches up to Gon, not even a second later, chopping him in the back of the neck. This causes Gon to fall face first onto the ground. "You did well for a kid," Hanzo say as he fell. My eyes widens, and I reach out for him.

"Gon!" I cry out subconsciously, that being the second time I blurted out something even though I didn't want to. I force the arm that reached out for Gon down and start to shake. The room instantly went quite, noticing the two males fight and Killua's eyes darted over to me.

Not being able to say or do anything I pull my hood down even further over my face, and walked into a shadowed corner, blocking all the noise. I have to control my emotions before something happens. ' _Gon is okay, he'll be fine. Gon is strong, you don't need to interfere.'_ I repeat this in my head several times.

* * *

When I finally calm myself down, I decide I should finish watching Gon's match. My head snaps up in surprise when I hear someone say, "I surrender." I look up to see Baldie walking off away from an unconscious Gon. Before I can do anything, he was put on a stretcher and taken out, to what I hope an infirmary.

I rush over to where the people are taking Gon. I'm blocked by a man in a suite and glass, a guard. "Where do you think you're going?" he ask me with a raised brow.

"To go with Gon, he's hurt!" I exclaim, staring at the man.

"You are not allowed to leave."

"WHAT!?" I narrow my eyes at the man. I let out a low growl, anger boiling inside me. Could he not see that Gon was on the ground bleeding? Why the hell will I just let them take him away?

"You will be disqualified i-"

"LIKE HELL IF I CARE!" I scream, taking the guards arm and twisting it. He is taken by surprise and I force to the ground. I press my foot against his back and pull at his arm, sure to remove it from his socket. "YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM?"

"Rin!" a voice shouts.

Baring my teeth I look over in the direction of the voice. "WHAT!?" I yell, anger pumping through my vein. I only stop when I see Killua eying me, a step away.

"We are all angered that this, we understand how you feel," he says. "But you need to stop. We are all holding back the emotions we are feeling. I swear I would go to him in a heartbeat, but we can't. Do you really think Gon would want you kicked out because you worried about him?"

The question seems to kill the beast that was raging inside me. I let go of the man and take a step back. he looks as if he's about to throw a punch my way, but Netero stops him. I mumble an apology and head towards Netero. 'I'm going to Gon, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me.' I look at him with these words printed on my face.

He nods, knowing now that I have my Hunter's License , I can't be disqualified. I start walking towards the door, not looking back at the rest. I immediately sprint towards the Infirmary. As soon as I reach it I start to compose myself, not wanting to flip a table after I see him.

I slowly turn the knob and head towards the bed that held Gon. Looking at his state like this made me sick. His arm was broken, his face filled with bruises, scratches, and marks. I put my hands over the smaller cuts and bruises, a pale yellow glow under them, and start to cast the spell _Angel healing._

This is a small spell that I have perfected while living with Iris. Thinking of Iris, I can only pray that nothing will happen to my new friends as it did to my first. After healing him, I walk out, knowing if I were to stay there, I would miss out on something big. "Bye bye. See you in a few," I whisper to him as I walk out the room.

* * *

As I entered the room, Killua was making his way to fight Pin-Head. I walk closer to the wall, and prayed nothing bad would happen.

Once the fight began Killua takes his hands out of his pockets and slowly started to walk towards Pinhead. Killua took a few steps towards him as the Pin-Head continues to stare at him with that weird face of his. "It's been too long, Kil," Pin-head says, his voice as weird as his appearance.

Killua's eyebrows narrow as Pin-Head reveals needles out of his head and face. Once he takes them all out his muscles started to change which revealed a completely different face and long, raven black hair. Killua's eyes widen at the man's new face and he gasped.

"Aniki….."Killua managed. He could barely talk. He's Killua's brother?

Fresh sweat starts to bead down Killua's face.

"Hey," his brother said simply. "I heard that you cut up Mom and Milluki." I remember that he told me and Gon about that on the airship.

"I guess," Killua says with a small but shaky smile on his face.

"Mom was crying," his brother continues, head tilting to the side.

"Anyone would cry if their son did that to them," Leorio say angrily. Even I can tell by Killua's stories that his family isn't 'everyone'.

"Tears of joy," he finishes. "She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job." He adds and I made a 'tsk' sound.

"There are no coincidences in life. That would be a lie," I whisper.

"I don't really want to become a Hunter. I just felt like taking the Exam," Killua respond quietly.

"I see…that's a relief. Then I have some advice for you," his brother said, and the tension in the room increased if that was even possible. "You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born to be...a killer. You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die."

An image of Killua killing those two applicants on the airship flashed inside of my head. But it also reminded me of how he stopped once he saw me, and how he confessed to me that he hated killing. "That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?" His brother finishes. I wanted to yell at Killua, tell him that his brother was wrong, but words fall short once I looks at his expressionless face again.

"True, I don't desire to become a Hunter. But… I do have something I want…" Killua said. I could see his droplets of sweat fall onto the floor.

"You don't."

"I do! There's something I really want!" Killua raises his voice at his brother, which surprised me. A second ago is was sweating bullets, now he is yelling at him. It actually makes me feel better, seeing him stay strong at a time like this.

"Tell me what it is that you want," his brother demands, waving his hand at Killua. He put his head down again, not even able to speak. "What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" Killua screams immediately. He calm, his face softening after the sudden outburst. "I want to become friends with Gon…" he pauses and looks around the room. His eyes landed on mine, and it made my heart stop for a moment, so sincere, "and Rin. I'm sick of killing people… I want to become friends with Gon and Rin, and to live a normal life…" He says quietly

"That's impossible. You'll never be able to make friends," his brother said, crushing Killua's dreams with two sentences. I realize my fists have turned white from clenching them so much, and they start to draw blood. "Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because He's too dazzling for your eyes…..and him," he looked over to me, not even noticing my sudden appearance.

His older brother looks back down at Killua, not even bothering with me. "You don't actually want to become friends with them." His brother began tormenting Killua again, and I started to shake. I feel it from him. His aura is attaching himself to Killua.

"You're wrong…" Killua whispered.

"If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can end them or not," his brother continued, as Killua's clenches fist, starting to shake. "Because you have the soul of a killer." I could hear Killua breathing from where I was sitting. It is shaky and strained, he was afraid. I take in a breath and stood up abruptly.

"Kil, huh? That's a good nickname. I think I'll use it," I say and manage a smile, my hood covering my face. I put my head up, hood sliding off slightly just so you can see my eye, and glared at the older brother. "Hey, Expressionless Freakface! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" I shouted once he turned his head back over to me. "I don't care if you're older, smarter, and probably way stronger than me and Kil! You have no right, no right at all, to take control of his life like that. He will make his own choices! He'll create his own fate!" I scream at the older brother, his face remaining impassive. "And when he does, I'll be sure to be there to tell you that you were wrong, you stupid prick." I spat at him, making Leorio and Pika gasp.

"And Kil, I can't believe you. The Kil that I know doesn't ever take crap from other people, even if they're his friends. The poison he's pumping into your brain makes me sick. You want to become friends with Gon and me? Man, you're more weirder than I am. We're already friends, you idiot!" I practically screeched, making him look over at me with his eyes even wider.

He put his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. He manages a small smile and mouthed the words, ' _Thank you, Rin'_

"Really…" The older brother says, looking from me to Killua a couple of times. "That's no good. You really do think of him as a friend. And Gon thinks of Kil as a friend as well…" The older brother pressed his index finger to his chin in thought. "Okay, I'll kill them both." He decides, putting his index finger up in the air. Killua gasped, his face contorted into fear.

' _Wait, what?'_ I think as I start to shake. His older brother takes out four needles and put them in spaces between his fingers.

"A killer doesn't need friends. They'll only slow you down," he says and turned away from Kil, taking a few steps towards me.

"P-Please wait! The match is still…" one of the guards say and ran up to him, but is cut off when the older brother throws three needles at his forehead. The guard's face started to change just like the older brother's did, but he cries in pain and fell to the floor. He continues to walk towards me, but Pika, Suites, and Baldie step in front of me protectively.

"This won't do," he says flatly. "I need a Hunter license to do my job… But if I kill them, I'll fail, and Kil will pass automatically. Oh darn, the same thing will happen if I kill the two kids." He pressing his index finger to one of his temples. "I know! I pass the exam before killing them. If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?" He asked Netero.

"Yes, according to the rules." Netero answers.

"Did you hear that, Kil? You have to beat me if you want to save Gon and Rin. Will you fight me for your friends' sake? You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me," his older brother says, slowly walking back towards Killua. Once he was close enough, Kil gasps and looks up at him. His brother raises his hand so it was level with Killua's forehead. "And you already have your answer: 'I'm not strong enough to beat my brother'. 'Never fight an enemy you can't beat'. I drilled that into you…" He says, his hand getting closer and closer to touching Kili's forehead.

Kil tries to take a step back, but immediately stopped once his brother speaks. "Don't move! If you move an inch, I'll assume the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is. But don't forget… If you don't fight me, your dear Gon and Rin will die." His hand only inches away from Kil's face. Kil just stares up at him, his eyes wide and shaking.

"Take him out, Killua! We won't let him kill you, Gon, or Rin! We'll stop him, whatever it takes! Let him have it!" Leorio tries to encourage him, to no avail.

He bows his head, away from his brother's touch and turns over to me. He smiles weakly one last time and turns away from me the moment he spoke. "I surrender. I lose…" Kil said, making his brother retract his hand.

I didn't listen to the rest of what his brother says as he leans down and whispers something into his ear. Kil's eyes were blank, which made me feel emptier than I normally am. I hardly even recognize him. He didn't seem like, well, Killua. Everything seeme a to fast-forward and before I realized it, Bodoro has recovered and the match had begun against him and Leorio.

The moment it starts, though, Kil appeared behind Bodoro, his fingers sharpened. I couldn't even react as he stabbed Bodoro in the back with his hand, effectively killing the poor man.

The committee immediately disqualified him, and he starts to walk towards the exit. My feet start to move on my own, something I probably couldn't do if I willed them to myself. I run after him, reaching my hand out as he opens the doors and walks through them. "Killua…" I whispers as my eyes glaze over him. It took me a half a second to snap out of it and a second to run after him.

I had finally caught up with him, and turn into a shadow I try to mix with his but something prevents me from doing so, like a barrier or wall, But this isn't out of trust issue's, Something is forcefully not letting me connect with his. I quickly go to the nearest room, having lost Killua after the third try and laugh dryly as my conscious slip into darkness.

* * *

 **Omake**

Killua woke up to a strange yet wonderful warmth. Gripping his hold, tight on whatever it was.

"Nng…" He heard a voice. He opened his eyes to see Rin. No hood, hair flying everywhere, cute face. He blushed slightly, then followed on of his arms that were wrapped around her, and her arms around him.

He blushes again about to get out of their position until he heard another moan, "Ngn…" He looked at Rin again, and it was her releasing the moans. He smirked thinking he got some dirt on her until he realized why she was moaning.

He was squishing her breast, yes her boobs. He immediately let go trying to untangle himself from her only for her to tighten her grip. He only sighed giving up with one thing going through his mind, ' _Soft….'_


	14. Empty X Zebro X Mike

_There's no use in crying,  
All my tears won't drown my pain,  
Free me from your sorrow,  
I can't grieve you again._

Damn it.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

I wake up in what I guess is a hotel room in the building that the Hunter Committee used for the Final Phase. Thankfully, I remember everything that happened, including me passing out and the harsh truth of Killua leaving. And killing. And his emotionless eyes.

A memory of his eyes flashes in my mind, sending goosebumps down my arms and beautiful shade of blue that I have come to like, devoid of any emotion in those last few minutes of me seeing him. I feel a flurry of emotions, some of them different as night and day. Anger, confusion, hurt, and a strange emptiness.

I concluded that I have always felt this strange sense of emptiness, just now that Killua had left it seemed to be stronger. It hurt a lot, seeing him walk through those doors alone. He just left as if it all meant nothing.

My head starts to throb from thinking so much and I groan in frustration. Just stop thinking. Breathe. I take in a deep breath. It didn't help. I feel like crying my eyes out but, of course, tears refuse to fall. Now that I think about it, I've only cried over two people, three different occasions. The only times I cried was when Father left me, when Iris died, and when I recently 'saw her'.

Suddenly, the door bursts open which tore me away from my thoughts. Thank the God, and revealed an injured Gon with a broken arm. I quickly jump off the bed, relief filling me. I want to jump on him, but I think better of it. "Gon? What are you doing here?" I ask him as he stomps over to my bedside. I sit back down and stare at him, and he gazes right back at me. He looks pretty mad. Probably heard about what happened with Killua from someone.

"Satotz told me everything and he also told me that he found you passed out in a room, after trying to go after Killua," he says. "I'm going to the orientation room, so I came to get you." He holds his hand out for me to take. I jump down from the bed, taking his hand.

"Aren't you injured? You should be resting," I ask Gon, who is walking in front of me. Everything about him just screamed 'I am angry, don't mess with me'. He continues to walk towards the orientation room and I think he didn't hear me, but he responded several moments later.

"I'm mad at that Illumi guy. Really, really mad," he says, making me nod. I can see why he's angered, I am too, and I even lashed out at him earlier. "I want to save Killua, too. As soon as possible," he adds. I smile at the back of the boy's head. I'm glad he has another friend that he cares so much about.

"Me too," I agree as we reached the doors to the orientation room. He pauses and looks back at me one more time, his eyes filled with his usual determination. I smile at him and place my hand on the right handle, and he puts his hand on the left handle. We opened the doors immediately at the same time, revealing a large room.

As soon as we opened the door, everyone turned to us, except for Illumi who was seated at the front. Gon and I start to walk down the stairs towards the older brother but I stopped midway, in the aisle where Kurapika and Leorio were seated at. There's no way I'm getting close to that guy. Gon stops right next to him, glaring.

"Apologize to Killua!" Gon says sternly to Illumi. He turns his head toward Gon, the usual expressionless face.

"Apologize? For what?" he asks, feigning cluelessness. Or, at least I think he is. Gon continues to glare at him.

"You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon ask.

"Nope." I realized I had started to grip the table, denting to the point where it broke. The people around me seemed to notice this. Pika and Leorio gawk at me for a couple moments, but turn back to the exchange between Illumi and Gon.

Gon clenches his fists tighter. "You don't have the right to be his brother," he says and Illumi turned his head back to the front of the room.

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?" he says casually. ' _That absolute piece of shit.'_ Gon gripped his right arm, pulling him out of his seat and over his head. He floats back to the ground, and I inwardly cheered Gon on.

"He doesn't have to earn the right to be our friend, Illumi," I say, glaring daggers at Illumi. He looks over to me.

"Oh, it's you again," he says, making me quirk a brow. Meanwhile, Gon grips his arm tighter. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke it. Illumi let out a small gasp at his sudden strength. ' _That's what he gets'._

Gon steps down another step, still firmly gripping his arm. "Don't bother apologizing. Just take us to see Killua." Gon say, his voice quieter in comparison to his previous loud and angry tone.

"What will you do then?" Illumi asks.

"That should be obvious… We're gonna rescue Killua!" Gon states, his voice rising once more.

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped him… he walked away on his own," Illumi says. An image of him walking out of the doors flashed inside of my mind.

"But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!" Gon says

'Y _ou did something to him, you manipulated him, your aura...what was it called..um n-thing. Think about that later, killua comes first.'_

"Kil would never leave us by his own will." I say, "He wanted to be our friend, and you selfishly crushed that desire." I practically spat, making the room go silent. Netero steps down from the podium he was

"We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon and Rin. Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification," Netero explains.

Pika stands up. "Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during and since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur! I believe he was hypnotized into committing murder. Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was part of his daily life." I was already seething from the anger this conversation was causing me, but that last sentence made my chest hurt. "So it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!" Kurapika finishes.

It was Leorio's turn to stand up and rant. Although, that wasn't unusual for him. "I want to mention that the attack happened during the match between Bodoro and me. It's possible that he was trying to help me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me," Leorio adds and I scoff. That is highly unlikely. I doubt he'll even remember his name when we see him again.

"In any case, Killua was not in control of his own actions. Thus, he should not have been disqualified!" Kurapika says.

"That is mere speculation," Netero says, walking back to the podium. "There is no proof. There were no clear signs of manipulation. In fact, I would question the claim that he was hypnotized. I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between the battle between Leorio and Bodoro had begun. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched. Bodoro had more experience, but in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio is the stronger. There was no need for Killua to interfere." He is completely right about how Killua did not interfere in order to help Leorio, but I'm sure that Illumi had manipulated him in some way, with that n-word Ging told me. Anyhow, this conversation was a waste of time.

"There was some other funny business happening," pokkle points out, then turned back towards Kurapika. "Like when you fought Hisoka. Back then, what did he say to you? Neither of you seemed particularly tired. But Hisoka whispered something in your ear, right before conceding. That's pretty strange."

 _I understand surrendering after his opponent whispers something to him, as it happened to Bodoro and Hisoka. Because they were under considerable pressure. But in his case, the exact opposite happened. I have to wonder if he struck some sort of a bargain. If you're going to question anything that seems odd, your own victory was quite odd, indeed._

"If you have nothing to hide, you should tell us what he said. Right now." Pokkle demands, leaning against the table and glaring at Kurapika.

"I have no obligation to tell you," Kurapika says simply.

"Maybe not, but I believe you owe it to us." Pokkle say. I narrow my eyes at Pokkle, that's not true. At all. He doesn't 'owe' anything. Either way, I keep my mouth shut. If I talk, I feel like I would just start to yell at every person here.

"Not really. If you consider my victory to be odd, a victory by default would be equally odd., Kurapika retort back, which seemingly angered him.

"Wh—"

"Shut. Up," I cut Pokkle off. "You probably wouldn't even be here if killua didn't surrender, though if he didn't you would be thanking Borodo's death, you wouldn't have to fight a stronger opponent." I pause and glare at Pokkle, making him sit back down.

"Do you realize how futile this entire conversation is?!" I say with a groan. "I don't care if Killua didn't pass the exam, he probably doesn't either, what's done is done! As much as I hate to say it, killing was against the rules. And he broke them, hypnotized or not." I stop my rant since I can feel my voice begin to break.

It was the sad, but very harsh truth. I doubt they would change the rules especially for that incident. All eyes were on me, and the room was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop.

"It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed," Gon says, shattering the silence. "If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that that failed this time, but it is what it is. What does matter… If you've been forcing Killua to kill, against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!" Gon shouts at Illumi, gripping his arm tighter once more. I grit my teeth, gripping my hand instead if the table to the point of where they were bleeding.

"Make me pay? What, exactly, will you do?" Illumi ask.

"I won't do anything. Only, once we rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!" Gon says fiercely. Illumi raise his free hand so that it was level with Gon's forehead, just like he did with Killua. Thankfully Gon notices and jumps away, but my eyes widened from the anger and I start to walk towards Illumi. I walk down and roundhouse kicked his right arm where Gon had gripped it, making the injury worse. Surprisingly, his eyes only held a slightly surprised look to it, but on the outside it it looked as if he wasn't affective.

"Try touching Gon again, and I'll kill you. Come near me, and I'll kill you. Once we leave here to save Kil, never show your stupid expressionless face to me again. Or I'll kill you." I say, my voice low and dangerous as the room got darker once again. I quickly jump over to where Gon is before he could react.

Netero coughs, breaking the silence. "Is everyone finished? Gon and Rin are absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed the exam," Netero says, finally. Thank the Gods.

"Okay, then I shall continue the orientation…" Bean says and starts to explain what exactly the Hunter License is and what it does. We could enter places that are otherwise restricted to normal people, enter countries that limit immigration, and allows free access to most of public transportation. And, if you sell it, it will get you enough money to last you seven lifetimes but you'll still be living in comfort if you don't sell it just as a bonus. In short, it's pretty useful.

"Then, we now declare the seven members here to be new Hunter's!" Netero announces, dismissing all of us from the orientation. Everyone here was slightly happy to hear this until Gon asked me, "What does he mean seven, did somebody not get theirs?" As he says this the, people who were left in the room all look at Netero, the gang.

I rub my neck sheepishly remembering, "Uhh...sorry," I say looking away. They were caught off guard.

"Wait you mean you didn't get a hunter's license?!" Suites shouts.

"That's right you walked out after Gon when he got hurt, even though you were told you would be disqualified." Pika says before sighing, "But why did you do that Rin, I was going to be fine." Gon exclaims "Oh well, I already got my license before you guys, so technically I couldn't be disqualified" I mumble to them

Gon looks shocked and grins at me. "Wow, but when did you get it" He continues confused.

I stared at him. "When Netero interviewed us, he just gave it to me that time," I explain to Gon forgetting about the other two.

"Let's get going if we want to get Kil back," I say with a smile and he smiles back. He grabs my hand with his uninjured one and leads me out the room.

When I feel that my back is light and bare, I turn my head around to notice my bag is not on my back. "Gon I'm going to go get my bag, I'll catch up with you when I come back," I tell him and starting walking back to the room.

I enter the room and go to the bed where my backpack rest against. I check the inside, making sure everything is present. After taking a chocolate bar out of it, I zip my bag and swing it against my back as I leave the room. I walk around a corner, where I spot three familiar figures sitting in front of a computer. I let out a sigh of relief as I got closer and realized it is Pika, Suites, and Gon. The youngest turns around and we lock eyes. He waves me down with a grin and I walk over to them.

"Hey, what're you guys looking up?" I ask, looking over Pika's shoulder to see a picture of a gigantic mountain-volcano type thing, crunching on my chocolate bar. Either way, it is huge. I gaps at the screen, and Gon laughs at me.

"That's Kukuroo Mountain, where Killua lives." Gon clarify, making me nod slowly.

' _He lives in a mountain, so cool,'_ I think, inwardly laughing as I imagining Killua living on a mountain as a cave person. "In the mountain?" I ask, letting a small giggle escape from my lips.

"Somewhere in or on it. No one has actually seen it," Kurapika says as he pulls up a map of where it was. Across the ocean.

"How will we get there?" I asked.

"By airship, it will take three days to reach. When should we leave?" Kurapika ask and put a hand onto his chin.

"Today! Right now!" Gon exclaims, right in Kurapika's face.

"Yeah, no objection from me!" Leorio agrees.

"Is that even a question? C'mon, buy the tickets!" I say excitedly.

"Understood, then I'll order tickets," Kurapika says as he types a few things and presses enter, officially purchasing the tickets.

I smile, knowing we are now one step closer to rescuing Killua. ' _Don't worry Killua, we are going to save you.'_

After encountering a little… predicament… while driving to the airport. Traffic was running slower than a turtle. By the time we get to the airport I was panting, out of breath for a couple of minutes before stopping.

Gon and I are now sitting in our seats in the airship, gazing out the windows at the cities below. It reminds me of the time I visited Blue Pegues with Wendy and Lucy. We got to ride on Christina, Ichiya's awesome airship. I smile to myself when I remember when I accidently caused Hibiki to fire one of the cannons.

I bet Gon and Killua would love to ride Christina. _There it was again_. That empty feeling whenever I thought about Kil. It is pretty annoying, because it's hard not to think about him. With everything that happened.

Suddenly I feel something press against my cheek that was wet and I jump. I whirl my head around to just see that Kurapika had pressed a cold drink to my face. "Gosh, don't scare me like that!" I say with a forced smile, even though it doesn't feel right on my face anymore. They feel wrong, fake, its not supposed to be like this, I'm not supposed to act like this...so why.

"What's with the long faces, Gon and Rin?" Leorio says jokingly, and I notice he plopped a french fry into Gon's mouth. "We'll be in the Republic of Paduka by morning. You guys will be able to see Killua soon enough." Kurapika reassured, making Gon smile and nod. I, on the other hand, start to gaze out the window again, admiring the jewel-like city down below.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

They offer me the food they brought, and I accept it with pleasure. Soon enough, everyone finishes eating, and they all fall asleep. I keep to my thoughts, not noticing myself falling into a deep slumber.

~

"Rin….. Rin Wake up! We're here!" a familiar enthusiastic voice shouted right into my ear. I jump at the sudden loudness, raising my arms to strangle the person who did it. I look over to where the voice came from and there Gon stands, smiling at me in the empty airship.

"Good morning to you, too…" I murmur, standing up and stretching. He grins sheepishly and starts to walk towards the exit. I sluggishly follow after him, mumbling that I would rather be sleeping. Then I remember why we are here, and I loose my grouchiness.

"We're going to take the tour bus up to Kukuroo Mountain a lady said it's the only way up," Gon explains as he leads me towards said tour bus. "Leorio and Kurapika are already on it."

We get onto the bus and I sit on the seat in front of Pika and Leorio. Gon sits nearest to the window, while I sit on the outside with my legs hanging around in the aisle. The bus starts to move. We drive for what seems like forever, I have begun to think that the road and grass are endless.

"Okay," a lady says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thank you for taking the Lamentation Tour today. We will be visiting Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous Zoldyck family of assassins." The lady looks young and is pretty with poufy strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes. If it wasn't for the nest she calls hair on her head, she'd be a lot prettier. In my opinion. But hey, I'm not one to judge.

"Look," Leorio whispers to me, Gon, and Kurapika then gestures towards the back of the bus. There are two men sitting there, scowling faces looking out the window. One was, well, pretty plump like fattass square-nose, and the other was smaller with a pretty average build. "They obviously aren't tourists," Leorio adds as we stare at the two men. I'm surprised they didn't notice our gazes.

I scoff and turned away. They're probably gonna try and infiltrate the estate or something like that. They lived a good life, I guess. Probably not, but still.

"Everyone?" The tour lady speaks again, then motions towards the right side of the bus. I look out the window over Gon, my mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape. "Please look to your right. That is Kukuroo Mountain, where the Zoldyck family lives. A forest surrounds the 3,722 meter mountain, and the Zoldyck estate is somewhere on that mountain. But no one has ever actually seen it. The Zoldyck family includes ten members: a great-grandfather, grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, and then, there are five children. All of them are assassins! Then, let us approach the mountain." The lady finished. He has a big family, man I really want to see Father again. Shortly after, we arrived at the 'front door' of the Zoldyck's 'house'.

The 'front door' was actually a gigantic door that was probably just as tall as Lucy's old Mansion, if not, taller. The door is called Door to Hades and I can see why. I read once about them in a book, said they weight tons. When I look up at it, it makes me think twice about going to save Kil. Just kidding, but I really feel like I would pass to the other side. Oh well, I will probably see Father if I do. There are numbers lining vertically in the middle of the 'front door' starting from the bottom from one to seven. I wonder why that is? Is it gonna take me seven years to open it? Well, who knows?

All I could do is gape at the 'front door' wide eyed, tuning out what the people were saying around me. Suddenly the two shady men from the back of the bus walk past me, a big sheathed sword on one of the men's shoulder. "It's all a sham." I'm guessing the smaller man says, since it was higher pitched.

"A family of assassins that no one's ever seen," the bigger man said. Wow, they sound really… plain, boring.

"Just a photo of their faces is worth a hundred million," the smaller man adds,

"Seriously?! Damn! I should have taken a picture of Killua!" Leorio says, snapping his fingers and making me frown at him. All he thinks about is money. His brain is probably just money, that would explain a lot.

"It's just another case of rampant rumors masking a false truth," the shorter man says as his comrade rips open the door yelling something that sounded like 'bleh' just louder and not that scarier, really.

He grabs the poor, old guard by the collar of his shirt. "Open the gate!" he demands.

"I-I cannot do that. The master would not be pleased." The guard stuttered. I quirked a brow. Wait, why is there two doors?

"Don't worry. We're going to kill your master," the smaller man says smugly. Alright, bud, good luck with that. The guard glances over at the man and handed him the key. _What is he going to do, he has to have a plan of some sort._

The fat man threw the old man onto the ground making me subconsciously run over to the old man. The other two men opened the door and went through it.

"Are you okay?" I asks. I don't even know why I'm helping this guy, but it just felt like I should.

"Yes, I'm fine," the old man said, then glances over at the door that had just shut. Gon runs up to me and the old man, coming to his aid as well.

"Man…now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again." the old man says, making me look at him perplexed.

"Huh?" Gon and I say in unison but a moment later, a scream answers our confusion. Oh, okay. It was just an elaborate bait.

A couple moments later the door opens again and out comes a large paw, which is probably bigger than my entire body, carrying two skeletons. The other tourists scream and ran back to the tour bus, crowding onto it and making it wobble.

"Please…he's only supposed to eat at assigned times. Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!" the old man shouts to the now closed door. I quirked a brow. That monster's name is Mike? Well, then.

The tour lady had noticed that Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and I didn't accompany them, so she starts to wave her flag out the door of the bus and shouts at us to come. Gon waved her off politely, telling the lady that we intended to stay here. I hear her call us crazy before she ducks back inside of the bus.

After the guard, Zebro, learns that we are staying, he invites us into the tiny guard house for some tea. We inform him about our reason for being here, and who we are and thankfully he believed us.

"I see. So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that. I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit," he says as he finishes pouring the last cup of tea and hands it to me. I just stare at the steaming cup, then took a whiff of it making sure he wouldn't poison me. What I can't be too sure, he works for assassins.

I smile to him as a thank you, and start to drinking the tea. He sit down on a chair. "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely. No one ever visits. Though we do see a lot of those…" He jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing to an overflowing trashcan full of skeletons. I silently smiled at them, thinking maybe Mike is doing a great job. "Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual. So I suppose it's the price they have to pay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Thank you." He bows his head, smiling. Leorio waves him off, saying it wasn't necessary. "However… I cannot let you inside. Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike." Oh, so I was right, his name is mike.

"It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave it ten years ago; to kill every single intruder," he said, and it would have been intimidating, if not for his last comment. "But technically, he isn't following the order. Because he keeps eating them." He laughs jokingly. Still an old man at heart. "Anyway, I can't let you inside, I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons," he started to laugh again.

"Sir, how is it that you're safe? You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key," Kurapika says, being his usual intellectual self.

"Quite perceptive of you. But you're only half right. I require no key to get inside. This key is for intruders." He pulls out a key that looked exactly like the one he had given the intruders before.

"A key for intruders?" Leorio questions.

"For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'll try to break it down, such troublemakers. So we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard, and then Mike eats them." Zebro explains.

So I was right, it was just all an elaborate bait. But wait, what's the point of a guard then?

"That's it!" Kurapika exclaimed. That's what? What's it?

"As you just realized, I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike," Zebro says. Oh, okay, it makes sense now.

"And the actual gate isn't locked!" Kurapika figures out.

"Exactly," Zebro said simply, making us all turn back towards said gigantic gate. Called it.~

"You can do it, old timer! Fight— oh, no you can't." I say, my voice sounding bored as Leorio tries to open the gate. Keyword 'tries'. He attempts include pushing, pulling, and kicking, but then again it was no surprise that he couldn't open it. Or, at least, to me.

"I've tried pushing and pulling, but it won't budge! Are you sure it isn't locked?" Leorio says, sweat already beading down his forehead. He then looks at me and shouts, "And I'm not an old man!"

I roll my eyes at him. I know when people get older, they sometimes wish to go back to being young. I have seen magic used in this way multiple times, but can physically hurt the person. But if this poor old man keeps lying to himself, he is going to be messed up in the head.

"You just aren't strong enough," Zebro explains simply, making Leorio turn to him and start shouting again.

"That's absurd! I've been using all of my strength!" Leorio counters and I plastered on a sardonic smile.

"All of your strength, Leorio, isn't that much," I say bluntly, teasing the man. He looking in my direction, growling.

Zebro suddenly strips off his jacket and dress shirt, only leaving a tank top on as he walks towards the gate. "Just watch. This gate's official name is the Testing Gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate, is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate." Zebro says as his muscles got bigger and had veins popping out of them. There seems to be this aura around him. He presses his palms to the doors and pushed it open, and as soon as he retracts his hands, it started to close. It sounded like an earthquake.

"As you just saw, the door closes automatically, so you'll want to run in, the second it opens," Zebro advises with a weak smile as I just stare at him, dumbfounded. He looks pretty strong, so if it troubled him to open the door, then it's probably impossible for me,

No, I have to be confident and work for it. I came all the way here for Kil, and I won't let anybody or thing prevent me from doing so. So I need to become stronger.

"You don't need to worry about Mike, he has orders not to attack any who enter through the Testing Gate. Still, this is getting tougher as I age. They'll fire me if I can't open the gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention that each of gates doors weighs two tons."

"Two tons? You're not supposed to be able to open that!" Leorio says with disbelief and waves him off.

" _Hmmm, if it's just two tons, then I could probably open it. Thank you Father for your spartan training, I am also sorry for always complaining"_

Then I remember something. "Since you said gate one, I'm guessing the other numbers mean there are bigger and heavier doors?" I ask, pointing to the large numbers on the gates.

"Yes, have a look. There are seven gates. When you go up a gate, the weight doubles. The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use. Incidentally, when young Killua returned, he opened gates one through three." Zebro explains, earning a small whistle from me. He's pretty strong, man that's what makes him cute.

"Gate three? That would be twelve tons!" Gon says, his face serious. I face palm.

"Sixteen tons, Gon." Kurapika and I said in unison, making Gon smile sheepishly.

"Do you understand now? This is what's required just to get in the door. They live in a completely different world," Zebro says in awe. Maybe they were just very, very shy.

"Hmm, I don't like it. Mister, lend me the key," Gon says. "I came here to see my friend,are not to be tested. You can consider me an intruder. So let me borrow the key. I'll use the intruder's door."

"Gon!" Kurapika says, worry evident in his voice.

"It doesn't matter if you won't loan me the key. I'll just climb the wall, if that's what it takes," Gon adds. I think everyone there, including Zebro, knew that Gon will actually do it.

"Don't be stupid, Gon! Didn't you see that monster? Its arm was bigger than your entire body!" Leorio scolds the younger boy, but he was left unfazed.

"I won't accept this!" That shut Leorio up. "Why would you test your friends? I'll never enter through that door," Gon says, his voice getting angrier and angrier.

"You are absolutely right. However, forcing your way through is impossible. Mike will kill you," Zebro says, scratching the back of his almost-bald head.

"I agree. We have plenty of time. Let's figure out a way to enter through gate one." Kurapika tries to reason, but Gon wouldn't budge. He instead extends his palm out, telling the old man to give him the key.

"Just give him what he wants, old man. He's not gonna change his mind," I say, giving a sympathetic look to the old man. Gon is really a handful sometimes, once he put his head to something, he wouldn't stop until he did it.

"Unfortunately, I cannot lend you this key. I will not feed young Killua's friends to Mike. Well, please wait here for a minute," Zebro says as he starts to walk back towards the tiny guard house. We follow him, anyway, and proceed to wait at the front door. He picks up a phone and calls someone, we could even hear the ringing from the door.

"Hello? This is Zebro. Four of young Killua's friends are here to see him. Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes. I'm very sorry. I apologize for disturbing you." He puts the phone down once he stopped bowing, then starts to scratch his head again. Gon walks up next to him. "Yep, I got in trouble."

"You called the mansion?" Gon ask.

"No, I was speaking with the Zoldyck family butler. All communication with the mansion must go through the butler. It's very difficult to reach any of the family members." Zebro answers as Kurapika and Leorio step into the room. I stay leaned against the doorframe.

"Could you call him again? I'll talk to him this time." Gon says.

"Sure, I guess… But you won't enjoy the experience." Zebro says with uncertainty as he dialed the butler's phone number, then hands Gon the phone. Again, I could still hear the ringing as it drags on.

Someone picks up I think, since the ringing stopped, and Gon speaks. "I'm Gon, one of Killua-kun's friends. Is Killua-kun there?" Gon asks. Someone responds, then the line went quiet. Gon calmly put the phone down and dials the number again. This isn't gonna be good. I cover my ears as soon as the butler picked up again. "How could you possibly know that?! Put Killua on the phone!" Gon shouts into the phone. I felt bad for the person on the other side of the line.

Gon continues his chat with the butler, well, it wasn't really a chat, more like Gon demanded something, and the butler completely outsmarted him with his response. Is what I was thinking because as soon as the call ended he stormed out of the guard house and back to the Testing Gate. Of course, I run after him along with Kurapika and Leorio. But, unlike them, I'm not there to stop him. As Kurapika and Leorio try to tell him to calm down, I can't help but laugh.

"Hey, Rin, what're you laughing about?! Tell him to come down from there!" Leorio turns and shouts at me, making me stop laughing abruptly. I stare at him, then back at Gon.

"Okay~ Hey, Gon!" I shout. "Once you're up there, throw down the fishing rod so I can climb up too!" I exclaim with a thumbs up and a smile, which angers Leorio to no end. I know Gon will actually do it, but there are plenty of good reasons not to that he wasn't thinking about. He's bound to find out about them soon. Leorio is about to start yelling at me, but, as always, someone interrupted him.

"Gon-kun, I'll give you the key. You can go through the door." Zebro says, holding out a key to Gon.

"Hold on, pops! We can convince Gon to stop!" Leorio protests. It isn't that convincing, considering they still haven't and Gon is a quarter of the way up the wall.

"Really? But he appears to be a stubborn boy. Rin-kun seems to know this well." Zebro pauses and glances over to me. I nod, a hand to my chin with my eyes closed. "To make amends, I'll accompany you through the door."

Gon froze and looked down at Zebro. "Huh?"

"It's possible that Mike may recognize me and decide not to attack. Though I'm almost a hundred percent certain that he'll kill us all." I appreciate the optimism.

"Only half of the deal, huh." I mumble, this seems to provoke Suites and he punches me on my head. Before he can lay another hand on me, I run up a little to get away from him. Only to see him annoyed and about to charge off as i hold a hand out, indication him to 'stop'.

"You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble," Gon says as he jumps back down onto the ground.

"No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die," Zebro says solemnly.

Gon puts his head down, considering what the man said. Yeah, didn't think about that, did you, Gon? Moments later he pulled the fishing line back down. "I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry." Gon apologized. Leorio and Kurapika let out small sighs of relief.

"You must like animals, Gon-kun." Zebro muse.

"Yeah."

"Just as I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?" he ask _. Wow, you can tell so much just from meeting him not too long ago?  
_  
"Yep! I'm sure Rin likes them a lot, too." Gon smiles and motions over to me.

"How did you know?" I ask.

He only smiles even further, "Whenever I see you near an animal, you have this look on your face, as if you are at peace."

I stare at him shocked, then smile, "That's right." Well only because they don't judge you, leave you, betray you. Unlike humans who are so fickle, animals are more loyal.

"Gon-kun, I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you two to see Mike for yourselves," Zebro says and does so, only bringing us as far as the entrance. "Mike! Come here!" He shouts into the dark woods.

For a couple moments there is silence except for the faint steps of an animal approaching. Then I hear loud sounds from an animal coming from the right side of the forest. I already have my head turned towards the area, and stare at the large purple animal in front of us. _So this is Mike_ , I think smiling with a small blush, "Kawaii" I say, finally getting to see him fully.

I hear Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon gasp from either sides of me once they see Mike, but I couldn't see why. His eyes looked like a black abyss that would somehow suck me in if I stared at them for too long. They remind me of my own right eye. Except Mike's were just livelier, I guess. Like an animal's should be.

I glance at my friends who were indeed frozen in place from the fear of seeing Mike. I, on the other hand, found myself taking a few steps towards the large dog and stopping to stare up at him. "You don't scare me," I say simply, putting my hand on his wet nose rubbing it with a grin.

"Really now? Mike doesn't frighten you at all?" Zebro ask from behind me, making me turn to him. He doesn't look surprised, maybe a little, but he looked more interested than surprised.

"No, how can I be afraid of him, He's just too cute~" I coo, rubbing my hand even more on his nose. "If anything, he should be scared of _me_." I state lowly so only he could hear, but I think Gon heard too, but he didn't do anything.

Zebro begins to explain to him the harsh truth that yes, Mike is indeed a lot scarier than he thought he was. I tune them out for a while, staring up at Mike, pulling my hand back from his nose, as he stare back at me. Illumi's eyes are probably scarier, since Kil was so afraid of him. Even thinking about what he said to Kil grinded my gears. If I see him here, man, I will punch that expressionless face in a hundred times over.

"Well, how long will you kids be here?" Zebro asks us, snapping me out of me thoughts.

"That should be obvious. Until we meet Kil," I say, tearing my gaze away from Mike and directing it towards Zebro.

Of course, saving that Kil comes first.

 **Omake**

"So, is Killua's family rich or something?" I ask Gon.

"I don't know, maybe so."

"I have this friend, she's pretty loaded. She can be weird and sometimes demanding."

"I know, some people can be cruel."

"She isn't cruel. Well, when I first started to hang with her I thought she was."

"Why do you say that?"

"She carries around a whip and has a maid that constantly ask her if it's 'punishment time'."

Leorio, who was drinking something next to me, spite out his water onto me in surprise. He begins to cough and stares at me. "What in the world?"

"I know, and she has these...friends that come at her beck and call, and some of them even hit on her. It is very weird at times."

Leorio stares at my, mouth hanging open. Pika looks at me with a blank expression after recomposing himself. "Rin," He says flatly.

"Hm?"

"Stop talking."

 **Longest Chapter and more to come…. XD**


	15. Gate X Mike X Areana

_'Cause I'm never going down,_

 _I'm never giving up._

 _I'm never gonna leave,_

 _So put your hands up_

"You want to see young Killua-sama?" the man, Seaquant, says as Zebro pours us all tea again. He has decided to let us stay at the servants' quarters for the night since it was already dark out. Meanwhile, Seaquant starts to laugh. "That's a riot!"

"Sorry, but we're dead serious," Leorio says angrily as always.

"Let me give you a warning: give up, and go home," Seaquant says bluntly. My eye starts to twitch at the negativity.

"What was that?!" Leorio says as I attempted to restrain myself from yelling at the man as well, people like him really pissed me off.

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place is like," Seaquant continues. Gon put his hand onto my shoulder after seeing that I'm seething with anger. I immediately calm down from his touch and smile to him, mouthing a 'Thank you'. He smiles back but that smile vanishes as soon as his attention shifts to Seaquant.

"We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua!" Gon says determinedly as he glares at the man. He looks back down to his lap. "When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. If I had been there, I could have helped Rin stop Killua!" Gon says, making me flinch. I was there, I just couldn't do anything no matter how hard I tried. It wasn't like Iris, when I wasn't there. I had the opportunity to stop him, but I couldn't do anything. I refuse to abandon another friend.

"As you just heard from Gon," I say, gesturing to my friend, "I was actually there when he was in trouble. I was just too scared and couldn't help Kil when he need me the most. Do you know how pathetic that makes me feel? That's why I'm gonna pay back Kil a hundred times over for leaving us. You think we should give up, right? Fat chance, Baka~" I emphasizing the word 'baka' with a stupid grin on my face.

Seaquant stares at me, a little surprised at what I said and something else, _fangs_. I turn to Gon to see him staring at me, surprised by what I said. I smile at him nonetheless, making him smile back happily. "Killua is our close friend!" Gon says, his voice raised but still determined. The room went silent for a couple moments.

Zebro let's out a small chuckle. "We understand. Then why not do some training here?" Zebro ask us. I stared at him perplexed.

"Training?" Gon and I question in unison.

"Hey, Zebro…" Seaquant says worriedly.

Zebro ignores him then turned to Gon and me. "Listen to me, Gon-kun, Rin-kun. You four are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?" Zebro ask, opening his eyes and truly looking at us. Wow, I think that was the first time I've ever seen him open his eyes.

"I don't like the idea of being tested…" Gon starts then look over to Leorio and Kurapika.

"But if there is no other way…" Kurapika continues, meaning it was Leorio's turn.

He opens his mouth to finish, but I cut him off. "We'll just have to do it!" I say enthusiastically. It is Leorio's turn to seethe. He starts to mumble angrily to himself, venting out his anger. I block him out, knowing he is cursing me out.

"Then I'll need you to put these on," Zebro says with a smile then fetches us some black vests. He distributes the vest amongst us. I take mine and thank the man as I slip it on with ease. I adjust mine so it can fit more comfortably. I'm turn to ask Gon to help me, but he is no longer beside me. I look down to see my fellow Hunters on the ground. I sweatdrop at them and ask, "Oi…..are you okay"

Leorio was the first to open his mouth, no surprise there. "Wha-how can you stand like that, these things are heavy!" he complains.

 _Really, I didn't notice._ The rest just stare at me, shocked before I ask, "What do you mean, heavy. It feels like a regular vest?"

"Rin, what are you made out of, steel?!" Leorio questions, flabbergasted once again.

I only grimace remembering all of my training, "Nah, it's just when I was training with my father, he would make me walk around the forest carrying a boulder on my shoulder any time I lost to him in a game as penalty; which was a lot," I explain, remembering of all those complaints. _Till I started cheating._ I giggle softly.

"He must be a demon." Leorio comments.

I simply stare at them smirking, "Oh he is simply one hell of a demon."

"Well, that is a problem, here put this on as well," Seaquant says handing me another vest, well except this was heavier.

"Oi! Why do I have to get a heavier vest than the rest, unfair," I grumble under my breath as I have a bit of trouble putting it on. Gon quickly comes to my aid and helps me put the vest on. I let out a sigh of relief, then turn to Gon.

"Thanks, Gon. You're my savior," I say.

He smiles his signature grin. "No problem," he says. "This is training, Rin. If you aren't pushing yourself, there isn't a purpose."

I nod my head at his wise words. I then hear a large 'thump' sound. I look past Gon and saw that Leorio had fallen to the ground once he got his vest on.

"How is this so heavy…?" Leorio struggles to say while on all fours. I laugh at this, it was so funny.

"It weighs fifty kilograms, well except for yours, Rin-kun, it weighs a hundred kilograms. Please wear it at all times, except while you sleep." Zebro said, still smiling.

"What?!" I shout at the old man.

"I'll make it heavier as you get used to it," he adds.

"This is so unfair~" I whine.

"Please have some tea," Zebro say as he sets cups of tea down on the table in front of each of us. I stare at the tea before grinning, needing something to take away the dryness in my mouth. I pick it up with little to no difficulty and start sipping on it.

"Ha~ This is so good," I say, smiling at Zebro.

"What the..?" I hear Leorio mutter.

"The cups weigh twenty kilograms. This teapot weighs forty kilograms," Zebro says. I stare at the cup in my hand before looking at the other as the still attempted to pick it up. "All furniture and utensils in this house weigh over twenty kilograms apiece," Zebro explains.

"I see… So this will serve as training," Pika says.

"These are strange living conditions," I state as I examine the cup.

"It's useless." _Oh look, he's back, Mr. Fucking Ray of Sunshine_.

"Oh~ How so~" I muse in a taunting voice, Suites glaring at me as I drink with ease.

"By the way, we only have one guest room. It only has three beds as well, I'm sorry to say…" Zebro adds. I looked at him blankly.

"W-What?" Leorio stutters.

"So, does that mean… Two of us have to share a bed?" Kurapika asks reluctantly.

"Yes, sadly. Guests are very rare here, you see," the gatekeeper says with a nervous smile.

"Oh, then I'll share with Gon," I claim looking at him and he nods in approval.

The other two look at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. "No, I think Gon and I should share so you get your own bed," Pika states.

I narrow my eyes in confusion. "Why?" I say, cocking my head the side, a bad habit I picked up from Lucy.

"What! What do you mean 'why'. Rin you're a _girl,_ you can't share a bed with boys."

"As long as I sleep with innocent Gon then there is nothing wrong," I say, failing to notice the look at shock that crossed Zebro's face.

"Rin-kun, you're a girl?" he ask as if it's impossible.

"Yeah, I am," I say, turning towards him. I debate on whether I should take off my hood. I doubt we will be leaving here any time soon. Honestly, with the exam being over and everyone here accepting my appearance, there's no reason to keep it on. I shrug and remove my hood, allowing my black and white hair flow to the ground.

"So, I'm sharing a bed with Gon," I state. "Pika and Old Man are getting their own, unless you would like to share, 'cause I'm not letting Gon share a bed with that pervert," I say pointing to Leorio, who yells at me and states he isn't old. I smirk at him, "So you admit your a pervert?" I ask, getting up before he can say anything. I clap my hands together. "Where are the rooms, I'm exhausted."

* * *

"Gon, thank you," I say, looking at the ceiling, as we lay in bed.

He turns towards me with a look of curiosity. "For what?"

This time I turn towards him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met all these amazing people and became their friends."

He gives me a confused look, as if not understanding what I mean. He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Before any of this, I was alone. I had very few people I could call a friend. I was hated, disgusted, feared by everyone around me. No one took a chance at getting to know me better. Than I met a group of people. I had finally thought I was finally going to have someone I could call a friend, I had set my hopes to high. People disliked me for how I looked, what I could do, and what I was. These people looked over those some of those, and I was grateful. But I couldn't just ignore the look I got from some, I was always sensitive to those.

"Some didn't like me, some accepted me, but none looked over those boundaries. I started closing up from those around me, keeping those I trust at arms length. That changed when I was offered something better. A place I could be myself, open up, and still be befriended by the people around me. I was offered friends, family, and at a small price too." I stop looking at Gon, who was staring at me intently. A small smile graced my lips.

"I had to make friends with someone. Honestly, it sounded too good to be true, but now I see it was all true. I would have never imagine I would have this many people around me, calling me a true honest genuine friend. I couldn't be happier, so thank you." He grinned before pulling me into a hug. Surprised, it took me a while to register what was going on, but when I did, I immediately hugged back.

"But, I don't get it." I slightly pull away from the hug, to be greeted by Gon's confused face.

"What don't you get."

"If they tried to get to know you, why did you shut yourself off." This question I was expecting, but it still caught me off guard.

"It's just….How do I put it… Well, I tried to accept them but, I couldn't. No, that not right. They couldn't, they couldn't see past someone's look, past, and power. I just couldn't be with the people who judge me on something they don't know. I couldn't be with the one's I longed to be with, because none longed for me." I heard something fry and saw smoke rise out of Gon's ears. I laughed. "Don't think to hard about it. I'll explain it more thoroughly next time, but for now let's go to sleep. We have a whole day ahead of us, if we want to get Kil back. I don't want to be without friend that accepted me any longer than necessary." He grins and deepens the hug between us. _You don't have to worry about that right now, that's my problem, and when the time comes. I'm going to fix it, with or without you guys._

* * *

"Good night….Gon." I whispered and fell into and endless darkness

"OI! WAKE UP!" a loud voice echos through my room, startling me awake. I hear banging on the doors to my room and groan in frustration. I hug whatever is in my reach and pulled my blanket up further preventing me from getting up for its warmth.

"OI! IF YOU DON'T GET UP BY THE COUNT OF 3 I'M COMING IN!" I hear the voice scream, I ignore most of it so it wouldn't hurt, and fall back to sleep.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Bang**. "WAKE UP!" I hear whoever came into my room falter.

"Whats up with all the noise, Leorio?" I hear another voice ask sleeply to the first voice who I think is Leorio. Silence, I mentally sigh in happiness and continue my dreaming of nothing.

I pull whatever I was hugging closer. I hear a noise of some sort, but I don't bother paying attention. Just wanna sleep.

* * *

When I finally decide to get up, I notice that Gon is still with me, smiling slightly. I shake him a little and he immediately wakes up.

"Ohaiyo~" I say yawning, he smiles sleepily to me and nods before getting up and putting on his vest and heads for the door.

I wrap the cover over my head so my face is the only thing visible. I noticed that my tail was out and I need to hide it before anyone sees it. It usually unravels itself from my torso when I'm comfortable. Like so many times already, I move my tail so it wraps around my upper body.

I throw off the cover and find my sweater, which I threw off before going to sleep. I put on my vest and grab the cover once more to wrap it around me. I head out the room and to where the others are. "Hey~" I call sleepily, yawning as I walk towards the group on the table.

I sit down and dive into the breakfast which consists of muffins, bread and butter, milk, and _fish_. I stare at the Dead Sea creature in disgust. Who the heck is trying to poison me? It was Suites, I swear it was. I'm going to kill that old man.

"Here," I say to Gon.

I hand him the fish as he looks at me confused before frowning. "That's not good. You should eat your fish," he scolds me. I looked at it sadly before walking off.

"Sorry, I can't do that," I say, laughing dryly. I walk over to Pika and try to offer him the repulsive food. He does the same as Gon and lectures me on the importance of eating right.

I looked towards Leorio and before he could say anything tossed the fish onto his plate. "Try to poison me again, I dare you," I mumble to the man as walk over to the sink and place my dish in it.

"What did she just s- ooh, look, fish," I hear Leorio say as I leave the room. I go back to the bedroom, wondering what we are going to do now. Are we just going to 'train' when Killua is probably in some corner hating himself? I sigh, frustrated I don't have an answer. I collapsed onto the bed and fall back to sleep.

* * *

I'm dreaming, I guess.

Well, it's not a dream. More like a nightmare.

It's a pretty realistic nightmare.

A scary one, that I hope never comes true

Kil suspended, upper body bare and limb, almost every inch of his body covered injuries. Of course, the culprit is probably the piggy with a whip in his hand. I guess this is what you call lucid dream, because I knew this couldn't be reality. No words leave my mouth and I can't hold anything as if I'm a ghost.. I figured this out after I try to kick the lump a fat, but my leg merely phased through him, much to my disappointment. Piggy states he was getting bored and leaves. Thank the God. If I had to actually watch that stupid piggy whip Kil, I think I would have pinched myself awake and barged into that mansion myself.

Of course, that probably wasn't the best idea.

Then again, do I really ever come up with the best ideas? Sometimes.

I once again, I look at Killua, noticing he doesn't have that face on, the face he made when Illumi had manipulated him. I feel like touching him, telling him we're coming. I reach out my hand expecting it to go straight through.

Imagine my surprised face when I touched his cheek and for him to feel it. He looks towards my direction for a minute, surprised by the feeling of warmth on his face. He leans into my touch, and he feels cold to the touch. I want to take him down and hold him, sharing my warmth and care..

"Soft…" I hear him mumble. I couldn't help the small smile that comes upon my feature, I retract my hand and pulled myself onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him whispering into his ears, "Don't worry, I'm coming for you, We're coming for you." I felt him nod slightly and put his neck in the crook of mine.

" _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours"_ I whisper to him, feeling myself disappear from him.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, sweat beading down my neck. I saw Kil, I don't know whether or not that was real, but it felt really real. I couldn't help but let the tears run down my cheeks softly drenching my sleeve as I try to wipe them. The only thing I can hear is my pounding heart and the blood rushing through my veins.

I manage to stop the tears streaming down my face. I gaze out the window with puffy eye to see a crescent moon. I don't know whether what I dreamt about was true or not, but I can't shake the feeling that something truly horrible is happening to Killua and I don't know. I refuse to allow another friend of mine to be hurt and I can do nothing as it happens. ' _Kil, I promise we will come and get you back, no matter what I-we will.'_ Upon deciding this I get up, put on my vest, and head towards the bathroom.

Running the water, I stare at the site before me. Must I say, I look awful. Strand of my hair ran wild, My eyes are still red, dried tear stains that I failed to wipe upon my left cheek, and red blood stains on my right. _Get a hold of yourself, Rin. You need to be level headed and think about this realistically. You cannot just and waltz in the mansion, you've been told it's hard. You need to train like the rest to become strong enough to open each of those doors and reach Killua. And to do that, you have to focus both your mind and body. Feeling this pain isn't bad, you just need to convert it into power and not useless tears._

Deciding to work seriously, I washed my face and wiped it with a towel I found somewhere.

Brushing my wild maine until it fell flat like before, I put it into two low ponytails. Deciding I look fine, I walked out of the bathroom and went to grab a water bottle from the fridge and head outside to train.

Upon reaching outside, I saw Leorio, and Pika scolding Gon. I walk up to them, none of them noticing me. "Yo," I call, waving a little, scaring them in the process.

"Rin! When did you get here?!" Leorio exclaims pointing a finger to me. I open my mouth to respond but am cut off.

"Nevermind that, listen to this! Gon is still hurt and he's training! Rin, say something that will change his mind, and wait till he gets better!" I stare at Leorio as he goes back to scolding Gon.

I sigh looking at this. "Gon, come with me," I instruct before walking away, leaving my comrades with confused faces.

I walk a little away from the group and turn around to see Gon still with his questioning face on,

"Come on, we have to finish training," I say starting my stretching,

"But aren't you going to stop me from training?" he ask, completely confused by the drastic difference in reactions between Leorio and me.

I look back at him with a slightly annoyed face. "Do you want to stop training?" He shakes his head furiously. "Then let's start stretching or we're going to pull a muscle or something," I say with a grin coming upon my features and he smiles back.

"Yeah!"

* * *

For some time, lost count, (only a day or two), the four of us trained like it was own last day to do so. While Pika and Leorio were practicing lifting the heavy stuff, Gon was training in secret with me. He practiced a little when Leorio and Pika went outside to continue their training. I, on the other hand, was training the entire days, just like when I was training with Father; taking a few breaks here and there. (as I said, we only trained for a day or two, all day and night)

We then disced it was time to open the Gate to Hades as a test to see if we even had a shot at making past the other doors. We all stand in front of the gate, staring at the taunting structure. It was just as big, and just as intimidating as the first time we saw it.

Gon steps forwards as if preparing to to open the massive barrier. Leorio stops the young boy. "I don't think so."

"Huh? Why?" Gon protests, disappointed to be denied the opportunity.

Kurapika steps towards him, reasoning, "You should let your arm heal first."

I pat his shoulder with a sheepish smile, adding, "Plus, we won't be able to save Killua as easily if you injure yourself more, you know?" I say the words because I know it is what Pika and Suites want to hear. I then lean in closer to Gon and whisper, "Don't worry I'll let you get to open it if they can." and he started grinning at this.

"As long as the three of us can open it, it doesn't matter. Let us handle this!" Leorio assures him.

Gon sighs sullenly. "Okay..."

"No use... it won't even budge an inch." Leorio gasps after several attempts to open the large barrier. "Damn! But we just started our training. If we work hard enough, we can do it!" Leorio turning to the side only to see Pika next to him. "Rin get over here, and help!" he shouts at me for not participating. I stick my tongue at him, before laughing.

"I'm going to do it by myself, I have to overcome this hurdle by myself, with no help," I say stubbornly, staring at the Doors. _I need to work harder, and harder. So, Kil, just wait for me. Wait for us._

I turn to Gon and smile wearily and he gives a sheepish one in return. Seeing as though they can't open it again after trying a few more times. Afterwards, we did even more training, and we only had the gate on our minds. Of course, Gon tried to sneak in some training here and there, but he was scolded. Yet again, I helped him train afterwards.

After some more training, we were finally ready to go back and try again. We stood before the gate, getting into formation, and ready to push. Leorio and Pika try first. Even with all the extra training, the door doesn't even crack a centimeter. It's actually surprising, they should be much stronger. I stare at them in confusion, _They are putting all of their strength, then why won't it open? If the doors are really that strong, then I probably won't have a chance…..but I still need to give it a shot, for Kil._

"This will never work," Seaquant says, folding his arms and shaking his head in disapproval. "You kids need to wake up."

"In that case, you should quit watching us and do your job!" Leorio counters, rude as ever.

"Tch." Seaquant and I sighs. I make eye contact with Pika. I press my lips together and nod aggressively to Gon by my side. My eyes are wide and I'm agitated that neither him nor Suites is giving poor Gon a try. Pika sighs and finally gives in to my 'suttal hints'

"Gon is one of us. And he wishes to see his friend. It's only right we should help him," Kurapika says, finally agreeing.

"That's right. Gon's Kil friend!" I comment, earning a grin from Gon. Realizing they forgot about me, as did I.

"Okay, let's give it another shot!"

"Yeah!"

They continued to push and push, but still to no success.

"Man, you can't just mindlessly push."

They stop and looked at Seaquant while I broke away from my thoughts, seeing as this will be useful.

"Match your timing," the gatekeeper commands. "You have to push both doors, with all your strength, simultaneously. Or the gate won't ever open."

They decide to try his suggestion and they pushed at the same time, matching their strengths, and surprisingly, the gate opened at least one inch. The surprise must have made them let go, because soon it shut and they were pushed back by the force. Gon looks amazed as he stares at them with admiration. Gon is really adorable, I gotta say that.

So they decided to try again. Zebro has now allowed them to take off our vests. We all strip ourselves of the weights, myself included. I feel so much lighter, like I can spring off the ground and defy gravity once again. They try to force open the doors again, with all of their strengths combined, they are, once again, able to slightly open the door. I look back and see Gon taking off his vest. His arm already healed? I smile at his ability to heal fast.

"Pika? Leorio? Can you guys move to the side, a bit?" I asked, looking at the two.

"Eh? Why?" Pika ask.

"You'll see."

Kurapika moves just enough for Gon to stand in the middle of him and Leorio.

"That's why." I say, grinning. Gon looks at me and he mouths a thank you.

They protest, but Gon insist he was fine. I roll my eyes at them, why can't they just let him be. He has just as much, if not more, determination to open that door and rescue his friend. If I learned anything from my time in Fairy Tail, it is that you can achieve what people say is unachievable if you have the right motive. Gon's motive, all of ours, is to bring back a friend, which is enough to strive through the most agonizing pain.

The three of them are able to successfully open the doors. Gon accidently falls into the opening, Suites and Pika soon follow. Then once they reached inside the doors inevitably close, leaving me separated from the three males. I smile thinking it is my time to shine, lets hope.

Deciding on how much force I should put, I position my hands on the door, and push with not much strength. At first it moved about half-way. So I decide to use half the strength I worked up training here. The doors successfully open up to gate 2, but I know I could better. I let the doors go, and use all of my strength. I struggle through, but I manage to open up to gate 4. I grin at the males before a cacophony of question and accusation come from the males, mainly Suited, but I ignore them and walk on. "Let's go," I say, looking at the road ahead.

Zebro told us to follow the path up the mountain and that should take us to the mansion. So we decide to continue on our rescue mission. We stay on the path as instructed, but we stop when we see a girl standing at the gate-less fence blocks our way. She has the strangest hairstyle, and wears a suit. Her skin is dark and her grey eyes are as cold and hard as steel, but yet there seems to be a wall.

"Leave," she commands, deprived of emotion. "You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission." She states it so calmly yet coldly, she can rival Gray on his worst day.

"We called ahead. And we came through the Testing Gate," Gon reasons, stepping forward.

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter," she counters.

"What do we need to do to get permission? I said I was Killua's friend, but they wouldn't put him on."

At the sound of Kil's name, I saw a waiver and crack on those walls. The walls she put up to conceal her emotions, is cracking. "I wouldn't know, because no one has ever received permission."

"Then we'll have to trespass!"

"I suppose so. In any case, this is where I draw the line. If you take one step beyond this line, I'll remove you by force."

We all got ready to fight, but Gon stops us. He steps forward and is immediately struck in the face. Pissed off, Kurapika takes out his weapons and Leorio his switchblade. I put my hand in the air, pointing it at the girl in a gun gesture. Readying to shoot a pale yellow ball off at anytime.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Rin! Let me handle this... ow..."

I looked at him incredulously. "But, Kil is my friend too! I... I want to help him! Gon, remember what I told you that night! I have to do this!"

Gon smiles calmly and shakes his head. "I'll do this. I know you're frustrated, so I'll save him for the both of us." I take a deep, soothing breath and make the ball disappear and place my hands in my pockets. Looking into his eyes, I can only see determination. He is determined to get Kil back, and so am I. But he wants to do it, for the both of us "Fine, just don't get yourself killed," I mumbled, nothing more than a whisper.

Gon continues to step past the line, and the butler prevent him with ever attempt. I bite my lip. hoping he is going to be fine, only realising I was drawing blood. I stop and instead start fiddling with my sleave, moving it up and down.

"Stop it. Stay away!" she shouted, hitting him once more. "Cut it out! Don't you realize how futile this is?! Why don't you stop him? Aren't you his friend-" she stopped when she saw our faces.

"What's the problem? I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua! Why do I have to do this?!" Gon punches the stone, successfully shattering it to bits and pieces and the girl jumps back. "Hey."

"H-Huh?"

"I crossed the line, aren't you going to hit me?" The girl held her staff and hesitated. Gon gazes at her with his warm auburn eyes, softening. "You're different from Mike. You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. When I mentioned Killua, your eyes softened for a moment."

I walk forward next to Gon and inspect her pleading eyes. Her walls have been shattered, completely.

"Please... Help Killua-sama- "

Before she could even finish what she was saying, she is cut off by a sudden shot and begins to fall to the ground. Gon catches her on time, and our eyes widened in shock.

"Honestly, what was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua," a high pitch raspy voice says in disappointment. Gon and I look to our side and see a woman and a child. The lady is wearing a rather fancy dress and holding a fan that is most likely the weapon. She is also wearing a large orange, ornate hat and an electronic visor. She had bandages wrapped around her face. The child next to her wore a fancy kimono, has short black hair, and extremely feminine face and body. I believe that is a boy, I have learned from Pika; if the thought of them being a male even enters your mind, then go with it.

"You must be Gon," she murmurs and then turns to me. "I believe Illumi said your name was Rin." I give her a confused look, wonder why Illumi would be speaking about me.

"Killua knows that you're here. I have a message for you from him... 'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry'."

"Who are you to say we can't see Killua?" I ask, enraged that this lady is trying to prevent us from seeing Killua after all we've been through.

"I am Killua's mother. This is Kalluto." She gestures towards the kid besides her.

The little kid did not look at all pleased to see us. He looked more like he was determining whether we were strong or not, as if we were strange creatures. Strange, foreign, creatures. I don't particularly feel threatened by the boy, but I don't say anything towards him.

"Why can't Killua come see us?" Gon demands.

Killua's mother looks at him. "Because he's in solitary confinement."

" _Solitary confinement!_?" I echo, my tone with with anger and confusion. "Why is he in there?".

She then turns to me, replying, "Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home."

"That is the story he told us," Kurapika mutters.

"Kil returned home because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered the solitary confinement. So we do not know when he will leave..." Suddenly, her facial expression changes to shock and horror. "What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

She appeared to be talking to someone, but who...? Or, she could just be bat-shit insane.

"Oh, why must Farther be this way? Something has come up. So I bid you farewell." She begins to run off, but Gon stands up, laying the butler down gently. "Please, wait!"

Killua's mom turned back towards him impatiently. Gon purses his lips and spoke. "We'll be staying in town, so let Killua know."

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." With that, she turns once more and continues running. The child stays behind and stares at Gon. "Who are you?" he finally ask.

"Killua's friends," Gon answer.

"Friends," he repeats, as if he just tasted a foreign food... a foreign dish that didn't quite sit well with his palate.

Before he could further say anything, Killua's mom shouted, "Kalluto-chan! What are you doing? Come over here!"

"Yes, Mother!" He turns around and ran after his mother.

Instead of going back into town however, the girl butler wakes up and offered to take us to the butler's office. So, we began to make our way to the butler's office, hoping to see Killua and for all this madness to end.

"Welcome."

I raise an eyebrow at the standing row of butlers. It is very much uncomfortable having people bow to you. A man introduces himself as Gotoh, the lead butler, and tells us to take a seat. We set across from him, and for some reason he gave me chills. He was smiling warmly, but within those eyes I could see something else... "Please forgive the rude reception. The lady of the house has asked us to treat you as official guests."

"Then this is not the primary residence?" Pika inquired.

"No, this place is for the butlers. Well, please make yourselves at home." He smiles, but I wasn't sure.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but we've come to see Killua. Can you take us to him at once?" Leorio ask wearily.

My nose picks up a smell that I knew too well, _chocolate and mint,_ but it was mixed in with a scent I knew all too well, _Blood._ I start to look around then notice a door, Gon, Pika and Leorio were talking to Gotoch. I know it is rude to leave the room so I try to block out the smell, but it seems to invade my mind and soon won't leave my thought. I try to fight the temptation, but I give in. Deciding I didn't want to converse with the head butler, I lower my presence and moved slowly towards the door. Upon reaching it I quickly transform into a shadow and slip under the door

I walk up the stairs following the scent of chocolate, mint and blood. I follow the scent until I am stopped by another door. I crack open the door and peek my head inside, hoping no one is on here. My wish is quickly taken back when I see who occupies the room. My eyes widen and I swing the door open as I spot a certain albino. "Kil-chan!" I exclaim seeing the albino haired boy sitting next to a pile of candy. I bet my smile is too large for my face, but I still grin happily at my friend.

He turns toward me, but before he can say or do anything I glomped him in a hug saying, "Baka! Why did you leave? Do you know how worried I was when you left?"

"You were worried about me?" I heard him ask, I can practically hear the smirk on his face.

I pull away from him, looking him into his eyes. My Icey pale blue eye staring into his electric blue eyes. "Of course I was, we were all worried." I softly say.

He smiles softly at me, before I grab his hand, pulling him up from his sitting position. "Come on, I'm sure Gon would be as happy as I was to see you." I turned the other way heading towards the door, not noticing Killua's pink cheeks. I start pulling him out the door and down the stairs, and bust through the door that was separating us from the rest.

"Oi!" I shout gaining everyone's attention, grinning from ear to ear.

"Killua!" I hear Gon shout as he speeds towards Kil.

"Gon!" Kil respond, meeting up with his friend. "And Kurapika! Lioreo!"

"I'm only an afterthought," I hear Pika sigh.

"It's Leo-rio!" Leorio shouted at him.

"What happened?" Gon says, his happy voice now replaced with concern.

Kil seems to hesitate before responding. "I'll tell you later," he finally says. "Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now. If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!" he said, which made me giggle.

"Yeah!" Gon agrees.

"Hey, Gotoh. Listen up. I don't care what mother says. Don't follow me." Kil told the butler sternly.

"Understood. Please take care," Gotoh says in response with a bow.

"Gon, Rin. let's go." Kil says, but start to walk off without even seeing if Gon was following him. "Bye," he says simply to the butlers. He waits at the entrance, noticing that Gon has stayed back.

"Kil," I say as he 'hmmed' noting he was listening, I decide take this as an advantage, and jump onto his back, wrapping my arm around his neck and legs around his waist. "I'm so happy your back!"

This seemed to catch him by surprise, because he stumbled before steadying himself and put his hands on my thighs. "What are you doing!" he exclaims, cheeks turning a slight pink. I stare at him confused before saying, "What? What do you mean, 'what am I doing'. I just jumped onto your back, and told you how happy I was to have you back?"

He was looking at me. "Why did you jump onto my back?!"

I only stare back at him once more before resting my head in the crook of his neck, "Cause I'm to lazy to walk, and I don't feel like it. Plus I did a lot of training to come for you," I say before yawning.

We-they, walk down the trail we were originally on and soon reach another set of doors. He motions for me to get off and I do so, knowing it would be troubling for someone to open the doors with someone on their backs. We watch Kil effortlessly open the gates till he got to gate four.

"Come on, let's go," I walk up to him and head outside, before staring at the other four. Leorio and Gon gaped.

"Why are we surrounded by freakishly strong people?!" I hear Leorio complain.

Kil only looks back at them. "What?" he asks clearly confused.

"Oh, It's just that you and Rin opened can both open the doors so _effortlessly_."

I was staring at him, before giggling which turned into a full blown laughter. "Either we are strong than you all, or you have much more training to do; your choice," I taunt before sticking my tongue out at Suites. Everyone but the old man laughs.

We start exiting the gates when I catch sight of something purple. I grin before shouting, "I'll see you again, Mike!" and walk out the gates, only to have them look at me shock. I start laughing at their expression, before yawning. Lately I haven't been sleeping all that well because of all the training, but now that that is over, I can finally get some sleep. And be lazy me.

I walk up to Gon and Kil, and jump onto Kil's back once more, he seems more prepared and holds me firmly. I lean into the crook of his neck, and whisper, "You really are the best cuddle buddy." and with that fell into a deep slumber.

I had been sleeping for the entire trip to the city that we're now in, I don't even know its name. All I know is that there was some airport nearby, and that we were gonna fly off somewhere. That's it. Kil really likes to be vague.

"Then I shall depart now," Pika says once we were in front of a train station. "We managed to see Killua again, so I'm finished here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter," he explains. I don't even know what this 'auction' is that he is talking about. Whatever, I'll probably get another briefing later.

"Really… I guess I should go home, then," Leorio says. And then, there were three.

"You, too?" Gon ask.

"I haven't given up my dream of becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee," Leorio says, pulling out his Hunter's License. I completely forgot about mine. Hopefully it was in my pocket or something. If not, then, well, I'd be in a predicament. "I'll have to go back and start cramming," he adds, putting the license away again.

"Uh-huh, good luck," Gon says.

"Until we meet again," he says calmly.

"Yes, that will be…" Kurapika starts. What? Where?

"September 1st, in Yorknew City." The four boys all said in unison. I only stood there awkwardly as I watching the scene play out.

"Yeah, York-something city! Woo…hoo..."

* * *

"It's just the three of us now," Gon says as he finished waving at the airship that Kurapika and Leorio are on.

"Yeah…" I say reluctantly. For some reason, I have this really weird feeling that when we see them again things would be… different.

"Ne, what do you guys want to do?" Gon ask.

"You have to ask? We train, obviously," Kil says.

I frown at the suggestion. "I don't wanna train~" I whine at the two boys in front of me.

"Huh? Train for what? Shouldn't we have some fun?" Gon says as if it is the most oblivious conclusion.

The question makes the albino scowl in an instint. "Do you remember what you just said? Think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training?" After realizing this, Gon looks like he was about to cry. I put my hands over my ears, tuning out whatever yelling that Kil is gonna do. Killua's shouts draw attention from the surrounding citizens. I don't mind that much, stares have become as people themselves to me.

"Here, I'll make it easy to understand. This is Hisoka. This is Hanzo," Kil explains, kneeling down with a stick and drawing their faces on the ground.

"Uh-huh…" Gon say, nodding.

"If this," he draws a line between the doodles, "is the gap between Hisoka and Hanzo, in terms of strength, the gap between Hisoka and you…" Kil start draws a massive line between Gon and Hanzo. "Is _this_ far! And I'm being generous!" he has to yell so that we can hear him. That's how long it is.

"Now I'm mad…" Gon says angrily.

"The truth hurts," I admit with a shrug, patting him on the shoulder. He looks at me as if I had just betrayed him.

"Then where are you, Killua?" Gon questions, pointing at said boy. He still looks pretty mad.

"Me? Well, probably around here," Kil says, drawing a line that ended a few feet away from Hanzo.

"Oh, Hanzo is stronger?" Gon ask thoughtfully.

"What is it, Gon?" Kil asked, seeing that he is still looking at the lines in thought.

"You really are amazing!" Gon says happily. A tint of pink appeared on Kil's cheeks again.

"Cut that out…it's embarrassing," Kil says, turning away. I walk up to him and begin to pinch his pink cheeks. "W-What are you—"

"Oh~ Is _Kil-chan_ blushing?" I teased causing his cheeks to get even more pink, turning into a rosy red.

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, where am I on here?" I question, deciding to stop teasing him, looking down at the lines. Kil pauses for a moment, contemplating.

"I don't know, for as far as I could see you never showed us you true strength; except for maybe the gates, but I have to see you in order to guess."

I pout at this. "But I'm not that strong, really. Can you at least guess where I'll be at?"

He only looked at me annoyed, "That's it! I can't guess, because I never seen you fight!" he exclaims, I open my mouth to protest, but close it seeing as he was right. I never fought in front of them.

"I don't know how to tell the difference in strength between my opponent and myself. That's why you're so amazing, Killua!" Gon says, lightening the mood successfully. Kil's cheeks turned pink again, but he plays it off casually.

"Idiot. It doesn't matter. I'm only estimating. You probably have a general idea," Kil says as he started to walk towards the building that isn't too far away. Gon and I follow after him as he rambles on. "Once you have enough experience, your guess will become more accurate. Besides, the stronger someone is, the better they are at hiding their strength. So you shouldn't rely on this method." Kil finishes, peeking over his shoulder at us.

"Oh…" Gon murmurs in understanding.

"Well, in any case, Hisoka is strong," Kil adds as he stopped in front of the entrance.

I nod, agreeing with him."Joker, when he fights, he doesn't really fight unless you are _strong_ ," I say thinking back to the time I've seen him fight. None of them in which he ever showed his true power, that and he sometimes has this pink aura wrapped around him, then it disappears.

Kil turns back to us. "You won't land a blow on him in six months through normal means," he states with a smile. Gon only nods with the same exact smile. "Gon, Rin, do you have any money?"

Another sheepish smile from Gon. "Actually, I'm running out."

"I don't have much, either. What about you, Rin?" Kil asks me. I stare at him for several moments, eventually sighing in frustration. I took off my bag, and search for the money I still had from Magnolia, hoping the currency is the same.

I pull out a couple of jewels and held it infront of them. "Umm….does this work here?" They only look at each other before back at me with a confused looks.

"What is this?" Gon ask. I sigh, guess it doesn't work here after all.

"Nothing, it was money from….. my home town," I say, putting the Jewels back into my bag, noting they were useless here. I sigh, my hard earned jewels, worthless. "I guess that means I'm broke, too."

"There's somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time," the assassin says with a smirk, making me raise a brow.

"Train and earn money?" Gon ask absentmindedly. It's probably one of those fighting arenas. Maybe like the Grand Magic Games, where you fight an opponent and when your guild wins, you get to be number one and get a lot of money.

"The Heavens Arena," Kil answers. Well, I was right on the arena part.

"Heavens Arena..?" I repeat it more like a question than a name.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," Kil vaguely says. "We should get moving." Kil takes off running,heading for the building.

"Okay!" Gon exclaims, following after him. I only grin and chase after to two

The Heavens Arena. Something big will happen, I don't know what. It feels neither good or bad.

* * *

 **Omake**

"It's hard to find the difference from determination and stubbornness," I state.

"Yeah, I think I can be a little bit of both," Gon say with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I've seen worse."

"Like what?"

"A friend of mine found this set of books that were super intriguing and old. She tried to finish them as quickly as possible. She went several days before we found her collapsed on her kitchen floor with a book on her face."

"Wow. I think that is determination."

"Okay, there is the dude, he's a real tough guy; muscles, peircings, the whole shabang. He makes an offhand remark about how he can do anything. One person challenged him to have a drinking contest with our best drinking. It was a joke, but he took it seriously. He challenged her, but she refused at first. One rude comment later, they were both chugging beer like thirty animals. She kept telling him to give up, but he never did. He ended up on the floor and unconscious."

"Wow, that was stubborn. You have some weird friends."

"I will tell you what takes the cake. Another guy challenged his lifelong rival to a challenge of his choice. He refused, but the challenger didn't stop. Ten minutes later, they were both outside during a snowstorm, stripped down to their underwear. The challenged making ice sculptures, the challenger freezing."

"Rin," Killua says. "I worry about the environment you grew up in."

"I can say the same for you."


	16. Nightmare X Arena X Nen

**_Don't wanna let you down_**

 ** _But I am hell bound_**

 ** _Though this is all for you_**

 ** _Don't wanna hide the truth_**

" _Are you coming, Rin?" Father asks me with a raised brow. He smiles, knowing that I can't possibly say no._

" _Of course, Father," I chuckle. I slide my small hand into his much larger one. His hand squeeze mine softly as he grins down at me. His sky blue eyes shine and his long, black hair blows in the wind. I skip along side him, humming a tune._

" _You aren't cold today?" he ask, a lightness in his tone._

 _I shake my head. "Nope. I'm actually hoping it snows today, I love when it snows." We walk down the mountain we've been staying on. He thought it was the ideal training place, but I don't care, as long at it snows soon._

" _Would you like to have a race, darling?"_

" _Mmm, what kind of race?"_

" _Can you bring out your wings?"_

 _I nod my head and focus as hard as I can to sprout my angelic wings._

" _Come on, Rin, do it like I taught you: you have to focus."_

 _I squeeze my eyes close and tense my whole body. I bite my lower lip and clench my hands._

" _Don't try to force them from your body, but try to free them," his tone is gentle, trying to guide me the right way._

 _I relax and try again. In an instant, a pair of white feathered wings sprout from my back. My eyes widen alongside my smile. "I did it, I did it," I cheer, jumping up and down._

" _You did, good job," he congratulates with a smile. Without a hint of a struggle, his black feathered wings spring from his back. "Okay, you see that tree down there?" He points to a leafless tree far down the mountain side. "Let's see who can get there first."_

" _But you're going to win," I say with a pout._

" _I will go easy, promise."_

" _Okay!"_

 _We take our positions at the edge of the trail. On his mark, we launch off the side of the mountain. Father is unsurprisingly fast and is instantly in front of me. I flap my wings, determined to catch up. Suddenly, it begins to snow. The flakes fall on my face and melt on contact. They tickle and cool my face, causing me to grin with happiness. Soon the wind blows hard and the snowflakes fall in large clumps. It falls into my eyes and makes my whole body cold._

 _I can no longer see ahead of me and Father disappears in a sea of white._

" _Father!" I call, but my cry is muted by the howling winds. I find the tree and land. I look around, but my guardian is nowhere to be seen. "Father!"_

 _The land under me starts to shake and soon begins to break away. I try to run, but I loose my step and begin to fall. My wings refuse to work and I can not fly up. The white nothingness seems to disappear as I'm consumed by darkness._

 _It's dark and empty. It's as if I'm standing in a black abyss and the darkness seems never ending._

" _Come on, Rin," a voice calls to me. I turn around, trying to detect the caller, but there is nothing to see. "Rin-Rin, I'm over here." I jerk around, trying to face the direction of the voice, yet it seems to be coming from every direction._

" _Rin," it says softly. A spotlight comes on and a person I know all too well who stands in the center of it. Her hand is outstretched and she is smiling. "Come on, Rin, you're so slow."_

" _Iris…" I say. I reach out my hand, but the space between us seems to widen. I shake my head frantically, not wanting to lose her. I try to run towards her, but my feet won't move. I try to call her name, but nothing but a squeak leaves my mouth._

" _Rin," the voice seems to taunt. "If you don't come, I will leave you. Just like you left me."_

' _No, no don't leave me. I didn't mean to leave you, I will do anything to stay by your side. So please stay.'_

 _The darkness then seems to glow and in an instant, everything is engulfed in flames. The deadly element flares all around me. Smoldering heat presses down on me and I find it a struggle to simply breath. There is burning wood and broken things littering the floor, which will turn to mere ashes soon. The only thing more distinct than the heat is the smell of sweat and blood._

 _The flames part and I see four men gathered around a small child. Jagged crystals are everywhere and the shouts seem to fill everything. A chilling scream sounds, making my blood run cold and everything seems to move in slow motion. The girl, bruised and bloody, is raised in the air by her neck. She raises a shaking arm to attack but is thrown to the ground._

 _The men continue to harm her not giving a shred of mercy. The girl cries out, but it does nothing to change the situation. I then make eye contact with her. Everything but the fire and her, seems to vanish. Her hazel eyes don't leave mine._

 _A tear leaves her eye as she mouths the signal word._

' _Traitor.'_

 _Like a thin glass, everything seems to shatter._

 _I'm then in back in Fiore, at the guild call. No one is drinking or fighting. They sit quietly, and none of them smile. The whole atmosphere is gloomy and down._

" _Hey, Natsu?" I say, my weak knees barely able to carry me over to the dragon slayer. I place my hand on his shoulder. It is quickly slapped away._

" _N-Natsu?" I stutter. He turn around, his expression is nothing but pure anger. His brow is knitted together and his smile is nowhere to be seen. To say he is scowling is an understatement, his whole face is twisted in a horrifying way. The fire mage stare at me with raw hatred._

" _What are you doing here!? he shouts._

" _W-W-What do you mean?"_

" _What do I mean!?" he echoes, his words seeping with venom. "How dare you show your face here? Because of you, Wendy and Romeo are dead!"_

 _My eyes widen and I shake my head slowly. "No….no that can't be."_

" _We trusted you, Rin," Lucy says, tears forming in her eyes, "And you let us down. How could you do this to us?"_

" _Despicable," Erza shouts. "We promised to protect you, yet you can't even give us the promise you'll do the same. Do you think of us as mere shields?"_

" _We are a family here in Fairy Tail," Gray says, his eyes colder than ever. "If you don't think of us as one, then why are you even here? Tch, scum like you disgust me."_

" _You should be dead, not Romeo and Wendy," Levy says, her arms crossed and giving me a deadly stare I've never seen the mage wear. "Inhuman things like you shouldn't even plague the world."_

" _Who even let her join the guild!?" Gajeel question, eyes hard as steel._

" _A horrible decision on my part," Mira says with a menacing look. "Monsters like you aren't welcomed here."_

" _You have no right to be here."_

" _Leave you monster."_

" _Things like you should just die."_

" _You are a disgrace to this guild."_

" _Just looking at a freak like you makes my eyes hurt."_

 _The remarks and demands become more hate filled and threatening. One by one, the members begin to leave their seats and come closer to me. Soon, I'm surrounded by a mob of infuriated wizards. I look around frantically, my body trembling. I search for a way out, but all I see are angered glares and scowls._

" _Leave!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Freak!"_

" _Traitor!"_

" _Disgusting!"_

" _Abomination!"_

" _Die!"_

 _The words weigh me down and I fall to the ground. I hold my head with my shaking hands and crouching, hoping it will all just stop. I feel hands begin to pull at me. I try to fight them but my efforts of worthless. I feel as if I'm being dragged back to the darkness that I escaped so long ago._

" _No.." I whimper. "No, no, no, NO!" I scream,. My hand becomes engulfed in a black, fire-like shadow. I slice at the hands dragging me down. There are cries of pain. I form large shadowy orbs in my hands and hurl them at my guild mates. They are knocked away with cries of agony._

 _I stand, looking at the people around. They begin to ready for a fight. I don't want to fight, but my hand raises in a gun gesture. I begin to shoot at the people I surround myself, knocking them down like flies._

 _My devil wings sprout from my back and I fly into the air. I cup my hands together, a ray of darkness coming from it._

 _The cries of friends and the scent of blood filled the air. I smile at the victims as they lay on the ground or try it stand in agony. An evil laughter leaves my mouth as look at the cowering beings. I lick my lips as the rich smell of blood fills the air._

" _You are a monster," a voice says from the ground._

 _I menacing smile forms on my face as I point my finger at them. "Yes, I am."_

* * *

I jolt out of my sleeping state with a scream. I look around, noticing that I'm surrounded by darkness once more. My shaking limbs won't calm and my breath comes out ragged. My heart beats so loudly in my chest, I expect one of my ribs to crack.

I rub my hands over my arms, only feeling bumps. There aren't any angered guild members and its feel cold rather than hot. There isn't a fire and the only smell is my own sweet. I hear footsteps approaching quickly. My body tenses as they get closer and closer.

A door opens and light floods into the room. Two silhouettes of are in the door frame, but I don't know who they are. The light is turn on, revealing a concerned Gon with an equally worried Killua behind him.

"Rin?" Gon says, coming closer to me.

"NO!" I yell, getting out of the bed and stagger away from them. "D-Don't..come near me."

"What happened, Rin?" Kill ask, coming closer to me.

"Please, please just go away," I plead, putting my hands up. They need to leave, I don't want to hurt them. The devil inside me feels as if she is going to break loose and I don't want them to be here if it does happen.

"Rin, Rin please just talk to us," the albino say as he takes a few more steps towards.

"Killua is right, Rin. Just calm down and we can talk about this."

I shake my head, everything becoming a blur. I feel something grib my forearm and I panic. I fear it's going to try to pull my back down. I try to pull away, but the grip is too strong.

"Let go!" I cry out, trying to escape.

"...freak.." I hear the voice says

"Stop!" I scream. I wrench my hand away from its embrace. Dark shadows form over my limb and strike my attacker. I hear thud and a groan of pain.

"Killua!" a voice says

The name seems to snap me back into reality. I see Killua on the ground in front of me holding the side of his face. Gon is beside him in an instint, but I don't focus on him. My eyes don't leave Killua's. His electric blue eyes stare at me in horror. My right hand his consumed in a flaming shadow and my bangs no longer cover my black eye.

"Ri-"

I run past the two boys and out the door. I race out of the building and into the night. Not even caring if anyone sees me, I transform into a shadow and escape into the rolling hills surrounding the building. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I have to leave. How could I do this? I just hit Killua.

 _Rin, you need to calm down, nothing is happening, nothing will happen._ I traveling in the shadows and return to my normal form. I sit on one of the hills and think. _It was all just a bad dream, none of it was real, well, most of it. Wendy and Romeo aren't dead and no one is trying to hurt you._

I breath to calm my raging heart. _How pathetic am I? I jump and get so shaken up from a dream. But it was so real and frightening. The whole things seemed to have been the combination off all my regrets and fears._

I look down at my hand normal as ever. _I don't want to hurt people, but that seems to be the only thing that happens. I'm either incapable of helping them or I'm the reason for their suffering. I don't want to be a monster that takes pleasure seeing people die in front of me, that's not what I want. That isn't who I am._

I tuck my head into my knees and I admit something I tried so hard to hide: that I'm scared. I'm scared of not being able to help the people I care about. I'm scared of becoming a monster. I'm scared of hurting others mindlessly. I'm scared of the people who I surround myself rejecting me. I'm scared of losing those I love.

 _So why do I run? I run from my fears and love ones. Why do I close myself when others open up to me? I say that I want to be cared for, but I don't even tell anything about me. I can't keep doing this to them. I can't keep running and hoping that things will change._

"RIN!" I hear a faint voice call. I snap my head up when I hear my name. I look over in the direction of the building I came from. I see figures running around the grounds like ducks. Even in my state, I smile as they run around. "RIN!"

 _That's right, I have them_. I place my hand on my bare arm, holding the area where my guild emblem is. I have people that will protect and care for me, so it's about time I give back to them. I smile slightly and transform back into my shadow form. I'm back on the inn's property in a moment.

I morph back into my human form. Holding my arms, I walk down the path towards my comrades.

"Rin!" Killua and Gon say in unison and hurry over to me.

I give a sheepish smile. "Sorr-" I begin but am cut off as I feel the warm embrace of the others. The two wrap their arms around me, close to suffocating me.

"Gosh, Rin," Killua says, "are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

"I doubt something small like that can kill either of you," I joke dryly.

They pull away from me and Killua places his hands on my shoulders. He looks into my eyes intensity. "Rin, what happened back there?"

"I, uh….i ju-"

"Killua," Gon says, "let's give Rin a moment, 'kay?" He smiles at the albino.

I smile at Gon's understanding and mental note to thank him for it. Killua looks a bit upset, but he nods his head and moves his hands.

"Let's go inside," Gon suggests. "You must be cold, Rin."

I cock my head to the side wondering what he means. I then look down at myself and notice that I'm wearing only leggings and my tank top. We all share a collective blush at my appearance and head inside. We enter our room and I quickly put on the shirt I arrived here in.

I sit down on the floor as Gon spills the content of a bag in front of us. There are various snacks and sweets and we easily begin to pick at them. No one speaks, although Killua gives me a few side glances.

After some time I finally speak up. "I'm sorry about everything guys," I say solemnly. "I didn't mean to cause anything big or to worry either of you. What happened...it wasn't necessarily in the norm. I...I just wasn't myself and I just couldn't function."

I raise my head and look at the two boys. Gon gives me a look of pity, sympathizing for me. Killua's eyes are narrowed in confusion as if asking me for more information. My stomach churns at their looks, but I have to go on.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Killua; like I said, I was really out of it. I hope this doesn't bother you guys that much. I will do everything in my power to prevent from it again." I have no control sometimes. Things can happen and my mind would be somewhere else and I have no power to stop melf.

"Its find, Rin," Gon finally says. "Things happen that, we have little control over. You did look a bit shaken, so it's okay. Do what ever that helps you calm down."

"Thanks," I say. I give a glance to Killua, but he won't look at me.

We decide it's best to just go to sleep. The boys change and, after some arguing, take a bed, leaving me to myself. It's silent, either they are asleep and trying to. But sleep won't come to me. I lay facing the window, my back towards my comrades.

"Rin?" a voice calls. It's Killua. "You awake?"

"Hmm?" I hum, curious of why he's calling my name.

"Can you sleep?"

"No," I say lowly.

There's some shift and creaking from his bed. After a second, I feel the area behind me sink in. I turn around to see a bush a white hair.

"Kil-"

"Face that way," he cuts me off, jabbing a finger in the way I was originally facing. I blink blankly at him for a moment, but soon smile softly and turn. We lay there in the bed, silent, facing away from each other.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm always here, Rin," Killua says softly.

"Thanks," I reply.

It's silent again, but it's a peaceful one and I find myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Whoa. Look it's huge!" Gon exclaims as he gazes out the window. Him and Killua both got the window seats on the tip, and I sit by the albino. I try to spy out the window also, enthusiastic about what view can be seen. Killua notices my struggle and allows me some room to see.

"Holy shit!" I gawk, pressing my face to the glass window. "I had no idea humanity had the technology to build something that tall!" I exclaim, then realize shortly after that I had pushed Kil away in order to get a closer look. He pushes me back to my side of the seat.

"Yep. That's Heavens Arena. Two hundred and fifty-one stories. Nine hundred, ninety-one meters tall. The world's fourth tallest building," Kil explains. My eyes widen even more.

"Fourth?! That's amazing!" I exclaim, beaming at said building.

"So this is where we'll be training…" Gon says, trailing off. We eventually land shortly after and we're now waiting for the other people to get off before we do.

"I used up all of my money on the trip fare. We'll have to make more here. After we disembark, we'll start from zero," Kil states.

"Gon, stop spacing out!" I command at said boy that is staring at who-knows-what. I successfully get his attention because he quickly closes the large gap between us.

"There's a really long line. Everyone's going to Heavens Arena?" Gon asks as we stare at the decently long line before us.

"Apparently," I say.

"There aren't any conditions here, like there were for the Hunter Exam. You just have to defeat your opponent," Kil explains. Wait, there were conditions for the Hunter Exam? "The higher you go, the more prize money you earn. This is as good as it gets for those looking to make a living with their fists." He finishes. So for the people who think with their fist and not their heads. Seems simple enough.

"Welcome to Heaven's Arena. Please fill out this form," the clerk lady says as she hands us three forms. We do so, handing the forms to the lady once we were finished. She types some stuff up on the computer then looks back to us. "Killua Zoldyck-sama, you are #2054. Gon Freecss-sama, you are #2055. Rin Kaijuu-sama, you are #2056. They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure you remember it. Then please go ahead," the lady says, motioning to the hallway to the left.

"Your last name's Kaijuu?" Kil ask, noticing what the lady said.

I let a small smile cross my face before a full blown grin, showing my fangs. "Yup, And I won't change it!" I say happily. I know, I know, my last name means 'strange beast', and it practically tells what I am, but I won't change it because it was given to me by father. Yes, he gave it to me, and I will always love it, no matter what anyone says.

As soon as we enter the first floor stadium, we are immediately greeted by multiple battle cries and screaming. My poor ears...but what's there to expect? The place is full of muscle heads. We walk down to a space that is unoccupied and sit down. I seat myself in between Gon and Kil. I'm not next to any of those people who scream their lungs out to cheer, so I was happy.

"It's been a while, but the place hasn't changed," Kil says. Shocker. He's been here before.

"Huh? You've been here before?" Gon questions.

"Yeah, when I was six," Kil states.

"Six, really?" I comment.

He only shrugs. "My dad left me here without a penny. He said I should reach floor 200 before coming home. It took two years," Kil says. I nod slowly. Sure, he was only half the age he was now. But two years is long, even for him.

"You respect your father a lot, don't you, Kil?" I ask, causing his expression to show a hint of surprise.

"How did you know?" he ask in return. I only shrug back.

"Because I'm the same," I tell him, that and it _is_ pretty obvious.

"Anyway, Gon. If you want to fight people of Hisoka's level, you'll need to go higher. Let's hurry," Kil says.

"Okay," Gon agrees, nodding.

"Aye, sir," I say with salute.

"#1973. #2055. Please enter ring E," the announcer calls. Oops, I completely forgot my number.

"#2055! That's me!" Gon exclaims as he stood up. If he's #2055, then that means I'm #2056 right? "I'm getting nervous now," he admits anxiously, taking off his backpack and placing it on the seat.

"Gon, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it," I reassure my fellow Hunter.

"Gon, you got through the Testing Gate, right?" Kil ask and Gon nods in response. "In that case, all you have to do is push hard," Kil whispers with a smirk. Oh yeah, I forgot about the Testing Gate. If he opened it he's plenty strong. I really do have nothing to worry about.

One man next to Kil keeps on shouting stuff like 'now's your chance to run kid!', but I ignore him for the most part, watching Gon's match. The referee begins the match, and the fat guy Gon is up against immediately throws a punch at him. My comrade dodges it easily, countering it with a push to his opponent's stomach. He is sent flying out of the ring and into the wall. I grin, standing up and punching my fist into the air.

"Yeah! Go, Gon!" I cheer along with several other muscle heads. He notices my cheering, since he turned in my direction and waves happily. "His abilities are awesome."

"Oh yeah, how did you know I was in that room at the butler's headquarters?" Kil ask, making me focus on the albino.

"Uhh...your scent?"

He looks at me weirdly. "You could smell my scent?" he ask confused.

I give him an enthusiastic smile. "Yeah! You have a nice scent, it's like chocolate and mint~" I say. _With traces of blood in it._

He gives me another look and starts laughing. "You're definitely weird."

"Okay, Kil." I said.

"#1956. #2056. Please enter ring C," the announcer calls through the speakers once again, only this time it included my number. I stand up and stretch, bidding the still turned away Kil farewell. I pass Gon on my way down, giving him a high-five, and walk towards the ring I was assigned to. I wish the would have called me after Killua's match, I will want to see him.

"Hello, muscle-head #1956. Let us have a good match," I say in a bored tone, bowing at said muscle head. When I raise my head again, his fat face looks pissed. He looks like an overweight sumo wrestler, if that was even possible. The bad part about that is he is barely wearing any clothing. Blegh, disgusting.

"Then… Begin!" the referee shouts, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blink several times as the muscle head charges at me, throwing a very slow punch. I dodge it way too easily, ducking behind him. It takes him a while before he is able to stop himself. I roll my eyes, stepping my left leg so that the side was facing the muscle head, then proceed to roundhouse kick him out of the ring. Ouch. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, I guess.

I'm glad I didn't punch him, what would happen if I did? "Wow, the little girl's got spunk!" I hear someone shout from the seats. A lot of other perverted men start to shout other comments I don't even wanna mention, making me frown. I ignore all of those perverted comments and sigh in frustration before hearing a beeping noise coming from the referee.

"#2056, proceed to floor 50," the referee says.

"Okay, thanks," I say, taking the little slip of paper that comes out of the device the referee had.

In another ring not too far away from mine, I see a little boy that looks slightly younger than me. What are the chances of seeing another crazy strong kid? To size the kid up in a sentence, he has thick eyebrows and looks like a chestnut. But he is still cute nonetheless, like a puppy.

I meet up with Gon and Kil afterwards, receiving a 'congrats' from Gon. Not from Kil, though. I congratulate both of them, knowing they didn't even need it. If the guys they had fought had the same strength as the guy I fought, there was nothing to congratulate. Just another walk in the park. But just to be a good sport.

We get onto the elevator that will take us to the fiftieth floor, all the while a lady who works at Heavens Arena explains how it worked. "The first two hundred floors of Heavens Arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors. So after someone defeats an opponent in the fifties, they advance to the sixties. If they lose, they'd drop back to the forties," the lady finishes explaining.

"Oh, so that's how it works," Gon says with a nod of his head.

"So we have to win five matches to get to the one hundreds? Should be easy enough, I guess," I say, nodding.

"I heard that after you pass the one-hundredth floor, you get your own room!" a voice exclaims from behind us. I turn around and smile. It's the cute little chestnut guy! I forgot about him. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Osu! My name is Zushi! What about you guys?" the boy, Zushi, asks. His name sounds like Sushi, which I note.

"I'm Killua." the albino says simply.

"I'm Gon. Nice to meet you." Gon says happily.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you Sushi." I say with a wave.

There is a sudden beeping noise that signals that we had reached our destination. "We've arrived at the fiftieth floor," the lady clarifies.

"I saw your fights earlier. They were really amazing!" Zushi compliments. I smile at the young boy and ruffle his short hair.

"What are you talking about? You made it up here with one match, too?" Kil say.

"Thanks. I didn't see much of yours, but you have to be pretty good to go straight to the fifties like us," I say with another grin. He looks up at me in awe and shock.

"No… I still have a long way to go. By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique," he asks, extending his arms out then putting them back to his sides once he mentioned the technique he uses. What was it? Singing-ryu?

"School? We don't have one, right?" Kil ask me and Gon.

"No…" Gon answer.

"No," I echo bluntly.

"What?" Zushi exclaims, shocked. "You're that strong with no training? I'm kind of shocked…" He bows his head in disappointment. He suddenly perks up again moments later. "I still have so far to go!" he exclaims determinedly. It slightly reminded me of Gon.

Someone behind us has started to clap quickly, making us all turn towards the source. "Zushi. You did well," the voice was soft. The man looks young, maybe in his twenties, with big glasses and part of his shirt seemingly untuck. He actually looked younger than Leorio, now that I thought about it.

"Master!" Zushi exclaims once he saw said man. He's his master? I was expecting some kind of an old short guy, like Makarov. Now I'm just disappointed.

"You adhered to my teachings," Zushi's master says with a soft smile.

"Osu! I am honored!" Zushi says, doing that stance again. "Master, your shirt is untucked again."

"Oh, sorry about that…" the master says as he tucks in his shirt frantically. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they are Gon-san, Killua-san, and Rin-san," Zushi says, pointing to each of us as soon as he says our name.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wing," he says.

"Osu!" Gon and Kil say in unison, during the stance as well. I bow to him instead, _Like I'm doing that._

"I didn't expect to meet other children," Wing says. "Why are you here?"

"Uh…well, we want to become stronger. But we're also broke, so we're making money simultaneously," Kil tells the young man simply.

"Killua's a veteran here," Gon adds.

"Oh? If you're up here, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own," Wing says, giving us a little tip.

"Osu!" they say in unison again. I bow once again showing my respect, and leave with the two boys.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, Rin-sama, and Zushi-sama? Please hand me your tickets," the clerk lady says. It's weird having all these ladies call me sama, the only person who's ever done that was Yukino. We do as she asked, handing her the four tickets that we got from the referees on the first floor. She takes the tickets and places down four envelopes in return. "Here is your prize money."

We each take an envelope, emptying it into our hands. A few coins drop out. That was, well… Disappointing. Anticlimactic? Yeah, that too.

"One hundred, fifty-two jenny…" Gon says, successfully counting the amount. If even Gon can count it, it must be small.

"…Really?" I say, my voice dripping with disappointment. I lean over to Gon so only he can hear me. "Uh...how much is that?"

Gon gives me a an odd look before saying, "Not much. It can buy you a small snack or drink."

"On the first floor, win or lose, your reward covers a canned drink. But beyond that, a loss gets you nothing. A win over an opponent in the fifties gets you fifty thousand," Kil explains as he takes out a can of soda from the vending machine.

"Fifty thousand…" Gon says, relieved.

"That's a lot." Zushi said.

I insert the Jew-Jenny, and out came a strawberry milk from the slot. I take off the straw and puncture it into the craton and start to drink it.

"In the one hundreds, I think wins are worth a million," Kil adds nonchalantly. I stare at him in shock, I think that is a lot.

"What?" Gon and Zushi say in unison, staring wide-eyes at each other.

"Once you pass the one hundred fiftieth floor, you get ten million a pop."

"Ten million?" they repeat in unison

"Didn't you make it to floor two hundred when you were here before?" Gon ask. Zushi look surprised beyond belief. I start to feel bad for the little guy. I mean, he's done all of this 'Shingen-ryu' training, while we've had next to no training. While, I've done a lot of training in the past. Before the whole training montage at Killua's mansion, it has been a few months since I got some serious training in. The fact that we're probably stronger than him would make anyone feel bad.

"Th-The two h-hundredth floor?" Zushi stutters in disbelief.

"How much do you get for winning on the two hundredth floor?" Gon asks.

"Well… I don't really know, because I quit once I reached two hundred. But when I was winning in the hundred nineties, I had around two hundred million, total." Kil says, looking up in thought.

"T-Two hundred million…" Zushi says, deadpanning.

"Come on guys, it isn't that much…I think" I say, trying to reassure them.

"Where's that money now?" Gon asks. He was deadpanning as well.

"That was four years ago. Of course it's gone now. Spent it all on snacks!" he says simply.

I pat Gon on the back. "I would have done the same, maybe," I tell him with a grin.

"Two hundred million on snacks, in four years?" Gon asks, dumbfounded.

"What kind of snacks are they?"

"Hey, let's head to the waiting room. We didn't take any damage in the last fight, so they'll probably assign us another match today," Kil says as he throws away his can of juice and starts to walk off in the direction of said waiting room. I pass by the trashcan and drink the rest of my strawberry milk, then toss it into the trashcan.

Kil opens the door to the waiting room, revealing even more muscle heads. These muscle heads are slightly stronger, maybe. Only slightly. They're all glaring. The tension is nothing compared to the tension at the Hunter Exam, though. Because of this, I'm even intimidated. I guess Kil isn't either, since he waltz in like he owned the place.

"Well, these opponents should be a cinch. Just take it easy," Kil says as we all sit down on a bench next to each other.

"Really?" Gon asks.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I can already tell by looking at them that they're just brawns for brains," I say with a shrug as I lean back and close my eyes. If I saw their glares, I'll probably just start flipping out at them. Right now, I didn't really feel like causing a scene. Too….lazy.

"Killua-san, Rin-san!" Zushi whisper-shouts, making the man next to him start glaring. He deadpanned. "You're too loud…"

"#2054, Killua-sama," the speaker lady announces. I guess they're saying names now.

"I'm already up."

"And #1963, Zushi-sama," She adds. Ohhh shit.

"What?!"

"Please head to arena A, on the 57th floor," the worker finishes. I can hear the mic be placed down.

"Oh," Kil says simply as he looks down at Zushi.

"Osu! I shall give it my best." Zushi exclaims, bowing.

Kil only put his hand up. "Sure. Well, you can't win them all. Better luck next time," Kil says as he stands up. I lean forward and glare at him, a little.

"Kil…" I say, he turns in my direction. I give him a look as if telling him to be nice. He cocks his head as if challenging me and I raise my one visible eyebrow. He sighs in defeat.

"Good luck," he says with a grin before waving at Gon and me. "I'll head out." He says as he starts to walk towards the door, followed by a nervous Zushi.

"Yeah…good luck, guys," Gon says awkwardly.

"Hey, Zushi!" I exclaim, catching the chestnut's attention. "Good luck." . His face lit up and he nodded.

"What?! No good luck for me?" Kil says. I grin at him, "Good Luck!" I say with a grin as he turns around with pink cheeks. "I'll wait for you above." he says and walking out the door.

"Uh-huh…" Gon says as the door closes. He looks over at me. "He didn't have to be so blunt…" he says with a sheepish smile.

I rest my chin onto my hand as I look at the now closed door. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Ding.

"Oh, Killua! Over here!" Gon exclaims as he hears the 'ding' from the elevator. Kil is standing at the entrance of the elevator and Gon immediately runs towards him. He pulls out his envelope. "See? I got sixty-thousand. How about you?" he asks. I stand up and walk over to the two boys.

"That took longer than I thought it would. Something happen?" I ask Kil. He only starts to walk down the hall.

"So...was Zushi pretty strong?" Gon asks him.

"No, not at all. He has potential, I'll give him that. One day he'll be strong. But right now, he's just target practice for me. His punches were weak… I was completely able to knock him around. But I couldn't defeat him," he explains as he stops walking. Wait, he didn't win?

"Huh?"

"I received the TKO from points, but I couldn't knock him out. Further…when he changed his stance, his aura reminded me of my brother's," He says quietly. I unconsciously think about the emotionless boy.

"I don't know what it was, but it felt dangerous. It must be some kind of technique," Kil continues. Did he not notice what just happened? He looks back at the two of us. "His master called it 'Ren'."

"So he isn't supposed to use Ren until he reaches the top floor?" Gon says. "The strongest fighters are at the top, right?"

"Gon, Rin, change in plans. I'm aiming to reach the top floor," Kil decides.

"Uh-huh!" Gon says happily.

"I bet that was Gon's intention from the beginning. Right, Gon?" I say. I nudging him on the shoulder.

He smiles sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head. "How'd you know?"

I simply smile at the boy. "Not telling~"

Gon, Killua, and I keep defeating people the same way we have defeated them the first two matches. Gon's push, Killua's chop, and my kick. They have started to call the names of the people when they announced that it was your turn. They did that, yet I can't remember a single name.

Anyways, I have forgotten the names of the people I fought by the next match. I do not know if that's being forgetful or something else. We reached the one hundredth floor after six matches. One hundred more floors. One hundred more floors before I reached that floor. The floor where everything changed.

One after the other, kick after kick, they all are knocked out of the ring. It starts getting boring too. Eventually, the prize money we received doesn't come in envelopes. They instead put it into a bank account. I thought I had never seen such a big number, but in reality, I used to see big numbers like that daily, at the guild.

"You were right… I've never seen so many zeros before…" Gon says as he looks at the slip of paper the lady gave to him. "And just a week ago, I was totally broke," he adds.

"This is awesome!" I exclaims, my face only inches away from my slip of paper. My eyes were gleaming at the very large number. "I could buy so much sweets with this kind of money!" I press the slip of paper to my chest, swooning.

"I'm a little annoyed."

"Huh?" Gon says.

"Ha?" I say with a brow raised.

"My first time here, it took me two months to reach floor one hundred fifty. Meanwhile, you two are breezing through," Kil says with his eyes closed as we walk on. I only stare at him, my only thought being that it was dangerous to walk with your eyes closed.

"But you were only six back then," Gon says. Back to reality.

"Yeah, that's half the age we are now. It's only natural," I add.

"Well, that's true…" Kil mumbles.

"Oh, that's right. I saw Zushi on TV earlier," Gon says out of nowhere. I perk up at the sound of the chestnut guy's name.

"So did I. He's still in the fifties." Kil adds.

"Sushi is still in the fifties? I thought he'd at least be higher by now…" I say as I stare up at the ceiling. Now that I'm thinking about Sushi again, it's reminding me of that 'Ren' Kil talked about. I still have to figure out what that is exactly. But how?

"Apparently not," Kil says. A pause, then we stop walking.

"I wonder what that Ren you sensed could have been," Gon says. Whoa. It's like he read my mind or something.

Kil put his hands back down to his sides. "Maybe if we fight opponents higher up…" Kil starts with his finger raised.

"…Or wouldn't it be faster to just ask Zushi?" Gon asks innocently. It was his turn to raise his finger.

Silence.

I put the bottom of my fist down onto the palm of my other hand. "Wow, so simple. I never would have thought of that!" I exclaim excitedly. Maybe I'll finally get some answers.

Kil puts his hand over Gon's finger and starts to laugh awkwardly.

* * *

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial art! You must know Ten, learn Zetsu, achieve Ren, and reach Hatsu! This is all part of Nen training! That covers everything!" Zushi says once we asked him what Ren.

The only thing I got out of that was Nen training, because Ging said something 'bout it.

"I've no idea what you just said!" Kil says angrily to the chestnut boy.

"Zushi…" A familiar soft voice calls. Zushi froze up. "Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others?" And there he was, Wing. The untucked shirt guy. "Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Rin-kun, there's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than what you started," he says with a kind smile. I don't get it…

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to know right now. Because it's the secret behind my brother's power," Kil says determinedly as he stares down Wing.

"Then, Killua-kun, your brother is able to use Nen?" Wing asks the boy.

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself," Kil says, his eyes now full of determination. I smile at this.

"I understand." Wing says, fixing his glasses. They did the typical 'fix the glasses then the light reflects in them' thing. He turns around. "Come with me to my residence."

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Gon says before running out of Wing's 'residence'. Kil and I are already long gone though. "Wait up, Rin, Killua!" Gon whines as he ran after the two of us. I have my hands laced behind my back as I walk, all the while looking up ahead.

"He tells the stupidest lies," I say quietly staring at the lights.

"He was lying?" Gon seem to catch up to us since he heard what I said. Yep, the sad truth. I got my hopes up for nothing. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah. The explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong. But his story had holes," Kil starts to explain. I knew he was lying the moment I looked at him. What he told me was completely different from what Ging said. I would rather believe Ging cause I felt it, and he told me it was just like magic. You can't have magic from just willpower.

"Huh?"

"Zushi's toughness. He kept getting up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack. He still didn't get knocked out. Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret," Kil says. He spoke really seriously.

I shrug, twirling a strand of loose hair around. "Willpower can only get you so far, after all…" I add.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Oh my gosh, that chestnut boy was so cute," I woo, holding my cheeks.

"Chestnut boy, you mean Zushi?" Gon questions.

"Yes, I just want to pull off his face," I squeak.

"That's kind of harsh, Rin"

"I'm sorry, but it's too cute, it's disgusting . I swear, I'm going to pull him apart limb by limb!"

"..."

"Just like Asuka. I'm so surprised I haven't just squeezed her eyes out yet. I miss her, I'm going to kill her the next time I see her."

"Killua," Gon whispers to the albino, "don't let Rin near that little brother of yours."

* * *

 **Okay I am really sorry for it being late, like supppppppper late. But I just wasn't feeling in the mood to write. My dog died, my fish... Okay my dog ate the fish. Naww I'm kidding about the whole dog died thing, but I did have to give her away to go on a trip. When school finished in like the middle of June, I wanted to make a longer chapter, but something was missing. It was the part on top, so yeah. I'm glad I got to type it then post. I'm happy and I hope you are too.**


	17. 200 X Fight X Sir

_Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel oh whoa_

 _Fight for yours and don't let go,_

 _Don't let them compare you, no_

 _Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

We inevitably reached the one hundred ninetieth floor, and the 'biggest day' is like all of the other matches. One hit knockdowns. The only reason why I remember what they called it is because I found it amusing how the audience was excited for it. I had honestly thought the guy I went up against would have been harder to beat, but again, he was just like the rest and I did not even remember his name. I do not even remember if I fought any females either.

"What's the two hundredth floor like?" Gon ask Kil. I look around the fancy looking elevator that was drastically different from the previous ones. It has a black and white checkered floor, along with gold walls. It look… expensive.

"Beats me. I've never been up here before," Kil responds. I probably could've guessed that.

"Well, if the elevator is this pretty and expensive, the whole floor's gotta be," I say happily as I watch the floor number slowly rise.

"I think he meant the opponents, Rin," Kil tells me. I blink at him a few times.

"Oh, uhh, Strong? At least I hope," I say before a 'ding' sounds. The doors open and we step out, revealing identical walls. The floor is a red carpet, but equally expensive.

"Wow! The two hundredth floor is so fancy!" Gon exclaims.

"I told you!" I say, beaming at the halls. It really does look nice. The rooms will probably be amazing too.

"Where's the receptionist?" Kil asks, looking around. He finds the sign that pointed right. "This way," Kil say as he walked in said direction. We followed shortly after. That's weird, why is the receptionist not at the entrance?

"We finally made it," Gon says.

"Yeah," Kil responds.

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled as I gaze around. And this time, it isn't because of how pretty it was.

We stop before a dark hallway that has a dark aura emitting from it. We each take a step back as soon as our eyes land on it. I stare wide-eyed at the purple mass, starting to shake. This aura… I've seen it before. I've felt it before. The menace, the evil, it seemed so familiar but I just don't know from where.

"Let's go. We can do this!" Kil says angrily, his eyes sharp. I nod and head for the reception desk. I continue to venture down the hall,but the feeling gets stronger and it feels...murderous. That's what it is. Bloodlust. And I've felt it before, not this exact aura, but one very similar…

"Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!" Kil shouts into the darkness. Someone walks out from around the corner, and the aura disappeared, revealing one of the ladies who works here. She looks tired and, well, harmless.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, and Rin-sama, correct? The receptionist's desk is over here, so please register for a two hundreds match today. You won't be able to register after midnight, so be careful," the lady said with a soft voice. She is definitely harmless. There's no way that was her aura. I look at the clock, four more hours until we can't register anymore.

"By the way, there are currently one hundred, seventy-three contestants in the 200s class. And starting from the two hundreds, all weapons are allowed in matches. So please use whatever you have. Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the two hundreds class. You will fight only for glory, so please understand that if you're going to participate," the lady finished explaining. A card suddenly appears in the air beside her head, then flings towards the boys. It hit the ground in front of them.

I didn't even need to look up again to know who the new party is. Who do I know that is murderous, and likes to play with cards? Joker. That's why it felt familiar, it felt the same as when we were at the Hunter's Exam.

"H-Hisoka…why are you here?" Kil stutters.

"It's hardly strange. I love to fight, and this is a temple to fighting," Hisoka says simply, doing some weird pose. "And why are you here? Just kidding…this was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With a little effort, it's possible to determine when and where someone will arrive. Well, I knew you would come here eventually. Especially you, Rin-chan," Hisoka says, directing his amber gaze towards me. I shiver as the two boys look at me in surprise. Kil seems to glare at Hisoka harder.

"And so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you. It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor," Hisoka says and shoos them away, effectively pushing them back. Wow. I didn't think that'd actually work. Wait, he said boys. Is he not including me?

"How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now. It's too early right now. Except for you, Rin-chan. You may pass if you so wish," he says as he walks to the wall and sits down. I stare at him wide-eyed. What's that supposed to mean?

"That's stupid! We just got up here…" Kill shouts and takes a step forward, but stops due to Hisoka's aura. He put his hand up.

"I won't let you pass. Not that you could, anyways," he said as the aura increases tenfold.

"Joker! What does that mean? Why do I get to pass but they can't?!" I shout at the man. His smile only widened as he keeps the boys at bay.

"Don't be reckless!" a voice shouts from behind me. The once monstrous force seems to dwindle. I turn around, only to see none other than Wing. Why is this liar here?

"Wing-san!" Gon exclaims.

"You have no defense against his Nen. Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it's cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die?" Wing says.

"This is Nen?! He can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!" Kil shouts at the four-eyes with a thumb jabbed towards Hisoka.

"Yes, I was lying. Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now," Wing says, holding his hands out. I narrow my eyes him, he isn't lying this time, at least.

"Hey, receptionist lady," Gon say.

"Oh, yes?"

"What happens if we don't register for a fight today?" Gon asked the worker.

"Gon-sama and Rin-sama, you will have to start again from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participating."

Kil turns away from the lady, thinking probably. "Hey, Wing-san. If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?" he asks.

Wing looks at all of us. "That depends on you."

* * *

"Simply put, this is Nen," Wing says as the three of us look at a 'normal' flower pot. Except this flower pot did not have the flowers in it, the flowers were through it. "Nen refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it's simply discharged."

He continues to explain the four principles, each of them leading to the next. During his explanation, however, I feel like I had already known all of this. Ahh, I did, it's just like Ging said, but more detailed. He also told us that some people are born able to use Nen and naturally use it, thus they are treated as geniuses.

"l this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He was a quick learner, and he trained hard. So he was able to master Ten in a very short time. In about six months," Wing says as Zushi stands next to him proudly.

"That's too long…we need to learn Ten, and pass Hisoka's Nen barrier before midnight!" Kil tells him.

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method," Wing say.

"Will it be fast enough?" Kil ask.

"That will depend on you. Can you learn to hold your aura within your body, before time runs out? That is the key,." Wing says, extending his hand outwards towards us. "I will now direct my aura toward you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier. Naturally, I will restrain myself, since my objective is not to destroy your bodies.

"However, this way is still perilous. In other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening. I will give your sleeping body a jolt, so you can learn Ten more easily. I say that your body sleeps because your body's openings, or micropyles, are closed, meaning that your aura flow is stunned. Therefore, I will send my aura into your bodies, to open your micropyles. Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural talent, required three months."

He pauses, looking at the three of us. "However, you three could do it in a week. Or even sooner. Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with."

"I don't really get it, but quick and dirty is always better," Kil says, putting his hands behind his head.

"If it's such a shame, you should have taught us earlier instead of lying," I say and cross my arms. We could have dodged so many problems if so.

Wing only sighs and fix his glasses. "This is a shady, highly frowned upon method. You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil," he said.

"But you aren't weak, and you aren't evil. Right?" Gon says, making Wing sight and touch his head.

"Time is what we need and we don't have that, are we done with all of the seriousness now? I want to get this over with," I say, putting my hands onto my hips and frowning at the four-eyes.

"Soon, Rin-kun," he says simply before fixing his glasses again. Do all people with glasses do this? I mean, I have glasses too, but I don't fix them this much, and no I only use them for when I'm reading.

"I also want to know, why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true four major principles?" Kil ask. Depending on this guy's answer, I may or may not flip a table.

"Because I did not want to squander this opportunity," Wing says. Just… what? I don't get this guy at all. "If you were to challenge the two hundreds, with none of this knowledge, you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen. And they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of Nen, a Nen attack. In other words, they do what I'm about to do, but with no restraint. They don't care, even if people die…" he finishes, back to the serious talk. I groan, the long explanation is hurting my brain.

"Those guys sound like jerks. Oh, and a couple more things. So you lied to us even though we were already in the one hundred fifties, but now you suddenly decide to tell us the truth. Couldn't you have just done that from the beginning?" I ask the man, slightly confused as to why go through such lengths.

"Yes. Now, put your belongings down, take off your shirts, and turn your backs toward me." I slowly turned back to Wing, who is emitting a powerful aura with his arm extended outwards in front of him. I feel like I missed something…is he another Hisoka? "Rin-kun, I'll do ladies first. Do what I just said, I will awaken your Nen."

Oh… That's what he's doing. Okay. I take off my bag and remove my black and white checkered shirt. I turn around so my back is facing the man. I look at the two boys, Gon is smiling at me with a thumbs-up while Kil stares at me wide-eyed, his face all pink again.

I close my eyes, waiting for whatever he was doing to come… But it never does. I turn around and look at him, only to see he put his hand back down at his side.

"It is as I thought, your Nen has already been awakened," he says. I looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Sorry… what?"

"They are already open, but right now you are in a state of Zetsu, meaning you are concealing your presence, am I right?" Wing ask with a raised brow. I only nod my head reluctantly, debating on whether on not I should tell him about magic...hmmm...maybe...later….no...nawww.

"Ha, really?" I give a nervous laugh with a pathetic smile. Gon and Killua stare at me, jaws dropped. I turn to them and hold up two fingers. "Ha, one step ahead of you guys."

* * *

The three of us make our way back to the two hundredth floor. And when I say the three of us, I mean the boys. I'm too lazy to walk, so I got Killua to give me ride on his back.

Joker, who was exactly where we left him, lifts his head to see Gon, Kil, and I. He smirks, readying his Ren. He is beyond shocked when the three of us use our Ten to walk right by.

Joker's smirk widens. "Welcome to the 200s. It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greeting." He looks at us, appraising our Ten. "I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intended to train before challenging me."

Gon's voice suddenly got deeper. "Ah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time."

Joker chuckles. "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten. There is much to learn about Nen." Joker used Ten and rose his hands so in-between them a Nen picture formed. "To be honest, at present, I have no urge to fight you."

I look at his hand showing shapes "A…Spade, and a….skull?" I mutter. Though Joker heard me, raising a brow, he narrows his eyes in my direction.

"However…if you manage to win a single match in the two hundreds, I shall accept your challenge," Hisoka starts walking off. "You too, _Rin-chan_ ," I shiver but stop when I felt a tug of encouragement from Kil h, I smile at him, thanking him silently.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the two hundreds! Please fill out the forms here. Would you like to register for a match now?"

"Huh?"

"In this class, there is a self-service system. By which you're permitted ninety days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that time. Or course, you're free to fight every day, and you can also wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare. However, if you haven't fought before those ninety day's end, you will be disqualified, and your name will be struck from all records."

"Does that mean we will be fighting in this class multiple times?"

"Yes, you need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before ten wins, you'll be disqualified."

I tune out the rest she had to say, cause she was getting boring.

"Geh! No reaction?" This snapped me out of my 'daze'.

After Killua and Gon's comments the lady started shutting down, literally you could see she has given up on them.

"What do you want to do, Gon? Now that I know the top floor's secret, I don't want to anymore."

"Yeah! I just want to fight with Hisoka."

"And you, Rin."

I only stared at him blankly before deciding, "I want to fight someone strong."

"I'll need you to fill out this form, as well…" the lady says.

"Hai~!"

"Gon, imagine fighting someone Hanzo's level, with full mastery over Nen." I told him over Kil's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"That's what these fighters are most likely like."

"Ah, really…" Gon didn't seem to care about my comparison.

"Well, maybe not those guys…" I say in a lazy tone, while yawning, as the three guys that just appeared behind them.

"You want something?" Kil ask, slightly annoyed.

"No, not really," The wheelchair guy says in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"We're simply in line to register for a fight," the single armed person says.

The top-looking with a cane laughs creepily. The others follow in suit and too start laughing.

I thought about it for a second, "Oh, I get it!" I say looking at Gon, my grip tightening around Kil's neck.

"Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do," Killua says.

Gon checked a box off and handed the papers in. "I'm ready to go whenever."

I only sigh at this before telling him, "Oh, okay. Don't get yourself killed." And with that fell into a deep slumber

* * *

"Mgn.." I wake up on a bed and yawn. I'm stretching a little when I turn to the side and see Kil. He is wide awake staring at the ceiling. I start poking his cheek, drawing his attention towards me, "Are you okay?" I question him.

He only looks at me with a slight blush adorn on his cheeks, "I'm worried about Gon," Kil replies, "If he loses, there might be more at stake than he thinks." I only nod thinking back to the point where Gon had decided to challenge those men.

"Yeah me too…" I say. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed. If he did, I'll be in big trouble," I say falling back onto my pillows, as we lay in silence. I don't know how or remember when but I had fallen asleep at some point in time. Damn this curse to hell and back. You know, scratch that, I want I trip down there. I bet Father may be hanging there.

When I had woken up. Kil's arms were wrapped around me, just like that time in the Hunter's Exam. My heart picking up it's pace, my face becoming hot from the fact due to I am blushing.

I smile a soft smile and cuddle further into his chest.

* * *

"Ugh….." I moan feeling like I was being shaken.

"Come on Rin. Wake up," I hear someone say. I lazily cracked open my eyes, noticing the white hair. I close my eyes, going back to sleep, until I felt even more shaking. "Mgn..Kil..." I groan once again, noticing the shaking has cease but continued, only cautiously.

I slowly sit up and yawn, rubbing my eyes in the process. "Damn it. Don't do this to me right in the morning…" I hear the person say with a gulp. I finally decided to open my eyes fully, getting a full on look of the person in front of me.

Kil, he stands in front of me with a beet red face. I yawn once again and asked, "What...is it…Kil" I say, swaying my head and hair from side to side, threatening to fall back down. Kil's face, once again, flushed a bright crimson. "Gon has a match in an hour and I have tickets. You, are coming."

"Gon's….match?" My words slurring cutely.

"Yes, now get dressed and let's go."

"Gimme a…. Gimme a minute…" I stretch and yawn once more.

"There, minute up. Get dressed."

"I meant till I'm… awake."

"That would be an hour from now."

"Yeah, so leave me be…"

"Then you'll just go back to sleep!"

"Yeah!" I raise my voice a bit and wiped my eyes.

"You left me no choice."

"Hn?" I tilted my head, hair swaying with it.

He comes closer to me with an evil grin. The sleepiness in me lags my movement, so i'm unable to move. The albino is by my side, tickling me with a wicked grin. I start laughing uncontrollably as his fingers dance over my sides.

"Hahaha! K- Kil- Haha! K-Kil! St- stop!" I'm blushing from laughing so hard and from Kil.

He stopped for a second.

"I-I'll get dr-dressed." I'm still laughing now and then. I still feel some phantom tickles.

I grab my hoodie and and a brush. I start brushing my hair, getting all the little knots out and threw on my hoodie and left the hood down. I turn around to the side, feeling my earring on. I walk towards him, and grab his hand and proceed in leaving the room.

We head down to the area where the match is being held. we pass by people that gives us sly smiles and narrowed glares, but we rush by them too fast to give them one of our own. We make it to the arena to see dozens of people cheering and yelling, excited for the showdown.

"Okay, we have a thrilling match for you today. First we have Gon, who managed to zip straight to this class!" an announcer says as Gon appears from the floor.

"His opponent will be Gido, who currently holds a respectable 4-1 record." The man from yesterday that was, and still is, dressed in a red cloak comes down. Gon is doing his stretches while Gido is still hobbling down to the stage. Zushi and Wing were watching the start of the match on a TV on an unknown floor.

"Good grief. That boy is a real handful…"

"And... Begin!" the Ref call.

Gon activates his Ten. While Gido summoned a handful of tops onto his cane.

"There they are, Gido's Dancing Tops!" the orange haired announcer yells. "He uses numerous tops to attack his opponent!"

"Here we go... Battle Waltz!" Gido sent hit top's after Gon. Gon is surrounded by the tops. He seems to be having trouble keeping track of them all. Then he is hit by one from behind.

"Clean hit!" The ref called. "Oh, Gon give up a clean hit and one point, right off the bat! He's off to a rough start!"

"I can keep these tops spinning forever with my Nen. The attack pattern is so complex, even I don't know what will come next!" A few minutes later and Gon is frantically running from the tops trying to find a way to get close to Gido. But the spinning tops follow his every move and they become harder to read while they follow him across the stage.

"He's been hit from behind by another top! Gon is in big trouble, after having been surrounded by Dancing Tops!" After Gon came to a halt he tried to read the tops as they ran to his spot. He could predict it in time and one went rocketing towards his face. He went flying.

"Clean hit and knock down!" the Ref yells from off the stage. "Two points!"

"Gido has already earned four points!"

"Can you continue?" The ref asks Gon.

"You bet!" Gon seems to be thinking about something when another spinning top suddenly slams into his gut. He flies like a rag doll to the border between the audience and the stage. "Gon is completely helpless! He's been knocked out of the ring!" He got up and was now kneeling on the ground.

"The score is now 6-0! He's dug himself a big hole!" Gon stays there for a bit and seemed to be asking the ref a question while he is counting down. Apparently they didn't bother installing microphones off the stage.

Gon figures something out and charges the stage. He jumps getting a kick ready for Gido. "It seems that you have figured out my tops. But that doesn't mean you'll land a hit!" Gido then begins to spin like a top himself. "There is is! Gido's special technique, combining offense and defense! Tornado Top!"

Gon run into Gido and was in for some deja vu as he was sent to the barrier once again. "He lands a strong counter on Gon." You could see a dust cloud from where Gon was standing. "Three points! The judge has awarded a critical hit and knockdown! Gido has nine points! Gon is on the verge of losing!"

"You can do it Gon!" I yell from the spectator stands. "Kick his ass at least once!"

"Oi! Shut up! It's embarrassing!"

"Ehhh…" I pout, but I don't stop leaning over the rail. I see from the corner of my eye, Kil is looking around at the males around him. They were eyeing something suspiciously. "Che." I tilt my head to the side, wondering what got him so riled up.

"I turn myself into a top to protect myself, while using my Dancing Tops to attack. My strategy might be boring, but it's effective for racking up points," Gido explains.

I roll my eyes and I mutter, "Wow just go explaining your whole strategy to the enemy." Kil seems to hear this because he started chuckling.

I don't get what's so funny, even at Fairy Tail. The enemy would always give a back story, how their powers work, and how we won't be able to beat them… I punched all of them in the face, and beat them up. Natsu says it's no fun that way, but I don't have time for it. When they are monologuing, I could be doing something more important, like sleeping, reading, or listening to music.

Gon made it back to the stage.

"Gon!"

"You idiot! If you're hit by a Nen attack, without protection, you'll be totally messed up!"

"Kil… I think he knows that…" I huff and sit down.

Gido laughs. "You don't want to live, kid? Then I'll help you die!" Gido's tops went directly after Gon. But he dodges them.

"Amazing! It's the first time Gon has managed to evade an attack!"

"How long will this exchange continue? There are nearly fifty tops flying around the ring! Gon is evading the frightening whirlwind of tops! Gido has used up all of his tops, and can only watch with the rest of us!"

Then Gon went into a bad spot. "Not that way!" Killua yells.

"Gon!" I feel my heart drop and sink into my stomach.

Gon blocks the hit with his arm, before he is hit from all directions by the tops. Thankfully, he activated his Ten before he got serious damage.

/*o*\

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken; fractured humerus, three broken ribs, twelve other minor fractures… Four months, before you're completely healed up." Killua listed off Gon's injuries.

Gon blankly stares back at Killua's face of rage.

"You moron!"

"Sorry," Gon pokes his tongue out.

"An apology won't help!"

Killua's ranting can be heard from the bathroom where I am. I went to grab a glass of water for Gon. I walk back into the room when Killua is harassing Gon's arm in his sling.

"Now, now Killua, don't make his injuries worse than they need to be," I say glaring a little, just a little. I put the cup on the stand beside him, and sit on the bed with them. I start scolding Gon, my nose picking up on a scent I had learn to memorize. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Kil calls. But the person didn't come in, Kil gets off the bed and went to the door, behind the door is Wing. Knew it

"Gon, you had us worried sick!" I say then get into a better position; I sit on Gon's legs with my own legs crossed.

I stare at him, my icey blue eye narrowing at him. "You, mister," I put my hands on the side of his head and held his head in place while I put my forehead to his, headbutting him lightly, "are not allowed to do something so reckless, ever again!" I sigh and hug him. "You hear me?!" I pointed to him, brows furrowed and my mouth in a scowl.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gon then sighed, feeling bad.

"It's sir!"

"Yes...sir"

Then I moved to an open spot on the bed and sit there.

Gon looks to Wing who is beside him. "Uh, sorry…"

Before Gon could finish saying sorry, Wing promptly slapped Gon upon his cheek.

I cringed at the sound, must have been really hard. "An apology won't help! What were you thinking?! Didn't you see those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? You could have ended up just like them!" Wing scolded angrily in a very worried tone.

"Oh, that's what I just told him," Killua comments.

Wing sigh and put a hand to Gon's uninjured shoulder. "Honestly… I'm glad you weren't injured any worse."

"Wing-san, I really am sorry."

Wing smiles, and then a tick appeared on his brow. "No, I won't let this one slide." Gon sweat dropped. I snicker to myself quietly. "Killua-kun, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?"

"The doctor-" I was cut off by Kil.

"The doctor said it would take two months," he says, his features turning that of a cat. He winks slyly at me, which I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I understand. In that case, I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! I won't allow you to train in, or study about, Nen. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again. Well?"

"I understand. I'll do as you say."

"Give me your left hand," Wing put a ring like thread around Gon's pinky. "This is a promise thread. It will be a visual reminder of your promise."

"Un!" Gon is staring intently at the new ring.

"Killua-kun, Rin-kun, a moment please." Down on the main floor Killua and Wing are talking about their true objective they were pursuing.

I'm grabbing some snacks from the vending machine. I walk back to them noticing they were talking about Gon. "But after seeing his match yesterday, I have a feeling he enjoys the thrills…"  
Kil says.

I giggle at this, handing him some chocolate balls and a water bottle, and keep the rest for myself. "Gon is a thrill seeker."

"You say that he was enjoying a situation that could have cost him his life?" Wing is at a loss for words.

"Yeah. I know because I've felt the same way. Although, I take circumstances into consideration, too. Once he's in the zone, he loses sight of everything else. Oh!" Killua smiled warily. "But he isn't the type to break a promise twice, so you needn't worry."

Wing seems to be in deep thought.

"It's too late," Killua get up from the bench, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Because Gon and I already know. If you regret teaching us and decide to back out, we'll find someone else, or we'll learn it ourselves. You don't have to feel responsible."

"Hisoka and his brother can both use Nen, so we were bound to find it sooner or later," I say pouting at the end. Kil is walking off while as I finished talking.

"I understand. And I mean to finish what I started. There are many things I must tell you. Zushi is waiting in my lodge. You two can train with him."

"No, I'll pass."

"Huh?"

"I won't leave Gon behind. If he keeps his promise, I'll start training when he does." Killua is still walking away as he says this.

"Tell Gon-kun this… I will allow him to practice the other 'Nen'! Tell him to practice 'Ten' daily!"

Killua waved as he left for Gon's room. I was silently eating my snacks, then got up following Kil, "Bye Bye~" I say while jogging back to Kil, not noticing the shock look on Wing's face.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Sir?" Gon said confused, "But your a girl…"

"So.." I trailed out, "It gives the sense of superiority, right?"

"No it just make you look like an idiot." Killua retorted

"No, Erza used to do it all the time."

"Aunt Mito told me you shouldn't copy what others are doing. If Erza is going to jump off of a bridge, would you?"

"Yes."

"Why? You could get killed, and yet you still follow her?" Killua questioned with an eyebrow rose.

"No, because if she jumped off that means something she needs is under the bridge, and i would help her find it, that or she just dropped her cake and wants to save it." The two boys sweatdropped at this answer.

"Really?"


	18. Expose X Date X Boy

_And although time may take us into different places_

 _I will still be patient with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _I won't let go_

About a month has passed since Gon's fight with Gido. Kil and I haven't done any practice with Nen. I wake up in Kil and my room late, it's probably the afternoon. Which meant Kil is with Gon practicing Ten. What to do, what to do? I feel as if I've done little the past month. At times like this makes me wish I could go back to Fairy Tail, where there's always something going on. A few times I thought about going back, but I know I can't though. I made a promise to Ging and I need that information about my dad. I decide to take a shower because it the best thing to do when thinking. I get out of bed and trudge towards the bathroom. I turn around and grab a towel and some clothes and head back towards the bathroom.

I started brushing my hair first so it would be easier to wash. I turn the knob more towards the cold side making sure it was just a little more on cold than warm. I stripped myself, throwing everything onto the other side of the bathroom, and stepped into the shower, letting the cool water hit me.

I finish washing myself, before turning off the water. Walking out of the shower I stare at my reflection. _A girl, no older than 12, with white and black hair, showing an icy blue eye. Keeping the other hidden from sight by her hair. A white towel wrapped around her pale, 'frail' body. A black tail popping out from behind, dripping wet._

I smile at my reflection, before sighing. _I need to tell them_ I think looking at my tail, that was making slight movements. I sigh once again, before putting on my clothes. I put on a white bra with a small red bow on the middle and white panties with the same design on. I put on black knee length short, and grab my white oversized t-shirt. Only for it to be drenched in water.

I sigh in frustration, it gets really annoying when this happens. Why must water find its way to the things you want to keep dry?

I grab a small towel and dry my tail first, then walk out as I dry my hair. Not noticing the door open, Kil walks in, "Rin wake up….." he trails off, I tilt my head at him. His face turns bright red and he looks to his left taking small glances of something. I look where he is looking.

I feel my cheeks heat up, as I wrap my arms around myself. "Oi, s-stop l-looking" I say with a stutter. His face turns even more red, if possible until he catches sight of something. I look back at where he is looking, and freeze.

I had to jinx myself because he is looking at my tail, that was moving side to side, at a fast pace. His face is still red, as I throw a pillow at him, that I somehow got. "Get out!" I scream at him, as he slams the door.

I slowly fall onto my knees, clutching the floor. ' _Fuck. How am I supposed to explain it. I've gone so long without them noticing it. Why did I have to jinx myself!'_ I hurry up and put on a white T-shirt, while wrapping my tail around myself.

I stealthily walk out of the room, hoping nobody would notice. "Rin." I hear a voice say, that made me jump a little. I slowly turn my head, only to come face to face with Kil. ' _Fuck. What am I supposed to tell him. That it was fake….no that won't work because it was moving… Umm it was magic….no, no, he would only get even more mad….. What did I tell Romeo and Wendy at first? Oh God please help. '_ I pleaded to myself, as buckets of sweat began to drip from me. Ew, i'm going to need to take another shower.

"What was that?" he says looking away, cheeks red. I turn around, not wanting to even look at him, from both embarrassment and not wanting to crack.

"A-a-anyway, what did you want to say." I try and start up a different conversation before he could ask any more questions.

"O-oh yeah, I have something to tell you and Gon," he says still not looking my way and starts walking forward. I walk behind him, in silence we went.

Kil opens the door. "Gon, I got something good.." he says, dragging on his sentence. I stop behind him, unable to see what was beyond him. _Move~_

I push him to the side just enough so I can see what caught his attention. Seeing Gon performing handstands on the arm that was broken just a month ago. I whistled a low tune. "Woah, Gon. Fast healer, must I say" I say amused.

"Oh, Killua, Rin, I was just about to go and look for you," he says still upside down.

"Uh…." Kil said dragging his sentence, probably at a loss for words. He walks in, and I slam the door behind us.

"Are you really healed?" Kil asks, unable to believe what was in front of his eyes.

"Yeah!" Gon replys walking on his hands, towards us. "See!" Forcing himself up, He starts running on the spot with enough enthusiasm to rival happy's. "I'm perfectly fine!"

I laugh at him, a full blown laugh, "Man Gon, you have healing abilities that could rival Wendy's" The words slip out my mouth before I can prevent them.

"Who's Wendy?" he asks slightly curious.

I wave him off, "Nobody." I say with a small smile. _Why do you lie, Rin?_

"Anyways, what's your body made out of?" Kil says narrowing his eyes at Gon.

"How to answer that?." Gon says, thinking out loud, curiously eying Kil.

"You're weird," Kil says with a sigh "I'm surrounded by weird people."

I quickly interjected thinking of what Gon first said to me. "He's not weird, he's unique," I say with a small smile.

"So you admit you are weird," Kill says with a smirk.

"Yes," I say with a nod. "You've been saying that since day one?"

"Anyways as I was about to say, I got tickets." Kil says pulling out three tickets from his pocket.

"To what?" I question, wondering if we are going to see a movie or something. Heh, I'm in the mood for a movie.

"A fight, to be more specific. Hisoka's." This catches me off guard. I've never seen Joker fight, like getting serious. _This might be interesting,_ I think with a slight smirk.

"But before we do that, Rin explain." Kil says in a demanding tone causing me to flinch and tense.

"Explain what?" I says trying to act innocent.

"That." He demands before pointing to my stomach, where my tail was wrapped.

I tilt my head to the side, not breaking my facade "What are you talking about, Killua? I don't understand."

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. Whatever is under your shirt."

I give him a sly smile. "You want me to take off my shirt, how naughty."

The albino's face turns a deep pink in a heartbeat. "Y-You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I don't," Gon says, thoroughly confused.

"Fine I will tell you my secret. I..." I pause for a dramatic effect. "am into cosplaying."

The boys stare at me in utter confusion. I inwardly smirk, mentally thanking Wendy for the excuse she came up with months ago.

"Yes, it is something I did when I was bored. But now you know. Do guess know hard it was trying to hide my love of being a neko? Think about how I feel deprived of my beloved cat ears." I place my hand on my chest for dramatic effect.

The boys are speechless for some time. I do love cats, but I have never cosplayed in my life. Wendy told me giving a dramatic explanation like that will make people feel awkward and the tail thing will never be mentioned again.

"I've seen cosplay before, but I know fake tails don't move and act so well with the person's emotions," he says clearly frustrated that I was playing or messing around with him. But before I could say anything else Gon intersected clearly confused.

"Umm, what tail? And who has one?" he questions.

"She does! And I want to see if it is real or not!"

"How do you know she has a tail" Thinking back to what happened I couldn't prevent the blush that that lightly crossed my cheeks

"W-well I s-saw it," he stutters face all pink.

Gon looks even more confused until Kil whispers something in gons ear, in a really low tune, knowing I can hear him, but I only caught the words 'try' and 'that'.

Once Gon makes up his mind, he looks towards me with big wide eyes, sparkles and roses coming and blooming from behind him. Everything around just starts glowing and makes him look really adorable.

"N-no…" I say with a slight tremble trying to look away from his eyes, and having a difficult time at it. I remembered all the times Wendy did this to me, and how much it became less effective around me. I put on my best poker face I could offer at the moment, which wasn't that good, but still did the trick.

Seeing this wasn't working he adds more effect. Tears are pouring from his eyes, cheeks pick, and lips trembling. Shock fills me as I realize my true weakness is working on Gon. Tears. No matter the person, if I see them crying I just can't help myself

I fall to the ground helplessly as the two boys high five each other. _I...I have to show them._ I sigh and stand up. I point to the bed nearest to me. "Sit down if you want to see it." They stumble over to the bed and quickly sit down.

I once again find myself in the situation of showing off my tail to two comrades, the irony is pathetic. With a sigh, I begin to move my extra limb. Using the muscles in it as if it was another arm, I unraveled it from my body. It begins to move under my a shirt and I here the boys gasp. Soon, it's completely unwound and pokes out of the back of my shirt. It sways back and forth in front of the two and they stare at it with wide eyes. I move it to the side of my body so the boys have a better view of it. I actually feel kind of embarrassed showing it off.

"Can I touch it?" Gon ask, hand inching towards it. Hesitantly, I nod yes, not wanting to go through what I just went through. I sit down on the bed between the boys. With just a finger running along my tail, it send a wave of shock in me. _No one's ever done that before._ I think back to when Wendy and Romeo asked to touch it. Romeo was a bit too infatuated and tugged on it a bit hard. I didn't allow him to touch it again after that.

I remember the aching pain, then the soft cooling fingers of Wendy healing my aching tail. I could only smile as I thought about them, but was immediately pulled out from those thought when I heard a, "Me too"

Before I could say anything or protest, I felt cool hand handle the middle and warm hands at the edge. I am probably as red as a tomato right now, but it can't be helped. Since my tail was extremely sensitive. Imagine all the shivers running up my spine, even though it sounds weird, it felt _really_ good. I shiver slightly as the pleasurable feeling runs from my tail and throughout my body.

"P-p-please s-stop," I manage to breath out, making them both halt in their movements. Ever so slowly they both retracted, as I breathe a sigh of relief. Hesitantly I look at both of them, Gon had his cheeks painted a deep red, while Kil's face was just stained red.

"My tail is really sensitive, so when you do something like that, I'll have that reaction." I say as everything goes silent.

"So what if I do something like _this_?" I hear Killua say not even hiding the mischief in his voice. Before I can say anything or object to whatever experiment he wants to try on me, I feel an extremely hard yank from my tail. I jolt right off the bed, holding my tail in pain. I look at the culprit, only to see him laughing and Gon with a worried expression.

"Oh, hehehehe," I hear Killua chuckle evilly, I look back at him, slightly scared at what he's going to do. A shadow covers his eyes, making it impossible to see what he's planning. He lifts his head, with the worst smirk on his face and a light shadow covering his eyes, he chuckles "I see, I see, This will be fun."

 _Oh god, please help_ I think as I start backing away from him, Then on a full sprint I run around the room, with Killua hot on my tail. Literally he is a few inches from yanking my tail. Using my last resort I jump behind Gon, using him as a shield.

"Don't bully Rin," Gon says sternly arms held across from each other. This causes Killua to halt in his tracks. He takes a good look at me, seeing my slightly shaken from his eyes wide.

"Sorry," he states softly yet still audible.

I look at him before apologizing, "No, it's also my fault for reacting like that, I should have told you more detail about my tail." I pause, " it's just that the way you react, was the same as someone I knew before pulling my tail, so the only thing I thought of, seeing your expression, was, well….run."

"Why are you apologizing, I told I was sorry for scaring you!" Killua exclaims

"No it's my fault!"

"I told you it's my fault"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I said it mine, that's that!" I scream getting closer to his face.

"What don't you get, I said it was my fault. So i'm the one who has to be sorry!" He screams getting closer too.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

We are up inches apart from each other, growling. I let a small laugh escape my mouth, "Pfft." Then it turns into a full blown laughter, the two boys joining in a couple of second later. "Well, that was unexpected." I say, the two boys nodding in unision.

"Well, as much as I would _love_ to explain the rest of my tail to you, We have a match to watch, and a Liar-san to see." Realization hits them as I make my way to the door. I turn around tilting my head. "Well are you coming?"

(*|o|*)

* * *

"By the way, Kil. Where did you get those tickets?" I ask my albino friend, as the three of us walk towards a restaurant. "As a two hundreds fighter, I got dibs on tickets. These tickets to Hisoka's match are a really hot item. There are even scalpers hawking them," he says as I think of people swarming the booth of tickets, yelling a price for the precious slip of paper.

I can't help but pale at how messy that would be, but immediately snap out of when it I smell the nice, sweet smell of food. When we get to the restaurant I order a giant bowl of ramen, while Gon gets a chicken leg and rice, and Kil eats spaghetti.

"So, I've been gathering information," Killua begins. "It turns out Hisoka's the real deal. He has an 8-3 record, with six KOs. Each leading to death." _Then what about the times he lost?_

"But three lost matches," I say voicing in my thoughts.

"His three losses were due to forfeits."

"Forfeits?" both Gon and I ask at the same time.

"He reached the registration deadline. So he signed up for a fight, but didn't show," the albino says as if it was a wonder, then I realized it.

"That means…" I trail off, Kil nodding at me.

"Yeah, if Hisoka actually fights, he doesn't lose." _Well shit, I knew something was up when he said three loses, but I never expected this._ This unexpected development makes me look at my empty bowl of ramen.

"He's only given up a total of four points. One knockdown, three clean hits. He's as strong as a floor master." If a floor master is really strong, I worry how Gon will be able to beat him. I look Gon, determination written all over his face. I smile meekly seeing how pumped up he is.

"I'm in trouble…." Gon says as a small smile plays his way on his lips.

"Gon, do your best!" I say giving him a thumbs up. We, Killua, pays for our meal as we continue our conversation.

"So, his opponent is some guy named Kastro." I listen, my attention completely on the albino. "Two years ago, he claimed the sole knockdown against Hisoka. And of the four points scored against Hisoka, he's responsible for three." Damn he must be strong to get points from Joker.

"He scored three points points against Hisoka…" Gon mumbles

"You could say they have a history. Apparently, they both registered for the same day so they could fight each other. You should have the chance to analyse Hisoka's fighting style. Maybe we'll get to see him go all out." I nod, this seems to be a good chance to see what Gon has to go against.

"But is this ok? I promised Wing-san.." Gon says dejectedly while I also nod at this.

"Lier-san wouldn't be pleased…" I say and Kil just shook his head at us.

"It'll be ok! You'll just be watching a match." I pause smelling a familiar scent and look up before hitting the teacher. Unlike the other two who fell after bumping into him, I stood my ground.

"It's not Ok! Viewing a match counts as learning Nen!" To say he looks mad would be an understatement, he was furious that we would do something or suggest something like that.

"W-Wing-san…" Gon stutters.

"Don't scare us." Kil finishes. I stay silent knowing things are going to get bad.

"Gon-kun. Has your arm healed?" Lier-san asks, eyeing the body part.

"Y-yes! It's fine now." Gon replies

"Since he's recovered, he can watch the match, right?" Kil adds hopefully. I honestly hope Gon sees the fight, Seeing the fight first-hand is always better than a recording.

"No. I told Gon-kun to wait two months," he says sternly, as we all share a collective pout. "Gon-kun, you should spend one more month practicing Ten, and recover from your injuries." But he just said he's healed.

"Oh. Ok, I understand,"

"But he's healed! He should start getting used to using his arm again, and start practicing asap," I complain. Lier-san shook his head and started walking away.

"It's fine, Rin. Just one more month." I frown but nod none the less. "Oh well then. You'll just have to watch a recording. So I'll have to see it in person with Rin," Kil says, quite disappointed. I mean so am I, I would love to watch a fight with just the two of them.

"So is that a date?" I ask, as a blush slowly creeps its way to my face.

Killua's face also flushes, surprise written on his face. "I-It's not a d-date!" he stutters, running to our room. I blink for a few seconds before thinking back to what I said.

I just said it was a date, Juvia would say if she went anywhere alone with Gray, then it would be a date. So isn't it the same. I walk back to the room, opening the room with a nervous smile on, "This is my room too…" I trail off, not seeing the pillow aimed for my head.

"Don't come in now!" I hear Kil say as the room becomes nothing but swirls.

/*o*\

* * *

I stand by the door waiting for Kil to come out, "Hurry up Killua! I still need to get ready!" I yell through the door, only to hear a grunt in response. God he takes longer than Lucy, when she's in her shit-Erza's-going-to-kill-me mood. "Killua! If I die of old age, make sure everyone will know me as 'Rin the Mysterious'!"

He walks out the door as I finish my sentence, "I'm done, let's go," he says, calmly completely ignoring my previous comment.

"What do you mean 'let's go'?" I question "I still have to change." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Then why didn't you go before?" he says turning around.

"Because, some damn idiot, locked me out of MY OWN ROOM!" I scream in his face, as he backs away rubbing his ears.

"Geez, go change now, and hurry up or we won't make it to see Hisoka's match."

I grumble under my breath and slam the door in his face just to get some revenge. I take off my over-sized t-shirt, and slip off my legging, leaving me in my undergarments.

I look through my shared closet that is mainly filled Kil's clothes, I start flipping looking for mine own clothing. After five minutes of searching I give up and grab one of Kil's shirt. It just so happened to grab his dark blue turtleneck. Pulling it over my head, I pull my black jeans up and take a white belt wrapping it around my waist. I grab my brush, brushing my hair quickly, not before checking my earring. I look at myself in the mirror, before grabbing my music player and sliding it into my back pocket.

Peeking my head out the door, feeling a sense of deja vu. "Rin," I hear someone sternly say from behind me. Yep, defiantly deja vu.

"Oh hey, Kil." I say knowing he is going to go off on me just like I did to him.

"Let's go we are already late," he says dryly. I nod and walk out after him.

Not once since we left the room has he looked at me. I guess that could work on my behalf since I'm sure he wouldn't want me in his clothing. But, oh well, what's done is done. "Oi, Kil. Are you okay?" I ask him, the silence getting to me. He is watching Kastro getting interviewed, which I completely block out, not wanting to know why a sane person would challenge Joker.

"Yeah, just thinking. Rin change of plans, we are checking something out," he says abruptly yanking my arm towards the elevator. As we wait for the elevator , he looks at me. It looks like he is about to explain his sudden actions, but he closes his mouth and looks me up and down. "Why are you wearing my shirt?! Don't you have your own clothes?!"

I only shake my head at him. "Took you long enough, and yes, I do have my own clothing, they were all dirty. So I put yours on, I don't see the big deal," I say as the elevator makes a 'ding' sound, the doors opening.

I look at the numbers go higher, wondering why we would go so high, then I thought of an idea ' _Maybe we are checking on the enemy'_ Thinking this, I slowly lower my presence until it is completely gone.

Coming to a complete stop, we walk out. I see Kil looking around a corner then at a small pebble near his feet. He tosses over the rock in the opposite direction from we are, and then I notice the sounds of footsteps moving getting further and further. As we continue to walk closer to the edge, he hold out a hand, signalling for me to stop.

I comply, but not before getting a quick peek at this Kastro guy. He was nothing much from what I can see, but you must never judge someone off their appearances. I stay at the corner while Kil goes closer to the door. I remain on guard the entire time. When suddenly the man appears behind Kil, I get ready just in case he decided to do something.

"Was there something you need?" I froze still for a second before calming down. ' _Teleportation?'_

I spot Kil as he flinches. "W-well I was hoping for an autograph." I mentally face-palm, he really a bad actor, I bet Erza can out do him. If he told me we would have to put up a disguise in order to get in or something, I would have handled it.

I silently sigh, before I continue to listen to them. "From me? Oh, you honor me, Killua-kun" Kastro smiles as I tense back up, Kil frowns, and I get ready in a position to spring in at anytime and continue to listen.

"I keep tabs on all my two hundreds class. You're not with Gon or Rin?" he asks as I smile at him.

"Oh so you don't know everything." Kil smirks, while Kastro frowns clearly confused.

"Are you here to scout an opponent?" he asks quite cautious.

"Nope. I just wanted a closer look," the young albino claims, not once looking at me, knowing I hate it when the element of surprise is lost.

"You're pretty dang good." Kil replies with a smirk. Knowing that now was my time to shine.

"You know you should be more aware of your surroundings," I says from the spot I was once in, then quickly move to a heavily shadow area and blend in. He looks at the previous spot a bit shaken up, maybe just a little. "Because for all you know," I say once again before moving behind Kil.

He looks around before laughs. "Come out, I already know you're there, Rin."

I come out with a pout. "You're no fun, but heed my warning, and listen closely because you will be dying," I add the last part just because I wanted to shake him up, but he completely ignoring me and my warning.

"How did you do that just now?" Killua asks.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. After all, I might fight you someday," Kastro replies.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in fighting here again," Killua states.

"Really? That isn't what your aura says," Killua glares at him. "That was a joke. I'll answer your question when we fight. I'll wait for you in Battle Olympia." Kastro leaves into his room, but before closing the door says, "I'm sure you can get there." He then slams the door.

"I told you I'm not interested in fighting!" Killua yell at the door. I tilt my head. "What?!" Killua asks, still angry.

"I thought you liked to fight."

"Not here…. It's different"

We walk to the elevator in silence, "Come on, let's finish our _date,_ " I say emphasizing of the date just so he could snap out of, and lucky me he did.

"I-It's nota d-date…" he stutters and turns away, I can only giggle at him.

* * *

"Yes, it's finally time..." the announcer Cocco raises her voice, showing as much excitement as she could express with every word muttered. "The long-awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro!"

Killua's eyes narrow when Kastro starts to speak, every word calm and collected. "I'm very grateful, Hisoka. If not for the initiation you grave me back then, I'd never have become this strong."

Joker chuckles at Kastro's words, smiling in glee as he taunts back. "You mean to imply that you're stronger now?"

"Just so you're aware, I never used my full strength in any of the nine matches after my loss to you. Those matches were nothing more than warm-ups to defeat you."

The ref brings down his hand, beginning the match.

Kastro raises his voice as the match began, signalling his move "Here I come!" Kastro charges towards Joker like bull after a red flag. Raising his hand like a claw, Kastro swings to his left.

Smiling with glee, Joker ducks. Then it happens like a delayed reaction. Joker gets hit, making him slide across the floor. I'm at a loss for words. _No, I know Joker is a strong fighter. I know he is a strong yet psychotic fighter who rarely loses, but that doesn't seem to be the case._

"A clean hit!" Cocco declares proudly. "Kastro has landed the first strike!"

Kastro frowns, bringing his thumb up to point to himself. "Give me your best shot, Hisoka."

The crowd cheers as Cocco declares loudly, "Kastro is the one to land the first strike! Hisoka has surrendered the first point, after failing to avoid Kastro's swift chop!"

I gawk in realization. "Joker was caught off guard!?" I exclaim not knowing how this its possible.

"I'm not the same person I was two years ago. I won't hold back on my next attack," Kastro declares proudly, voided of any other emotion.

Hisoka stands up, smiling slyly. "You'll have my best shot when I deem it necessary."

"Very well. Then I hope you'll change your mind soon." The thoughts that are running free through my mind made me shiver, holding my arms as I think, ' _Exactly what are you planning….. Joker?'_

Kastro charges to Joker like the first time, missing the clown completely. Like the first swing, Hisoka has a delayed reaction when hit, as if Kastro is either extending his range, or moving faster than Hisoka can react.

"Again... I was sure he dodged that!" Killua speaks up.

"Yeah me too…I'm still trying to figure out how Kastro is doing it. It's like he is teleporting to another spot closer, catching him off guard," I blurt out.

Joker jumps back, landing on his feet. Kastro charges Joker, swinging frantically as he tries to get another hit. However, when Kastro swing it didn't feel frantic.

"What's wrong?" Kastro asks while grinning. "Will you just run around, rather than attack?" Bringing up his foot, Kastro delivers a kick to Joker right side. Joker blocks it with a frown. It seems as though he got distracted by something, and over all wasn't paying attention to the match. This allows Kastro to put all his power into the kick, which knock Joker down into the ground.

"Clean hit! And knockdown!" as the referee announces.

Cocco declares at the top of her lungs, "What an amazing start! Kastro has been knocking his opponent around! The score is now 4-0. However, are my eyes deceiving me?"

Kastro stares down at Hisoka "Have you still not changed your mind? Would you prefer to die ignorant?"

"C-Can you still fight?" the ref freaks out when Hisoka stares coldly at the man. Soon, Hisoka smiles, standing up like the hits he had just received did nothing to him.

"If I am not mistaken," Hisoka pat the concrete dust of himself, before turning to smile in glee at Kastro "You seemed to disappear..."

"That's right!" Cocco yells. "He disappeared! That's what I saw!"

 _No, it's like he's changing positions, closer and more accurate. I'm still stuck on teleportation, but that may not be it. If he was going to use teleportation, why not just use it to sneak up on him instead of getting closer?_

"No," Hisoka thinks out loud, while grasping his chin, "that is not an accurate description. You were readying a kick from the front, when suddenly, you were behind me. I suppose that would be more precise." _So it is teleportation, but something doesn't feel right._

Hisoka looks down on Kastro, while holding out his hand in a calm manner as if every piece of the jigsaw puzzle had just fallen into place "But that doesn't sound right...something is off." _For once I have to agree with you Joker, what trick does this dirty old man have up his sleeve._

"Yes," Hisoka makes a moan of appreciation as his eyes looks over Kastro. "I feel I'm missing something very basic here..."

"It's futile. If you continue to run in circles, you'll never learn the truth. Because I'm done waiting. I'll take your arm with my next strike."

Joker frowns at Kastro, looking as though the man had said something stupid.

When Kastro fails to get a reaction from his opponent, he continues to egg Hisoka on, enticing the man to fight. "If you still will not attack, then so be it." Kastro raises his arms, holding out both hands in a similar shape to dragon claws. "It seems you weren't good enough."

The crowd cheers as someone vaguely mentions that Kastro is about use 'Tiger Bite Fist'.

"Huh. Tiger Bite Fist… Kil what's that?" I ask him, seeing as he clenches his teeth.

Raising a finger, Kil describes the ability "That technique can split a tree in two, when used by a master."

"That's...cool" I nod, now understanding. The air in the room suddenly changes drastically, feeling more dangerous. And the one emitting that kind of danger isn't Joker's, but Kastro.

"Here I come!" Kastro declares aggressively as he charges down Hisoka like a raging bull.

Smiling in glee, Joker holds out his left arm, egging Kastro to take it. "Go ahead and take it."

"Not worried, huh? Or is this meant to be a trap? Either way," Kastro jumps into the air, ready to take the man's arm. "I'll take your arm!" When Kastro strikes Jokers's left arm, he suddenly disappears, leaving the man's arm intact.

When Kastro reappears, he was behind Hisoka's back "Your other one." Everyone panics as Joker's right arm is forcibly removed. I grin at the sound. Cocco yells at the top of her lungs for the whole crowd, "Hisoka's right arm has been severed!"

"You shouldn't assume that I'll act the way you want."

Joker's lips part slightly as he turned to Kastro, smiling like a maniac whose arm had not just been removed "This was just part of the plan." Kastro reels back his arm to strike Joker, "What crap." he brings his arm back, delivering a heavy blow to Joker, knocking the man backwards. Joker slides to a stop, unfazed by the attack.

"Have we ever seen Hisoka in such a perilous situation?" As Joker catches his left arm with a smile, Cocco is still yelling."He's taken considerable damage!"

Joker chuckles; smiling mischievously at Kastro like nothing had happened. "I understand. Your ability is, in fact, a double."

"Impressive," Kastro smiles. "You are correct."

"A double? What does he mean?" Killua speaks up, drawing my attention.

"Maybe, just maybe. He might be making a clone. At first I thought it was teleportation, but when Joker said double, clones suddenly same to mind," I add in my opinion, hoping he might understand some of this. Though I don't know if it was wrong, but I highly doubt that.

Kastro holds out his hand, creating an exact duplicate of himself for the whole arena to see. The crowd freaks out as Killua states, "Then it isn't an illusion! When Kastro attacked, there really were two of him."

"What is going on here?" Cocco asks just as confused as the rest of the crowd. "Kastro has split into two? Cloned himself? Instead of disappearing, he's multiplying! Does he actually have a twin?"

 _Really…did you see two of the same people walk onto the stage. No, don't ask retarded questions, even if it is for entertainment._

"Is this your doppelganger?" Hisoka asks as he uses his dismembered arm to scratch himself.

God damn it! This man is so crazy... he's using his dismembered arm like a back scratcher. And why isn't he bleeding? Is he somehow using his Nen to stop the bleeding? Can Nen do that?

"Indeed," Kastro and his doppelganger spoke at the same time, making it harder for me to understand what the hell was going on. If I remember correctly, a doppelganger was when two people look and act the same.

"I listened to your warning." As joker speaks, he stops using his arm like a portable backscratcher "and I watched carefully, rather than run. And it turns out my deduction that you disappeared was correct. So why did I question that description? That's because I sensed your presence beside me. In fact, right before you disappeared, I felt a new presence." Hisoka smiles ever so slyly, happy to have figured out how the ability works "You duplicate yourself before disappearing."

Both Kastros speak at the same time. "I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out. I was able to successfully create a double with Nen. My double goes on the attack, while I hide in the shadows." The two Kastros merge together to create one before he continues. "As soon as you react, I dismiss my double, and attack."

I smirk. "That actually is cool concept... but it has weakness... doesn't it."

"Huh?" Killua ask.

I turn slightly to answer Killua's confusion. "Well, it's more of an assumption... everything thing has a weakness, that can be exploited... Father usually pointed them out while training. He would name weakness after weakness, I would be so caught up in trying to get rid of those weakness I would forget my strengths. But then after a while, he would point out my strengths, making me notice that I wasn't distracted, It would make me realize that I was aware of my weaknesses and caused me to tighten up my guard."

Killua nods at me, which made me smile. Killua thinks out loud as he looks back to the fight "Everything has a weakness, but what if they don't?" Killua asks which catches me off guard.

Smirking widely, I reply in a calm yet threatening tone, "You make one."

"Naturally," Kastro frowns at Joker, "my double is no mere illusion. It exists as a second me until I send it away. You know this after suffering an attack from my double. In other words, you must fight both of my selves."

Kastro takes a step out, holding his Tiger claws out. "This is the true 'Tiger Bite Fist', completed through the mastery of Nen. I call it the 'True Tiger Bite Fist'!"

Hisoka smiles in glee as I snicker at him.

"Can't you name it something not so…plain and boring?" I ask aloud. "Like 'The Shadow Tiger Bite Fist'. No, no, shadow's my thing… Then why not' Double Impact Tiger Bite Fist'!"

Killua snickers. "Seriously... you're thinking of other names for such a dangerous technique?"

I smile in glee, "Yup, it's never too late to rename a cool attack like that. Cool attacks deserve cool names. Like 'Roar of the Fire Dragon' or 'Urano Metria'."

Killua his usual 'you're weird' and directs his attention back on the fight.

Cocco roars at the top of her lungs "Incredible! We have an upset in the making! Hisoka, the winner two years ago, is in deep trouble! Will Kastro be able to avenge his previous defeat?"

Kastro pulls his arms back. "Next, I will take your left arm. Will you continue to act disinterested?"

Joker's lips part slightly, slowly twitching into a smile "Hmm, let's see..." He licks his lips in anticipation, eyes narrowing on the man. "I think I have a little motivation now."

Joker twirls his dismembered hand on his finger. No one will like to know what he's thinking about, well, I'm sure I don't. Smiling, Hisoka put his arm in his armpit and reaches around to his pocket. He produce a large sheet and carefully wrapped his arm around it.

"What's this?" Cocco asks in confusion. "Hisoka has covered his right arm with a scarf?"

Hisoka smiles, looking more menacing than he had earlier. "Shall I demonstrate my power of clairvoyance?" He throws his arm in the scarf up into the air, only to have cards fall out of the scarf.

"WOW!" Cocco cheers in surprise. "His right arm has disappeared, and cards rained down! What does he intend to do?!"

"Now, then..." Hisoka drawing everyone's attention to the card lying on the floor. "I have cards here, from one to thirteen. Pick a number from these, and picture it in your head."

"Ok.." I look back at him. Most people would pick a lucky number at times like this, but I do the exact opposite. I close my eyes and think of my unlucky number: my age at the time Father left _._

Hisoka raised a finger, smiling as he looked into Kastro's eyes "Are you ready? Once you have your number, add four,"

 _14.._

"and double the result."

 _28…_

"after that, subtract six,"

 _22…_

"and divide by two."

 _11…._

"Finally, subtract your original number,"

 _1….._

"and what do you have?"

"I already know your answer." Joker smiles, raising both arms. He reaches into the arm that Kastro had severed. Jokers starts fiddling around with the wound for moment. He then pulls out a card, showing it to Kastro "The answer is one."

"This is very strange..." Cocco declares loudly, unsure of what is going on. "Insane! A satanic magic trick! And he's incorporated his own injury into the trick!"

I raise an eyebrow from Cocco's rant. "I don't think it's satanic... just messed up. Wouldn't you agree Kil?" When I turn to look at Killua for reassurance, I was met by Killua's wavering eyes. For some reason I felt the urge to hug him, there and then. But decided against it and turn back to the fight.

"The trick is worth no points. That had no effect on the match, but he's performing tricks! Hisoka is being totally bizarre again!"

"Isn't he always bizarre?" I object with a huff. "I don't see that guy being sane, for a second of his life..."

Joker throws the card at one of the two Kastros with a smile. "You may keep this as a souvenir."

Kastro hit the card away, growling aggressively at Joker. "Scumbag. I will sever your left arm, so you can never mock anyone again."

Joker holds out his arm with a smile, offering it to Kastro. "Did you not hear me the first time? You may have it."

"Your wish will be granted!" the second Kastro charges Hisoka.

"Whoa! One of the Kastros is charging forward!" When Kastro rips of Hisoka's arm, Hisoka remained unfazed. "Hisoka has sacrificed his one remaining arm! What was he thinking?!"

 _When IS that guy EVER thinking...?_

The Kastro suddenly disappears, leaving behind nothing. Hisoka smiled in glee. "As expected, you attacked with your double. Had you, yourself, attacked, I would have countered." Hisoka pulls his left arm behind his back, showing it quite attached and in working condition "With this."

 _Just now, there was strings attached to his arm, bring it back and attaching it back on. Though I doubt it would be fixed. His aura, that pink looking substance wrapped around his severed arm, acting as glue_. "I can see it…" I let an inaudible whisper escaped my lips.

"HUH? His severed right arm has been restored!" Cocco yells in disbelief.

Joker chuckles, as Kastro looked at Joker in disbelief, wondering how he had managed to regenerate his arm, or at least reattach it. "This is another magic trick. Can you guess the secret behind it?"

Joker's eyes go wide, making me look away in disgust.

"Please, don't make that disturbing expression." Hearing a chuckle, I turn back to the fight. "What's wrong?" He asks once again calmly.

"Are you frightened? You're surprised because you don't understand my trick. That's how magic works. Your power to create a double is certainly magnificent. But now I understand your ability." Joker raise his hand casually as he smiles innocently at the floor. "I can also anticipate how you will attack with your double. And I know how to counter that attack. It's quite unfortunate."

Joker paces himself slowly to Kastro, looking down on the man he once enjoyed toying with. "You have the talent to become a skilled opponent. That was why I spared your life. Here is a prediction...you will die, in a frenzied dance."

Kastro clenches his teeth together hard, furious at the fighter. He jumps into the air growling in anger "Silence!" Kastro split, choosing to attack Joker at both sides. Much to Kastro's dismay, Hisoka chose to face only one of them with an evil glare.

As Joker dodges all of the doubles attacks, he taunts Kastro, "Doubles are created in the original image, so they tend to be pristine. But you can't recreate every effect of an ongoing battle."

Kastro's eyes widen, slowly looking down at his clothing. As he spots a blood stain on his clothing, Joker smiles "Oh? Did you not realize this?"

Kastro frantically charges Joker, losing sight of everything around him. All of a sudden Joker's dismembered left hand comes flying, with the pink aura string attached to it, punching Kastro in the face.

"What is going on here? The sequence of events is impossible to understand! Is this another of Hisoka's tricks?"

"Don't bother." Joker turns, looking slightly in the direction of the stumbling Kastro. "I hit you in the chin, so you'll have difficulty moving for a while. Meaning that you won't be able to evade my next attack."

Cards jumped from the floor, aiming for the drunken Kastro. "You can't create another double." The first two of Joker's thirteen cards, hit Kastro on the left arm, making it sway frantically to how Joker predicted Kastro's death. "You need intense focus to create a double with Nen." The next two cards hit Kastro's right arm. "The only reason you were able to use doubles freely" another two hit Kastro on the left leg this time as Joker continues to freely explain without any worries "was because you had a normal state of mind."

The next two cards hit Kastro's right leg, making the man dance in disbelief, arms swaying around the air freely. "Using Nen to replicate and manipulate" Three cards plunged into Kastro's chest as Joker continues to explain the situation to Kastro "something as complex as a human being" another two hit Kastro in the chest "is extremely difficult."

Kastro dropped to his knees, unable to move. "Just how difficult is it? By the time you've learned to use a double, you've forgotten how to use Nen for anything else. I call that running out of memory." Joker finally turns, facing the now defeated Kastro. "You lost because you wasted memory space."

After Joker's speech, Kastro fell backwards on the floor, unable to get back up again. The crowd roars in disbelief, I can't comprehend what was going on just now. At first the hits, then doubles, then the limbs, and magic trick, and dancing, and, and, and…it kept going on and on. I turn towards my companion, in the same state as I am.

I stare down at the ring, not able to peel my eyes away from Joker. He then looks up and right at me. Any in my situation would think he is probably just staring off into the crowd, but that's not the case. Our eyes lock and for a moment, everything seems to fade. It is just Hisoka and I, dozens of meters away, yet it feels like I'm right next to him. My blood runs cold as he licks his lips and mouths, "I will get you too, Rin-chan."

I feel a hand touch me and I snap out of the stare down. I look over to see Killua staring at me confused.

"Kil, you go explain to Gon, I'm going to think about what just happened." Before he could oppose I was already out the doors.

I walk the halls aimlessly, not knowing what to do. I should go back to the room now, it's been about twenty minutes and Killua and Gon may be worried. After that thing last month, I doubt they would want me running away again. I sigh and head in the direction where the vending machines are; I'm craving for something sweet at the moment.

I turn the corner to see Joker purchasing something from the machine. I want to leave or hide in the shadows, but our eyes meet and there's no time to go. Joker smirks at me and says, "Why hello, Rin-chan."

The way he says my name makes a chill run down my spine. I clench my fist and look him straight in the eyes. I don't want to look weak and cowardly, that will only make the man's ego enlarge. I don't want to think about what he said not too long ago although the words haven't left my mind yet. "Joker," I say sternly, acknowledging his presents.

"Still using nickname, I see?"

"Well you rather I call you 'clown', because you look like one."

He chuckles as if I told a joke. "Children will be children. I saw you watching my match."

"What of it?" Slightly curious as to what he wants to get out of me watching his match. I don't know why this man is so...fixated on me.

"Are you interested in me?"

The question makes me want to barf. What the hell is this creep talking about? "I was focused on your fighting style. I wanted to have a better view of it so I know how to kick your ass when the time comes for me to do so."

"What a coincidence, because I'm also interested in your fighting. I've only seen you a few times, and you were simply kicking people." This dude was watching my fight, does this dude not have anything to do in his free time besides stalk little girls. "I also wonder why someone like you, who has already achieved their Ten, is hang around those two novices. And don't try to deny it either. I felt it that day when we got our licenses, you let just a bit of your power slip. It didn't go unnoticed, though."

He takes a few steps closer to me, shortening the space that separates us. His yellow eyes stare into my one visible blue one. He stops once there's only about a meter between us. "Tell me, Rin-chan. What exactly are you hiding from us all? I know you have some kind of secret that you don't want those little friends of ours to know. You were even covering up you gender, so I can only assume you have something much bigger under wraps."

The tension in the room builds and his words seem to weigh me down. He says everything with a lightness in his tone and a smirk on his face, but I know there's a dark aura behind it. And his invasion on my personal space only makes me more uneasy. I know this man is not one to be played with and I can't take him lightly. I begin to form a ball of light in my right hand. His eyes leave mine and land at the glowing mass in my hand.

"Oh, so you're going to show me," he say as if it's the most delightful thing. The statement makes me freeze. He can see it? I thought people in this world can't see my magic. I asked everyone in the room that day if they could see and it and they said there wasn't a thing. Can he because he has Nen?

I try not to let the question faze me. I keep my eyes hard as I can, not showing any form of cowardness. "What the hell do you even want to know?" I snap.

"My dear, precious Rin~chan, You should already know what I want," he say it, like asking for my name or an easily given item. He takes a step closer the me, but I don't move.

I then pick up a scent that smell vaguely familiar. I try not to let it distract me from the task at hand, but a nagging part in the back of my head is curious. From behind me, I hear the sound of footsteps, but that isn't the direction where the smell is coming from. _That isn't important right now, Rin_.

"There's nothing different about me," I stare to the man. "I'm just a girl who lets action speak a bit louder than her words. You know not everything I say can be true, but actions seem to never lie."

"Right you are, and I'm also interesting in your action. Why you do what you do. Everything about you is just interesting." Why do I seem to attract all the pedophiles!? The man takes another step so there is little space between us "You intrigue me, my dear Rin~"

I raise my fist so I can punch Joker, preferably his face. He moves out of the way before I can touch him. I realize a moment later that he wasn't just moving, but dodging. The instant his body moves from in front of me, a ball of fire sails right over me. I have no time to react before a figure moves past me in a blur and towards Joker. My eyes widen as I turn to see the person. They are throwing punches at Joker, hands engulfed in flames. The person, about my size, lands a single punch on the man. Joker, shocked from the impact, jumps a few meters away from his attacker.

"Well, it seems like another problem child has joined us," he says with a smirk.

"Rin!" two familiar voices shout in unison. I look behind me to see Killua and Gon staring wide eyes at me.

"My, my," Joker says with a shake of his head. "This is a fighting arena, not a daycare. I will be taking my leave. See you later Rin-chan and company."

I could care less about the pedophile, my attention long departed from him. My eyes aren't even on Killua or Gon. I'm too distracted to register the questions Gon and Killua throw at me. My stare is directed to the raven haired boy in front of me. His face is deprived of his usual grin, I smile at the boy who I haven't seen in over months. I stare into his dark purple eyes as if they were the only thing in the whole room.

The boy takes a few large steps towards me. He practically throws himself at him, wrapping his arms around my body.

"Rin," Romeo says, as if my name is a prayer. "Finally. I finally found you."

* * *

Omake

"OMG, I can't believe you're here," Rin said.

"I know," Romeo commented with a smirk. "Guess I can add to these things." And lowly whispers, "And your harem."

"Hell no," Killua exclaimed.

"Who else is in it?" Gon questioned with the cock of his head.

"What is that?" Zushi asked.

Hisoka peeks around the corner with a smirk.

"Where's the female population?" Rin deadpans. "It's just me a Pika at this point."

"Kurapika is a guy," Gon says.

"What is this world coming to!"

"Who?" Romeo chimes in.

* * *

 **I'm sorry to say this, but I'm gonna be on a mini vaca, maybe a month or two. I don't know if you've heard but, on the coast we have Hurricane Mathew and I live on the coast, so we are going to be evacuating soon and I won't have time to type or post, not like i do any way, but after thats settled i still have school and a whole bunch of other drama. So sorry in advance.**


	19. Romeo X Rin X Killua

_Come to me,_

 _In the night hours_

 _I will wait for you,_

 _And I can't sleep_

 _Cause thoughts devour,_

 _Thoughts of you consume_

* * *

"R-Romeo," I stutter, unable to react to anything. How the hell did you get here? How long has he been here? Is anyone else here? My heart pounds in my chest so hard it seems as if it wants to escape.

"Rin, I've missed you," he says, not letting go from his embrace.

I realize, that I have also missed him. I then wrap my arms around him and hug him back. I didn't notice how much I actually missed the fire mage. "Yeah, I missed you also."

He releases me from his grip and smiles brightly at me. He hasn't changed much over time. He has gained some in height and it looked like he has more muscle also. But his deep black eyes still hold the joy the always have.

"Wha, how did, whe-" I babble, not knowing exactly what to say. Everything seems to be going a mile a second and I'm unable to process it all.

"I will tell you everything once we get back to Fairy Tail," Romeo says.

"What?"

"We're going back. I came to get you."

"Romeo I d-"

"You aren't taking Rin anywhere," a voice says behind me. Romeo and I both turn around to see a confused Gon and Killua. Oh, I totally forgot they were here. "What the hell is going on?" Killua questions. "What was Hisoka doing here and who is _he_?" The albino gestures to Romeo with a pointed finger.

"You know them, Rin?" Romeo questions me.

"How do you know her?" Gon ask.

"I can ask the same," Romeo counters.

"Can we all just stop!" I exclaim, putting my hands up to stop everyone. I'm unable to get my head around the situation and the questions are doing nothing but making it harder. I look at the three boys, each one of them just as lost as I am. The first thing I need to do is remove the tension in the room before one of us explode.

"Gon, Killua," I say to the Hunters. "This is Romeo, he is one of my friends. We lived in the same village."

"Ri-" Romeo states, but I cut him off with a serious look. _Just go along with it_ my eye tells him. He seems to get the message and nods.

"Romeo, these two are Gon and Killua," I point at the two. "They are also my friends and I have been with them since I left."

Romeo looks at the two boys and lowers the fist I didn't know he formed. "Hey," he says to the two.

"Hi," Gon says enthusiastically. Killua's eyes are narrowed and he gives a simple nod of acknowledgement.

"Now," I say. "I think we should take this to one of the rooms, 'kay?" I take Romeo's hand and lead him towards the doorway Killua and Gon are in. The two step aside letting us pass. After taking a few steps, I look behind me to see if the two are following. They are, but Killua's eyes are still narrowed at the back of Romeo's heads.

"Rin, what is going on?" Romeo asks.

"I was just going to ask you the same question," I say, my heart still pounding from all the commotion. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I came to get you."

"I don't need rescuing."

"Rin, you left so suddenly, we were all so worried." The statement is like a stab to the heart. I didn't mean to make them worry. I know I left quickly, but I didn't want to worry them. Did Master not tell them what I spoke to him about in the very beginning?

"I'm sorry," I say, my head down. "I really didn't have the chance to speak with you guys about it. It was a spur of the moment thing. Now how did you get here?"

"I met that guy, Ging, h-" I cup my hand over his mouth, not wanting him to say another word. I look back and Gon and Killua are staring at us.

I lean into Romeo's ear and whisper, "Don't say that name again. We will talk about this later when the two of them aren't around."

He nods and I realise my hand from his face. I notice his face is a bit pink, but I don't give it another thought. We make it to the room in silence. I open the door and enter the room, the boys follow in shortly afterwards.

"Okay," I say, clapping my hands together, "I know that this is all really confusing to us all, but let's all just take a moment to clear our minds." I give everyone, including me, a moment to collect ourselves. "So," I look at Gon and Killua "like I said, Romeo is my friend."

"Are you guys from the same clan?" Gon asks.

"Huh?" Romeo and I say in unison.

"You both have that tattoo," he stated, pointing at our guild marks.

"Yeah, we are," Romeo says.

"What's it called?" Killua questions with a raised brow.

"Fairy Tail," the fire mage says proudly.

"Never heard of it."

"Well that's the name," I say.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in a clan?" Gon question.

"Wasn't relevant." I feel guilty for lying to my comrades, but there isn't much for me to say about it. This is the first time they ever mentioned my guildmark. I was planning on telling them it was a random thing, but I can't say that with Romeo here.

"So you're a Hunter?" Killua ask Romeo.

"Yeah," he says with a shrug. I stare at him wide eyed. How is he a Hunter, does he even know what that is?

"And you've been here at Heaven's Arena for how long?"

"A few days."

"You must be strong then. But if it took you a few days, then you aren't as strong as Rin." I send Killua a hard stare. I feel as if there is some kind of tension between the albino and raven.

"Do you want to see how strong I am?" Romeo challenges.

"Hey, hey, hey," I say waving my hands. "No fighting right now. You guys need to be nice." I swear they're acting like little kids. Both of them roll their eyes at me. Unintentionally, I growl at them, baring my teeth. Romeo eyes grow wide at my action.

"Rin, they grew," he exclaims.

"What?"

He gets off the footboard he is sitting on and comes next to me. "Smile," he says with a grin. Hesitantly, I smile, baring my teeth. His smile widen as he stares at my teeth.

"Cool, you're fangs grew."

"Really?"

"Yeah! What about your tail, did it get longer?"

"I don't think so."

"Ahem," Killua says, making us focus on him. My face flushes a bit and Romeo sits in the next to me.

"Hey, Romeo," Gon say, making my guild mate look at him. "You're from the same clan as Rin, do you have anything like her? You know, a tail or anything."

"No," he says, a bit disappointed. "I wish I had one. Or horns, horns would look cool."

"Oh yeah, I have another question: how were you able to hit Hisoka?"

"Hisoka?" Romeo question, not know who Gon is talking about. He turns towards me with a questioning look.

"Oh, Joker, the creepy pedophilic looking man," I explain.

"Oh, him. I don't know, I was just throwing punches," he says and scratches the back of his head. "Wasn't really thinking."

"What was up with the fire?" Killua ask.

"This?" Romeo ask, letting red flames engulf his fist. The other two boys stare wide eyed at him.

"Awesome!" Gon exclaims, his grin never leaving his face.

"What kind of Ten is this?" Killua questions.

"Hold up," I say. "How come you guys can see his mag-uh-Ten, but not mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"That day we were trapped in the room for the Hunter's Exam, none of guys could see it."

"Try again."

I sigh and form and light sphere just above my hand. The Hunters look from Romeo's hand to mine, bewildered by our magic.

"Well I see it now," Gon says. "And I can feel the aura." Killua nods, agreeing with his friend. Romeo and I lock eyes for a second. We both expel our magic, no reason to continue the display.

"Killua, Gon," I say, gaining the Hunter's' attention. "I'm going to step out for a second with Romeo. We need to talk...privately."

Gon nods his head, understand the situation. Killua gives Romeo a hard look before shoving his hands in his pockets with a nod.

Taking Romeo's hand once again, I lead him out the room. We walk the halls in silence, and I would do anything to know what my guild mate is thinking. I find a sitting area with a wide window that looks out to the night sky. The glowing of stars sprinkle the night sky, accompanied by airships' blinking lights. The lights from surrounding buildings glow from the ground and they look so far up from the floor we're on. I take a seat on the sofa that faces the window and Romeo seats himself on one parallel to mine.

"Romeo, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see you again," I start. "I do miss all you guys in Fairy Tail, and I'm sorry for the pain I brought you guys. I know you're probably have as many questions as I do you, so I'll get started." I explain to Romeo about Ging and the deal I made. I don't tell him about the acceptance part, just about seeing my dad. I also tell him about how I met Gon and Killua and other little things about my time here. "So you've met Ging also?"

"Yeah," Romeo says. "I met him about a week ago. The first week after your disappearance, we were all pretty worried. We thought of everyone and everything you told us, trying to get a hint. We all thought it was Doranbolt at first, but he said he didn't know anything. Master told us that you said you may leave one day and not be able to explain why. I...I just couldn't believe you would leave like that."

Guilt stabs at me again. I didn't even think of what they all were going through. I just left without a second thought of going back. "I'm sorry, Romeo."

"It's okay. Like you said, it was spur of the moment and you took the one opportunity to get information on your dad. You know many of us in Fairy Tail don't know about our parents, so it is understandable. Anyways, Wendy and I were out getting some sweets when she just stop talking and started sniffing the air. She then said she remembered that scent from that night. I followed her as she ran like a never seen her run before. We ended up meeting up with him. After some interrogation on both parts, he offered to take one of us to you. Unlike with you, he gave us a moment to think it over. He didn't want to people thinking there was some pedophile on the loose. We went to the guild to talk thing over. Wendy wanted to come at first, but Carla denied it immediately. I had to argue with my dad for sometime, but Master stood up for me. I met back up with Ging. He told me where I could find you and gave me some money." I roll my eyes. So he prepares Romeo but not me, wow. "Once we got here he gave me this," he digs in his pocket and hands me a card. I look at it and it is a Hunter's license.

"That jerk!" I shout. "He makes me go through all that stuff, doesn't give me a Jewel, Jenney, whatever, but gives you everything." I pout as if I'm a child disputing over candy.

"That boy, Gon, wasn't a Hunter when you got here, that's what you said. It wouldn't make sense for you to already be one."

"True."

"Yeah. I got to this place some time ago and worked my way up. I went to that man's match and thought I saw you in the crowd. So I went looking for you."

I nod my head, processing the information I was given. He came to take me back, but I have no need go back. I do want to see my guild mates, but I already made a deal with Ging. And I have no intentions of breaking it.

"So, you're staying here?"

"Until Gon meets his dad. I don't know what I'm going go to do after that."

He nods his head. "That's understandable. How much do those two know?"

"Know about what?"

"You."

"They know about my fangs and tail. I didn't tell them I'm from a whole nother world or anything. I didn't really tell them anymore than I told you guys."

"I guess that isn't much," he mumbles, and it feels like another stab. I guess I really haven't told anyone much.

"Hmm. Are you justing going to stay for a bit?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. You can share the room with me, I don't think Killua would mind if he moves in with Gon."

"You guys have been sharing a room?"

"Mmm, yeah."

He looks as if he wants to say something, but he remains silent.

"We should head back," I say getting off the couch. He copies my action and we make our way back down the hall. I tell him the numbers for rooms we are staying in and other stuff. "Oh yeah, when we are around Gon and Killua, don't mention anything about Ging, and remember that this is not Fiore, so you have to becareful of what you say."

Romeo laughs lowly. "I know, Rin. Man, I can figure that much out, besides, I'm not dumb."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." We make it to Gon's room and I knock on the door. "Oi, Gon, Killua?" I call out. There's no answer, so I open the door. Gon and Killua are sitting on one of the bed beside each other. They look over at me with curious looks.

"Hey, Rin and Romeo," Gon says with a smile. Killua remains silent.

"Sup?" Romeo answers enthusiastically as if he just entered the guild hall. That is one thing I admire about the fire mage, he is able to adapt to situations once he accepts them. When I first joined the guild, he constantly hung around me even when I wanted to be alone. He reminds me of Iris in that aspect. Even now, he's in a whole nother world with people he barely even knows, yet he grins like it's towards an old friend. He takes is all in stride and tries to focus on the possible good of the situation. How can anyone not admire that.

"Nothing much. Killua and I were just about to get something to eat, you guys hungry."

"I'm always up for a meal," the fire mage says. He then turns to me, asking for my opinion.

"Same here," I say with a smile. I then direct my attention on the surprisingly quick albino. "Oh, Killua, can Romeo stay in our room for some time?"

"Doesn't he have his own?" the albino say a bit harshly.

"Yeah...but I would much rather him being closer to me. He hasn't been here too long and I think it will make things easier."

"Whatever," he grumbles.

"Thank you," I say and then turn to Romeo. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"Yeah, but it is all in my room on the other floor. I just got here today."

I nod my head. "I guess we can ask one of the workers to bring your stuff to the room. That's not important, let's go get our food, I'm starving." I then feel a wave of nausea wash over me. I feel my knees grow weak and my eyelids become heavy. _Are you serious? The best time possible._ "Guys," I say with a yawn, "be nice to each other, I'm going to sleep." With that I fall unconscious.

 **Romeo's POV**

"I'm going to sleep," Rin says as the cloud appears in front of here. She falls on the fluff matter, peacefully sleeping. I look at my new comrades, but they don't look shocked. I guess if they've been together for more than a month, then they've already witness this.

"I guess I'll take her to the room," I say as I move in front of the cloud so it can sense my presence.

"Why?" Killua ask. "She is perfectly fine on her cloud."

I want to tell them that the cloud uses her magic power, and that she's really grouchy when she has a lack of magic energy, but I can't. There isn't magic like that in this world. "She prefers to actually be on a bed when she wakes, it's a weird thing about her."

"She can stay in here," he challenges, his blue eyes narrowed.

I shrug my shoulders, not caring either way. I guide the cloud to the bed. I pick up the sleeping girl and lay her on the bed, making sure to mind her long hair. I look back to the others.

"So, we're going to get food?"

"Yeah," the one in green, Gon, says with a nod.

"Great, which one?"

Gon leads me out the room and I follow close behind. Killua seems to be keeping his distance from me, and I'm not sure why. Gon seems to think I'm okay, but why not this one? Well, I think he is kind of weird himself and there's something about him I don't like, but I'm not going to make it a problem. Rin did say he's an assassin, so I have to keep an eye on him.

"How did you and Rin meet?" Killua ask.

"She joined the gu-clan a little more than a year ago," I answer, trying my best to keep to the truth.

"Anything special about the Pixie Tail clan?"

"It's Fairy Tail," I correct sharply. "We take job request that only Hunter can do." I don't know what clans are like here, so I have nothing to compare Fairy Tail to. "Nothing special, I guess. What about you guys, in a clan or anything."

"No," Gon says lightly. "I'm just looking for my dad. Killua's family is full of assassins."

Said albino sends Gon a glare as if he didn't want Gon telling me the information. We make it to the restaurant in silence. I order some ramen and Killua and Gon both get burgers. We sit down and begin to eat.

"So what are your guys' plan?" I ask them.

"What do you mean by plan?" Gon ask as he chews.

"Are you guys just going to keep fighting to the top or are you going to stop and do something else?"

The two look at each other like they don't know themselves. "I guess we're just staying in the Arena until something comes up," Gon says.

"Are you planning on tagging along?" Killua ask with a raised brow.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm going to stay with Rin for some time. It's been awhile and I don't want to leave just yet." I put down my chopsticks. "I worry about her some times. She is different from most people i know. I know she's strong, but she seems to always be somewhere else. She told us she lived on the streets for two years, so I know she's strong. But I feel as if she always finds a way to get in trouble or make people worry. Like today, this weird clown dude was basically on top of her and she looked ready to punch him in the face."

"Oh, Hisoka," Gon say. "Did she tell you why she was with him."

"No, but I heard him saying he was interested in her…" I try to remember the word for magic in this world, but it won't come to me. "Her abilities or whatever."

"Her Ten?" Killua question.

I nod my head, remembering the word. "Yeah."

"You have it too, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How come you and Rin both achieved your Ten so early?"

I stare at them, not knowing what to say. Is it irregular for kids to have this 'Ten' stuff? "Uhh, well, in our village, we are trained at a young age to achieve it."

"She said something about her father training her young," Gon says. "Do you know her dad?"

I shake my head. "Nah, he's not around anymore. She doesn't speak of him much."

Gon nods. "Yeah, I know how she feels, my dad is MIA also."

We all eat silently for some time, until Gon decides to break the Ice. "So what's it like at your clan?" I grin, remembering everyone at Fairy Tail.

"Well to begin with we have to start were how it originated." I hear a groan.

"He asked what it was like. Not have a history class about it," Killua complains while looking out the window at all the lights.

"As I was saying, Fairy tail was named by our First master, asking a question that many ponder on, 'Do fairies have tails. Nobody will ever know. It is an unsolved adventure, just waiting to be discovered. That's exactly what Fairy Tail is!'"

"We are a group of misfits, with a never ending adventure." I say the last part in glee, grinning from ear to ear. Gon smiles widely, and Killua hums. I dodged that question like a bo- "But you never told us _what_ it's like." And here I thought they would let it go, doesn't seem like it.

"Well we usually have a giant fight going on inside the gu-clan. The main people involved is usually a scary red haired swordswoman, named Erza-nee. She gets really crazy when you smash her strawberry cake, or diss it. Also, we have Wendy, one of Rin's close friends, she is usually kind and shy but this one time the fight got really out of hand, and she ended up getting hit by a table. That day everyone knew, never to mess with her. Oh, and there's Gray-nii. Ahaha Gray-nii, he has a bad habit of losing his clothes from time to time. Lucy-nee, you can't forget Lucy-nee. She is amazing, going through all she went through and still comes out with a smile and even braver and stronger than before. OH! I almost forgot Natsu-nii. He is our very own strongest, smiling, idiotic ma-hunter. He is the one and only Salamander. Raised by the King of the Fire Dragons, Igneel!"

… _..Opps. Rin is going to kill me, I wasn't supposed to say that stuff. I was just so wrapped up in the moment talking about my guild mates, I just couldn't stop._

"Cool! He was raised by a dragon!?" Gon says excitedly, I can only stare in shock. Do they have dragons here too?

"He was joking Gon, there's no such thing as dragons," Killua says rolling his eyes.

"But they all do sound so awesome," Gon says with a grin. "Why would Rin want to leave them?"

Even though she gave me a pretty decent answer, I still wonder the same thing. I know she misses her dad and all, but is it really worth it? We are a family in Fairy Tail and we would never abandon each other like some of our parents. My mother did leave my dad and me, but we are fine right now.

And with everyone at the guild, it feels like a large family. I wonder if Rin thought it wasn't enough or something was missing. It was overwhelming for her at first, I do know that, but how does she really feel about us? Does she feel welcomed? Does she feel out of place there? I know I tried so hard to make her feel comfortable there. I talked to her when she was lonely and walked her around the town. I wanted her to feel happy and trust me as a friend. I want her to be able to talk to me when things bother her, to be there when she needs help. I don't care if she can't give it back, I just want her trust and loyalty.

"Honestly," I say after some thinking, "I ask myself the same question. She said she liked it there and stayed for a year. She left so suddenly and we were all worried. I actually came here to bring here back. I'm su-"

"You're not going to," Killua mumbles, cutting me off. I look at the albino with a raised brow. "You can't take her back." He looks up and I see his face is in pure rage. "You can't take her back if she doesn't want to go back! Her leaving was her own choice and you can't steal that freedom from from her. It sounds to me that you guys were pretty secluded and I doubt a girl like Rin wants to be trapped for the remained of her life. All those people sound weird and stupid and it doesn't surprise me that she would want to get the hell out of there. You nor any of your clan mates can drag her back." He bangs a fist on the table, causing the dishes on it to rattle. "And if you dare try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do, I swear I will kill you and your whole clan." The angered albino gets out his seat with such force it knocks the chair to the ground. He digs in his pocket, slams down some money, and leaves after giving me a nasty look.

The rest of the customers stare at Gon and me, just as shocked as we are. I didn't know he would explode like that, although I did know he was holding something in from the very start.

"Sorry about that," Gon says with a weak smile. "I'll go get him." He pays for both of our meals and hurries out the door. I just stay in my seat, staring at the door. I soon feel rage creep up on me. How dare he insult the guild like that? I don't care if this is another world or not, no one shames the Fairy Tail guild without getting a fist full in return. What the hell is even his problem? He acts as if he really knows her. I have known her far longer than the both of them. I, too, get out of my chair and out the door.

I'm going to settle the score with this punk, and I don't care what Rin says.

 **Rin's POV**

I'm woken up by the muffled sound of yelling coming from outside the room. I groan, wanting to go back to sleep and continue my dream. It was a weird one, Romeo somehow got here and is now staying here with me.

"No, Gon, I don't care about Romeo!" I hear someone shout, making my head snap up. "He can do whatever the hell he wants as long as Rin isn't included." I recognize the voice yelling as Killua. So it wasn't a dream. Wait, what is he talking about?

"Killua, you need to calm down," another person, Gon says sternly.

"I can't he's pissing me off."

What in the world did the three of them get into when i was knocked out? I'm soon out of the bed and by the door. I have my hand on the handle when i hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey!" I hear Romeo yell from the other side. "I don't know what's your problem, but you need to watch yourself."

"Get the hell away!" Killua shout and I can almost feel the anger in his voice.

"I don't know what got your panties in a twist, but you need to freakin' chill."

"WHAT!"

"You can say all you want about me, but don't you dare dishonor Fairy Tail." Dishonor Fairy Tail, what did Romeo say about the guild. More importantly, what could Killua have done to shame the guild?

"I don't care about your freak filled clan the probably doesn't exist. You can yap all you want about your Nee's and Nii's, but no one cares. Rin surely doesn't. If she did, why would she leave and not even mention he sorry place. And if it's real, i'm sure she was itching to leave."

I'm shocked by Killua's words, who could he say something like at? No, how dare he says something like that? I feel the rage boil inside of my and my fist clench. He doesn't know what the hell he is talking about.

Not giving anything a second though. I throw open the bedroom door. The three boys all turn to me. Gon is mostly shocked while Killua and Romeo still look pissed. I march right up to Killua. I stare him in the eyes, my single blue one filled with more spite than his two. I raise my right hand and, which all the regret and rage I have in me, strike it across his face. There is a loud smack sound and the hall grows quiet.

"Don't you say that again in your life!" I yell at the albino who looks far beyond 'shocked'. "You have no idea how I feel about my guild. You can't see into my heart and mind. I love Fairy Tail, I'm a proud and caring member. I love all the people there because they have been there for me since I've met them. You can't say such horrible thing about amazing people you don't even know! I don't care about your reason for saying something so horrible. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave and how often I think about my friends. You, Killua, have no right to say anything that just left you mouth."

He doesn't say anything as a frown comes on his features. His hair suddenly covers his eyes, as he stuffs his hand inside his pockets and walk away. Leaving everyone stunned but me. We stand there for a good five minutes before it all comes flooding back to me like a bad dream. I look at my hand still feeling the slight sting. No, this was all really happening.

"Romeo, what did you say to get Kil that angry?" I question still slightly angry, and look at my raven haired companion.

"Nothing, I just explained what's it like in Fairy Tail," he replies looking away.

"Romeo, answer me honestly. Kil would never act like that for no reason. He is usually calm, cool, and collected. What. Did. You. Say." I say letting a small growl escaped my lips. He looks back at me with wide eyes.

"I told him, I came here to take you back. Even if you didn't want to, I promised Fairy Tail I would."

I look at him shock and completely stunned, before the anger comes over me again. I stare hard at the fire mage as I shout, "I'm not going back, I told you I have a job to watch over Gon, until he meets someone. I'm not going back until this job is over. I honestly don't know if I may _ever_ go back!"

"Oh god, what did I do?." I mumble before looking at the two boys in front of me. "Gon, you are going to let Romeo sleep in your room for a while, okay? Just until I patch things up with Kil," I say before running off in the same direction as Killua.

Turning the corner, I pick up a faint smell of chocolate, mint, and metallic. Panic fills me as I start to think of many scenarios that could have happened. Punching the elevator button, and just my luck the elevator is out of order.

Running towards the emergency exit I push over the doors and peer down to the edge. "I don't have time for this." I mumble, calling out my devil wings. I race down the stairs, until I come to a complete stop. Retracting my wings, I run at top speed into the woods where the smell became stronger and stronger.

I look around, knowing this is where Killua is, his scent having the strongest here. Before I even know it, I'm pinned to the ground by Killua. His sharp nails were pointed at me, but his eyes held a similar emptiness, just like the time at the Hunter Exam. I could only stare in shock. Those words put him in a similar state as the one Emoless-Pinhead put him in.

"Kil…." I groan, looking into his glazed eyes."Kil."

"Killua!" I scream pulling my body and his in a sitting position then latching myself on him. "Killua, Killua, sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have listened to what you had to say before I slapped you."

"Rin.." he mumbled wrapping his arms around my neck, snuggling into the crook of it.

"Killua."

"Rin."

"Sorry," we both say the same time. We stay in that position for a while, until I pull back, gazing into his eyes that seemed to get the liveliness back. He gets up and holds out a hand, "Let's go." I could only smile, before grinning. "Yeah."

We walk all the way back in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, and not once did my hand leave his. I open the door to our room and walk inside. "I'll explain everything tomorrow, but for now let's sleep." I say, as he nods. I lay next to him, and soon slip into a deep slumber.

 **Romeo P.O.V.** _(Right after Rin ran out)_

I don't get why she is like that. What she did was right, if she wasn't the one to slap him, I might have punched him. But the way she looked after she slapped him, the aching in her eyes, the look of being broken ran across her face. The way she ran out to chase him. The way she didn't hesitate after realizing what she did. My heart aches for you Rin, but it seems as though you won't notice me.

"Killua…...Rin…" I hear Gon say, I turn towards him.

"What was his deal. If he thinks he can dis Fairy Tail and expects to get away with it, he has another thing coming. But then why did Rin run after him?" I say looking at Gon, then at the door, then at Gon.

"Killua is an ex-assassin."

"I already kn- what? _Ex_ -assassin?! Rin just said he was an assassin, I don't think she ever said him being an ex."

"Killua ran away from home, he didn't like killing people, and he doesn't like his family. During the Hunter's Exam, Killua's older brother came and took him away, but he didn't want to and ended up going against his will," Gon explains.

I guess that is understandable. If I was in his shoes, I'd want to run away then. But that doesn't explain why he reacted the way he did.

"I guess when you said you were taking Rin back, he thought of that. I guess he doesn't want Rin to go back forced, just like he had to. And when you said she left. I guess he also thought she ran away, and he probably thought of the only place Rin would run away from was some place horrible. So that's probably why he said all of that."

That explain why he acted like that, but there is something missing, like I'm missing something really important right now, "Right now, I want to go to Killua, but the one he needs most, at the moment, is Rin." Oh, so that's what I'm missing he…..

"Well let's go to sleep, I'm sure Rin can handle it by herself, and she would most likely tell us what happened in the morning." He says while stretching and smiling.

"Oh, where are you going to sleep? If you want, you can share with me. I don't mind, but I must warn you I am a wild sleeper."

I nod before smirking. "Probably not as wild as me," I say in a challenging tone. We nod at each other competitively before rushing towards the bed.

 _Rin, you have a lot of things that need to be explained. The real reason why you left Fairy Tail. What you aren't telling us. What does Fairy Tail mean to you, if you could toss it aside. What is the reason you left Wendy. Why did you leave her? Why did you leave me?_

* * *

Omake

"Anything new in Fairy Tail?" I ask Romeo.

"Hmm," he hums "Natsu admitted he loves Lucy."

"He what!?" How could I leave before that happened? I bet they planned it that way.

"Yeah. He basically confessed his undying love for her."

"How did he do it?"

"First they were eating together, but separated from everyone in away."

I nod my head, focussing on his every word.

"Then he started staring into her eyes."

The thought of Natsu, his black eyes staring into Lucy's brown on. I can imagine the blush on her cheeks.

"He then took a napkin and wiped her face."

I sigh at the cute yet romantic gesture.

"He told her they should eat together more often and that he loves being with her. But here's the catch, they were eating _Natsu's_ food."

I gasp. Natsu, as in Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, son of Igneel, shares his food? It seems too good to me true.

"Ohmygod, they might as well get married," I say.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back! Maybe, not really. No, I'm not. I'm dead.- WAIT! Scratch that! I'll be dead in a few more weeks! GOTTA FINISH YURI ON ICE! THEY AIN'T EVEN TRYING TO BE LOWKEY ABOUT THE YAOI! But, um. Once again,Hi. Some parts of the chapter may be sucky, but suck it up. Cause the real good stuff is about to happen. Oh and I'd just like to get it out. Does anyone like yaoi? Or shounen ai?**


	20. READ! SO YOU GET CHAPTER 20

**Okay, so in chapter twenty, I needed to build up** heat, **and if you don´t like the way I did it. I apologize in advanced, but I just needed to get it out before you bash** me... **someway.** ALSO, **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CRINGEYNESS, I** CRINGED **WAY TO MUCH! I WANTED TO GET THIS UP BY TOMORROW SO ILL HAVE IT UP BY TOMORROW. PROMISE!**


	21. Petty X Arguments X Answers

_**Hi, lol. It´s been a while, I must admit, and for that, I apologize. But, here´s the new chapter... Oh yeah! I must thank Head. E.J - Off (Guest) for the wonderful review. Umm, I saw it and I was quite happy that you took your precious time to read my story. Thank you to the people who actually take the time to read this, and without further adieu-**_

* * *

 _How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?_  
 _Your words don't mean a thing at all_  
 _I chose to rise, you chose to fall_  
 _How does it feel to know that I am capable?_  
 _Of more than you will ever know_

* * *

Romeo had just left to get some snacks and drinks, while I was having a hard time trying to decide on what I was going to tell them. I know I promised them I would tell them why I left Fairy Tail. I have to give them a real reason instead of an excuse because I know if I do that it would only make things more complicated. I start pacing around the room, getting my thought together, ignoring the looks I was getting from the two boys.

"Okay, I decided." I say drawing the two boys attention even further on me. "I'm going to tell you why my reasons to what I did and decided to do….Let's-" but before I even got to finish my sentence, the door was slammed open.

In came a marching Romeo, the snacks nowhere in sight, just a fuming Romeo. He came marching up to me until he was an arm length from me. "Why?!" he fumes towards me.

"Why would you trust them so much?! You will tell them, people you barely even know, things you won't even explain it to us, and we've known you for a good year now!" he says clearly pissed off at this development.

"What are you talking about, if you-" but I was cut off once again.

"First of all, why are you doing this? Even though we didn't want to snoop into your private life and give you time to accept us and tell us on your own. You didn't! All we wanted to do was help you-"

"Help me?! Help me from what! Did I ask you for your help! No! I was told that you guys accept people, so I didn't need to tell you guys everything about myself! I don't feel comfortable telling some people things I didn't feel ready to share."

"Some people! You know very well what Fairy Tail isn't just 'some people'! Fairy tail is family! We wanted to be your family! We wanted to hold your burden, to share it! Yet you refused us! The people that wanted to become your family! If you didn't want somebody to share your pain with, then why did you join Fairy Tail?!"

"Shut up! I joined the guild because I thought it might be fun! Never did I think I would have to open myself to a bunch of noisy brats-"

"Noisy Brats?! What do you mean by that? _You_ joined _us_ , you entered on your own accord. Is it so wrong to try and help our friend!"

"Helping and prying are two different things! What you are doing is trying to forcefully get me to open up! That not helping! It's called being a nuisance!"

"Nuisance! Rin! When have I, or anyone else, tried to force information out of you. Shut up and listen to yourself-"

"No you shut up! Couldn't you see I wasn't ready! I know you noticed the looks I'd get! You think I could right away open up! Well you be Damned wrong!"

"It's been a year! A freaking _year_! Rin! No matter how big of a problem is! It doesn't take a person an entire year to open up or ask for help!"

"Then you don't know how big my pain is! You don't know the burden of my pain! So shut the Fuck up!"

"That's why I keep telling you to open up so we know how big the pain is! So we could share that burden! Were we nothing but strangers to you? Did we mean anything? Because you were family to us!"

We were up each others faces growling. I start baring my fangs at him.

"Shut up! I can't tell you! You won't get it! You won't get the pain I feel, The pain I felt, The pain I receive! Even if I did open up, what good would that do! You would pity me! I don't want- No I don't need your FUCKING PITY!"

My tail flares up and my glare hardens

"Rin! I would never think of pitying you-"

"Well what about the others! You don't know what they would do, do you!?"

"Well...no… But Fairy Tail would never pity you!"

"How can you be so sure! I don't know when they will turn their back to me,-"

"Rin!"

"-if they would treat me the same as the rest-"

"Rin!"

"-or when they might even think I'm not worth protecting!"

"I'm tired of your crap! Why can't you just accept us why can't you just embrace use!? Do you not know how a guild works? You are a member of Fairy Tail!" he shouts, pointing at my exposed emblem. "We care for all of you members. We Are more than a guild, but a family. There are people that had horrid lives before coming to us, and we always greet them with open arms. Gajeel and Juvia helped destroy the guild hall and harmed our members, but now they are two of you strongest and best members. Because you haven't told me much, I don't know what you've been through, but I'm here for you. Everyone was there for you. Why do you make every small detail into a huge problem-"

"If my pain is just a small detail…..then you won't understand me."

A shadow covers my face and the silence lingers in the air. I start shaking at the thought of my friend thinking my problems, my pain, my agony, my torture, my hardships are all just a small detail.

"Get out" I state wanting to get this dipshit out of my presence.

He only stares at me wide shaking eyes as he mumbles a small 'huh'.

"I said Get the hell out!"

Huh…..?

He stares back at me with such hatred I would have never guessed he had, and ran out the door. I slowly collapse to my knees and stare at the ground with such hatred. I know I was in the wrong for suddenly blowing up like that, but all he did was argue with me, plus I don't even get what he was pissed about. If anyone had to be pissed about something, it should be me. I swear he is such a dramatic piece of crap.

I was to caught in my mental tantrum, that I had not noticed a pair of arms snake their way across my shoulder. I saw from the corner of my eye spiky green hair.

"G...Gon" the words come out more of a question that an statement.

"It's okay. We're here for you. We won't leave you, we won't abandon you. And when you want to explain it to us, we will wait. It doesn't matter how long. Days, weeks, months, years. As long as you feel comfortable and safe around us. That's the only thing that matters."

My eyes widen considerably. I couldn't even manage a sentence before someone sense says.

"And don't worry, we will protect you. If anybody wants to try anything, say anything, or do anything. Even if you did something in the past, we would still be friends with you, so rest at ease." I lift my head staring a Kil who had a grin/smirk on his face, jabbing a thumb to himself. I smile at both of them, being pulled out of the warm embrace.

"There is something we do in whale island to calm down. You put your hand on your heart and start naming a lot of good things. Like food, games, or happy memories. Aunt mito would always tell me to do it when I felt down, She would always tell me everything was going to be okay" Gon says mimicking the actions he said.

I do as told and hold a hand to my chest while thinking of good memories. I smile thinking of all the good memories with papa and all of our good times together, soon I'm thinking of Iris but then come to a halt when I start thinking of iris's death. I smile a small sad smile at gon, seeing the hope in his eyes. I rub his head while saying,

"I don't think this work all that well. But thank you." He looks a bit sad before he asks me, "Then what do you do to help you calm down, what do you do to tell yourself it's going to be fine?" I can't believe he actually asked me that. Normally I sing, Je 'Taime. But I only sing when I'm alone, and right now I'm not alone.

"W-well…" I stutter not knowing what to tell them. "I….I-"

"Sing"

I look towards Killua. Why would he suggest that, I thought I told him to keep it a secret. "B-but.." I stutter, looking away embarrassed. " I can't sing…" I said looking away.

"Yes you can, I heard you." I whipped my head in his direction, suprsing myself at the sudden movement,

"Wha-when?"

"It doesn't matter when! It just matters right now that you're fine, and you're not! So do what calms your nerves and sing!" I looked down,

"O-ok, then please don't make fun of me…..here goes nothing.

" _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours_

 _I am forever yours_

 _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_

 _You're always in my prayers_

 _Softly, sweetly_

 _Wrapped up in heaven's arms_

 _Sailing, soaring over the moon_

 _Gathering stardust_

 _Be still, be safe, be sure_

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_

 _Wishing, praying_

 _All of your dreams come true_

 _Please remember_

 _Where'er you are my heart is with you_

 _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_

 _Always in my prayer_

 _I am forever yours_

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_

 **Killua's P.O.V**

I listen to Rin as she sang her heart out. The emotions filled into every phrase. I could hear the hurt in her voice. I could only clench my fist thinking that that Romeo bastard was the one who made her act like this. I've never seen her so vulnerable and broken. She was always so mysterious. Even back at the hunter's exam I knew something was off about her. She was always so quiet and serious, yet I mainly remember her with a smile or grin on her face. Even though most of it was covered with a hood.

The way she would smile, that smile filled with love, comfort and care. The grin she would put on when she got her way. The way her eyes shone with excitement. The way she laughed whenever she was happy. The way she was made just for me. The way my hand fit perfectly in hers. The way she would hold me tight, never letting go.

My heart beats hard and loudly against my chest. _Huh, what this….why is it doing this._ I think while putting a hand on my chest right on my heat. It beat loudly and hard, making me think it could jump out any second now. Why is it that whenever I think of you, my heart starts beating loudly. Why is it that whenever you smile, my stomach does all these flips and turns. Why is it that whenever laugh, I can't help but stop and listen to the sweet melodic sound of your voice.

Why is it that I feel as if you put me under a spell. One that can be broken only by you.

" _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
Always in my prayer  
I am forever yours  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours"_

I hear Rin's voice snap me out of my weird trance. She smiles, then starts laughing. "Thank you." She says after calming down. "I think I just needed to get that out of my mind. So thank you for helping." She says with a small smile then into a full on grin.

 **BA-THUMP BA-THUMP. (A/N: XD I cringed and laughed so much as I wrote this)**

There it goes again. I smile back at her, then my mind takes a full 180. I need to get that bastard for what he did. I won't let him put my Rin, in a position like that again...Wait did I just say _my Rin._ Snap out of it. The first thing I need to do is teach that bastard a lesson.

"I'll be back," I mumble turning away and walking to the door. "Come back safe." "Have a nice trip." Gon and Rin say at the same time. _At least be concerned as for where I'm going._ I think dully, but oh well this puts me to an advantage at least I won't have to lie about where I'm going. Closing the door I head towards the elevator.

 **Time skip~**

Something peaks my interest when I hear someone yell. 'Get up, Kid'. Helping wasn't really my style but I couldn't help but be curious. Deciding to check it out I follow the sound until it led me to a dark alley and at the end was five brawny males picking up on a kid. The closer I look at him, the more I realize that it was Romeo. Having a mini argument inside my head about whether I should ignore or help, I decide to ignore. But hearing him mutter a word made me snap my head glaring at him.

"R-Rin…" He barely managed to get out before getting kicked in the gut. I step closer getting ready to interfere, "So…" I say getting myself noticed by the five guys and Romeo. "You know it isn't nice to gang up on defenseless people," I say as I allow a bit of my blood lust to leak through just a little to scare them. It works on all but one. He stands there, standing his ground.

"Oh, so you will stay, well it's not my problem," I say running behind him, delivering a swift chop to the neck. He falls limply to the ground as I make my way over to Romeo.

"What are you doing here!" He practically spat at me. "Don't think you're about the get a thank you from me?!" I just stare at him as he continued to rant.

"Oi! Shut up will you." I say really annoyed with this guy. How can Rin even be friends with this abomination? "Let's get one thing straight. I didn't come here to help you, In fact, I came to do the exact opposite. I was going to give you hell for what you did to Rin." He looks confused before realizing what I was talking about.

"Let's just get this down, I hate it when she worried, and that's all you're making her do, so stop. I don't want to see your face around her. She is as fragile as glass right now, if you shatter or break her then I won't hesitate to kill you" I say letting my bloodlust go wild at him, just to get him to agree.

His eyes go wide with fear, and his face drips with sweat. He shakes his head stiffly. "Good…..Let's go." I say walking away with my hand in my pocket. Not even caring if he was following I walk back to the arena and back to My room.

"I'm back.." I say walking into my room, only to see a sleeping Gon and Rin cuddle up together. A smile plays it way onto my lips, before turning towards the boy behind me. "You're going to sleep in your own room, I don't want you near Rin now," I say closing the door before seeing his response. _It's not like he has a choice_.

I move towards the sleeping duo and grab Rin first and put her on the bed then Gon. Looking at their sleeping face, ( _stalker),_ I couldn't help but think of how these two changed me. I would do anything just to help them, even if it means sacrificing everything I have.

I climb into the bed on the other side of Rin. So it's Gon, Rin, then me. It takes me a while, but soon I am drifting off into a deep slumber.

 **Romeo P.O.V.**

I can't believe him. I never asked for his help in the first place, but if it wasn't for him I could be hurt or possibly even worse. I don't want to think of that. ' _Romeo!'_ A voice grabs me from my thoughts. Huh, I don't remember- ' _Romeo!'_ That voice can't be.

I stumble across my room and grab my lacrimal from my bag. I was right, as I see my blue haired friend. 'Wendy!' I think excitedly. I pour some magic into it, officially activating it.

" _Romeo' how is it going. Did you find Rin yet?"_

"Yeah, I found her."

" _Do you know when you guys are coming home?"_

"That is actually a big problem right now."

"I found Rin, but she doesn't want to come home _."_ A consecutive gasp comes from all around.

"Wendy, who are you with?"

" _Oh, just the gang."_ She moved the lacrima in a better position so I could see everyone. Lucy-nee, Gray-nii, Erza-nee, and Natsu-nii.

" _Why doesn't she want to come home?!"_ Natsu-nii shouted.

" _Natsu calm down. I'm sure there is a rational explanation."_ Erza-née said crossing her arms.

"Yeah well. Rin…..found friends." I shut my eyes for a brief moment, before opening then only to come face to face with confused faces.

" _She found….friends?"_

I nodded stiffly once again. Cheers filled the room, " _She did it, she found friends!"_ Was heard across the halls.

I blinked a bit confused and taken back. "Aren't you supposed to be mad?"

Lucy-née, Natsu-nii, and Wendy stopped while the rest continued partying. " _Why should we_?" Lucy-née asked.

"You don't know if these people are good people, they bad mouth fairy tail and threatened me so I wouldn't take Rin back."

" _But isn't that good. I mean, if they really liked her, they would want to be with her, and they wouldn't want her to leave,"_ Wendy said

" _Yeah I mean, if I made new friends and they thought that way about me. I would be elated,"_ Lucy-née pitched in.

" _So you don't have to worry about anything, little buddy. If Rin wants to come back let her, but if she wants to stay. Leave her. It's her choice, and I don't think anyone would mind. Though we might get a little sad because of her absence, we will always remember her in our hearts,"_ Natsu-nii said with a giant grin, which I could only give back. The lacrima flicked for a moment

" _I guess time is running out. Tell Rin I said take care and we miss her and to visit anytime she is available! Oh, and next time you call, bring Rin. I want to talk to her again!"_ Wendy's words faded as the connection cut.

' _If Rin wants to come back let her, but if she wants to stay. Leave her, huh? But I don't want her to leave, I really want her back. But….is that really for the best, or am I just being selfish. I can't help but want to be selfish when it comes to Rin. I just really want her to stay, is that really so much to ask.'_ I lie down onto my bed thinking, ' _If it was me, how would I feel. If I was the one being forced to go back to Fairy Tail, leaving all my new friends behind, how would I feel.'_ I waited and waited and waited, but I didn't feel the change at all.

' _Maybe it's different for different people. Rin looked happy with those two, but she looked the same when she was with Fairy Tail. I just don't get it, what makes them so special that she has to leave Fairy Tail to be with.'_ I kept thinking of it, not realizing I was slowly drifting to sleep.

 **Next day~ Rin's Pov**

I sat with the three boys in Gon's room. I wasn't as nervous as I was last time, but I'm still a bit nervous. I just don't want them to know what kind of a monster I am. I sigh, "Okay well, if I had to start with anything, I guess it would be the reason I left Fairy Tail. The reason goes way back, to way before I even joined Fairy Tail. It started with the death of my best friend/sister, Iris-"

"I know her, you would say her name a lot of random times at the guild, and when we asked you about it. You told us not to worry." Romeo cut me off. I swear this boy has a thing for not letting me finish my sentences.

"I was about to get to that," he shrank back with a glare, "Iris was the world to me. I was lost and alone, and she was the one that helped me find they way.

 _That night is one I would never forget._

 _I was walking in the streets of Magnolia, tears ran down my face, calling out for someone that would never answer me._

" _Father?" I called out, my voice barely audible to the crowd of people. My vision was slightly blurred by the tears I wept. "Father, Father where are you?" My voice was nothing but a mere squeak, which people either didn't hear or completely ignore._

' _Why isn't he answering me? Where is he, who are all these people?' Thoughts wondered frantically through my mind._

 _I was scared, I was lonely. Father where are you?_

 _I walked over to an area where no one else was. I sat by a tree, head buried in my knees. The noise, the people, it was scary, but it was quiet here. 'Maybe I can think here,' I thought. 'Where no one else is. Father wouldn't be where there are a lot of people, he never liked it like that. It was always us two, so why would he want to leave after nine years? Where could he have gone?_

" _Hey," a voice said. I sniffed and looked up. In front of me was a girl about my age with olive skin. Her hair was short and a pale green. Her large hazel eyes looked at me with worry. Her face was slightly pink and her breath came out a bit harshly as if she is calming down from a run. "What's wrong?"_

 _I didn't say anything, I just stared at her. Our eye contact didn't break for what seems like an eternity. She looked away and up at the sky, to the twinkling stars. "It's a pretty night, right?" As soon as the words left her mouth, a petal fell in her hair. As if it was a foreshadowing, a swarm of multicolored petals began to fill the sky._

" _Wow, the cherry blossoms are falling," the girl said with glee. My eyes didn't look at the falling flower but fell onto her hair. In an instant, the pale green locks have changed to blonde._

" _Your hair," I managed an audible gasp._

" _Hm," she hummed, turning towards me with a smile. She looked out the corner of her eyes, eying her blonde hair. "Oh, that. It does that. I like your hair, though."_

 _I stared at the girl in awe. As the petals came down, she stood with her hands out. Her white, sleeveless dress blew slightly in the wind along with her now blonde hair pull back behind a white headband. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and let it out after holding it in for a moment. With a cheeky smile, she said bubbly, "What's your name?"_

 _I wiped my tears from my eyes and said, "I'm Rin."_

" _Hello, Rin, it's nice to meet you. You look pretty lonely, so just stick with me. So don't cry, I'll be your friend." Her smile grew even wider and she held out her hand._

 _I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the moment. I didn't know where Father was, or myself for the matter. I didn't know why he had abandoned me. I didn't know who this strange girl was, whose hair changed colors. I didn't even know what a friend was. I didn't know if she was trustworthy or could help me. I didn't know this girl would become the rainbow in my monochrome world. I didn't know she would become my lifeline for so long. I didn't know I would discover so much with her._

 _All I knew was that the smiling girl in front of me was different, that she was strange. That the smile on her face was one of a kind person._

 _That night, as the rainbow cherry blossom rained down on me and my tears of sadness were brushed away, I met Iris._

 _And I took her outstretched hand._

 _I spent a year with Iris. She wasn't even ten yet, but she said she was living on her own for about two months. She said that six months before she met me, she and her mother were constantly going from town to town after her father's death. She never gave me any details about why they had such a life style, but I never pestered her about. Because of the constant moving, her mother taught her many things that the normal nine-year-old would never have to worry about; things such as stealing and fighting._

 _Even though it seemed like a hard life, Iris never seems too unhappy about the way she lived. She may have had to grow up faster than most kids, but she always had her childish spirit. That spirit kept us happy and optimistic through bad times._

 _Another interesting thing about her was her hair, which I was instantly drawn to. She told me it changes colors depending on her current mood. For instance, it would be blonde when she was happy but can turn to red when she was angered. On most occasions, she was sporting the blonde look. She said it wasn't always like that, though. When she was first born, she had maroon hair, which was present whenever she was sleep. The color changing started to happen when she became a wizard._

 _Her magic was Colored Crystal. She had an array of different colored crystal she could make, each of having a different property. Her blue crystal was slippery, like ice, and her green ones were sticky. I thought it was weird at first, but it was actually quite fun to guess their abilities at first._

 _Even though she basically took me in, it took me some times to open up to her. After about a month or so with each other, we became extremely close, as if we knew each other our whole lives. I became more trusting towards her and she taught me many things. After some time, I started to be more of an equal that the underlying. Even though we were nothing but two orphans on the street, we made the best of life._

 _We had stuck together throwing thick and thin. She had me and I had her, we were the world to each other, we didn't care what the world thought about us. That was until that fateful day. That day changed my life forever, as I know, no matter why we say, it was all my fault."_ I had stopped my explaining, so I could catch my breath and try not to cry. I told myself I wouldn't cry and I won't. I continued,

" _IRIS" I yelled through the smoke, trying to find my only friend and family. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I heard a weak 'r-rin' I quickly ran to the source of the voice._

" _IRIS!" I yelled again only to hear a fainter response. I found a pile of fallen debris to see my friend pinned under it. I begin to remove the crushing debris, trying to free Iris. Once she is no longer under the wood, I inspect her. She is bloody and bruised, her body shaking despite the smothering heat suffocating us._

" _I-Iris," I said, choking up at the sight of the girl. "Please live, live for me, Iris."_

" _It's funny, I always thought we could be together forever, but this is the only thing I can do for you," she said. I noticed that her hair wasn't one color, but everyone one imaginable. I didn't know why it was like that at the time. I now know that you don't feel on certain emotion before death. Iris raised her hand toward her ear. She took off her most precious earrings and gave me one. "But with this, we can be together forever, I'll alway be with you," she said, putting it in for me as I held her in my embrace_

" _P-please stop talking, don't waste your breath," I demand as my tears fell ungracefully on the cold floor behind her._

" _Wh-where is that s-smile of your that I love? Come on, s-smile al-always, be h-happy, smile, never forget to s-smile," she murmured weakly._

" _Je t'ai-me, je t'aime to-u-jou-rs_

 _I am for-ever your-s_

 _S-we-et dre-ams, swe-et dre-ams mon cher_

 _You-'re al-wa-ys in my or-ay-ers," she said taking her last breath waiting for me to continue._

" _Softly, sweetly_

 _Wrapped up in heaven's arms," I sang to her in the most soothing voice I could muster up._

" _Sailing, soaring over the moon_

 _Gathering stardust" I slowly pick her up wrapping her in the nearest thing I can find. I look at her to see her smiling face as she starts breathing heavily_

" _Be still, be safe, be sure_

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours" I start to walk outside as she faces the sky. that smile of her never once leaving her precious face_

" _Wishing, praying_

 _All of your dreams come true_

 _Please remember_

 _Where'er you are my heart is with you"_

 _I walked to for a while I don't know how long, I look to see her favorite spot in the entire world, the rainbow cherry blossom tree. I looked to see her holding on for her dear life_

" _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_

 _Always in my prayer_

 _I am forever yours_

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours" I finished off our song as I look to her. She was smiling with half lid open eyes._

" _Thank you." Her words were barely a whisper. She mutters the last words and went limp in my arms. She closed her no longer shining hazel eyes. Her multicolored hair turned maroon like she was simply sleeping. But…..she was never to wake again._

 _I looked at her once more before bursting into tears as I fell to my knees with her in my arms. I kept crying, the tears unable to convey the amount of pain I was feeling. When I finished, I gazed at her pale face, her beautiful smile still on her lips, the one person who accepted me for me without judging, my one and only true friend, dead._

" _You'll always be with me," I said, putting her wrapped body near the tree and raise a hand to left ear to feel our earring. Getting up once more, not before saying a goodbye, I walked away from her without looking back._

"That's how I got this," I say taking out my earring, showing it to them.

"Is this why you got so mad whenever you thought you lost it?" Romeo asks looking at the earring. I nod my head,

"Yeah, it is so precious to me. I wouldn't dream of losing it. It's like losing my only connection with her. The one that changed me." I whispered the part lowly, hoping it escaped their hearing, and to my luck it did. "What I'm about to tell you, is me I want to keep hidden. The me, I never want to show. The me, that is dirty, filthy, tainted. What I'm about to tell you, might change your perspective on me. I just hope we can still be friends after I tell you this.

 _It was only one day after Iris' death, but it felt like a lifetime. I kept circling the burnt debris I once called a house, wondering what could cause a fire so big, and have her not notice it. For the next week, I kept searching for signs that would lead to a suspect, criminal, or a clue about this god damned mess. That was until I found something unusual, something you wouldn't have noticed if you didn't look closely enough. I notice a pile ash that looked strange. It was covering something perfectly round, like a semi-sphere. I walked over to the ash and dusted it off. I immediately felt something hard, but I didn't see anything. Even with the heavy smell of ash and burnt wood in the air, I picked up the faint scent of Iris. I rubbed my hand over the round, invisible object until I realize it must be Iris' reflection crystal, the one she uses as a shield. I was able to break it after a few attempts, the crystal not as strong as when it was first formed._

 _Shielded by the crystals were a sphere and a shiny object in the shape of a cube. I picked up the sphere first, noticing it's a movie lacrima. I didn't know we had one of these. Hesitantly, I touched the object, which soon displaces a video in front of me. An image of Iris is formed, which immediately caught my attention. I played the movie, hoping it helps me in some way._

" _Hi, Rin," the Iris in the video said. She was sick her final day, you could tell by her cough and rough voice. "I'm happy you found the lacrima. Well, if you did, then I'm no longer with you, sorry." She looked apologetic, sorrow written over her face. "I-I haven't been fully open to you, and I'm sorry. I never told you why my mother and I were also moving and why I didn't like coming to Magnolia too often. My parents were in a guild called Raven Tail. They weren't the best people. My mother didn't want to be part of the guild and tried to leave after my father was killed because of the master. Mother had information the master didn't want to seep out so he tried to stop her. I was young at the time, around four before things changed. Master Ivan threatened to kill my grandparents, who I was staying with at the time if my mother left. She countered it by saying she would spill all the information she knew if he did so. They were at a stand still and my mother and I were able to escape one day."_

 _I was surprised by the story. I heard of Raven Tail, they were a dark guild that shouldn't be messed with. Iris never told me any of this, though._

" _You may wonder what any of this has to do with anything," Iris continued. "Well, ever since then, assassins from Raven Tail have been after my mother and I. I don't know any of the information myself, but they didn't care. Anyone that was linked to my mother was never heard from again. So my mother and I were constantly going place to place. My mother was killed sometime before I met you, but the assassins never stopped looking for me. I saw them the other day in town, and I'm sure they spotted me. So I decided the best thing to do was to stop running and finally fight."_

 _I unconsciously started shaking my head, not wanting the thoughts in my head to be true. She couldn't have…_

" _I didn't think it was right to mix you up in my own problem, so I sent you away. Rin, I love you very much," she said with a meek smile. Even with the fuzziness of the screen, I saw her eyes begin to water. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. My life might have not been the easiest one, but you were the greatest thing about it. I'm hoping that you don't find this, that there would be no reason for a video watched. I want this to all end and for me me to be able to explain everything once you're done healing me and we get ice cream. But that may not be the case. You may be lonely at the moment, and this will be the last time you see me. I don't want you to see me crying as your last look at me." She wipes the unshed tears from her eyes. As she does this, I see her hair change from blue to yellow. But then it fades into a green, and after, it soon takes the form of every color. Her water hazel eyes seen to still have that shine in them and her now rainbow hair frames her smiling face. "Please continue to smile and live, even though it can be hard." A loud banging sound could be heard, probably from the bore in the back. She looked at her and whispered, "I guess they're here." She turns back to me, he smile never fading, and said, "I love you, Rin." The video then stopped, nothing else to show. I clench the lacrima until I heard it crack. How could she leave me like this? Why didn't she want my help? We were together, we said we would always stick with one another and help when things got bad. I could have protected her, I could have saved her. I felt fresh tears run down my and I fell to my knees. Why did she try to do things on her own? She also did that, she tried to protect me even when i didn't need it, when it would have been better for me to protect her._

 _It takes me some time to calm myself and I remembered the other item that Iris protected. I look at the cube shape object. I've read about this once with Iris. It's a magic cube, Perfect Cube. It keeps anything in with no way out, once you get in there is no escape. I didn't notice earlier because it was shattered in many different pieces scattered. I had come to a conclusion that they used this to keep her in, but how did they also get the fire in. If Perfect Cube prevented anything from getting in, how did the fire get in?_

 _The only way was to start the fire inside the perfect cube, but there's no way someone sane would get in there to just die with her. Unless they had magic. Unless they were working in coherence with someone else. But how did they get out, you can't get out of perfect cube there is no way. I started searching the cube noticing there was the numbers 0:00 on it. I thought it was a design but then it seemed a bit weird. Must have been ticking down, that must be why she looked beaten up even though I thought she was just in a fire._

 _I saw everything. I got it. Their 'master plan' I just solved. The culprit waited until Iris was completely defenseless, and took that time to strike. The culprit must have some fire magic and must be working with someone else. He started setting fire to the house. That's when Iris would have noticed something bad and wanted to escape. She would have wanted to escape taking the back, and they must have planned that._

 _Getting into the position they set up the perfect cube, just close enough to get her trapped in. That's when they tormented her. They kept fighting along with her fighting, but she ended up losing and paid with her life. The culprit must have waited until perfect cube was done and smashed it into pieces. Judging by how Iris looked this would be by the time I came in. They must have hurried back noticing someone was coming. They made a break through the forest and escaped._

 _I almost immediately started scanning the forest for any remains of the crooks. I searched and searched and came across nothing. That was until I found a village. Thinking someone might have some information, I ran towards the village going to the nearest bar. Where else would you find lying thug? I slammed the doors open causing everyone to stare at me. Before I could utter a single word, some spit comes my way._

" _Hey, little girl, what is a kid like you doing in a place like this."_

" _Run along to your mommy and dolls, little girl."_

" _This isn't a game go home."_

 _And much more, but the one that made me snap was._

" _Ha don't tell me you don't have a home. You're just like that girl we had to kill. Man, oh man, was she a tough one. Put up a strong fight, but was still weak. Master Ivan gave such a loot for that little girl, though I don't know what he wanted with her, I don't care. Now I am set for a whole year!" He shouted raising his jug of beer in the air, swinging his arm around another, who I suspected to be working with him. Along with full-blown of laughter._

" _What did you say," I say as I stalk up to them with a glare that could kill. "You had a girl you killed, let me guess. You are the fucking bastards that murdered my rainbow!"_

" _Your rainbow? Ha! That little girl didn't have anyone! She was alone, and I never got any details on another daughter. I guess I'll have to kill you too and tell the master I forgot to kill one!"_

 _Everything went dead silence until a loud slam of a beer jug echoed throughout the bar. "What did you just say." a new deep voice says filled with demands. I immediately looked towards that person. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a cloak not allowing me to see what underneath, but the one thing that caught my attention was the scar running down his face cutting out one of his eyes._

 _I stared at him as he stared back at me. "Then let's test it out." I stared at him for a while before I mumbled._

" _Huh?" he rose to his feet and started moving towards me. Once he was a meter or two away he stopped._

" _Let's see if you can take me." he says with a smug look._

 _I shook my head, "I have no need to fight someone who isn't involved." I looked at him, looking at everyone else. "The one who murdered my best friend is the one who I'll fight. Be a man and face me!" I shout towards the other men, none of them come forward. "Oh, all bark and no bite. The one that 'forgot' to kill me, come forward. The one that murdered my best friend, fight me."_

 _Before I had any time to register what was happening, I have punched out the doors and onto the ground. "I was the one who murdered the one you call a best friend." I stared at him, my eyes widened dramatically._

" _What did you say," I said venom dripping from my voice._

" _Oh is the little girl going deaf. I said I killed your friend. If you got a problem then take it out with me." He said with an even smugger look than before. I got up glaring at him._

 _I immediately ran towards him lighting my fist in a pale yellow glow. I punched him constantly as he dodged some but not all. He punched me twice. The first time I coughed up some saliva and the second time I was sent flying back. "Weak," He says mocking me. "Here, I thought you wanted to avenge your dead friend. You can't do that because you're weak." He yelled as he spat near my face._

' _I'm weak.' I knew that I was weak at that time but nothing could explain what to come. People started hanging up on me one by one, till the one I came to kill stood all high and mighty in front of me. "Don't worry, you'll reunite with you dead friend in no time." He says preparing for a powerful spell._

 _ **IRIS**_ _._ _ **Bl**_ _O_ _od_ _y._ _Mu_ _r_ _ **de**_ _R. D_ _ **ea**_ _D._ _A_ _ **ve**_ _N_ _g_ _ **e. Ki**_ L _l_ _. Su_ **ff** _ **e**_ _R._ **C** _rI_ _ **es. LAUGHTER**_ _._ An _ **ge**_ _R._ _H_ _A_ _ **te.**_ _D_ _e_ _ **s**_ _ **p**_ _ISE. R_ _ **eve**_ _ **n**_ _g_ _E. A_ _ **g**_ _ **on**_ _ **y.**_ To **r** _ **tur**_ _E. SC_ _r_ _ **ea**_ _M. P_ _ **le**_ _A_ _ds_ _._ _ **B**_ _E_ g _ **s**_ _**OF**_ _**m**_ _e_ **r** _ **C**_ _ **y**_ _._

"This was the first time she came out. I never did find out a name for her, but she is me and I am she. But I only figured this out by myself later. I don't know how she came out but I do remember everything that happened."

" _Foolish humans." I/she said with a taunting laugh. She/I started to get up as the shadows seep from my skin and the shadows around came towards me. "You think you can kill me?!" She/I said in a taunting voice. Everyone backed away, seeing the little girl from before becoming this demon. Giant black demon wings sprouted from my back, and my tail became longer. My fangs grew out, and my covered eye became exposed._

" _W-what-what are y-you!?" One screamed out, She/ I looked towards the culprit._

" _I am you." With that, she/I headed for the murderer. Without giving him a chance to fight back, She/I plunged punched him in the gut. Resulting him in throwing up blood, some landed on the ground and some on my face. She/I licked some of the blood that landed near my mouth, and a smirk grew wide on me/her face. "It's sweet." She let out a laugh, that sent shivers to everyone._

" _More." She/I punched him again, more blood._

" _More." Again._

" _More." Again._

" _Let me taste more of you!" By the time he was dead, and lying unmoving on the ground, unresponsive, My/her whole face was covered by his blood, my/her hair was stained with it, and my clothing was drenched._

" _So," she/I said with a tilt of the head, "Who's next." By this time, the whole village was out and screaming pleading for mercy. But I/she was not merciful, She didn't like traitors, neither did I. She/I cast a spell, a barrier, disabling anyone from entering or leaving. She/I slowly hovered towards the nearest person, and slowly killed them. One by one, we ripped, killed, stabbed, shot, gut, peeled, any sort of method to slowly kill, we did it onto every single person in the village. By the time it was over, She/I was drenched in the blood, covered from head to toe. I was slowly gaining control when I heard a cry._

 _It wasn't a loud cry, like the one from before, but a soft cry. "Mama, papa. Please wake up." A little girl stared at the dismantled body part, cradling the head of which seemed to be one of her parents. "Please don't leave me." She cried, and all I did was stare. I slowly approached the girl, forgetting my appearance. Once she laid her on me, she started backing away, until she tripped. I stopped, and she started crawling once again to her parents. "Mama, Mama!"_

" _She won't wake up," I said._

" _But Mama said she won't leave me, Papa, too!"_

" _They won't wake up!" I shouted, my bangs covering my eyes._

" _But-but." Tears were streaming down her eyes, but I didn't feel anything. Not the single remorse for what I did, and what I caused. I had stalked up to her and delivered a sharp slap to the face._

" _Face reality! Your parents are dead! Dead, Gone!" She stared at me with wide teary eyes and a trembling body._

" _Dead…"_

" _Gone!"_

" _Did you do this."_

" _Yeah, thats right! I killed them! I killed all of them!" Rage filled her and she took shaky steps towards me and started hitting me._

" _Why! Why did you kill them! They were my family!"_

 _I stayed quiet, as she continued to sop into my dry blood stained shirt. "Your mean...So mean! Why did….kill them." She stayed still with the constant sobbing. "Take me with them. Let me go with Mama and Papa! Please, you did this, take me with them!"_

 _I pushed the girl off of me, and she landed on the ground with a 'kya'._

" _I killed them. Do you hate me? I killed your Mama, Papa, family, village."_

" _...yes." She mumbled_

" _Do you resent me."_

" _..yes."_

" _Do you want to kill me."_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you want revenge."_

" _Yes!" She stood up and ran towards me with much more hate that I built up. I just pushed her down, and she glared at me._

" _Then come kill me. Come and fight me, and stand victorious. For you will have your revenge." And you will live._

 **Omake:**

"Finally, I've been introduced!" Iris says as she throws her hand in the air.

"Not fully, just a bit," Rin mumbled looking away.

"Oh, oh. Is that jealousy I see~" She purrs with a grin.

"No! I just-"

"Just what?" She implied with a smirk.

"Just- I don't want them knowing about you." Rin pouts.

"Oh, that's not fair!~ Everyone should get a piece of me!~"

"No! You're mine! I don't share what's mine!" Rin grabbed Iris's chin, forcing her to look up at her.

"R-Rin," She stuttered.

"You're mine, and only mine," Rin replied with a smirk.

"M-mhm," She stuttered through her flush cheeks and weak legs.

"What about us?" The males in the room asked through a gloomy cloud hanging over them.


	22. NOTICE X NEW X CHAPTER X REWRITE X READ

Hello dear little humans who I have not forgotten, rather you are always on my mind that I tend to forget what I was thinking about... Crazy, I know right... But that's not what I must discuss with you, I recently reread my story and purely, I thought it was really bad... This was my first fanfiction, but that was no excuse for such a wild and crazy plot... That you just got to... I am NOT discontinuing, but I will be rewriting it. It will be in 3rd person so you get a better understanding of what is going on around the character and not just the characters input on it... Some plot will be added in the beginning or some just might stay the same... I will give you a new chapter as a 'parting' gift... It will be crap... I warn you... this is why I am rewriting it... I AM NOT DISCONIUING IT! JUST REWRITING! Got it! So without further adue~

 _ **Recap!~**_

 _I pushed the girl off of me, and she landed on the ground with a 'kya'._

" _I killed them. Do you hate me? I killed your Mama, Papa, family, village."_

" _...yes." She mumbled_

" _Do you resent me."_

" _..yes."_

" _Do you want to kill me."_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you want revenge."_

" _Yes!" She stood up and ran towards me with much more hate that I built up. I just pushed her down, and she glared at me._

" _Then come kill me. Come and fight me, and stand victorious. For you will have your revenge."_ _ **An**_ _d_ y _ **o**_ u _wil_ _ **l l**_ iv _ **e**_

"Now that I think about it, those rumors could have started because of her. Now I'm not one to point fingers, but I really am starting to think she is the cause of that. See, after a couple of days had passed, everything around me started to change. People whispered as I walked down the streets, they would stare, point, snicker, and tremble. I heard someone whisper,

" _I'm sure that's it, that's the monster that slaughtered the village."_

"That was when I thought, no, I _knew_ nothing would be the same… The humans were afraid, so I can't blame them, but the more I tried to ignore it. The more it continued. I didn't want to be judged because of my look, because of my powers, because of what they thought if me. I didn't want it anymore! Just when I had finally thought that place came, it was all an illusion. I thought the stares would stop, but they didn't. I thought the whispers would stop, but they continued. I thought I was finally able to he free, but it was all a lie. Everywhere I turned, even in Fairy Tail, I would hear them whisper, see them staring, find them pointing. I just couldn't take it.

"I just wanted a place that could accept me for me. Just when I had given up hope, and accept reality. _He_ showed up. He told me, if I were to complete a simple task, he would give me some information on my father, but that wasn't all. There was something he said to me wore he told me that. He told me, in return for completing his task, I would have in return a place that will accept me or me. Someone who will care, and not look twice because of… Well me in general. I wanted that, and without thinking twice. I accepted."

I finally decided to look up, only to be met with a couple of surprised looks. "But if that was all, I'm sure fairy tail-" I cut off Romeo once more.

"But that's not all. I couldn't accept being in fairy tail. I, myself, could not live up to the reputation of Fairy tail. I knew just having me there will damage it. I just couldn't live with the burden it also came with. Having to protect someone, many people, from a disaster. See, even with Iris, I couldn't protect one friend! My only friend, that had done me nothing but good! I couldn't protect… I just couldn't live, knowing another person got hurt because of me. I couldn't do it. I just wanted someone to have my back, just like I'll have theirs, and _know_ I could protect it." I finished. I didn't know I was crying from both eyes. I didn't know the tears and blood were pouring from them like waterfalls. I didn't know I had just poured all my chained up emotions onto them. All I knew was that I was warmth had flooded me, accepting me, welcoming me, and I gladly welcomed it back.

"It's okay, we're here for you..shh shh." The words soothe me, effectively calming me down. When I had decided it was time to look up. I came face to face with a crying Gon. "I had no idea you went through that. I just loved it when you smiled and grinned, and I didn't want anyone to take that away, so I just never asked. Because I knew whenever someone brought it up, you would look sad, broken, and alone. I didn't want you to feel like that, so I avoided asking. I'm sorry you had to go through that all on your own. I'm really sorry, Rin." Tears kept pouring out of his eyes as well as mine. I gladly accepted his warm embrace, seeing as we both needed it.

"I know it has been hard to you, Rin, but something doesn't add up." I partly look up from my warm embrace.

"What?" I ask.

"Growing up in my environment, you tend to hear stuff you're not supposed to, but not once have I heard about a village being completely macerated by a child. Nor have I heard of a child like you. Not to be mean or anything, but in the underworld, a person such as yourself will hold a hefty bounty, and there are people who will do any mean necessary to kill you. I can't help but wonder, Rin. Who exactly are you or better yet, what?"

"Well, I'm Rin Kaijuu, daughter of Lucifer and unknown. Newbie hunter, former Fairy Tail member, and for what I am…. You'll have to figure that out yourself." It was silent after that, and I was hoping what i said didn't put any of them in a bad mood or ruin their mood. I just hope they won't think differently of me. You know what, I'm going to be strong. Even if they think different of me. I know, I'll always be their Rin, and nothing can change that.

"Ahhh I forgot!" Gon suddenly exclaimed making me jump from his arms from the sudden burst I noise.

"What is it, Gon?" Killua asks slightly surprised too.

"We have training to do at Wing-san's place today!" Shit! I completely forgot about that. I ran towards the door of Gon's room before running into mine. I looked through the closet, trying to find my clothes but finding none in the process. I ran back towards Gon's room.

"Killua! I'm borrowing some of your clothes, since I can't find mine!" I ran back towards my room and locked the door before he could come in. As soon as I reached for an outfit, a loud banging sound erupted from the door.

"Rin! Stop wearing my clothes!" Killua shouted.

"I can't find mine, so it's okay if I borrow yours!" I yelled back slipping into some black shorts.

"No! You can't wear my clothes!"

"Why can't I!?" I shouted back after putting on the blue tank top.

"Because I said so!" He yelled back. I'm probably sure people would be gathering outside seeing what the loud commotion on was about and trying to stop it, but oh we'll cause I'm wearing his clothes and nothing can stop me.

"Too late I'm already wearing it, BAKA!~" I shouted back with a smug grin, after putting in the teal plaid button up shirt, leaving it open.

"Rin!"

"Killua! We both know each others name. Isn't that wonderful!" He groans and I put my hair up into a half bun leaving the rest to cascade down my back to my knees. I love my long hair~ I hope it gets longer before I see Father.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late to Liar-san's lesson," I said with a smile walking towards the elevator.

"Bye Romeo, we'll see you after our training lesson." Gon says.

"Oh yeah. We're going to Liar-san's house, to practice." I told Romeo who was standing behind us.

"Can I come?" He asks, but before I got to answer someone cut me off.

"No!" I look at the sudden explosion of noise. "You can't come," Killua says.

"Why?!" Romeo asks

"Because you can't. Four eyes already have to teach us, and we're not going to be behind because of you. So no."

"We're going to be behind if we don't leave. Sorry, Romeo, I don't know if you can come. We can ask him. Do you want to ask him?" I say to the purple haired pyromaniac. He nods frantically while sticking out a tongue at killua. I sigh, kids.

"I don't mind having another student, but he has to know what Nen is and how it can be used." Liar-san says. I pretty sure Romeo knows what Nen is… Right. I sent a look to him, he seemed to not understand what I was trying to tell him so I just told him.

"Do you know how to make your aura surround you like you do before using _that_." That referring to magic, hoping he got, and he did.

"Yeah, wait let me try." Honestly, I know how hard it is to contain your aura once you release it. Because you depend on it so much, you just get used to it being out, but if father thought I did that. Hell would break through and the devil himself would destroy me. He was troubling with containing it in a steady flow, and I watched in anticipation as it flickered and flowed out of restraint. After a while, he got it, and I smiled. Liar-San nods, and looked at Gon. He took a quick glance at something, before saying,

"I see you kept your promise." Gon looked confused, then immediately brought up his tied up pinky.

"How do you know that Gon didn't break his promise, and just changed the ribbon?" Killua asks.

"I fused it with Nen." The answer was simple.

"Really?!" Gon shouts astonished.

"That was a joke." We all fell.

"That was also a joke." I just sweat drop at his antics.

"Gon why don't you try using Nen?" He asks, and Gon obliged. As soon as his Nen was activated, the string broke. We stare in awe at the broken string. I didn't know that adding such a small amount of Nen would break it.

"By applying my own Nen, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used Nen, it would snap." Wing explains to us.

"Ne Wing-san, did you watch Kastro and Hisoka's match?" Killua asks him.

"Yes, I did."

"What was the ability that Hisoka used? Could we send limbs flying around?" He wondered. That would be cool, but at the same time, kinda weird. Ohhh like that girl Robin, from that show. What was it called, one treasure? One pirate? Oh, One piece. Yeahhh, she was a weird one.

"Hmm, that's a difficult question. Gon-kun, have you seen the fight on video?"

"No, not yet."

Wing then grabs a disc and held it. "Then I'll explain while we watch." He inserts it inside the TV and played the recording of Hisoka's match. "Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?" He asks us. "Threads of aura?" Gon asks, squinting.

"Yes. Do you see them?"

"N-Nope."

"I can't see a thing."

I don't answer, wanting to know why I can see it and they can't.

"Are there really threads of aura coming from Hisoka's left hand?" Gon questioned.

"Yes, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive." Wing explains. "It's a high-level application of Zetsu, known as In. When you use In, even the strongest opponent will find it hard to see your aura. The most effective counter to this technique is to focus the aura created by Ren into your eyes, a technique called Gyo. The method Gon-kun used in his fight with Gido might work as well. However, you couldn't take offensive action, so ultimately, you'd throw your life away."

"Right." Gon confirms.

"My assignment for you three is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In."

"Eh? Uh, master? What should I do?" Zushi looks at him curiously.

"Zushi, you should already be strong enough to see past his In."

"I should?" Zushi asked with a tilt of his head. He's so freakin cute.

"Show them your Ren."

"Osu!" Doing as instructed, Zushi engulfed himself in a white thin blanket. His Nen moved from around his body and onto his eyes. Wait... What?

"Gyo!" He shouts. Gyo?

"So, can you see the aura that emanates from Hisoka's body?" Wing asks.

"Yes."

"And how many threads are there?" Wing asks again. "Twelve... No, I think it's thirteen." Zushi squinted even more. I could have sworn there was more than that.

"Not quite. But you were close." Thought so.

When Zushi couldn't do it any longer, he stopped his aura and breathed for air. "I could really see them!"

"You're making excellent progress, Zushi."

"O-Osu... Thank you very much."

"By channeling all your power through Gyo, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's In. But with enough training, you'll be able to use Gyo while fighting. Do you understand? First practice Ren, and master the Ren application known as Gyo. Then you'll discover the true nature of Hisoka's ability. And will you be able to use that same ability? My answer is both yes and no. Regardless of what Hisoka's precise power is, so long as it uses Nen, you can learn it. Nen powers depend on the particular individual. Each of us possesses different specialties and preferences. Thus, Nen differs for each person.

"If you are serious about mastering Nen, you shouldn't merely copy others' abilities. It's important that you first identify your own strengths. You've only just begun to develope. You haven't settled on one form yet. Initially, try to grow as much as you can. That is the purpose of this training. Train hard, play hard, and enjoy life."

"Osu!" The four of us say.

"The final day of Rin-kun's window to fight is June 8th, Killua-kun June 9th, and Gon-kun's is the tenth, correct? I'd like you three to register for your final day. In the meantime, you'll train. You must learn Gyo before it's time for your battle."

I think I already mastered it, but just in case he makes me do more work, I won't say.

"Osu!"

/*v*\

"Your Ren was impressive, Zushi." Gon compliments. "You moved way ahead while I was resting."

"No, I still have a long path before me." Such an honest boy. I laugh as the two exchanged words, they are so cute! Like a puppy and a chipmunk.

"So," A voice from behind me says, scaring me out of my own clothing.

"Oh, Romeo. I forgot you were there," I say turning around to look at him. "Were you always here?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"Yes!" He exclaims, probably hurt that I forgot him.

"Sorry, sorry. So what were you going to say?"

"Oh that's right, I was wondering if you wanted to talk to someone," He says.

"With who?"

"Wendy." As soon as the name left his mouth, my body went rigid. My eyes went wide, as my mouth dropped open.

"Wha…"

\^v^/

The elevator ride was tense. There was a dark presence waiting for us, and we all knew it, well almost all of us. "You guys..." Gon looks at us.

"Osu/Yeah…"

"We have company."

"I wonder who our stalkers could be... " I ask sarcastically.

When we stepped out of the elevator, there they were. The three people who never seemed to leave us alone. "Well, well, I'm assuming that these guys probably aren't here for our precious pictures." I sigh and folded my arms.

"You guys don't know when to quit." Killua remarks. "That's why no one likes you."

"Oh, don't be so harsh." The armless one replies. "Tell me when you're going to fight, because I'd love to be your opponent."

Killua touched and he looks at us. "I guess they specialize in hunting newbies. They want to rack up wins by beating us up."

"We're getting desperate... Because our deadline is nearing." The armless one says. "Come one, let's fight. I'll even demonstrate my power right now."

"Don't want to, don't need to. Plus, if you're going to flaunt your powers, I'll know how to beat you in a more _nicer_ way," I chuckled with a smirk, that makes the ugly one start to sweat.

"I'm fighting on June 10th." Gon blurts.

"Hey, Gon!"

"That won't work. My deadline is May 29th. Fight on that day."

Killua glares irritatedly and continues walking. "Who cares about your deadline, moron?" Then, he turns his head towards us. "Let's go."

"Gon-chan," Armless-dude calls out. "You and I will fight. I guarantee it."

"Gon, ignore him," Killua says.

"Man, guys like him make Hisoka look attractive," I comment irritably with a click of my tongue.

OoO

"Visualize the energy building in your body. Power gathers in each cell, and grows. Then you force that power out!" The four us us activate our Ren, then stop.

"I'm getting used to this." Gon comments, looking at his hands.

"Learning when to shroud the boosted aura with Ten was a little tricky." Killua added.

"Yeah... we don't need to keep training." I say while mumbling the last part to myself. I look at Zushi, noticing his down expression. It's the same as that time. That time with Fairy Tail. Realizing you need to get stronger to help everyone around you, but just not wanting them to help you instead. It's the same.

"N-No, that's enough! Learning to rest is part of training. Let's call it a day." Zushi says nervously.

"Really? I can still-"

"No!"

I laughed and collapse on the floor. "I guess we can continue training tomorrow!" Zushi was the first to leave Gon's room. Before I even got to leave, Killua stops me. "Hey, I have something I need to do. So don't do anything while I'm gone," He says to me, but I feel like there was a deeper meaning behind it.

"Okay, you don't have to worry about me. Rather on the contrary I'm worried about what you might do," I say with a chuckle as I watch him walk away with a lazy wave.

"Yeah yeah, nothing, Baka~" He says with a chuckle before disappearing from my sight.

PvP

"I'll be right back," I say waving at Gon. "Romeo wanted me earlier, so I'm gonna go over there for a second. Don't be too lonely without me," I say with a smirk, while closing the door, not even waiting for his response.

I make my way a couple door down to my room, which currently held a guest. "So, how are you going to contact Wendy?" I ask while closing the door. I make my way to the floor and get comfortable.

"With a lacrima, obviously." He says as if it was the simplest answer.

"Oh….Oh yeah!" I exclaimed putting my fist into my palm. "I forgot about those."

"Really?" He sweat drops before pulling out a crystal orb. "Wendy," He mutters pouring magic into it. It takes a while before static and ruptured images began to load.

A white furball's face was in it, "Carla?" I question getting closer to the orb and boy.

" _Romeo? What are you calling- R-Rin?"_ She stuttered with wides eyes while looking at me.

"Hey."

" _Don't 'hey' me! Do you know how sick and worried we were when-"_ I cut her off before she could give me a headache.

"Yeah, yeah. I got the whole idea from Romeo." I know it might have sounded rude, but I wasn't up for another trip down guilt lane. "Where's Wendy?" I ask the feline.

" _She should be coming soon- oh here she is. Wendy!"_ She called out, waving her paw towards the figure motioning for her to come closer. " _What is it Carla?"_ Oh how much I've missed your soft and melodic voice, Wendy.

" _Someone wants to see you,"_ She huffs before looking away.

" _Who-"_ She lets out a gasp as her hands fly to her mouth. " _Rin!"_ Her eyes glossed over, and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey," I say with a wave and a small smile.

" _Where have you been? Everyone is worried sick! Rin please come back!"_ She pleads.

"I'm sorry, I cannot come back,"

" _Huh? But why-"_

"I cannot come back because I have something here for me to accomplish, and once I accomplish that task, I might never return. Sorry," I say not meeting her gaze.

" _Rin,"_ She says sullenly. " _I got it, but make sure you return, okay?"_

"Wendy!" I exclaim in happiness. "Romeo, why can't you be more accepting like Wendy."

"I have my reasons," He mumbled while looking away.

I raise an eyebrow at him, but didn't question. "Besides that, Wendy. How has it been at Fairy tail?"

" _It's good,"_ She said not looking me in the eye.

"Wendy." I say sternly. "What's going on."

She sighs before saying, " _Well, to be honest. We have a new enemy."_ I let out a gasp, but let her continue. " _They are part of the tree strongest Dark guilds. They are also apart of Zeref's book, so from the we can tell they are incredibly strong. We don't have much besides that, but we do know who they are going to target and we are trying to see if we can prevent it from happening. Luckily they haven't done as much damage as we expected sp we are using this time to find more information"_ She said in a serious tone. My heart sunk, Fairy Tail's new enemies, Zeref's book? Just how much shit is my guild in?

Sensing the gloom in the area, Wendy decided she would brighten it up by asking her how she's been and such. You know, small talk.

"As much as I want to continue our chat, I have some people I need to meet up with. So for now, bye bye," I say waving to her as she waves back. Watching the connection slowly die out, I let out a sigh. "Things are getting more hectic," I mumble to myself. "Well Romeo, I'll be right back. Don't be to lonely without me here."

"Not possible," He mumbles as I close the door, not even hearing his reason for response, knowing it was going to deal with more trouble.

I sigh while walking back to Gon's room. "I can't believe this, this is just too much for me to handle," I mumble while bringing my hand up to push all my bangs to the back of my head and let them fall back into place. "I can't, I just can't, useless, annoying, monster, freak, mistake… broken," I mumble more horrendous words under my breath as I make my way to Gon's room.

Stopping at the door, I could only let my feelings roll off of me.

Like a mirror reflecting one's self

Like a glass looking through one's soul

All is broken and left to pieces

Nothing is left

I open the door and was met with a grin that slowly but surely lifted up my spirits. "Hey Gon," I say while closing the door behind me and sitting on the bed next to him.

"What did Romeo need you for?" He asks across from me.

"Oh nothing, he just wanted me to talk to someone," I say while averting my eyes, not wanting to remember the main points in the conversation we had earlier.

"Rin," He says softly, making me look up. "It's okay. We'll always be with you, right!" He says with a grin that causes my heart to skip three beats. God, I think I felt that in the throat.

"Hey Gon," I say, "You wanna hear a poem." He nods his head fruitlessly with a grin.

"Yeah!"

Don't judge my outer shell Don't judge the marks or scars on my back Don't judge the look in my eyes as you spit the words of sin Don't sear your ideals in my brain Yeah okay, you think I'm insane I hope you know that this inner pain doesn't, The pain you cause and from many more, So don't judge when tears don't stream down my face Like you so hoped it would A devil doesn't cry Even if a devil tries So don't judge my outer shell Don't judge my outer shell Don't say I'm mental and insane You don't know what has happened to me or what I've been through So don't judge my outer shell Till you've looked within me Maybe then you'd see why I'm like this Maybe then this will shatter your killing spree And set the devil inside me free

"Did you like it?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, but for some reason, I won't judge you, because I like you," He says while clutching the area of his heart.

"Mhmm."

"But you know even if you're sad and feel alone, you are not, and you need to be happy because you have a bunch of friends to back you up and we will always need you. And even if you feel like everyone is watching, no one is, only the people that care, the people you trust, and we have your back. So you can make as many mistakes as you want, but we will always have your back! So Rin," He suddenly grabs both my hand making me stare into his lovely gaze. "Be happy!" He exclaims with a grin and tinted cheeks.

"Mhmm!" I return the smile. Our moment was cut off by the doorbell, this little piglet thinks they can ruin my happiness by such acts, well think again- I cut my thoughts off when I noticed what was at the door. It was a shoe, more specifically, Zushi. Why was Zushi shoe here?

The phone start ringing, This is just like those movies! I exclaim in my head with excitement. By the time Gon's hung up, I'm really mad, no furious.

"We have to follow their instructions…."

After Gon and I signed up for our matches, we headed our separate ways. He wanted to gain a better control on his Nen, and I went for a walk. I had a lot on my mind, and this was the best thing I could do to ease it. Well not the best, flying would be the best, but I can't risk getting caught here. Especially with that long ass tower.

I had my earbuds in along with my music player playing ' _castle_ '. With all of the events going in, I almost forgot how peaceful it was just being by yourself surrounded by nothing but the cool breeze and the night sky. Again, when you get too used to it, it becomes pretty lonely. "Rin!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Turning around I was met with my favorite albino.

"Killua, what's wrong?" I ask as he gets closer and we start walking together.

"Nothing, just wanted to take a walk and I just happened to bump into you," he says shoving his hands into his pocket and slightly averting his eyes. I smile at his actions.

"Really, thanks," I say before letting silence fell over as we continued our walk. Some time later, we decided to stop by a bench and take a break. Killua decided to buy something to drink, to which I was not complaining. He came back a few second later with a can juice and soda. "Thanks." I say grabbing the soda.

"So," he starts after a few moments of silence again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't mind."

"What was your father like?" The question was so unexpected that I had started choking on my soda.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Well, I just feel like asking okay." I thought for a second before saying.

"Well, father was a strong and kind man. He was always there when I needed him, since he took care of me from birth, I hold deep respect for him. Because it is not easy taking care of a child like me. He taught me how to fight, he taught me how to fly, he even taught me my rights and wrongs." Even if some of them were reversed, "With all the hurdles that came his way, he faced them with a flick If his wrist. He's very smart and knows how to clean. Father is just a perfect father to me and I couldn't ask for another." I finish with a grin. Killua stares at me for a while before clearing his throat and opening his mouth.

"He sounds pretty cool," Killua mumbles

"He is. Once I find him, I'll let you meet him. I promise," I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Then what about your mother?" The very question made me go stiff and straighten back up.

"Hmmm, mother huh. Don't know. Never had one. Or rather, she wasn't there enough for me to consider her a mother. The old hag ups and leave as soon as she gives birth to me!" I exclaim throwing my can on the ground with so much force. A chuckle came from the boy behind me before a full blown laughter escaped him. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! She leaves as soon as you are out if her! That's hilarious! You wanna know why it's hilarious," he says after calming down with a serious look on her face. "Because she was stupid enough to give you up, that's why it's hilarious." A few moments of silence went out before a grin made it's way into my face and I jumped onto him.

"Thanks Kil! I needed that," I say with a chuckle settling down once again next to him. I found myself staring at killua's blue orbs that glistened even brighter under the night sky and was drawn in. Without realizing what I was doing, my eyes closed and I found my lips pressed against his cheek.

"Thanks Killua. You've really helped me," I say as I pull back. My eye opens only to be met with cherry cheeks and wide blue eyes. I don't get it. All I did was kiss his cheek, nothing big, I mean. It's not like I kissed actually kissed him. But I kinda want to.

"R-goodnight!" He stutters while holding his cheeks before bolting away. I think that might have been a good thing. Any second longer, and 'I would have taken him as my own' as Erza would say.

I bit my lip in anticipation? letting a string of blood roll down my lip. I wonder what he would have tasted like. Licking my lips I make my way back to my room.


End file.
